<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Week For A Tiny Error by Sosa_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314195">A Long Week For A Tiny Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosa_Star/pseuds/Sosa_Star'>Sosa_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Error's Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, M/M, Mini Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosa_Star/pseuds/Sosa_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cruel trick by Nightmare leaves Error in a Huge predicament.<br/>Will he return to normal?<br/>What's a tiny destroyer to do?<br/>Survive, that's what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Error's Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glitchy Boi is Best Boi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cruel trick by Nightmare leaves Error in a Huge predicament.<br/>Will he return to normal?<br/>What's a tiny destroyer to do?<br/>Survive, that's what.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Toastertale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The most embarrassing week of Error's life began with a simple phone call. </p><p>Error had almost ignored the call from Nightmare. The two hadn't been on the best of terms since the Truce between the Destroyer and the Protector. Error hadn't gone on any of Nightmare's raids to spread negativity because Error was avoiding any aggressive acts. And Nightmare hadn't taken that well.</p><p>But Error did occasionally enjoy Nightmare's company for conversations and games of chess. And so he made the mistake of answering the phone call.</p><p>He thumbed the button on his cell and answered, “Yes?” in a neutral voice, waiting to see what the gooey octopus wanted.</p><p>“Error, how are you? You sound well.” Nightmare's low voice issued from the phone, instantly putting Error on edge. Nightmare rarely cared about anyone else so his query came off as odd. Error was suspicious and as such, didn't answer.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Nightmare chuckled and continued, “We just had a very, very successful raid.” That would explain his seemly good mood, Error thought to himself.</p><p>Nightmare went on, “We came across something that we felt would be of great interest to you. Perhaps you could come to the castle and I could show you.”</p><p>Error mulled over the offer. Something still felt off, but he had been rather bored and was curious as to what Nightmare had found. Besides what danger did Nightmare and his band of misfits actually pose to Error? </p><p>“Alright, I'll bite. I'll wander over shortly.” Error finally replied. </p><p>“Excellent, I'll be waiting.” And with that Nightmare ended the call. </p><p>Error lowered the phone, distrust of the other tugging at his soul. Still, his curiosity also tugged and was harder to ignore. Error swung his legs off the hammock he'd been resting in and started gathering his coat and scarf. Once he was ready he prepared to open a portal. “Let's see what Nightmare found.” he murmured to himself as he crossed the portal's threshold.</p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>In Timetale, everything was a mess. The Star Sanses were busy trying to help the local Sans, Sci, put his lab back together and find out if anything was missing.</p><p>“So it was Nightmare and his gang? Did you see how many? Was Error with them?” Ink was asking as he used his giant paintbrush to sweep the broken glass aside.</p><p>His friend Dream paused from picking up the scattered papers, a frown on his face, as he listened for the answer.</p><p>Sci looked up from his clipboard, scowled, and answered. “Yes it was Nightmare. I also saw Killer, and the ones in the Upper Lab saw Dust and Horror. And we haven't seen the Destroyer in months.”</p><p>Dream flinched and went back to scooping up loose paper while Ink gave a small smile. A loud thud had them all jumping and turning to the small skeleton who had gotten the last filing cabinet upright.</p><p>“Small mercies,” he said as he muscled the cabinet into position with the others. “We can deal with those Negative Nancys easily. And Error seems to have turned over a new leaf making our jobs that much simpler.” </p><p>Finally done, Blue stepped back and wiped his brow with the back of his glove. He turned to see the other still staring at him and he grinned.</p><p>“Come now friends! Let's finish here then go and teach Nightmare some manners. Sci, have you found anything missing?”</p><p>Sci glanced back down at his clipboard, “Nothing. Everything seems to be here. I can't understand why...” Sci was cut off when the phone on the wall started ringing. He moved to answer it and the others busied themselves picking up the mess. They soon stopped as Sci's voice raised in concern as he spoke on the phone.</p><p>“Are you certain? You've checked everywhere? No one's seen it? Oh dear. Yes I'll tell them immediately. Thank you. Take care Paps.”</p><p>Sci turned back to the Star Sanses with a very concerned look. </p><p>“Sci? What is it? Is something gone?” Ink quickly asked.</p><p>Sci nodded and took a breath to steady himself before replying. “My brother and Alphys had built a miniaturizer. It's just a prototype but seemed to have promise...” he trailed off. Shaking his head he tried again, “It's only been tested on non organics, but not all the results have been positive.”</p><p>“Wait so they stole a shrinking machine? One that's not even done yet?” Blue asked incredulous.</p><p>“It's the only thing missing. Everyone in the Upper Lab has been searching for it and it's nowhere to be found.”</p><p>Dream cut in, “What do you mean not all the results have been positive? Will it explode?”</p><p>“No no,” Sci shook his head, “if it fails, the item being miniaturized instead... it falls to pieces. Well atoms actually.”</p><p>“But it's only been used on non organics? What would happen if used on something alive?” Ink asked.</p><p>“We don't know. It was meant to be used to resize machine parts to make things more efficient. We were never planning on using it on anything organic so we haven't tested that yet.” Sci sounded worried. And everyone else was too.</p><p>What was Nightmare going to do with that machine?</p><p> </p><p>Back at Nightmare's castle</p><p>Error pushed open the creaky castle doors, letting the ancient hinges announce his presence. He shoved them back closed with a dull thud as he moved into the entrance hall. Horror stuck his head through a doorway and watched Error approach before pulling himself back in. Error could hear the low rumble of conversation and headed for the lounge. He paused in the door and took in the scene: Horror was seated on a chair near the entrance, gnawing on a bloody bone that had once had meat on it. Killer and Dust were sitting at a table nearby playing cards. And Nightmare was at another table fiddling with a metal box. They all seemed to be ignoring him until Nightmare stood and called him over.</p><p>“Ah, you made it. Apologizes, I've just been tinkering with this and didn't notice you come in.”</p><p>Error chose to ignore that blatant lie and sauntered over to the strange device. Nightmare was one of the few who knew about his interest in science and technology so it made sense that he's invite Error over to check a strange device he'd taken. He studied it, carefully keeping his hands in his pockets and acting nonchalant to hide his growing interest. He could see a focusing lens, so it clearly shot a beam of some sort, and it clearly had a magical energy source as it was glowing even when not connected to anything. But what did it do? Error badly wanted to know but refused to give anything away.</p><p>Finally he looked over at Nightmare, “So, you found a box.”</p><p>Nightmare scowled but tried to cover it with a cough and very fake smile. “So you don't know what it is?” </p><p>“It's a metal box, could do anything. Does it sing lullabies?” Error asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Why don't we test it then?” Nightmare quickly pushed a button and the machine went from standby to active.</p><p>Before Error could move a beam of energy shot out and hit him in the stomach. He immediatly hunched over in agony, screaming as he felt like his entire body was being crushed. He vaguly heard the others all laugh as they watched him suffer. But the pain was making his glitches worse, and his voice modulated itself to an inpossibly high tone. And he still screamed, and the sound began ringing in the others heads. Horror grabbed his head and fell to the floor whimpering before going still. Both Dust and Killer attempted to escape the sound but neither made it very far before they too collapsed, blood trickling from their ears.</p><p>And Nightmare suffered greatly for his trick. The thick black goo coating his body rippled with the sound like a rock on a pond, pounding against his bones. Nightmare finally fell, making a large tar puddle on the ground.</p><p>Error finally stopped screaming as the pressure at last let up. Somehow he'd stayed conscious through it but he now felt himself falling, falling and when he hit the ground, he heard a loud crack as something broke and immediately blacked out.</p><p>A silence fell over the castle but it didn't last long.</p><p>The old hinges on the front doors screeched as they were shoved open violently. The three Star Sanses rushed inside and moved down the hallway, knowing time wasn't on their side. Ink checked the doors on the one side while Blue checked the others. Dream stayed in the middle and tried to sense his brother's presence. But he couldn't. Dream frowned and was about to say something but Blue yelled out, “WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?”</p><p>The other two moved to Blue's side and took in the strange tableau. Horror was laying near the door, clutching his head and they could see two more bodies across the room. All were unconscious at best or at worst, dead. </p><p>Dream spotted the table with a device that fitted the description of the missing equipment and then saw the puddle beside it. </p><p>Ink saw too and took charge, “Blue, check on those guys, see if they're alive or dead and if they need treatment. Dream check your brother and if needed, keep him asleep until we're ready to go. I'll get the thing for Sci and we'll get out ASAP.”</p><p>Blue went to Horror's side to check him, but as he dropped down he noticed a strange blotch of colour on the floor, right where Ink was about to step. Instinct had him yell, “Ink stop!”  Ink paused, his foot in the air, hovering over the thing Blue had seen. </p><p>Blue jumped up, Horror forgotten as he knelt and scooped up something from the floor. His face somehow paled as he stared down into his hands. Ink sidled up to his side and glanced down only to back up and clap his hand to his mouth to stop the sudden rush of ink from splashing Blue and his finding. </p><p>Dream looked up from his brother at the intense distress the other two were suddenly filled with. </p><p>“What is it? Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice soft and soothing.</p><p>Ink couldn't speak, still holding back his inky bile. Blue slowly turned to Dream and held out his cupped hands. Within them lay Error, but he was barely 6 inches tall. He was also badly injured, his arm hanging at an obscene angle and blood splattered all over. Dream felt his marrow run cold, he couldn't tell if the Destroyer was alive or dead. He motioned for Blue to pass him the tiny form. Once he held him, he closed his eyes and focused his magic carefully. He knew that it was possible to overload a body with magic, even healing, and kill someone so he was cautious. But he felt Error's soul respond to the magic and slowly he put Error back together. Once he was done, he let out the breath he'd been holding.</p><p>The others were watching intently. Dream only smiled and nodded. </p><p>Ink shook his head and swallowed the last of ink he'd been holding in. “Ok, back to what we were doing. Dream, can you hold Error and make sure Nightmare won't jump up and attack us?”</p><p>Dream nodded, “He won't be jumping for awhile. Whatever happened, he's going to be down for quite some time. He'll hurt, but he's fine.”</p><p>Blue called out in agreement as he quickly finished checking the other three on the ground. Ink nodded as he collected the miniturizer.</p><p>“Alright then, let's get this back to Sci and see if he can do anything for Error.” Ink said, and with that, the three quickly left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error wakes and crashes, and wakes and crashes. Poor guy can't get a break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error woke slowly. His mind was foggy and his entire body hurt. He kept his eyes closed and tried to sleep but faint voices talking kept him from falling back asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he hurt anyways? He fought the fog in his brain and tried to remember. Something about Nightmare? Yeah it had to do with Nightmare and a box? It was so hard to think, and those voices were coming closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The tests all came back normal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Is that the scientist Sans? He never leaves his AU, does that mean I'm in Timetale? How'd I get here?' Error's thoughts raced and he struggled to clear his head and focus.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Fuck, that's Ink. What the hell is he doing here?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you help him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Great, Blue's here too. This day keeps getting better.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll do everything I can.” the scientist's voice was uncertain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please do, Sci. And let us know if we can help in anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'And that's the third one. Strike three, I'm outta here.'</em> Error told himself, and tried to open his eyes so he could drag himself through a portal and away. It took an ungodly amount of effort to just crack his eyes open and he couldn't see much. The voices had continued but he ignored them as he tried to get his bearings. Something huge and white moved closer and Error panicked, it was enormous and coming right at him. He shut his eyes, hoping that whatever it was would leave him be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then whatever he was laying on was suddenly lifted into the air! He didn't have the strength to grab hold so he slid around with every movement. The scientist's voice came suddenly from behind him, but it was way too loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want one more quick test then I'll leave him to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Test?' </em>Error was freaking out, he couldn't even sit up and how had they managed to lift that entire... whatever he'd been laying on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hum sounded around him and he felt it in his bones, buzzing in his head. He hated it and tried to curl up and cover his head, but all he managed was to flex his fingers. His head was clearing up, but his body refused to obey. Fortunately, it ended quickly but before he could relax, the floor was moving again. He felt it move before suddenly dropping. It came to a stop and Error gave thanks but froze when the voices started again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it Sci?” Ink asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His magic level is extremely low, I'm not sure if it's from the healing he's received or if it's a side effect of the miniaturization.” came the reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error frowned, <em>'Miniaturization?'</em> he thought. The words took forever to sink in. He forced his eyes open and stared around him. He was laying on some kind of white tray, and the enormous white thing from earlier was the scientist! He stood a few steps away, gesturing to a clipboard and arguing something with Ink. It was impossible, unbelievable, it was not happening! Error took one last look before the buzzing that was steadily building in his head took over and he crashed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink himself was slightly panicked as he gestured to the tray the tiny Error lay on. “Sci, wouldn't it be better if he stayed here so you could work on fixing him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sci sighed and removed his glasses, “The lab just isn't the safest place for him, also if I'm to work on fixing him, I can't be taking care of him. I know it's an odd thing, to take care of someone who's only 6 inches, but he won't be able to take care of himself.” he said cleaning his lenses with the edge of his lab coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, we have no idea if Nightmare is going to retaliate and I'd rather the destroyer not be here and vulnerable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he comes back, so will we,” Ink answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But will you be fast enough? I summoned you as soon as they got here last time and you saw how much they managed in that short period of time.” Sci pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink sighed, the scientist had a point, but Ink couldn't take care of a fish let alone a person the size of a fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue came back in, followed by Dream. “So what's up?” Blue asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sci glanced back down at his clipboard, “Error's magic levels are low, not quite dangerous but close enough to worry. I'm not sure what's causing it so he'll need constant monitoring...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll take care of him,” Blue interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Ink and Dream stared at him, but Blue grinned and waved his hand. “Food and rest to see if his magic improves, taking care of him and making sure he's safe until you can get him back to normal, anything else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sci shook his head, “No, you have the idea. Please remember he's more... delicate due to his reduced size so please be cautious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue unwrapped his bright blue scarf from around his neck and approached the motionless Error. He folded the scarf, making a soft pocket that he carefully placed the mini skeleton into, then he tucked the folded cloth into his armour before turning back to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should be off friends! Much to do, mwhehe.” Blue said with his enthusiastic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other two followed after Blue silently, exchanging glances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before anyone could open a portal to leave the scientific AU, Dream finally spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we should all rest at my place for now.” he stated calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue and Ink both turned and looked at Dream. Dream went on, “We have much to talk about, and it's growing late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of the others argued and so Dream opened a portal to his home and ushered the others through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once in Dream's home, Dream and Ink took off to prepare dinner, and Blue was left by himself. Blue headed to the room he always stayed in and pulled the blue cloth from behind his chest plate. He carefully unwrapped the cloth, exposing the dark skeleton tucked inside. Error was still asleep it seemed, so Blue carefully prepared a safe place for Error to sleep on the bed, and set the tiny one on the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat beside the bed and watched the other sleep, lost in his thoughts. He knew the others were talking about him and the destroyer, or more specifically the three days he'd spent as the Error's prisoner. He'd never spoken about what had happened, and Error certainly wasn't talking. All anyone knew was that Blue had been kidnapped and came home three days later, unharmed and seemingly unchanged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue shook his head, no point in thinking about the past. The present was here and now and he needed to focus on it. As he forced him mind to the present, he glanced at the small form on the cushions and noticed movement. He waited to see if Error was actually waking or just moving in his sleep. He was unsure of how much the destroyer knew of his current situation and wanted to prevent any unnecessary stress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error woke slowly, his body still sluggish and heavy. Though not quite as bad as before, it was still a chore to open his eyes. He could only see an ocean of white from where he lay, so he fought against his body's desire to just rest more, and forced himself to sit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah you are awake.” Error started at the voice. He twisted to see the youngest of the Star Sanses watching him. Blue was sitting beside the enormous bed, his elbows on the bed with his head resting on his clasped hands. Error could only stare, as he tried to comprehend just how big everything was compared to himself. He held his head as he struggled not to panic and crash again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue stuck his hand out but didn't touch the mini skeleton. Instead he curved his hand and made a protective wall in front of Error, to keep him from seeing the room and realizing where exactly he was. It also gave him something to focus on and hopefully might calm him somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue watched Error as he let go of his head, but then he wrapped his arms around his chest and leaned forward. Even at Error's small size, the way his shoulders and back were heaving made it clear he was hyperventilating. Blue was concerned but didn't know what to do. Touching Error was a bad idea at the best of times, but in his current state, Blue didn't know how Error would react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue reached out with his other hand and cupped them over the black skeleton, hoping a dark, less open space would make him feel safer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The enormity (heh) of the situation fully hit Error like a brick to the head. He somehow managed to stave of a crash but he couldn't breath. His chest heaved but he couldn't get enough air, he started shaking and vision was going fuzzy at the edges. Suddenly it all went dark, and he froze. Dispite his body begging him for air, he held his breath. It was a warm dark, with a small amount of light leaking in through long straight cracks in the dome that covered him. Error started breathing again, and just focused on that. It took a few long minutes, but he finally felt a bit better. He tried to examine the dome from where he sat and noticed the strange long tubes on both sides and looking a bit closer, the light showed that they were blue. Error pulled his knees to his chest when he realized that he was trapped under Blue's hands. Still, he hadn't been touched or crushed or squeezed so it was possible that the Swap Sans wasn't about to kill him. Still, only one way to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error carefully stood, even as his body protested, and pulled a few of his strings from his eyes. He threw them at one of the fingers covering him, and then pulled as hard as he could. The effort left him panting and falling back to his knees, but the hands slowly parted and Blue peered inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok? You looked like you were having a bad time for a minute there.” Blue spoke softly, mindful of his volume for once. He watched as Error struggled to stand again and hastened to add, “You might still be weak, so take it easy. Sci said your magic levels were really low and we're not sure if it's because of how you got hurt or if it's because of how you got... well... tiny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error gave up and collapsed back onto his hands and knees, shaking. He remembered falling, so that must have been the injuries Blue was talking about. As to the how he got tiny part, well Nightmare was going to pay when this was fixed. With blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error lifted his head and looked at the hovering Blue, “So what happens now?” he asked. He was being held by a person who's group he had been fighting not that long ago and someone who he'd kidnapped from his home and tried to use against his brother. Error didn't know what to expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue cocked his head, “Did you say something? I couldn't hear you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error sighed and tried to yell, “SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was Blue's turn to sigh, “I know you're trying but I can't make out what you're saying.” Blue looked hesitant before slowly flattening his hand beside Error. “If you want, you can climb on and I'll bring you closer so I can hear you. But only if you want! If now we can find another way to communicate.” Blue spoke quickly, still trying to keep his voice down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error looked at the hand offered. He looked at it hard and had an internal debate on if it really counted as being touched if you were using a hand as a platform. He decided to try and carefully crawled onto the waiting palm. He sat in the cup of the palm and felt Blue curl his fingers up to prevent him falling off. Error was lifted up and Blue held the hand beside his head, near where his ears would be if he'd had any. Fortunately Error's phobia didn't act up and he endured the ride without panic or pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So What Happens Now?” Error called, not yelling but using a loud voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aha! I heard that! What happens now, is that I, the Magnificent Sans, shall ensure your health and safety while Sci attemp... err... works on the way to reverse what happened. So have no fear, the Magnificent Sans will take care you. Mwehehehe!” As he laughed his iconic laugh, Blue didn't notice the door behind him open. However, from his place on Blue's raised hand, Error had a clear view of Ink in the doorway, a strange look upon his face and a long serrated blade in his hand. Dream stood the protector and carried a covered tray. Error pushed himself as far back on Blue's hand as he could, Blue's fingers keeping him from falling off. He stared and as Ink opened his mouth to speak, Error gave in to his fear and crashed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is turning out to be a lot longer then I'd thought. But I have so many ideas for things to put Error though while he's like this.</p>
<p>Critiques welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinnertime then a very awkward bath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error woke to the roaring of his stomach. He took a deep breath and found the air thick with delicious smells. He was always starved after a major crash and he'd had at least two in a fairly short space of time. Plus, he'd gotten hurt and his low magic, no wonder his stomach was practically screaming for food.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a table, tucked up in a cloth napkin. He looked around and saw a covered tray nearby, and a plate holding a loaf of bread. The bread smelled fresh and the rest of the smells were coming from under the tray.</p><p> </p><p>He threw the cover off and struggled to his feet. But before he could head towards the food, he paused when voices sounded from outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again Dream. It was a wonderful meal. Hopefully it'll be exactly what Error needs, when he wakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's Blue's voice,” Error said to himself, warily watching the door. He couldn't make out the reply but he heard Blue chuckle and wish someone a good night before opening the door. Error briefly considered hiding but he knew Blue would hunt for him, and he honestly just wanted to eat something.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and stumbled his way to the bread on wobbling legs. Once he got there, he dropped to his knees and reached out and grabbed a handful of the warm, soft bread and stuffed it into his mouth. He heard a scraping sound behind him but didn't turn, focusing on chewing.</p><p> </p><p>He could see a looming shadow coming from behind him, but Error just grabbed another fistful of the bread. A musical ting, the sound of metal on metal rang out and Error finally turned his head to see that Blue had sat down and lifted the cover on the tray. Error was finally able to identify the smell as a stew and his mouth watered even more. If it wasn't for the mouthful of bread, he would have drooled.</p><p> </p><p>Blue carefully readied a spoonful of the stew and set it down, balancing the handle on the edge of the tray. Error grabbed another fistful of the delicious bread and made his way to the spoon. He tore the bread in half and dunked one piece into the broth and ate it. He sat and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and flavors. He rarely ate anything this good, unless he'd gone to his brother's house for dinner, which didn't happen often for multiple reasons.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Blue moving again and opened his eyes only to freeze at the sight of Blue with that enormous, serrated knife he'd seen earlier. Fortunately, Blue wasn't looking at Error; instead he pulled the bread closer and used the knife to cut a slice off. Error felt his face heat as he realized he'd been panicking over a bread knife. He dunked the other piece of bread in the stew and ate it, keeping his face down as he chewed.</p><p> </p><p>Blue set the knife down and set the slice of bread on a plate. He looked down at Error and pulled a different plate closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some butter?” Blue asked, waving a hand over the bread.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked up and made an exaggerated nod. Blue hummed in response and spread butter generously over the slice before sliding it next to Error.</p><p> </p><p>Error reached into spoon and grabbed a chunk of meat that floated near the edge and tore it apart. Fortunately, it was soft and tender and even at his small size, Error easily shredded the meat and took a bite. He continued to eat, enjoying the excellent food, and was so distracted he'd forgotten Blue sitting next to the table, keeping a close watch. Error finished the first spoonful and Blue quickly refilled it for the glitch.</p><p> </p><p>It took awhile, but at last Error sat back, full. He looked up at his silent observer, unsure of what exactly would happen now.</p><p> </p><p>Blue had been waiting for this, though the thought had made him uncomfortable. He wrung his hands under the table as he tried to find the words he needed. At last, Blue just sighed and opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, was that good? Have enough?” Mentally Blue kicked himself. He needed to get to the important part but here he was, delaying.</p><p> </p><p>Error tilted his head in mild confusion before nodding. Error wasn't a fool, and Blue was really bad at hiding his feelings. Something had the young skeleton on edge and that couldn't mean anything good for the mini destroyer. Blue took a deep breath and Error tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I'msosorry!Ihavetogiveyouabathandcheckyouforinjuriesandmakesureyou'rehealingright</b>!”Blue blurted out. He hid his face in his hands, a bright blue flush on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Error could only blink, his brain trying to dissect the rush of words. He had to give up and wait for Blue to repeat himself, hopefully slower this time.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eventually peeked out from behind his hands, to see Error staring at him, his confusion obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed again and put his hands back down on the table, and tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, when we found you in Nightmare's castle, you were on the floor. You were tiny and badly hurt, Dream managed to heal you, but we never got a good look at your injuries. Even when we took you to Sci, the priority was making sure the process of shrinking you hadn't done internal damage.” Blue was fighting to keep his voice from speeding up again as he got to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to check you for injuries we never noticed, make sure you're healing right, and I need to clean you up. So I guess it's bath time.” Blue looked down again, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Error stared in disbelief. “<b>BATH TIME?!?</b>” He shrieked, as he grabbed his coat and pulled it tighter. There was no way, absolutely no way Blue was serious. No way Error would cooperate, no way, no way, no way.</p><p> </p><p>Blue reached into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a small set of pyjamas (dark blue with sparkly golden stars), a lighter blue blanket and even a pure white towel. All perfectly sized to Mini Error's size, courtesy of Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Error saw the items being offered and started backing up. He spun and wanted to sprint but before he could, Blue's hand dropped in front of him, blocking his escape.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. I promised I'd take care of you and so I need to do this. I'm sorry.” Blue said, his voice soft and apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>Error only screeched and backed away from the hand. He tried to form a bone to fight with but his damn magic wouldn't respond, so he kept backing up until he ran into something. He whirled around to see Blue's other hand right before they both cupped over him, trapping him beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Error panted as he looked frantically for an escape but the hands covering him slowly started moving, forcing him into the palm of one hand while the other remained overhead. He stumbled as he felt Blue rise and knew he'd lost. Error sulkily sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, cursing Nightmare, Blue, Ink and the entire Multiverse for his misfortune.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Ink, the damned Artist's muffled voice broke through his holding cell.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Error wake up?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did. He ate well, so now it's time for the other stuff Dream mentioned.” Blue was clearly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. That. Well, if you need anything else, let me know, I'll get my smallest brush out.” Ink didn't seem to comfortable with what was about to happen to Error either.</p><p> </p><p>Blue paused, “Maybe a fresh change of clothes? I ought to wash what he's wearing but something fresh might help him feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Error scoffed, growing annoyed with the conversation. He just wanted this over with!</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt it, but sure. I'll leave it in your room while you deal with him,” Ink offered before taking off.</p><p> </p><p>Blue continued to the washroom, and closed the door with his shoulder before setting the dark skeleton down on the counter. Error kept sitting, keeping his knees close and making himself as small as possible. Blue removed the pj's and towel from his pocket again and set them next to Error. He started the water in the sink, waiting for it to warm.</p><p> </p><p>Blue pulled off his gloves and set them aside. Checking the water, he put the stopper in the drain and added some soap causing the water to bubble. Blue agitated the water with his fingers, creating a thick cover of suds.</p><p> </p><p>Error watched, interested dispite himself. Blue finally finished and turned to the destroyer, the blush returning to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I know this is going to be awkward for both of us, but it is necessary.” Blue said.</p><p> </p><p>Error just curled tighter and shook his head. Blue sighed and rubbed his arm, “I would rather not put you under anymore stress Error, but I saw all the blood when you were hurt. And...” Blue squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to think of the broken form he'd held in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a long deep breath, Blue steeled himself, “I'm sorry.” He reached for Error, and gently picked him up. Holding the ball named Error, Blue carefully wedged his finger between the other's chest and knees and pushed until Error was forced to release his hold. Blue pushed him flat then pinched the sleeve of his jacket and tugged up until Error's arms were pulled free and removed the coat. Error doubled down on curling into as tight a ball as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Blue set the coat aside and looked at the curled skeleton, feeling horrid. This may have been necessary, but Blue wished he could accomplish this task and not strip Error of his dignity. He pondered his options, then reached out to resume when a stray thought crossed his mind. He decided to take a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Blue went to the door and checked the hall. Seeing it empty, he nodded and went back to Error. He crouched down in front of the sink, with his face level to the counter. He looked around again, nervously checking that they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Error,” Blue started, pitching his voice as low as he could, “I know this is hard, and believe me, I understand how embarrassing this must be.” Blue paused, the words on this tip of his tongue. His face flushed bright blue but he forced the words out. “But you have to remember, it's not the first time I've seen you...” Blue trailed off, somehow unable to finish. But Error clearly understood, based on the yellow blush that now covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>Error whined and released his knees so he could hide his face in his hands. Why would Blue bring that up, they'd both sworn to never mention it again. Yet, even as he was embarrassed, he suddenly understood why Blue would bring that up. Because the young skeleton cared, even about en evil destroyer like him, Blue cared and didn't want to hurt Error. But Error was stubborn and aggressive and usually would fight even when he didn't have to or there was not real fight to win or lose.</p><p> </p><p>Error's shoulders slumped in defeat. He peered over his hands at Blue, still patiently waiting. His hands trembled as he dropped them from his face to the bottom of his shirt. In one quick movement, Error pulled his shirt off and dropped it beside him. It rustled in the sudden rush of air as Blue let out a giant sigh of relief. Error pulled his slippers off and stuffed his socks inside so they wouldn't get lost. He paused, with his hands on the waistband of his pants, and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Blue cautiously offered the created towel and Error grabbed it with one hand and put it over his legs to hid himself as he pulled his pants off and left them in a pile with his shirt and slippers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, first, do you hurt anywhere?” Blue asked, slowly extending his hands. Error shook his head, and clutched the towel to his hips as he carefully crawled into Blue's offered hands. Blue lifted the tiny skeleton up as close to his face as he dared for a good look. Error's face kept it's intense yellow colour as Blue used his finger to gently prod those black and red bones. He lifted Error's arm that had been broken and studied it carefully. Satisfied that it had healed properly, he mentally prepared himself for the most awkward part.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Error, I need to hold you. I'll make it quick, just relax. Please.” Blue pleaded. Error nodded, so Blue carefully put his fingers under Error's arms and lifted him up so he could examine his back and legs. He turned Error and lightly ran his finger over his back and lifted both his legs. He tried to make the examination of the Destroyer's pelvis quick and thorough but didn't touch.</p><p> </p><p>At last satisfied that Error was in good shape, he gently lowered him towards the water. Error slid into the warm water and immediately hid beneath the bubbles. Blue set the towel beside the edge, and took the pile of clothes to the tub on the other side of the room. Turning on faucet, Blue rinsed out Error's shirt and pants. He turned off the water, and rung out the small clothes before pausing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, your coat.” Blue said to Error, even if the other was still hiding.</p><p> </p><p>But as Blue picked up the coat, familiar blue threads suddenly wrapped around a finger. Blue glanced at the sink and gasped as Error struggled to climb out of the water only to slip and fall back under the suds. Blue followed the blue strings under and scooped Error out of the water and set him down on the counter. Error, bubbles covering his body, scrambled to his coat and started going through it. Blue watched in confusion until Error pulled something from a pocket and set it aside.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Oh he had stuff in his pockets. Didn't want it ruined.'</em> Blue thought to himself, nodding with understanding as Error pulled out a few more items. Once Error had made sure he had the stuff out of his coat, he offered it up to Blue and quickly ran back to the water, throwing himself back under the sudsy cover. Blue hid a grin as he went and cleaned the coat. He lay the outfit out on the edge of the tub to let them dry and turned to see the upper half of Error's skull poking up from the water, watching him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue choked down a giggle at the adorable sight and instead opened a drawer and pulled a fresh toothbrush from inside. Blue waved it towards the glitchy skeleton, “Would you like some help cleaning your back?”</p><p> </p><p>Error sank down in the water a little before standing up and nodding. When he was standing, the water reached mid chest, so he'd been sitting or crouched to hide beneath. Blue swished the toothbrush in the water before running the bristles over the bar of soap beside the sink. Error tried to climb onto the edge of the sink, but slipped again. Blue bit his tongue and his face hurt from the fight to not grin. He reached in with his other hand and helped Error up. Blue gently rubbed the brush against the darker bones and watched as Error melted and slumped forward. Once his back was done, Blue used a face cloth to help Error clean the rest of his body. Blue was slightly concerned as the other's energy already seemed to be flagging, he'd just woken up a short while ago and he'd eaten a surprising amount for someone his size. Tucking that thought away for now, Blue focused on helping Error finish his bath. Once done, Error dried himself with the provided towel and shrugged into the new pj's. Blue quickly cleaned up while Error gathered the items he'd rescued from his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Error stared down at his phone thoughtfully. He held it in one hand, and the other held his knitting needles, crochet hook and his package of sewing needles. But right now, the phone held his attention. Would it work? Could he actually talk with people with it? No need to pantomime or yell. He'd have to try it as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Error's thoughts were interrupted by Blue calling his name. Looking up, he saw an outstretched hand and dutifully climbed on. While Error was as lazy as any good Sans, being carried everywhere was starting to make him feel, well, small. Inconsequential. Useless. His overblown ego had taken a lot of hits already and he could only see more in his immediate future, at least until Sci found a way to restore him.</p><p> </p><p>Error's head hung heavy on his neck, as Blue returned to the bedroom. The small skeleton was carefully set down on a pillow and tucked into the blanket Ink had made. Error was pleased at how soft and warm the blanket was. He carefully set his things off to the side and snuggled up under the cover. His eyes were already drooping and he barely heard Blue speak to him before sleep took him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue told Error that he'd be right back and had returned to the washroom with his own nightwear in order to change. When he returned, it was obvious that Error was already asleep, so Blue carefully moved the pillow the other was on to a safer position and turned off the lights before climbing into the bed himself. Blue tried to get comfortable but the conversation from earlier kept replaying in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I can't make any promises. I'll do what I can but we have no way of knowing...”</em> Sci's words kept echoing in Blue's head. He rolled over and could barely make out Error in the darkness, “I promise it'll be alright. Somehow.” he whispered. But even the confident Blue was worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun with this chapter. Fun fact: It was supposed to focus more on the dinner until I literally woke up the other night (in the middle of the night) thinking 'Mini Error having a bubble bath in the sink!' and here we are.</p><p>Also, I keep seeing people say Error knits, and other say he crochets hence why he has both sets of tools with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 3.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of an in between chapter. What happened between Chapters 2 and 3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Blue?” Ink asked, peeking into the room, Dream standing behind him. “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Error had suddenly backed up on Blue's hand and almost fallen off before locking up. Blue fumbled to make sure he didn't drop the tiny destroyer and turned to look. Seeing the two in the door, he could understand why Error had crashed again, especially when Ink held a long knife in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine, but I think he's crashed again.” Blue said, disappointed. He nodded toward Ink, “What's that for?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked down at the knife in his hands then back up. “I forgot to bring the bread,” he answered sheepishly before spinning and slipping past Dream. Blue heard him running back towards the kitchen and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream entered and set the tray he carried on the small table. “I had set a stew on this morning. This should keep it warm for awhile, until Error is ready to eat.” Dream offered Blue one of his small smiles. “If you'd like I could bring yours in or you could join us in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue glanced down at his small charge, and debated. Ink suddenly burst back into the room with a loaf of bread, a butter dish and the bread knife in his arms. “Got it!” he said as he almost dropped the butter. Dream helped Ink place everything onto the table, and Ink spun around with his usual bright grin. “You gonna eat here or join us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know. I'm not sure I want to leave Error alone for too long. I've never understood how his crashes work or how long they'll last.” Blue said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are his fingers twitching?” Ink asked. Blue blinked at him before lifting the palm Error rested on up to his eyes and squinted.</p><p> </p><p>After a long minute of careful watching, Blue finally lowered his hand and rubbed his eyes with the free one. “No, nothing's moving. Looks like he isn't even breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded and ticked off symptoms on his fingers, “No finger twitch, locked up, not breathing. Chances are his eyes are solid red with no text. He'll be out for at least 45 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue and Dream looked at each other, then back to Ink. He couldn't remember conversations, what or when he'd last eaten or a myriad of other things but the Artist could list the symptoms of a crash and predict how long it would last.</p><p> </p><p>Blue shrugged and carefully folded a napkin and set Error down and covered him. He turned to the others, “Let's go eat.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The three made their way to the kitchen where Dream quickly set out stew and another loaf of bread. Ink offered his thanks before digging in and Dream followed suit. Blue stared down at his bowl, lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Dream noticed and waited a few minutes but when Blue still hadn't even lifted his spoon, the Golden Guardian called his name. Blue snapped back to the present and looked up with a startled look.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright? You haven't been acting like yourself since we got back from Nightmare's castle. Did it effect you?” Dream asked, concerned for his younger friend.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stopped eating and was looking at Blue as well. “You need to tell us if something's wrong Blue,”</p><p> </p><p>Blue blinked and forced himself to smile. “No, Nightmare's castle didn't bother me, I just have a lot of things I'm trying to figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such as?” Dream asked. “They may be things I've been concerned about as well and we could solve them together.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue finally picked up his spoon and had some of his stew. Once he swallowed he said, “Ok, so the big one is what the heck happened at your brother's place? Why was everyone unconscious and bleeding like that? And what could have done THAT to Nightmare?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned down at his meal, but Ink started cutting a slice of bread and offered a possibility.</p><p> </p><p>“Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Blue responded simultaneously, “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink squinted as he buttered the bread, “You said they were bleeding from their ear holes? I've seen Error scream once and it was so loud and high pitched that I fell through my portal right before I passed out and I had bled like that. It's rare but when he's stressed and in enough pain his voice does crazy stuff with it's glitching.”</p><p> </p><p>The others considered it and Dream nodded, “That makes a lot of sense actually. It clearly wasn't a fight and Nightmare was right beside the device. If he'd activated it and Error did scream like that, it all makes a terrible kind of sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue found himself clenching his spoon so hard it started to bend. “He was injured, and now we think he might have been hurt enough to do something like that. What else happened to him?” Blue asked, not realizing he was speaking aloud.</p><p> </p><p>The others looked at each other, and Dream spoke. “I know you don't have a lot of... personal experience with the Destroyer, and your concern for everyone is always a wonderful part of who you are... but...”</p><p> </p><p>“He's the destroyer, I know Dream,” Blue interrupted, his voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>Ink set his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, his eyes staring off at nothing. “He's not all bad Dream. I know I've said it before, but it always felt like something's just wrong with him. And we finally worked out a truce, kinda. He's been doing alright so it feels bad to hold his past misdeeds over him, especially while he's so... helpless.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed softly. “I do understand, but it's difficult. Although, you're right. In his current condition, I should be more compassionate. I couldn't even fathom how I would react if I were in a similar situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can't help that we're the ones taking care of him.” Ink added. “He hates me enough as is. And he's not a huge fan of his feeling being read so he's never comfortable around you Dream. So that's not gonna help any with his stress. Blue's the only one who he might accept any help from and even then, he might not. He's stubborn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since he doesn't really know me, I'm sure I can get him to trust me enough to let me help him.” Blue said. They others looked at each other and then back at Blue with strained smiles that he ignored.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>They still don't know that I remember</em>.' Blue thought to himself. He tried to focus on his meal while Dream and Ink spoke on the good and bad of the Destroyer, but then Dream said something that had Blue's magic freezing in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“He'll need to be carefully checked, I did what I could for healing but I couldn't even see all his injuries due to his size and the blood. I know Sci cleaned him up a little and made sure nothing was wrong internally, but he'll need to be looked over.” Dream mused out loud. “And thoroughly cleaned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I should make him some pajamas! And maybe a blanket. Oh! And if he's gonna take a bath, a towel too.” Ink said, his excitement rising at the thought of making the required items. He checked his sash and pulled a small brush out and started making them right at the table, while Dream offered input.</p><p> </p><p>Blue knew that as the one who had taken on the responsibility, he would have to be the one to check Error for injuries and bathe him, but there was no way the dark skeleton was going to make it easy. Also, at his size, the examination itself would be horribly awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them. '<em>I have to do it, I said I'd take care of him and if this is a part of that, then so be it</em>.' Still, Blue was not looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having too much fun with this story. It just keeps growing, and now more hints to Blue keeping a secret. (There was a small hint in the last chapter too.) What's the full story? Read on, I'll get there eventually. </p><p>Hope you're having as much fun as I am!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Good morning and Breakfast</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was fast asleep when a cheerful tune broke the silence. He grunted and stuck out his hand, fumbling around until he managed to locate his phone. The song kept repeating as Blue blearily opened his eyes and accepted the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H'lo?” he mumbled, not completely awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah Blue, hello. I need to ask a few questions about Error,” Sci's voice was almost annoyingly energetic for the hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sci, it's 5 in the morning, have you been up all night?” Blue grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He slapped his face in an attempt to wake up faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it? I haven't looked at a clock in days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should drink some decaf and go to bed Sci.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps later, a number of us have been looking at this issue and we have a few theories. But I need to ask a few questions,” the scientist said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue sighed and looked over, checking the sleeping Error. “Ok Sci, what do you need to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First off, how is he? His energy levels, appetite, mood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue thought carefully before responding, “His appetite seems fine, he ate a large amount last night. A surprising amount given his size. His mood seems about normal so far as I've seen...” Blue paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His energy seems low still. He spent a great deal of time resting yet he barely could stay awake for two hours, and that's with the large amount of food. Though maybe he ate too much and that's why he was tired?” Blue said uncertainly. “Also, I haven't seen him use any magic at all except his strings. No teleports, no bones or blasters, nothing at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear keys clacking over the phone as Sci made notes. “Keep a close eye on that would you? A large appetite but low magic is a bad combination for any monster, but worrying for skeletons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few more keystrokes, then Sci asked, “Have you been able to talk to him at all? Getting his story may help me some, especially if he could describe what it felt like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would?” Blue asked. “We haven't spoken much, it's hard but I'll see if I can once he wakes up. Maybe we can come up with a method to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, as I said, we have theories, but nothing has helped much yet. We have a large number of possibilities to test but anything to narrow our scope would be useful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue spoke with Sci for a few more minutes before ending the call. Blue rubbed his eyes and groaned, it was too early. He checked Error again. Still fast asleep, so Blue set his phone aside and lay back down. He closed his eyes to try to get a little more sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden knock on the door started Blue, making him jump. He sat up gasping as another knock came. It felt as if he'd just closed his eyes but by the light coming through the window, a few hours must've passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another knock, this time followed by a soft voice. “Blue? Are you awake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue took a breath to relax, “Dream, yeah I'm awake now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened a crack and Dream peered in, concern in his eyes, “I'm sorry if I woke you. You're usually up much earlier and I was getting worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue blinked and threw the covers off. “What time is it? I'm late aren't I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream smiled, “No you're not late for anything, Ink's still asleep as well. But you're usually up shortly after 7 and it's already past 9. Did you have difficulty sleeping? You know I'm more then happy to help out if you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue frowned as he started grabbing his clothes, “No no. I'm fine, I was just thinking last night and didn't sleep until a little later then normal and Sci called before the sun was up and asked me some questions about Error. I fell asleep again after and only just woke up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream watched Blue but before he could say anything, a feeling of panic had the guardian twisting his head back towards the the bed. Blue stopped when he saw Dream staring at the bed, but realized quickly what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue reached over to the pillow he'd left Error and saw the little skeleton hiding beneath his blanket. Keeping his voice low but still cheerful, Blue spoke to the other, “Good morning Error. I'm going to go take a quick shower and change. Would you like me to leave you some clothes so you can change while I'm gone? We'll get some breakfast afterwards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other's dark skull appeared and nodded. “Excellent!” Blue exclaimed and grabbed the clothes Ink had left on the table. He set them down on the bed and admonished the other to not go too far or get into trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream had left and when Blue entered the hallway, he could hear noises in the kitchen. He headed to the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon leaving the bathroom, he saw Dream again, standing in the kitchen doorway and staring at the door to Blue's room. He spied Blue and asked, “What did Ink do this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Didn't you say he was still sleeping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can feel a familiar aggravation from your room. I've seen Ink upset Error enough to know that feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue remembered the clothes he'd asked Ink to make the night before, the ones he'd given Error before his shower and his soul sank. Ink and his habit to playing pranks may have just made Blue's job harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue knocked and pushed the door open. Error was sitting cross legged on the bed, and even from across the room, and even at Error's small size, his scowl was easy to see. Blue crossed the room and kneeled down so his face was level with the bed. Error just watched him, not moving at all. Blue studied the clothes, trying to figure out what had Error so upset. The shirt was a rich dark blue, and the pants a simple black. He also had a black hoodie but as Blue looked at it, he saw a bit of colour up on the hood part. He lowered his head a little more and saw it. He clamped his hand in front of his mouth to keep his giggle in. Cat ears! Ink had put cat ears on the hoodie, complete with a pinkish interior. Now that Blue saw it, he took in the whole thing and almost wanted to squeal at how cute it was. Tiny little Error, with tinier little cat ears! Error pulled something from his pocket and fiddled with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue turned as his phone rang and he quickly grabbed it and answered without looking at who was calling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop laughing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue spun back towards the bed, “Error?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error was holding his phone to his head, glaring at Blue from where he sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm going to strangle that rainbow asshole and you will be next if you keep laughing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue laughed again, but this was more in relief. “I didn't realize you had your phone.” Blue muted himself on his phone while putting Error on speaker so he could hopefully converse a little more normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot about it until you were taking my coat last night and I wasn't even sure it would work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well thank the stars it does. This will help us a lot.” Blue said with a large smile. “I daresay, I have many things I need to ask you, but most importantly for now: How are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue watched as Error's free hand went and rubbed his cheek before sliding up and over his skull. A heavy sigh came over the phone before Error answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've been better. I...” he paused, his voice breaking a little. “I should be more upset, I should still be freaking out, but right now, I'm just tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue frowned at that, remembering how Sci wanted to know about Error's mood. Maybe it was a symptom. Blue would have to talk to the scientist again soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, well, hopefully some breakfast will help with that. How about pain? Do you hurt anywhere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error shook his head, “No, and it's weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My glitches, they almost always ache or burn, just a little. I'm so used to them that I barely notice, but yesterday, in the bath, I noticed that they didn't. I'm not glitching at all and it's really messing with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue's eyes opened wide at the worry in Error's voice, but as he looked closely at the little skelton, he realized he was right. Blue couldn't see any glitches at all, he hadn't seen any since they'd found him, and even now, Error's voice was strangely steady and even, with none of the usual modulation or looping they'd all grown used too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm going to have to talk to Sci again. He needs to know about this.” Blue said, keeping his voice calm. The last thing he needed was Error to get upset and crash again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error nodded, “Do that. I need that damned egghead to fix me to I can go rip Nightmare's to little gooey pieces.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Ink stuck his head through the open door. “Morning! Dream says breakfast is ready!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue had turned to Ink but before he could speak, a voice bellowed from the phone in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU FUCKING RAINBOW ASSHOLE! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? IM GOING TO BREAK YOUR GODDAMNED BRUSH OVER YOUR USELESS HEAD, YOU FUCK!” Error's yelling was cut off as Blue hung up the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink was staring in mild shock before his usual grin slid over his face and he started chuckling. “Awww, you don't like the coat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink's phone started ringing, and Ink checked it. “Hmm, Error's calling me? Nah, he can wait until after breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink left, still laughing and Blue even though Blue didn't have the ability to sense feelings like Dream or Nightmare, he could feel the rage pouring from the mini destroyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, please calm down.”Blue pleaded. “Let's go have breakfast, we can talk some more after.” Blue smiled, “I'll even help you get revenge, Dream and I know lots of ways to get back at Ink when his jokes go too far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error stared up at Blue and took a deep breath and let it out. He nodded and put the phone away in his pocket, then looked up at Blue expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue grinned and offered his hand. Once Error was safely onboard, he stood up and headed for the kitchen. They heard Ink laughing as he explained his joke to Dream only to hear a wet smack sound and Ink cry out. Stopping in the door, they saw Dream holding a wet washrag and Ink rubbing the dirty water from said rag off his face. Blue giggled and Dream sent him a soft smile. “Good morning Blue, Error. Go ahead and sit down,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue carried Error to the table where 4 plates were set out with eggs, bacon and buttered toast. Setting Error down, Blue pulled one plate close to the small skeleton and turned his attention to his own plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Dream, it looks amazing.” Blue said as he lifted his fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream and Ink both sat down. Ink took a deep sniff and sighed, “It smells great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream only smiled at the complements and picked up the pepper shaker. Conversation stopped as everyone ate. Blue kept a close eye on Error as he ate, making sure the little one wasn't having trouble, and trying to gauge how much he was eating for Sci. He was paying so much attention to Error, he failed to notice the others watching the Destroyer as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue was finishing the last of his toast when his phone rang again. He pulled it out and checked the number. His brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heya Papy. Good morning Lazybones.” Blue said, standing up from the table. He walked to the hallway but the others could still hear his side of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I called you yesterday and said I wouldn't be home.” “Something big did happen, and I was needed to help fix it.” “No I'm still helping, it's not something that we could fix overnight.” “What do you mean you need to me to handle it?” “This had better not be you being a lazybones Papy.” “Give me a minute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue stuck his head in the door, “Undyne did something and Alphys needs Paps and I to go take care of it.” Blue looked down at Error and considered how to phrase the next part. “Papy hates anyone from outside our world, so me taking Error would likely be a bad idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream looked thoughtful, “You need one of us to watch him.” Blue nodded guiltily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink stood up, “I'll take him for a bit.” Everyone looked over at Ink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ink,” Blue started, “Error isn't a doll or toy. He'll need to be watched and taken care of. You can't forget him in a random world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink pulled a brush off his sash and started painting on his shirt. Within seconds, he had a large pocket that he opened. Satisfied, he tucked the brush away, “I know, but this way he'll just be riding along with me while I do my checks. I'll even stop at Chocotale to make up for the kitty coat. Ink walked to Error and offered his hand, “What do you say? You can also call my phone and yell at me some more later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error sat very still for a long time, but eventually he stood and wiped his hands and face on a napkin before walking over and climbing onto Ink's hand. Ink lifted him up to the pocket and held it so Error could climb in. Once in, Error could stand and his head was above the top so he could look around, but he could also lay down and relax while Ink went about his business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue and Dream exchanged looks but Blue didn't want to fight. “Ok, please don't lose him, or stress him or anything Ink. I promised I'd take care of him and I feel bad enough that I have to leave him behind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax Blue, I'll be good. Dream and you will keep touch anyways. And besides, Error's not gonna let me forget he's here, right Error?” He directed the question at his pocket and a hand with a raised middle finger popped out. Ink laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue was still nervous but felt slightly better. Ink had proven he knew Error better then any of them, so he should be ok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Ink, I need to talk to Sci, so I'll do that when I get a chance. If you could, stop by with Error and see if Sci has any new ideas or needs us to watch for anything else.” Blue added as he prepared to return home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it!” Ink summoned Broomy and splashed a portal on the floor. “Thanks Dream, next time my place. I'll make waffles!” With that, the artist was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on fire right now, creatively not literally. And special thanks to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount for the idea of a kitty hoodie. </p>
<p>Lets keep the cutesy Error train going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Error around the Multiverse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink and his passenger arrived in the Doodlesphere. Ink quickly set about preparing for a quick patrol while Error tried to get comfortable. Ink added an extra sketchbook to his equipment, as he had a powerful desire to sketch the tiny destroyer in various locations. As he was preparing, he got an idea. Ink pulled out his phone and sent a few text messages and quickly received positive replies. He grinned and finished getting himself ready. He then opened his pocket and looked down at Error reclining in his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Need anything before we get going?” Ink asked. He watched as Error pulled his phone out and a moment later Ink's phone pinged with a received message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Glitchy</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Pillow</p><p> </p><p>Awww, texts? Not gonna call me Glitchy?</p><p> </p><p>Don't feel like it.</p><p> </p><p>Are you still mad about the hoodie?</p><p>It looks so cute</p><p>Just a tiny little Error kitten.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck off squid.</p><p> </p><p>Ok a pillow, anything else?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Error?</p><p>Kitty?</p><p>You there?</p><p> </p><p>Just fucking go!</p><p>And don't EVER call me Kitty you fucking asshole.</p><p> </p><p>Is everything ok?</p><p>I'm not leaving until I know you're good.</p><p>Blue will absolutely kill me if something's wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck</p><p>FINE!</p><p>I just want some chocolate</p><p>It's been a couple days and I really need some</p><p> </p><p>OK then</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned at his phone. He knew Error was lying, but couldn't figure out why. Or about what. He shook his head and pulled a paintbrush out. A few quick strokes and he made a small cushion for Error. Well, small to Ink, it would be a rather large pillow for the Destroyer in his pocket. As he picked it up, Ink realized that he still had cats on his mind as the pillow was shaped like a cats head and had a cute kitty face on it. <em>'Oops, he'll yell at me some more. But it's so cute!'</em> Ink thought then shrugged. He opened his pocket and handed the pillow down. Then he grabbed Broomy and picked his first stop, all while waiting for his phone to chime with Error's complaints. But none came, leaving Ink feeling uneasy as he made a portal to UnderFell.</p><p> </p><p>Error had glared at the cat pillow then thrust it behind his shoulders and punched it a few times before getting comfortable. His teeth had clamped into an angry scowl at the text conversation, and he couldn't relax. How the hell was he supposed to tell them that he was trying to be fucking good and not scream and yell at the bastard who was carrying him around in his fucking pocket. A fucking pocket that the Artist made just for him.</p><p> </p><p>Error wanted to scream. He hated everything about this situation.</p><p>He hated that he couldn't summon any magic.</p><p>He hated that he had next to no strength or energy.</p><p>He hated being the size of a fucking doll.</p><p>He hated that he needed help or someone to take care of him.</p><p>And most of all, he hated that the very people who he used to fight regularly were the ones taking care of him. And that they were being so damned nice about it.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't understand any of it. He couldn't understand them. He'd never understood.</p><p> </p><p>Error closed his eyes as he felt the strange liquid feeling of Ink's portal pass through him. Error had no intention of standing up and potentially exposing himself or his condition to others. He hoped the squid wouldn't decide to show off the Mini Destroyer, that would be humiliating. Error debated on texting the Artist but decided to wait and see.</p><p> </p><p>Ink had appeared not far from the familiar guard station and saw the very person he'd been looking for sitting behind the counter. Nothing good ever came from surprising a citizen of UnderFell, so Ink whistled softly and made sure his feet crunched the snow so Red would hear him coming.</p><p> </p><p>Red barely turned his head to acknowledge Ink's approach, but Ink knew he was being watched. Still he grinned and confidently made his way to the local Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya Buddy, how's it going?” Ink asked, as he turned and hopped up to sit on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Red simply grunted and leaned back a bit in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“So everything's normal? No problems?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the usual, nothing for you.” Red said in his low growling voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That's good to hear. Any rumours I should know about?” Ink asked. Somehow UnderFell had become a good place to learn about what Nightmare and his gang were up to. Red would hear things and pass them on to Ink in exchange for Ink preventing them from tempting Chara into another genocide. It wasn't always successful but a few weeks or months of peace was enough to make it worthwhile to the Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, been quiet. Maybe too quiet, but it's hard to say.” Red answered.</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded thoughtfully, “They picked the wrong fight yesterday. They might be mad and decide to lash out.”</p><p> </p><p>Red grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “Understood. They're like Boss: If they lose, they gotta prove they ain't losers.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded again, “Be careful. Oh! Did you get the thing I asked for?”</p><p> </p><p>Red nodded and pulled a hand from his jacket. It clutched a chocolate bar in a blood red wrapper. Red offered it to the Artist who happily took it and pulled out a few coins. Red had already put his hand back in his jacket so Ink left the coins on the counter top and hopped down. They both knew Red wouldn't accept the money and Ink wasn't going to take it back, so he'd leave it and Red would have to take it to keep the counter clean. It was an odd system but it worked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink said his goodbye and waved as he opened another portal and stepped through. OuterTale was another of Nightmare's favourite punching bags, so Ink wanted to warn Outer next, but the area he'd gone to was quiet and lonely. He wanted to let Error out for a bit first.</p><p> </p><p>Ink opened his pocket and peered in. Error looked up expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, We're in OuterTale, want to come out and look at the stars for a bit?” Ink didn't tell him about the chocolate from Red yet.</p><p> </p><p>Error carefully stood up and stuck his head out of the pocket cautiously. Seeing that they were alone, he looked up at Ink and nodded. Ink reached in and pulled Error out and sat down on the ground before setting Error down in front of him. Error took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes trained on the stars before sitting down himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned and pulled out his sketchbook. He did a rough sketch from behind and then shifted so he'd have a better view of the tiny skeleton's profile. Ink then remembered the chocolate, so he hid the book behind him and opened the chocolate. Error seemed completely unaware as he stared at the sky above him, so Ink broke of a piece of the candy and reached forward to nudge the other with his hand. Error started and twisted to see Ink what Ink was offering. Upon seeing his favourite treat, Error was quick to snatch it and take a bite. Error turned back so he could enjoy both the chocolate and the view. Ink pulled the sketchbook back out and got a good picture of Error, eyes upward with a serene expression and a large chunk of chocolate in his hands. Pleased with how his plan was going, Ink put the book away and leaned back on his hands to enjoy the sky while Error finished his treat.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Ink sat back up and checked the tiny one. Error had finished his snack and was now laying on his back, staring at the sky, but when Ink moved he pushed himself upright as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” Ink asked and Error nodded. Returned to the pocket, Error settled himself while Ink headed off. Error wasn't paying full attention but he heard Ink talking with someone and warning them about Nightmare. Another portal, another person and another warning. This repeated a few more times before Ink stopped and checked on the destroyer in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Still doing alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Error gave him a thumbs up, lounging comfortably on his pillow. Ink was about to say something else when his phone went off. He checked the ID and smirked at Blue's name.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya Blue, everything ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not one little bit.” Blue spoke fast, his tone one of exasperation. “I'm not making it back tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned, the situation Blue was dealing with must be bad if he needed to stay. “Do you need any help?”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh followed by, “If I don't have this sorted out by tomorrow then maybe yes.” Blue paused and lowered his voice, “Is everything going well? Is Error ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned at the desperate worry in his friend's voice. He understood why Blue was like this but Ink was pleased with how he'd managed so far.</p><p> </p><p>“Error's fine, if you want you can text or call him to check, but so far we've been doing good.” Ink boasted. Ink suddenly felt a sharp poke in his chest, from his pocket. He opened it to see Error bracing himself for another kick. The Glitch looked up and shot his foot out into Ink's chest again but Ink didn't even flinch.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's voice pulled Ink's attention from the skeleton in his pocket. “I'll have to trust you on that. I need to get back. But I did contact Sci and told him everything I've seen and learned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know, Sci was actually my next stop.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good.” Ink heard a yell for Blue in the background and another sigh. “I've got to be going. I'll contact you or Dream if I need to tomorrow.” Another yell, “Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue disconnected before Ink could reply. Ink felt bad for his friend but had to focus on the task at hand. He switched to his messages and sent a text to Error: <em>Sci's next then ChocoTale</em>. It took a minute before Error replied with a simple <em>OK. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ink had been expecting more enthusiasm, or anger or anything really. Error had seemed rather out of it all day now that he thought about it. Ink made another portal, hoping the scientist would have figured something out. Ink was getting nervous.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A disastrous visit to Sci's lab and the promised visit to ChocoTale doesn't end how Ink expects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink stepped out into a corridor just a few feet from Sci's main lab. He stepped up to the door and knocked before opening the door. Ink stuck his head into see three people in lab coats standing together by a table with the infamous miniturizer. The three stopped talking and turned to the newcomer. Sci stepped away from his brother and Alphys and headed towards the Artist.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, a pleasure. You have Error with you?” Sci asked, adjusting his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, he's here with me.” Ink reached into his pocket and pulled the destroyer out. He held the little skeleton up on his palm. Error took the handling with surprising calmness, but he grumbled to himself about how he wasn't a damned thing to be shown off.</p><p> </p><p>Sci blinked at Ink's handling of Error. The fact that the dark skeleton was accepting being held was extremely odd as his phobia usually had him screaming at even the slightest touch. Sci made a mental note to check on the destroyer's mental health as well as his physical. The situation was likely putting a strain on the destroyer's already shaky psyche.</p><p> </p><p>The other two offered apologies and left, leaving the three alone in the lab. Sci collected his clipboard, where he'd made a multiple notes and a pen to make more.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that a method of communication was found?” Sci asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned and pulled out his phone with his free hand. Error pulled out his own phone and dialed the artist's number. Ink accepted the call and hit the mute button.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead Sci,” Ink said. He walked to the table and set both his phone and Error down.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, you had your phone with you when you were attacked?” Sci asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I forgot about it for a bit and wasn't sure it would work, but here we are. Guess I'm lucky it didn't break in the fall.” Error said.</p><p> </p><p>“The fall?” Ink asked. He hadn't heard about Error falling and wondered if something had happened while Blue was watching the little one.</p><p> </p><p>“When Nightmare used that damned thing on me, I kinda got stuck in place when I shrunk. When it was done, it let go and I fell to the floor. Seemed like I fell forever.” Error's voice seemed far away as he remembered, “I think I heard something crack when I landed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fell down to that stone floor? No wonder you were in such bad shape when we found you.” Ink was horrified, the vision of the shattered Error cupped in Blue's hands flashing in his eyes. '<em>And I almost made it worse by stepping on you.</em>' Ink swallowed down his inky bile at the thought. He fumbled for a vial and took a small sip.</p><p> </p><p>“So you remember what happened? Could you describe what the shrinking process was like?” Sci asked, keeping his face and voice professional.</p><p> </p><p>A long moment of silence before Error spoke slowly, “It hurt. A lot. It felt like a pressure around my whole body. Not like a vice but more like... water pressure?” Error's voice was uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you explain a bit more?” Sci asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn't feel like pressure from something, more like a force wrapping around every part of my body and pressing it. Like... I could feel it around every finger, around every rib, squeezing it, not together but squishing it down.” Error's voice was shaking as it issued from the phone and Ink just wanted to scoop him up and comfort the poor glitch. But he held himself back.</p><p> </p><p>Sci was making notes, and he seemed to be tapping something that was written on his board. “Blue mentioned that the glitches seem to be gone, and I too can hear that the modulation is gone from your voice.” Sci tapped his board again, “How about the voi...”</p><p> </p><p>“Gone.” Error interrupted. He was answering Sci but his head was turned to Ink. Sci looked between the two before making a note and dropping the question, much to Ink's confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Ink was about to ask when a sudden guest appeared from nowhere exclaiming, “Sci! I found the greatest little place! You have to try their house blend!”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper, God of Death floated a foot away, with two take out coffee cups in his hands. His empty eyes sought out his fellow connoisseur and he floated closer and offered the cup. Sci couldn't help the grin that crosses his face; if Reaper recommended it, it must be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, thank you. I'll try it in just a moment, but as you can see I'm in the middle of something right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The god turned his face to the artist before taking in the table and froze. Ink couldn't move fast enough. Between one second and the next Reaper moved from Sci to the table and held the destroyer in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Reaper breathed softly, examining Error. Error had disconnected the call and shoved his phone away the moment Reaper had appeared. He knew the floating bastard wouldn't hesitate to pick him up and Error didn't want to risk losing his best tool for talking to others.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaper, please! Just put him down!” Ink pleaded, his hands outstretched.</p><p> </p><p>“He needs to be treated carefully,” Came Sci's contribution.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper ignored them both, studying the dark skeleton. “Are those ears on his hood?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's jaw dropped. That was the thing Reaper was asking? “Well yes, I thought it was funny...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it's adorable,” Reaper answered as he pulled his phone out and thumbed the camera app. “Geno needs to see this... hey!” Reaper yelled as Error jumped from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stepped forward and saw Error's strings flying out and wrapping around his hand. Error swung and crashed into Ink's leg and started climbing the strings but Ink scooped him up into his hand and pulled him close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper floated closer, his phone still out and Ink held his free hand out. “C'mon Reaper. The poor guy's having a tough enough time.” Ink felt Error moving in his hand as Ink tried to reason with the god.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaper, you know that you're welcome anytime but you are not to interfere with my work. And right now Error is a patient and I need to ensure his privacy and safety.” Sci broke in, holding his hands between the two. He was about to continue but Ink suddenly squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Both Sci and Reaper looked as the Artist extended the arm he'd been holding Error with and they both saw a lump wiggling up his arm under Ink's shirt. Ink made another squeaking noise as Error climbed his arm bones. No one moved, they all just watched as the lump made it up his arm and vanished into Ink's ribs. Ink suddenly grabbed the table and giggled. His eyes were watering and he clutched the edge of the table like it was a life line.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, what's happening?” Sci asked, unsure of how he could help.</p><p> </p><p>“Error's in my ribs. Cli...climbing them. Tickles so much, but I don't want to hurt him.” Ink giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper was watching, his dark eyes thoughtful. Ink's giggles slowed as Error got to his shoulders. Ink pulled at his collar only for Error to move and hide in Ink's scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Ink took a few deep breaths to calm himself before turning to Reaper and pulling his red vial free. Sci put his hand over Ink's to stop him. Reaper put his phone away and merely grinned, his hands up in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant no harm, just seeing the destroyer like this, well it's not something you see everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink had heard Error describe Death as a smug bastard before and now he could understand why. Ink put his vial away and crossed his arms, “No one is to know about this Reaper.” Ink said, his voice hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask how? Or why?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked away, almost pouting. But he shot a calculating look toward Ink before masking it with another smirk. “I suppose I should be on my way then. Sci, you must tell me what you think next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper started to float upwards, “I won't say anything Ink.” and he was gone as quickly as he'd appeared.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence reigned, before Sci cleared his throat. “Um, I need to do a few more tests. If Error is alright with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink carefully tugged his scarf and found Error curled up in a fold. He gently extracted him and held him in his hand. Ink spoke softly, “It's ok, Reaper's gone, you're safe. It's going to be alright Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Error slowly uncurled and glanced around. His shoulders sagged and he looked so tired and defeated it hurt Ink to see him like that. Ink had seen Error crawling through a portal missing a limb and that didn't look nearly as painful as this.</p><p> </p><p>Error slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed on it. Ink's phone gave a chime as it received a message. Ink checked and all it said was '<em>Let's get this over with</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Ink relayed the message and Sci took Error. No one spoke much, mostly Sci just explaining what he was doing. The tests and scans went quickly and Error was returned to Ink. He was still limp with defeat and it was awful to witness.</p><p> </p><p>Sci spoke, “I may have a solid lead now. If so, we may have a solution in a few days. But that last test,” Sci examined a paper before clucking his tongue. “You're magic is dangerously low, even with proper care and rest. Something is eating your magic and we need to figure out what.” Sci walked to a cupboard and opened it. He rifled through a number of bottles until he found one with a pale blue label.</p><p> </p><p>He offered it to Ink, “This is a magic supplement. It's very potent but he's so low that he needs the boost. Just break the capsule and have him drink the liquid inside. Try one tonight and see how he is in the morning. If he seems extremely low, have him take another. Wait at least 12 hours between.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci scribbled a note and Ink scribbled one for himself on his scarf. Taking the note and the pills, Ink gently placed Error back into his pocket and tucked the pills into his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Ink paused, “Isn't there anything else we can do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci shook his head, “Not right now. If I need anything, I'll ask but for now I need to run some tests on this data. The best thing is to keep Error safe and keep him healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink scowled, “Yeah, I'm doing a great job with that part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't beat yourself up over what Reaper did. He's extremely unpredictable. You got Error back and he's safe for now.” Sci tried to comfort Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Ink sighed, “Ok, I'm off. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink said his goodbye and promised to keep in touch with the scientist.</p><p> </p><p>He made a portal and dropped into another AU. The thick smell of chocolate surrounded him. “If this doesn't cheer you up nothing will.” Ink said, “ChocoTale! Just as I promised.”</p><p> </p><p>Error stood up, and looked around from the safety of Ink's pocket. Error made no attempt to leave and Ink noticed that his small hands seemed to be clutching the edge of Ink's pocket tightly. Ink offered his hand for Error to get out, but the glitch shrunk back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to just stay there?” Ink asked and watched Error slowly nod. Ink was worried that what had happened with Reaper had terrified the destroyer, and Ink had no idea how to help.</p><p> </p><p>Ink pointed towards a bush with chocolate leaves and strawberry marshmallows. “That one's my favourite, want to start there?” Error gave an affermative and Ink went to the bush, pulling a leaf and passing it to Error then picking a marshmallow for himself. They enjoyed their treats and then Ink took Error to a stream of running cocoa. Ink showed Error his secret trick of taking one of the dark chocolate lily pads and using it as a scoop to drink the liquid cocoa. He held it to his pocket carefully, and Error leaned out as far as he could and ended up just putting his face right into the liquid and drinking that way. It was messy but Error didn't seem to mind, and Ink wasn't worried about stains. They moved throughout the AU, sampling whatever struck their fancy. Error seemed to be relaxing and Ink felt better.</p><p> </p><p>Then Ink froze. He felt a farmilliar tugging in his bones. He cursed and pulled his phone out and dialed a number. As soon as Dream picked up Ink started talking quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, I need you in ChocoTale right now. I'm needed by a Creator but I can't bring Error, I won't be able to keep an eye on him or take care of him if he needs. Plus I have medicine for him. Please, come now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm on my way,”</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes, Dream appeared in the AU and quickly found them. Ink pulled the pills Sci had given him along with the note. He also filled Dream in as to what had happened with Reaper. Once Dream was up to date, Ink passed the dark skeleton to the other and left with apologies.</p><p> </p><p>After Ink had vanished in a splash of paint, Dream let out a long suffered sigh and gazed down at Error. “Were you two done here? Or would you like some more?”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked up and then looked around them. He shuddered and shook his head. “Would you like to leave then?” Dream asked, and Error nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Dream made a portal to his home and walked through. They arrived in Dream's small, friendly kitchen. Dream looked at a wall clock and hummed. “Might as well start dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream walked to the counter and set Error on the smooth surface. Dream plucked an apron off a hook and hung his cape up. Dream was trying the apron on when his hand brushed against the pills Ink had given him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, perhaps you should take this now.” Dream said as he opened the bottle and shook out a few glowing blue gel capsules. He set one down and put the others back into the bottle and set it down on the counter as well. Dream picked up the pill and studied it. He took the pill in both hands and carefully twisted until he managed to loosen the halves. He cautiously pulled it apart, taking care not to spill the fluid inside and offered the liquid to Error. Error took the half pill and took a careful sip. Dream saw him recoil and felt the revulsion. But he didn't have to coax the other into drinking it, Error just tightened his shoulders and kept drinking the glowing medicine.</p><p> </p><p>Dream started going through his cupboards as he tried to decide on what to eat. He didn't have to make much more but it would have to be something easy to eat. He'd been at his desk most of the day and wanted something easy. Dream paused as a thought occurred to him. He turned back to Error, who was still working on drinking the entire capsule.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, would you be alright if I left you here for a little while? I assure you this place is safe. Only myself, Ink and Blue can enter here.” Dream asked. When Error only looked up at him, Dream continued, “I'll only be going to a nearby AU and getting some hamburgers and fries from Grillby's for our dinner. Is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Error nodded enthusiastically, and Dream quickly swapped his apron for his cape and left. Error at last had the one thing he'd missed most of all, peace and quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How am I this far in and day two of Error's long week hasn't ended yet? Answer: Because it's too much fun to write and more stuff just keeps happening!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 6.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another in between chapter. Stuff is happening in the Lab and what Blue's been up to</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sci hung up the phone and looked over his notes. The results from yesterday's scans, the reports from Blue, the testing his brother had done, everything painted a bleak picture for the destroyer's future.</p><p> </p><p>Sci removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. There had to be something he was missing, but what? Ink was bringing Error over at some point, and they'd found a way to talk to one another. Hopefully something would be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci turned to see his brother in the door, more results in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Pap, any news?”</p><p> </p><p>The tall skeleton walked forward, offering the papers. “Nothing yet. Everything organic just turns to mush when we use the machine. If we can't even solve how to not dissolve fruit, there is no way we can figure out how a creature could be shrunk, let alone reverse the process.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci glanced through the papers and growled in frustration. “Everything says it isn't possible, but I have seen firsthand that it has been done, so how?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was thoughtful, “Perhaps it's because we're not testing the correct things?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked at his brother, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus spread his hands as he spoke, “Well, we're using normal things. But the Destroyer, he's a glitch isn't he? Perhaps his body is different enough to allow him to survive? If we had something else that was a glitch we could test, but for now it's just speculation.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci rushed back to his notes and reread something Blue had mentioned. “His glitches are gone, all of it apparently. Voice modulation, body glitches.... I wonder if he's still hearing voices?” Sci made a note. “It could be a coincidence but you may be right Pap. I need to examine this more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, I also wanted to point out something we noticed when we scanned one of the failures.” Papyrus took back the papers before offering one back. Sci looked over the scan and paused, “What scan did you use? These results make no sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was the code scanner. You're the best at reading objects code, but I've seen enough to know that something is completely wrong with that apple's code.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is an apple?” Sci only dabbled with code, in truth only the Guardians and Destroyer themselves fully understood the code of the universes. But that hadn't stopped Sci from studying it. And this code looked nothing like an apple's.</p><p> </p><p>Sci turned to his computer and started typing, “Pap I need you to get a similar apple to the one you tested on and get me a code scan on it. I want to see what the differences are. Also, can we get the miniturizer back down here? I may need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The scan on the apple is already underway, I'll bring the results and the machine down shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci turned to his brother. “You're the greatest, Pap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I am the great Papyrus after all, Nyeh.” With his confidant laugh, Papyrus left.</p><p> </p><p>Sci studied the destroyed apple's code until his brother returned with the new scan and the machine. Alphys also appeared and the three were discussing Papyrus's theory when Ink arrived with Error.</p><p> </p><p>After they had left and Sci was examining the results, his earlier visitor returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sci, did you try that coffee? Amazing right?” Reaper said has he appeared behind the scientist.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, it was excellent. You were completely correct.” Sci said distractedly.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper floated closer. “Any luck with the destroyer?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci sighed and turned to face the god, “I can't discuss that with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's face was impassive, “I know he's not going to last long. His soul is crying out. I can't see his life line but I can tell that his soul is going to crack soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci froze. He knew that something was wrong but to have Reaper confirm it drove home just how little time Sci had to fix this. Sci turned back to his computer, and started clicking keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaper, you go all over the multiverse correct?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just about.”</p><p> </p><p>“How often do you come across glitched monsters?”</p><p> </p><p>“True glitches? Only ever met two.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci turned back, “Only two? No others? And what do you mean true glitches?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are worlds with glitchy people, but they aren't truly glitched. Just made to resemble glitches.” Reaper was confidant in his answer. “And you know the same two glitches I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci paused, did he? Who else did he know who was glitched? The answer hit him and his eyes went wide behind his glasses. “Your husband! How could I forget? Geno is a glitch as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper just nodded, a fond smile on his face. Sci considered his options, and decided on a trade.</p><p> </p><p>“Under most circumstances I would never risk a patient's confidentiality, but time is of the essence. You want to know about the destroyer's condition and I need to scan a glitch to check their code.” Sci paused, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a scan? Nothing harmful?” Reaper asked immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a scan, it would take about 10 minutes or so, but it's harmless.” Sci reassured the god. He knew how protective Reaper was of his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“And it would help the Destroyer?” Came Reaper's next question.</p><p> </p><p>That confused Sci as very few people actually cared about the Destroyer. Perhaps it was due to Reaper's work, but it didn't matter much to Sci, it was just a curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“It would. It may be just the thing we need to help reverse what was done to him.” Sci answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I'll have Geno here in an hour or so. You'll just need to answer his questions or he's going to be cranky.” Reaper said.</p><p> </p><p>Sci blinked, he hadn't expected it to be that easy. “I'll answer what I can, but I still have to protect Error.” Sci warned.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper paused, thinking. “Would you answer the questions of a family member?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci was shocked, “Error had a family?” He asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Two brothers... would you answer their questions?” Reaper asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Sci could hardly believe this. Was it even possible? He thought and answered honestly, “Family members have the right to know more, but not everything unless I have permission from the patient.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper mused over Sci's answer. “Shame there's no way to contact him. His brothers would get Error to agree to it one way or another.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has his phone. It works in spite of it being shrunk as well.” Sci offered.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper grinned, “He does? That's great news. Ok I'll tell them and bring Geno over soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Reaper,” Sci called as Reaper prepared to leave. “Who are his brothers? I need to know who I can speak to.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper smiled, “You want to scan one of his brothers, the other you forbid from ever showing up in your lab again.” Sci's face twisted as he recalled the only person he'd banned from his lab. Reaper chuckled, “Yeah, Fresh is still upset you didn't like his redecorating.”</p><p> </p><p>With that said, the god vanished again. Sci stumbled to his chair as he struggled to process the information he'd just gotten. “Geno, Fresh and Error... are brothers?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere in the Multiverse</p><p> </p><p>Blue sank wearily into his couch, his energy completely spent. He barely heard his brother say he'd be back with dinner shortly. Blue leaned back, too tired to even remove his armour. Undyne had managed to fix whatever it was she'd done, and Blue had managed to get everyone in the affected area out and kept everything together. His Alphys had been helping Undyne and Papyrus had been passing messages along. Ink could have fixed the problem's faster, and Dream would have been a huge help at keeping people calm. But Papyrus distrusted anyone from outside their world. Ink and Dream believed that Blue thought it was because of them, but he knew the truth. Even his dearest brother had no idea that Blue knew about the resets, or the time his world had ended but not at Frisk's hand. They also had no idea that Blue had made it so that Frisk would never continue the story. They would never break free, but there would never be another reset. Blue didn't feel guilty about that. It saved his brother. And Blue was as protective of him as Papyrus was of Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed and wondered if Ink had remembered to take Error to Sci. He'd said it was their next stop, but Ink could forget something important in the blink of an eye. Blue opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. He'd eat, get some sleep and make sure Error was alright in the morning. Dream would also be checking on Ink too, so Blue would leave it to him for now.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes again and dozed until his brother arrived with hamburgers and shakes. Blue managed to eat his food without making a mess and then had his brother help him out of his armour. Papyrus carried him up the stairs, and even tucked him into bed. Blue could find it in him to be mad about being treated like a babybones. He was just tired, and Pap loved him. Blue would've done the same if the roles were reversed.</p><p> </p><p>“G'nite Blue”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night Papy.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to write this story. I don't want to do anything else. I just want to write more about Mini Error.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error's alone time isn't exactly restful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Error suffers from a major depressive fit. This could be painful reading for someone who also suffers. Please practice proper self care</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error had been left alone. Completely alone. For the first time since he'd arrived at Nightmare's castle. Error had to think hard, had that only been yesterday morning? Error shook his head, it felt like a week ago. He sighed and took one last swig of the medicine Sci given to them. He set the capsule aside, and looked around. Dream's kitchen was simple and homely, no doubt designed to make people feel comfortable and safe. Error stood up and stretched, already feeling a little more energetic. He wasn't willing to test out his magic just yet though. Sci had said something was eating away at it and Error didn't want to waste any reserves he might need later. Error debated using his strings to get off the counter but decided against it. He'd had a fair bit of chocolate in the chocolate themed AU but he was still hungry and if he moved too far, Dream would have to find him and it would delay eating, so he was going to stay put.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around and saw a hand towel laying on the counter, that would do. Error headed to the towel and grabbed it, pulling a corner and pushing until it was all bunched up. He sat down on it. Not as comfortable as his bean bag but it would do for now. Settling down on his new seat, Error pulled his knitting needles out and pulled some string from his eyes. He started wrapping the string around the needles and started knitting, enjoying the familiar motions. As his hands settled into their normal routine, Error let his mind wander. And realized he was waiting for something.</p><p> </p><p>He was waiting for Geno to call him. For Fresh to show out of nowhere and whisk him away. For Reaper, fuck that asshole, to seize him like a damn doll. Something was going to happen, because Reaper had seen him. And Reaper would have to tell Geno and Geno would have to do something to help his 'brother'. Add that to the list of things Error couldn't understand. Why Fresh and Geno had decided to adopt Error as a brother. Fresh had just been an annoying pain in Error's ass who he couldn't manage to kill, and Geno was just another damned glitch in the system. Yet somehow, the others had decided to adopt Error and then adopted each other. Now Error had two people who regularly went out of their way to check on him, to care for him, to make sure his insanity wasn't getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>Error laughed to himself at that thought. His insanity couldn't have gotten much worse. But it was somehow getting better. He'd learned to tune out the voices, managed to subdue his phobia somewhat, and spent less time screaming at nothing and scratching his skull. Geno and Fresh had managed to help him, and that was why he could never acknowledge them as brothers. He refused to put that target on their backs. He was hated throughout the multiverse, with enemies among both the good guys and the bad guys. He never wanted anyone to attack Geno or Fresh to hurt him. Even though both could handle themselves in a fight, and Geno had Death himself willing to murder anything that so much as looked at him wrong, Error wouldn't risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Error sighed. He would lie to anyone, even himself. But when he was tired like this, it got hard to deny the truth. He didn't want to worry them. He could barely handle the kindness the Stars were showing him, he would be completely lost if he had to deal with Geno or Fresh trying to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Error told himself, Geno has to focus on Goth and Reaper and Fresh was just trying to survive the only way the parasite could. They had much bigger things to worry about then Error.</p><p> </p><p>Error tried to focus on his needles but his hands were shaking, and he couldn't do it. He set them aside and wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tight. He felt so empty. The sorrow that created his strings, fueled by his loneliness and pain, broke through and Error cried. It had been a long time since the last time he'd broken down like this. Back then Fresh had found him and brought him to Geno. The two had comforted him through his breakdown and helped soothe him through the aftermath. Even then, it had been baby Goth who finally got the glitch to smile again.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of the others just hurt more now. Error couldn't let them see him like this. But he couldn't stop himself as he curled onto his side, gasping between broken wails, tears and strings pouring from his eyes. The emptiness inside was all he'd ever know, but when he broke down like this, that was the only time Error realized how much he hated it. He hated how empty and cold his home in the antivoid was, he hated how he had nothing to offer anyone but his issues and insanity, he hated everything about himself. But this time the hatred didn't bring anger, just more sorrow and pain.</p><p> </p><p>He never heard Dream return, nor did he hear the Guardian of Positivity run to the kitchen repeating a mantra of “Oh my Stars,” over and over again. He barely even noticed when he was gently scooped up and cradled against Dream's chest while golden light surrounded him and Dream hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had returned with dinner, but the moment he'd stepped into his home, he'd felt such a deep well of dark feelings. It was like he'd jumped into a deep dark lake and plunged to the bottom. He knew that Error was the only person here, but how could one being have so much pain and sadness in their soul? And how was Dream only feeling this now? How had he managed to hide this? This much emotion didn't spontaneously appear, feelings of this magnitude grew and festered. Dream hadn't noticed that he'd started running, or what he was saying, he just had to help. That was what he did, that was his whole purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Dream found Error still on the counter, curled on his side on a dishtowel. A splotch of blue beside him looked vaguely like one of his knitting projects. Dream carefully lifted him in the scoop of his hand and cradled the sobbing skeleton against him. He was surprised to see a long mess of strings still attached to his face that trailed behind as Error was lifted. He held him and poured his positive aura onto the other. This much emotion couldn't be stopped at once, it had to be slowly worn away and replaced. Dream hummed as he slowly started rocking Error. He also shifted his hands so his fingers were against Error's back and he gently rubbed as he continued.</p><p> </p><p>Error's shaking slowly stopped, and he curled against Dream. Dream watched as his soul seemed to drink up the golden aura. As his crying stopped, Dream saw the strings that he'd cried break down and vanish into nothing. It took an eternity but finally Dream could no longer feel all that raw emotion from the tiny destroyer. But Error still didn't move, still curled against Dream. Dream let him stay that way while he went and retrieved the bag of food he'd dropped when he had come home. The contents were fine, and still warm.</p><p> </p><p>Dream took everything back to the kitchen and set out the burgers and fries with one hand. He finally set Error down and with some encouragement, got him to eat. Error seemed like he was not fully aware of his surroundings. Dream knew that a good cry could leave someone tired and empty, so he did his best to help the little skeleton. After they'd eaten, Dream retrieved the pjs Ink had made Error from Blue's room and brought them and Error to the washroom. Using a wet facecloth, he carefully washed Error's face and managed to convince the glitch to disrobe. Error was limp and didn't resist as Dream wiped him down, then dried him with Ink's Error sized towel. Error shrugged into the pjs when asked to, and climbed onto Dream's hand when it was offered.</p><p> </p><p>Dream took Error to his room and settled him on a pillow. He had to go and get Error's blanket and tucked him in. Error just lay there, his eyes open and staring at nothing. Dream wanted to think of a distraction but he wasn't sure what would work. He glanced around his room and his eyes settled on a small TV Ink had made that Dream rarely used. It showed the various 'shows' of the multiverse. The last time Dream had tried it, he'd seen a very distasteful porn from UnderLust and hadn't wanted to use the infernal device again. But Ink had said many times that watching the odd drama from UnderNovella was one of the destroyer's favourite pastimes.</p><p> </p><p>Dream moved the TV closer to the pillow Error was resting on, and turned the TV on. Amazingly, the channel was on UnderNovella and Dream could feel the strong burst of interest from Error. He left Error to enjoy the odd show and took himself to his shower to clean up and get ready for bed. Dream picked up his book and lay in bed, quietly reading while Error continued to watch his show. At last Dream felt his eyes growing heavy, so he checked on Error and found his fast asleep. Dream turned off the TV and climbed under the covers before turning off the bedside lamp. Dream got comfortable then mentally prepared himself. If Nightmare was well again and upset over what had happened yesterday, Dream would have his hands full in the Dreamscape preventing his brother from sending nightmares to unsuspecting people. With a soft sigh, Dream closed his eyes and drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's a shorter chapter.</p><p>I cried writing this. As someone who suffers from mental illness, this was painful and felt somewhat personal to write. I'm sorry if I made anyone else cry, hugs to you all. And remember, you are not alone. Even Error, the world destroyer,  isn't alone.</p><p>HUGS!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper tells Geno and Fresh about Error. And Blue remembers his past with Error.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics stand for Fresh's censoring and for flashback</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaper went home when he left Sci. He knew Geno was going to be upset with the news, but there was no way Reaper could hide this from his husband. Geno would cut off his cuddles for a year!</p><p> </p><p>Reaper opened the door, and heard a conversation in the living room. He floated to the doorway and flinched a bit when he saw his other brother-in-law playing with his son. Goth looked up and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“DADDY!” The 4 year old yelled and threw himself off his uncle's lap. Scooping up his little boy, Reaper looked at his husband sitting in his easy chair and floated over to bestow his love a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home Reaps. Fresh and I were just chatting, and I'll start supper in a bit. Unless you're hungry now?” Geno said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No I'm not hungry...” Reaper said, but his pause had Geno frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? Your face has “I have bad news” written all over it.” Geno said, standing and taking their son.</p><p> </p><p>“It's just... when did you last hear from your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Error-bro? I was actually lookin' for him earlier today. You seen him brah?” Fresh jumped in, his glasses changing to question marks.</p><p> </p><p>“I did...” Reaper took a breath and released it. Geno and Fresh both tensed, waiting for the news. Both had always worried that one day Reaper would come home and tell them of Error's death, and they were both afraid that today would be that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Something happened. Sci wouldn't tell me what exactly.” Reaper started and the other stared in confusion. “He's, well, he's been shrunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shrunk? Like he's now shorter then me?” Geno asked, a tiny amused smile twitching on his face. Error loved to tease him about his height.</p><p> </p><p>“Like the size of Goth's dolls that Error made for him.” Reaper said.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh spun and grabbed one of those very dolls off the couch, and waved it. “Dis big brah? Dis is like 6 inches. It's tiny. You sayin' our bro is a doll now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unca Error's a doll?” Goth asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“No Gothy, he's just small, like a doll.” Reaper corrected his son, while watching the look of horror spread across Geno's face.</p><p> </p><p>“He's tiny, oh my god, how could that happen?” Geno asked, his voice soft with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, Sci couldn't tell me. Patient confidentiality he said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he with Sci? There's no way he can take care of himself at that size?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why da heck didn't he call us? We'd help him, he knows dat!” Fresh's glasses now read “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“He's not with Sci but he was there when I popped in. Getting a check up it seemed. I went back after to talk to Sci.” Reaper said. “And you know why he didn't call you, same reason he's never called you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn't want to be a burden, that monumental idiot.” Geno took a breath and bounced Goth on his hip, making the little one giggle. “Ok, but someone had to bring him to Sci, so who's taking care of him Reaper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ink”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh's glasses switched to !!!! and Geno spluttered. “He hates Ink”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not kidding. He jumped out of my hands to Ink and then crawled up his <em>darned</em> ribs to hide from me.” Reaper said, grinning a little at the memory. “He's likely <em>peeved </em>because he knew I'd have to tell you about what I saw.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno stood very still before setting Goth down on the ground. “Why don't you go play upstairs sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanna hear about Unca Error!” Goth protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but first Momma wants to find out how he can help your uncle. We'll talk more in a bit ok Gothy?”</p><p> </p><p>Goth pouted but said, “Ok Momma,” before taking off up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Geno sat back down and motioned the other two to do the same. “Now Reaper, Tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elsewhere</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud crash, and Blue sat straight up in bed. He was soaked in sweat, and breathing heavily as his brother crashed into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue! Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stared at his brother as he gulped air, his soul pounding. “Did... did something happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were yelling in your sleep. Screaming almost.” Papyrus was beside his bad, and he cupped Blue's face. “Did you have a nightmare?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess? I don't remember now. What was I saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuff like 'Stop it' 'You're hurting him' 'Why are you doing this'” Papyrus started wiping the sweat off Blue's face, “Are you sure, you're ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue took a deep breath and shuddered. “I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus sat on the edge of the bed, still stroking Blue's head, “Do you need anything? I can stay with you if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiled and gently pulled his brother's hand off his head before hugging him. “I'm fine Papy. I was just over tired. I'm going to go right back to sleep as soon as you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, but if I hear any more yelling, I'm getting into that bed with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue laughed at the threat and watched his brother stand and slowly leave the room. Papyrus shot him one last look before closing the door. Blue waited, listening close. After a minute his brother's footsteps were finally heard on their way to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Blue lay back, not planning on sleeping but wanting to get comfortable. Had it been a nightmare, or a memory? Or possibly a combination of the two. Blue sighed, he knew exactly what memory it was too. And it was the last one he'd ever want his brother to know about. Blue closed his eyes and could see everything as clearly as the day it had happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue ignored the pain in his body and in his soul as he tried to reason with the dark skeleton. From the look in the other's eyes, if seemed like Blue was getting through. He kept talking, even stepping closer to the stranger, knowing he'd be able to convince him to let him and his brother go without any more fighting. But it all came crashing down when his brother's blasters whined and fired. On the plus side, he was free of those strange strings that had been controlling him and cutting into his soul, on the negative, the stranger was extremely upset. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The strange flickering blocks on his body became more numerous and flickered faster and even the other's voice started jumping around and stuttering more. Blue had no magic left so he'd thrown himself clear of the fight, but he needed to do something! He wanted it to be over and no one to be hurt, but he knew his brother wasn't about to let the other go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A lucky attack and the strange skeleton dropped to a knee, his eyes a solid red. Papyrus stepped forward to deliver a final blow when Blue stepped out from behind a pillar and called for him to stop. The stranger waved a hand towards Blue's voice, more of those blue strings wrapping around the young skeleton. He then waved his other hand behind him, opening a strange hole in the air that flickered like him. He stepped back through the hole and yanked the hand holding the strings towards him. Before either Papyrus or Blue could react, Blue had gone flying through right as the hole closed, Papyrus's shocked face the last thing Blue saw of his home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue was laying on the ground of this new place, still tangled in strings. It was white, everywhere. Blue couldn't tell if there were walls or a ceiling, all there was was white. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you happy? Were you not entertained?” The other skeleton was screaming. Blue twisted so he could see him, unsure if he was being spoken to or someone else. There was no one else around but the stranger clearly wasn't talking to Blue. He waved his hands around, his eyes wide and spoke to... nothing. Nothing that Blue could see.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>What do you mean 'Not him'? You wanted me to make some more fun for you so don't give me that. If you don't want me messing with someone, don't make them in the first place!” He paused as if listening before grabbing his head, “Shut up! I did it, I did what you wanted! Let me rest! Stop!” The strange dark figure suddenly didn't seem so imposing, down on his knees, holding his head and begging for quiet.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue wiggled and felt the strings coming loose. He didn't think attracting any attention was a good idea, but at least he could sit up and try to figure out what was going on. But before he could get free, the other shrieked and stood again on wobbling legs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine, I'll go there, I'll do it, then I can rest? Just a bit? Just go there and wreck it, ok, I'm on it.” he mumbled. His whole attitude was that of one coerced into doing something they didn't want to do. He ripped open another of those holes in space and vanished through.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue set to wiggling and managed to get himself free. But not completely. He could feel an emptiness in his chest and when he looked up he saw a string wrapped around his soul, holding it up where he couldn't get to it. Blue had no idea where he was or how to get his soul back. He also was tired and hurt so he just sat under his detached soul and waited. He'd almost managed to calm the dark skeleton before, he could do it again, he was sure of it. He'd get him to return his soul, and send him home. But Blue worried about who or what seemed to be giving the other their orders. Was he just crazy? Or did he hear something Blue couldn't? Questions Blue would ask when the other returned. He'd come here so this had to be his home, maybe? Perhaps he had a home nearby.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue looked around carefully and thought that there might be something in the distance, it might have been shadow but the colour was different in one direction. But he wasn't leaving just yet, he didn't want to lose track of where his soul was and in the emptiness of this place if it got lost he might never find it again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue waited, an hour? A day? He couldn't tell in this unchanging place, all he knew what that his backside was aching and he was worried that he'd been abandoned. That fear vanished when another one of those strange holes opened and the dark skeleton fell through, screaming in pain. He clawed at his face, throwing globs of red off his bones before collapsing due to a broken leg. His clothes still hissed as more of the red seemed to eat at them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue cried out and moved to his side, his training taking over, using his gloves he wiped the strange red fluid off the exposed bone before removing the affected clothing. Which turned out to be all of it. Blue had to remove his gloves as the red started eating at them too. The other skeleton had fallen unconscious, likely from pain, but that meant Blue had no idea if he had any medical supplies anywhere. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I need something to treat these wounds,” Blue mumbled to himself as he kept wiping away blood and the acidic red from the other's bones. A thunk came from behind him and when Blue whirled, he saw a tin box in the familiar red and white. Blue didn't waste any questions, just opened it and breathed a sigh of relief at the supplies. There was even a bottle of water! Blue took a rag and soaked it and started cleaning the burns the red stuff had left. He cleaned the injuries with antiseptic and wrapped them with clean gauze. It didn't matter what Blue needed, this strange box held it. At one point he pulled a splint that should not have fit inside out of the box, but Blue just shrugged and set the broken leg. When he was at last done, he closed the box and sat down again. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He studied the stranger. His bones were black on his legs and arms, but his ribs and spine were rich red. His hands were tricoloured with black palms, red fingers and yellow tips. His feet were black and red. His face was pure black, except for strange blue streaks running from the base of his eyes all the way to his chin, like permanent tear stains. He was certainly unique. And he'd gotten into a massive fight. Blue had cleaned those strange burns caused by that red liquid, but he'd also had bruising, cuts and what had looked like a puncture wound in his shoulder blade.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He jumped when he noticed the stranger shivering. Blue didn't have any extra clothing he could have given the other and he checked behind him, hoping a blanket might've appeared like how the tin box had, but nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I need to get you somewhere else. I wish you were awake so you could tell me where you live. You have to have something somewhere around here.” Blue said. Suddenly his head snapped up. He had heard something. Like a faint whispering. Blue looked around and came to the conclusion it was coming from the direction he'd thought he'd seen something. “Something is going on here, but it seems helpful so...” Blue fumbled a bit before managing to get the taller one onto his back. He left the other's clothes behind as a marker and headed in the direction the whispering came from. After a few minutes of travel, Blue realized that it was more of those blue strings. More and more of them. They were everywhere, in a wild tangle, growing denser as Blue kept moving. Shortly he came upon what seemed to be a living area. Hammocks hung from the tangled string ceiling, along with swings and odd cocoons. Also, strange dolls in different outfits hung ever where and were the only things not white or blue.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue stared in awe at the strangeness of this place but the shivering skeleton on his back brought him back quickly. Blue went to the lowest hanging hammock and carefully set the other inside. As soon as he did, more strings descended and a blanket was dropped on the prone figure. Blue made sure the other was comfortable then checked out another hammock. He climbed inside and the strings dropped another blanket onto him. Blue was exhausted and found the hammock and blanket very cozy. He shut his eyes and managed to doze off quickly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, Blue woke and took a few minutes to get his bearings. He remembered everything that had happened and quickly jumped from the hammock to check on the other skeleton. Still fast asleep, but his injuries seemed to be healing quickly. Blue sat on a nearby swing to wait. He didn't have long to wait before the stranger woke with a startled gasp. Blue moved to the stranger's side and was met with a pair of mismatched eyes in a sea of red. One was a simple white dot eyelight and the other a blue eye. He stared calmly before wincing and turning his head to the side. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stop. I know. You already told me.” he said, clearly not speaking to Blue. Blue just waited until the other looked back at him, a confused expression on his face.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You helped me? Why?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue honestly had no answer besides the most obvious, “You needed it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dark skeleton's eyes narrowed and he seemed to consider that. At last he nodded. “That's why they wanted you left alone. You're pure, they say.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue was stunned. These voices he was hearing, they knew Blue? And they hadn't wanted him hurt? Blue was so confused, but he needed to keep focused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Um, oh! My name's Sans, but my friends all call me Blue. What's your name?” Blue asked.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're all Sans,” the other stated blandly, “It's possible I was a Sans before, but now I am Error.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue blinked, “Wait, what do you mean 'all Sans'?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The other skeleton, Error, answered, “All of the Alternates have a Sans, you're all central to the worlds. Some have nicknames to set you apart, but you're all Sans, you all have a Papyrus and other reoccurring characters.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ALTERNATES?” Blue's voice pitched higher as he tried to understand what Error was talking about.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They spoke on and on, for most of the day and Blue learned all about the multiverse. Error even explained the stories, the resets, everything. Blue's head spun from all the things he'd learned, and his soul ached when he learned of all the secrets his brother had kept from him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue leaned back in the swing he'd been sitting in, and took a few deep breaths to clear his head. Error watched calmly, and Blue had a little trouble believing that this was the same skeleton who had been screaming at the air. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So, the reason you attacked my 'AU' was because of the voices?” Blue asked.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>They tell me to do lots of things. I try to do what the majority ask to get them to leave me alone for a little bit. It's hard to do anything when there are hundreds of voices yelling at you.” Error said, scowling a little. “Sometimes, they want me to destroy a world, other times they want me to create chaos to entertain them. And sometimes they send me somewhere to get beaten up by the guardian.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Is that who hurt you? A guardian?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ink, and he had another with him. Fighting Ink is hard enough but both are impossible for me to beat. They were mad I attacked you so they sent me to where Ink and Dream were so I'd get beaten as punishment.” Error sounded so resigned, Blue hurt for him. Someone was protecting these other worlds, that was good, but Error was forced to attack against his will so his getting hurt was unfair. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Have you talked with them?” Blue asked.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I tried once, but the voices, sometimes I lose myself. If this is even myself. I don't know sometimes. I've been told that everything is an abomination, a mistake and I have to destroy mistakes. It's all I can do, what I've been made to do.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>So, you don't know who Error is? I might not be talking to the real Error?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He just nodded and Blue closed his eyes. He wanted to help him, but this was way beyond anything Blue had ever encountered. If it hadn't been for the miraculous medical kit, and the disembodied whispers, Blue might not have believed in the voices. But he felt like Error was insane, but because he'd been driven that way by the voices, not that he was insane and hearing voices. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are they talking now?” Blue had to ask, “You're pretty calm compared to what I saw earlier.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>They like you. So because I'm entertaining you, and because you were so worried about me being hurt, they're leaving me alone. Mostly.” Error said. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mostly?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error gave a wry smile, “They can't completely agree on anything so even if most agree to leave me be, others won't agree but I can tune out the smaller number. Having someone to talk to helps me ignore them too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue changed the subject and they spent the rest of the day talking about various things, and Blue found he enjoyed Error's honest opinions on things. He was blunt and cynical, but amusing. He also didn't coddle Blue. He answered everything completely and never avoided any difficult topics. He also was honest about who he was and what he'd done. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eventually they both went back to sleep, after Error had promised to return Blue to his home as soon as he recovered enough. Blue slept comfortably, safe in the knowledge that he'd see his brother soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But the morning brought back the voices and Blue woke to Error screaming and arguing with the hundreds of voices in his head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He'll forget everything in the next reset! A little knowledge can't hurt him!” Error screamed before dropping to his knees and clutching his head.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue jumped from his hammock and tried to help the other but Error shoved him away. He screeched and Blue started to panic when he saw thin streams of blood start to flow from Error's ears and eyes. Blue stood up and started yelling at the empty space as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” Blue yelled, doing his best impression of Aphys when she ordered her guards.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue may not have been able to hear the voices, but he could almost feel their weight. After a long moment, the pressure let up and Error slowly calmed. He waved a hand in random direction as Blue helped him stand. He wobbled on his injured leg but he waited, staring off into the distance. Blue turned and his eyes shot open when he saw a string flying towards them, holding Blue's soul. Blue flushed, he'd almost forgotten about his precious soul. Error held his hand out, and the string dropped the soul into his dark hand. Blue shivered as he felt Error hold his soul, but it didn't last long as Error gently handed Blue his soul back and helped him press it back into his body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error looked at him sadly. “You'll forget. Shame. I'll likely forget too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And with that said, Error picked Blue up by his collar and waved a portal open. Blue found himself bodily thrown across the the thresh hold into his home universe. Blue was thrown into a group of trees and got banged up a bit. By the time he stood up, the portal was gone. Blue got his bearings and headed back home. As he approached his house, he heard his brother yelling. Blue picked up his pace and found his brother yelling at two skeletons Blue had never seen before. One was dressed in tans with a multicoloured sash across his chest and a blue jacket tied around his waist. The other carried a golden staff and had a yellow cape and a circlet upon his head. Frisk was also present and was the first one to notice Blue approaching.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Frisk said something that Blue couldn't hear over Papyrus's yelling, but his brother stopped and spun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blue! You're here!” Before Blue could say anything, Papyrus was there and lifted Blue up in his arms, spinning him around in his joy.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Papy!” Blue threw his arms around his brother and held him close.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue looked at the two strangers and had a suspicion as to who they were but there was no introductions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The colourful one turned to Frisk and said something before they both vanished into a glowing portal. Papyrus sighed and said “Here we go again.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Frisk did something and the world faded to white.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blue woke up in his bed. He frantically tried to understand what had happened but then he recalled what Error had said about resets. But then he realized that he remembered that. Somehow he hadn't forgotten what he'd learned; even Error had thought that Blue would forget. Blue smiled, he now knew the truth. Maybe he could help his brother, he could help his world. And maybe, one day he could meet Error again and help him too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Time passed, and Blue managed to get Frisk to stop, to not continue and leave things as they were. He met Ink and Dream for real and eventually became their friend and became a guardian himself. He met Error again, but he never knew how much Error remembered. But he noticed Error slowly getting better, and did what he could to make sure the others didn't hurt him that badly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Papy never lost his distrust of outsiders after Error stole away Blue, but Blue now travelled the multiverse doing as he pleased. No matter what happened, Blue wouldn't change a thing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked and Papyrus peered inside, checking his brother. Blue was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face, making Papyrus smile himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thus ends the longest chapter I've written so far. I have so much more to write but I needed to get this out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Long Week for a Tiny Error 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare isn't happy and Ink and Error suffer for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nightmares in which people die. Nothing too graphic but it can be a little morbid. </p><p>Italics mean dreaming/nightmare.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink finished helping the Creator who'd called him. He'd returned to the Doodlesphere and checked his scarf to remember what he'd been doing before he'd been summoned. A scribble about Sci and instruction for some medicine and Ink remembered. He'd taken Error to Sci and then left him with Dream in ChocoTale. Ink checked the time and saw how late it was getting and decided against going to Dream's house. They were likely in bed and Ink didn't want to disturb them. He'd catch up with Dream and Error in the morning and see if Blue still needed help. Happy with his decision, Ink headed to the cozy little house he'd made for himself. He made a cup of tea but forgot it after he took a shower and crawled into his bed. Ink yawned and settled comfortably under the covers before closing his eyes. He quickly fell fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ink was walking down the main street in Snowdin, he wasn't sure which AU it was but everything was calm so he didn't much care. He waved to a shop keep who waved back but mid wave they vanished into nothingness. They didn't dust, just faded away. Ink stopped and looked around and every monster he saw faded away. He then saw a building fade, then another until the area was empty. They the trees left, then the sky and even the ground. He was left in a white void, where nothing existed. Ink panicked and portaled to another AU but the same thing happened. He went to UnderSwap to find Blue only to watch his cheerful friend also disappear. All around him, everything kept vanishing, leaving him all alone in the white emptiness. Ink screamed and clutched his head, shaking in horror. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A hand touched his shoulder. Ink looked up to see the Dream, a sad smile on his face. Ink jumped and clung to Dream, not wanting him to fade away too. Dream wrapped his arms around the frightened artist and whispered soothing words Ink couldn't fully make out. Dream slowly let go, even as Ink clung tighter to him and took Ink's face in his hands. He rested their foreheads together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ink, this is a nightmare, it isn't real.” Dream's voice echoed through Ink's head. Ink stared at his friend, then nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head against Dream's chest. He felt the warmth of Dream's magic flow over him and waited until faded before opening his eyes to the surreal sight of the Dreamscape. He'd been here with Dream enough that the strangeness of the place didn't effect him anymore. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ink,” Dream looked concerned, “My brother sent nightmare's to three people. You, Blue and one other. Blue was woken from his, he doesn't need me, and I just rescued you. But...”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Who's the third and what do you need me to do?” Ink asked.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I believe it's Error, and he's trapped in a deep, dark nightmare. My brother has protection around it to prevent me from helping him. I'll be able to break it, but it will take time and energy.” Dream turned to Ink, “I need you to wake and come to my home and do what you can for Error. I won't be able to wake with him, and he may require support after this. A personal attack like this can be devastating.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With that said, Dream turned and Ink looked past him to see a sinister dark vortex swirling in the Dreamscape. Even without Dream telling him, Ink knew that Error was trapped inside the darkness, suffering. Ink gritted his teeth and squeezed Dream's shoulder. Dream smiled in thanks and tapped him on the head, snapping Ink awake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ink jumped from his bed and grabbed his scarf. He scribbled a quick note and started grabbing clothes. He took quick sips from his vials to replenish his emotions and grabbed Broomy. He swiped a portal to Dream's place and walked through. Moving silently he headed for Dream's room where he saw his friend curled on the bed, his face pinched in concentration. Ink turned on the light to see the blanket he'd made for Error on a pillow beside Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Ink took the pillow carefully and sat down, placing it in his lap. He moved the blanket to see Error thrashing about, trapped in Nightmare's psychic grip. Ink knew that touch alone wouldn't wake the sleeper but it could help soothe him, weakening the nightmare. So Ink gently stroked the sleeper, only for Error to twist and grab hold of his finger, clutching it like a lifeline. Ink let him, while sending silent prayers to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream walked into the vortex, using his glowing aura to help shield him from the biting darkness. It ate at him but he pushed through. He had to reach the centre and rescue the one trapped there. He just had to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error screamed as Nightmare's foot pressed down, crushing him against the ground. Nightmare laughed at the tiny sound and lifted his foot only to kick the mini destroyer. Error gasped and struggled to his feet as Nightmare walked towards him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You thought you were safe? You are never safe from me. And neither are those you care about.” Nightmare sneered, and his tentacles came from behind him and held out seven bodies, all shrunk like Error and all screaming in agony. Error shook as he saw his brothers, his nephew, his brother-in-law and the Star Sanses. All trapped in Nightmare's dripping grasp. Error tried to stand, tried to summon his magic, anything to protect them, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but stare in fear as Nightmare held them out towards him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pick one, I'll let you have one.” Nightmare's voice rumbled.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error stared, how could he pick one of them? He tried to yell an answer, but Nightmare's tentacle squeezed and a sickening crunch was heard and he dropped Fresh's bloody corpse as his feet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What was that? I couldn't hear you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error lifted his hand and pointed, but two more crunches sounded and both Blue and Reaper fell to the ground. Error tried to summon his strings but even they wouldn't come to him as Nightmare killed Geno and Dream and dropped them onto the pile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error was screaming, begging, pleading but he couldn't even hear his own voice of Nightmare's chuckle as he crushed Ink. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Not Goth, not Goth, not Goth, NOTGOTHNOTGOTHNOTHGOTH!!!!!” Error shrieked and threw himself at Nightmare. He felt one of those slimy tentacles grab him and he struggled against it, he had to protect Goth. He was just a baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly Error was face to face with his nephew. Nightmare held the two close together and when Error reached for the child, <b>CRUNCH.</b> Goth was dead too. Error could only stare, crying silently as he looked at Goth's sweet face, now forever empty with blood pouring from his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error didn't realize that Nightmare had moved, but suddenly he was thrown into a cage on a table. Error looked up and saw the broken bodies of the other hanging from his strings all around the outside of the cage. It didn't matter where he looked, he saw a broken body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error fell to his knees sobbing as Nightmare's voice boomed around him, “Death is a mercy you shall not have. You deserve to suffer.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Error screamed but as he did, he felt like something touched him. He clung to that feeling out of desperation and Nightmare's voice grew a little quieter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream felt the darkness ease slightly, and knew something had weakened the nightmare, Ink must've managed something but Dream didn't have time to wonder what. He plunged through until he found the trapped Error at the centre. Dream touched him with his golden magic and entered into the other's nightmare to help him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could hear his brother mocking the other, saying he didn't even deserve death. Dream winced at the cruel words and saw that he stood upon a massive table. He realized that he was small, like Error was in the waking world. Dream heard screams and saw a cage. As he approached he saw broken, bleeding bodies hanging on the outside. He had to swallow when he recognized his own corpse but he lifted his hands and forced his magic out and into the surrounding area. The bodies vanished and Dream moved forward to the cage. Error was on his knees, crying out and hands clutching nothing Dream could see. He feels someone outside the dream holding him, that is what helped, Dream understood. He summoned his golden staff and tapped it to the cage, causing a part of it to vanish. He walked in and took hold of Error. He pulled him into a tight hug and poured his magic into the other. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Error, you must wake up. This is not real.” Dream said, holding the glitch close.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>How?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream loosened his hold and brought his staff up, “Like this,” he said and tapped it against Error's head. Error faded away as he woke and then his nightmare did as well, leaving an exhausted Dream alone in the Dreamscape. Dream took a few minutes to collect himself then started repairing the damage the dark vortex had left.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error woke up, sweating and shaking and practically wrapped around someone's finger. He had both his arms and a leg curling around it, keeping it close.</p><p> </p><p>“Error! You're awake? Oh thank the stars.” Ink was looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>Error slowly released the finger he'd been holding and struggled to sit up. Ink put his hand behind Error's back and helped. Error looked down at his shaking hands and tried to force the visions of those broken bodies from his mind. His shoulders shook as he fought the urge to scream and cry again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, it's ok. Just breath. C'mon Error, just breath with me. In... and out. In... and out.” Ink instructed, and Error found himself copying. After a minute, he felt a bit better, but he was still badly shaken.</p><p> </p><p>Another voice groaned and both turned to see Dream opening his eyes and blinking at the light in his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, you did it! He's ok.” Ink said, grinning at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded and sat up. “That's good. I think you did something that helped. I felt my brother's dark power weaken and was able to reach Error to help dispel the nightmare.” Dream shuddered at the memory, “and it was quite the nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Error closed his eyes, ashamed that Dream had seen his nightmare in all it's bloody horror. His head snapped up when Ink suddenly clapped.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stood and moved the pillow Error rest on to Dream's lap and grinned down at the two. “I think we're all done sleeping for tonight. So I'm gonna go make some coffee. You two stay here and rest, I'll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink left and silence descended. Error pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. The fear lingered even after waking and Error had nothing to lash out at to try and make himself feel better. Dream sensed the glitch's turmoil and carefully stroked the other's back. He didn't use any of his magic, just let the soft touch and warmth comfort Error. That was how Ink found them when he returned a few minutes later, a tray with mugs of coffee and cookies in his hands. He'd even spent some time and managed to make a tiny mug for Error. It was a large mug for someone so small, but at least Error could hold it and have a drink of his own.</p><p> </p><p>They drank their coffee and Dream turned UnderNovella on again for Error to enjoy. The two talked about unimportant things while Error rested on his pillow and watched the soap opera universe.</p><p> </p><p>It took Error a long time to realize something. In spite of everything that had gone on today, and even his nightmare, he was relaxed and comfortable. He wasn't afraid, or suspicious, or waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was just...happy.</p><p> </p><p>And he had no idea what to do about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, Error has some messed up nightmares huh. Kinda interesting that even the Star's deaths hurt him, isn't it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast time! And Error makes a phone call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was on his fourth cup of coffee with Ink when he noticed that the sun was starting to rise.</p><p> </p><p>“How about some breakfast with our coffees?” Dream said, as he finished his cup.</p><p> </p><p>Ink drained his and grinned in agreement. He turned to Error, who was still laying on his side, watching his UnderNovella. Ink lightly prodded him, “Hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Error rolled over and looked up at Ink and nodded. Error slowly sat up and stretched, and when Ink hopped off the bed and offered his hand, Error crawled onto his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll let you get dressed, and we'll get breakfast started!” Ink said as he swept out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ink popped into the washroom and retrieved both sets of Error's clothes. And then headed for the kitchen. Ink moved a few things on the counter to make a small area Error could hide in and left him his clothes. Error took everything into this private space and changed. He kept the pants Ink had made him, they were in better shape then the his old ones, but he wore his soft red shirt and after testing his old jacket, went back to the obnoxious kitty coat. His old coat would be awkward due to it's length as he clambered around people. The cat hoodie was cozy and shorter so he decided to keep wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>Error sat on the counter and pulled his phone out and saw he had missed a few calls. Quite a few calls. 14 missed calls, over 20 messages and his voicemail was full. Great. Error sighed, he had known this was going to happen, it just happened later then expected. After his breakdown, after dinner, when Dream had cleaned him and he'd left his phone in his coat in the washroom.</p><p> </p><p>Error groaned and ran his hand over his head. He was ashamed of how much of his worst side Dream had seen. The breakdown had been bad enough. So bad in fact that Error had let Dream strip him and wash him. Error's face felt as if it was going to burst into flame. “He saw me crying like a babybones, he saw me fucking naked, and he saw my worst nightmare. This is fucking great.” Error moaned to himself.</p><p> </p><p>And then, as if fate was mocking him, Dream entered the kitchen with a concerned expression. “If everything alright in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked up from his gathered ingredients, confused. “No, nothing's wrong here... OH! Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink shifted one of the jars he'd used to make Error's hiding spot and saw him with both his hands over his face. “Oh, hey Error, what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream placed a hand on Ink's arm and shifted the jar back, hiding Error from sight. “Maybe we should leave him for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked to Error's hiding spot and then back to Dream before shrugging. “Ok, let me know if you need anything Error!” Ink called as he went back to searching Dream's cupboards.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Error, one quick thing. It's time for some more of that medicine from Sci.” Dream said, pulling the bottle out. He shook a pill onto his hand and carefully broke the capsule open before sliding the jar aside and handing it to Error. Error scowled at the pill but refused to look at Dream. He took the offered medicine and was grateful when he was hidden from view again. He sipped at the nasty liquid and winced at the taste. He pulled his phone up and checked the messages first. From Fresh, Geno and Reaper. So they all knew, fantastic, Error told himself. He didn't bother listening to any of the voicemails, just went and deleted them all. He sighed and chugged the remainder of the capsule, freeing his hands so he could do the last thing he wanted to do right now.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and called Geno.</p><p> </p><p>Geno picked up at the first ring, “Error? Oh my stars, is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Geno. It's me.” Error didn't know how he should sound, so his voice came out tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Error... I'm trying really hard not to yell, but I spent all night trying to call you and so did Fresh. We were so worried about you.” Geno said, his voice thick with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Error squeezed his eyes shut, “I'm sorry Geno. Something happened last night and I didn't have my phone with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno was quick to jump on what he said. “Something happened? What something? Error are you alright? I can send Reaper or Fresh to get you, they can get anywhere, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine, I'm fine. Relax Geno,” Error tried to calm the other. “It's just, last night was bad. This is hard, and I had a rough time dealing. It's nothing big. I'm fine.” Error was lying,his voice choking up and Geno heard it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Error,” he whispered, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>At Geno's house, Reaper set a cup of coffee in front of his husband while balancing their son on his hip. He glanced down the table to where Fresh was sleeping with his arms on the table. Geno had only managed a few hours sleep, and Fresh had been up all night searching for information. After they had spoken with Sci, all of them worried for Error.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine Geno, I'm just... It's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it's not fine Error. How could you keep this from us? We could have...”</p><p> </p><p>Error interrupted Geno, “Helped? No one could have helped Geno. I fucked up, because I am a fuck up. There was nothing you could have done to stop this or any way to have saved me. I didn't tell you because there is nothing you can do right now. I don't want you involved. Focus on what matters, like your asshole husband or your little abomination.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno sighed, ignoring the anger in Error's voice. “Don't call my son an abomination Error. And there is something I can do. I did it last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really what?” Error's voice dripped sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Sci needed to scan my code, to check it against yours. He needed a glitch and I'm the only other person who has that distinction.”</p><p> </p><p>Error's mind raced. If Sci had scanned Geno's code, he might realize that Geno and Error were... Error cursed. It was too late to change things now but...damnit.</p><p> </p><p>Error sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Geno, please. Just stay out of this, for your sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Error, do you know Nightmare is sending his goons all over looking for information on where you are? He seems desperate to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How desperate? And how do you know this?” Error snapped, panicking a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Two showed up to question Sci but Reaper got rid of them before they even saw him. And Fresh went out asking and they've been all over the darker worlds.”</p><p> </p><p>Error cursed again. Did Nightmare even know what that device did? Or was he just upset that he'd been beaten by Error, unintentionally. He needed Geno to get out now, before their connection was discovered and before the other glitch put himself in danger.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to yell and threaten the other off, but was surprised at the words that came out instead. “Geno, he sent me a nightmare last night. A really bad one. Tried to trap me in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I lost everyone. Geno, please...” Error said, hating the way his voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Silence on both ends of the line. Finally Geno spoke. “We'll be very careful, but you have to be too. Promise you'll let us know if we can help you. And I want to hear from you every day. We'll keep out as much as we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll promise if you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise Error, but please tell Sci he can talk to us about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok. I promise. I'll talk to Sci and keep in touch.” Error said, smiling at the tiny victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but one more question. Who keeps yelling in the background?”</p><p> </p><p>Error cocked his head and listened to Ink and Dream bickering. “Just the airhead and golden boy. Something about not needing all those toppings? Geno, what's a waffle?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno laughed, immediately feeling better. “It's amazing with chocolate sauce, strawberries, or whipped cream. And incredible with all three.” Geno paused, “Are you ok with them?”</p><p> </p><p>Error didn't answer right away. He thought about everything that had happened. The way Blue made sure his injuries were healing, Ink taking him to his favourite place with his favourite treat, the way Dream helped him through his breakdown then his nightmare. The way he'd felt last night as they all drank coffee. Error found himself smiling and he was glad Geno wasn't here to see it. “Yeah, I'm ok here.”</p><p> </p><p>The two said their goodbyes and Error hung up, feeling a tiny bit better. But the news that Nightmare was not only mad enough to send him night terrors but was actively searching for him left a ball of ice in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Dream kept glancing at Error's hiding spot, sensing a huge amount of confusing emotions that kept changing. He kept when he was feeling to himself though. If Ink knew what Error was going through, he'd never leave the glitch alone. The feelings slowly settled to a gentle happiness and Dream felt better. Whatever it was that had bothered him, it had been dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>Error quickly sent a text message to Sci, telling him that Geno, Fresh and Reaper were safe to talk too, but to not let any of the Star Sanses know that. Error stood up and slipped past the jar he'd been hiding behind to see the mess Ink had made of Dream's kitchen. And then Blue walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning! I hope you...don't mind that I... just walked in...” Blue's voice slowed and he seemed to forget what he was saying as he gazed around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ink seemed to be the only one unfazed by the disaster. “Morning Blue! I'm making waffles! Did you get UnderSwap taken care of?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue couldn't respond. He just stared around, his jaw hanging open. Dream reached over and patted his shoulder before trying to clean around Ink again. But it was an uphill battle, and Dream finally gave up. He sat at the table and pulled a chair out for Blue. Blue sat, still in shock at Ink's mess. Dream touched his arm, “Blue?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue pulled himself together and tried to not look at the mess. “Yes! Sorry Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's ok, how are you this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, a bit sore but it'll be fine once I get moving.” Blue rolled his shoulder and glanced around. “Where's Error? I hope everything went alright yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned to the counter and saw that Error was no longer hiding and went to retrieve him. Settling the small skeleton on the table, Dream smiled at Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Ink spoke up, a mixing bowl in his hands, “It went great actually. No problems at all!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked at Dream, hoping for confirmation. Dream shrugged, “Wasn't there an incident at Sci's? And you got called away by a Creator.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink paused, set down the bowl and checked his scarf. “Oh right! Reaper showed up and got all handsey with Error. Freaked him out pretty good. He wound up hiding under my clothes. But Sci got the tests he needed done and seemed to have an idea of what he was doing.” Ink kept checking his scarf, “Oh and Error got some medicine. Should he take it now?”</p><p> </p><p>“He already did,” Dream said, smiling at the glitch. Error still wouldn't look at him and just hung his head. Dream felt Error's rush of embarrassment and shame and felt bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you got called away? What happened? Did you take Error with you?” Blue asked, slightly worried. When Ink got busy creating, he forgot everything around him.</p><p> </p><p>“I called Dream and left Error with him.” Ink grinned, proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“And we had a peaceful night.” Dream said. Error glanced up, confused. Was Dream not going to mention his fit? Or anything else that happened? Error sagged with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well until Nightmare happened, anyways.” Ink added, scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare?” Blue asked</p><p> </p><p>“How did you sleep last night Blue?” Dream asked, reaching out and touching Blue's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I slept fine, I was really tired... oh no.” Blue stopped and his face tightened with anger. “No, that's not right. Papy woke me up because I was yelling. I'd been having a nightmare, but when he woke me up, I couldn't remember it. I stayed up for a bit but dozed off and slept well afterwards.” Blue clenched his fists, “Are you saying Nightmare was messing with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He sent nightmares to you, and Ink. He then tried to trap Error. I was able to help them both but it's obvious that Nightmare has an agenda.” Dream said, his voice calm but serious.</p><p> </p><p>Error thought back to what Geno had said. Nightmare was hunting for him. But he didn't know where Error was. In fact, Error only knew that the Stars had found him hurt, but he didn't know anything else. Error pulled his phone out and called Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Blue jumped as his phone rang, and quickly answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to ask you something,” came Error's voice over the line.</p><p> </p><p>Blue quickly set his phone down and put it on speaker so they could all talk to Error. “Of course, what do you need?</p><p> </p><p>“What happened at Nightmare's place? I don't remember much after the machine got turned on. Just the pain, and falling.”</p><p> </p><p>The three looked between each other. “We got there and everyone was unconscious. Nightmare was practically a puddle, and the others were all out.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Error sounded confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that thing your voice does when you scream super loud and high? How it makes people's ears bleed. I think you did that. You mentioned that the shrinking hurt a lot.” Ink offered.</p><p> </p><p>“So he might not know...” Error mused, his thoughts racing.</p><p> </p><p>“Not know what?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What that machine did to me. Or where I am.” Error said, still thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a good thing, but why bring that up now?” Blue asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Error paused, trying to decide how to go about explaining. He decided on a half truth. “I have messages from Fresh asking what's going on. He said that Nightmare's guys have been out looking for me, asking about where I am.” Error thought for a minute before sharing a little more, “I even have a text from Reaper, they showed up at Sci's lab after we left but Reaper got rid of them.”</p><p> </p><p>The three all looked at Error, concern in their expressions. Ink sighed and turned back to an odd metal thing he had on the counter. He poured some of whatever he had in the bowl into in and pressed the device closed.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll eat then we'll go find out what Nightmare is up to.” Ink said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Blue nodded, then Blue looked down at Error. “I'm kind of surprised that Fresh and Reaper can contact you. I thought you hated them.”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked off to the side, the old lies coming out easily, “Reaper is just because our paths cross some much due to our work. Fresh is less likely to surprise me if he can get in touch anytime. I don't often respond but consent messages are easier to handle then his showing up randomly.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue seemed to consider his answers, nodding slowly. Dream watched Error, his face neutral. Dream could sense that Error was hiding something, but what?</p><p> </p><p>Ink lifted the top of the waffle maker, and took a deep breath. “Ok, who wants the first waffle? And what do you want on it?”</p><p> </p><p>Error spoke up first, “What do you have?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have completely lost track of how long this story is going to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After breakfast, plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was back on the counter, his legs dangling off the edge, eating a strawberry as the Stars put Dream's kitchen back together. Geno had been right, Error's waffle had been incredible piled high with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. He'd eaten until he was almost sick, and still was trying to finish one last berry. Error hadn't been able to even see Ink's waffle under all the stuff he'd piled on, while Dream and Blue had been much more reserved. But even then Dream had eaten a large amount of the strawberries, just not on his waffle. He'd kept stealing more from the bowl whenever he thought no one was looking. Error found himself grinning at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>The bickering between the others suddenly became heated and Error looked up to see Ink and Blue glaring at each other. Error froze, expecting a fight to break out and wondered where he could hide when Dream spun around from the full sink he was standing in front of and bonked both of the others on the head with a wooden spoon faster then anyone could react.</p><p> </p><p>“That's enough,” he said calmly and turned back to the sink. A long moment of silence and Error was prepared to run when Ink started giggling. Blue followed and they both apologized to each other and then to Dream. Error watched in disbelief, he had been sure they were going to either attack each other or Dream after all that. But instead they moved on and it was as if it had never even happened.</p><p> </p><p>Error couldn't help but compare the three Stars to Nightmare's lackeys. Horror, Dust and Killer could barely be in the same room for an hour without an argument and they almost always devolved into fights. Nightmare didn't care if they fought, so long as they didn't hurt each other so badly they couldn't do their jobs. Error wasn't used to people just dropping something and not breaking out weapons. Error sighed again. He couldn't understand these guys. But even as he had that thought, the memory of the last time he'd been dragged to Geno's for dinner surfaced.</p><p> </p><p>Geno had been arguing with Reaper and Fresh had been making himself a nuisance. Error had sat at the table watching in horror. He'd been so afraid that everything was about to fall apart right then and there but Geno had only shoved Reaper away and said something to Fresh and like that it was over. Goth had come in with his new Uncle Fresh doll Error had made for him and immediately become the centre of attention. Error had spent the rest of the night worried about when the fighting would start again but it didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Error studied the remains of his berry, his mind swirling. “Maybe I'm wrong.” he said to himself, “Maybe they're normal and I'm not.” Error looked up at the Stars and realized just how much the three together reminded him of his family.</p><p> </p><p>Error felt a tug at his soul and shut his eyes. He felt a small flash of a painful emotion but squashed it. He couldn't afford to be sentimental, not if he wanted to survive. Or if he wanted them to be safe. Error had years upon years of practice at forcing all his feelings down and away and but this time, he wasn't left with his usual contempt and anger. He just felt empty and tired.</p><p> </p><p>Error's eyes shot open as he felt someone staring at him, he turned and saw all three of the others watching him closely as they finished the last of the dishes. Dream passed Ink the last of the plates and dried his hands before approaching Error. He dropped down so his face was level with Error and examined him closely. Error froze up when Dream wondered aloud, “What does it mean when the blue on your cheeks light up?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink dried the plate and passed it to Blue who put it away in the cupboard, “I saw something like that the time Error...” Ink trailed off, and moved to Dream's side and stared at the small glitch as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, why are you crying?” He asked, his voice a mix of concern and confusion. Error threw what was left of the strawberry away and scrubbed at his face with his sleeves. He didn't see Ink reach out until he felt a light touch on his side. Error hadn't realized he was shaking until Ink expressed more concern over it. Dream watched, squeezing his hands together as he fought the urge cradle and comfort the small glitch. Dream was fairly certain that him doing that last night was the reason Error was so bashful around him this morning. Or at least part of the awkwardness. Dream sighed, “This must be a lot for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're probably a lot for him,” Blue said. He hadn't moved close, choosing to give Error some space.</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Ink shared a look before Ink smiled sheepishly. “Yeah that might be it.” Ink looked down at Error, who'd pulled his hood as low as it could go, “You do usually scream at me to shut up, so the three of us talking might be a little too much for you huh?” Ink stood up and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we need a plan of action. Error brought up a good point. Nightmare might not have even known we were there and that we recovered both Error and the Miniturizer. We need to make sure Sci has that hidden somewhere safe and then we need to find out what Nightmare knows and what he's trying to find out.” Ink said and looked to the other two for their input.</p><p> </p><p>Blue nodded and chimed in, “I'll check on Sci, and see about setting up some better security for him. It might also be worth it to find some of the goon squad and see what they know.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream seemed lost in thought but slowly spoke, “Perhaps we could ask Reaper for assistance as well. If he already knows, bringing him onboard might make him more likely to keep the secret. Also he travels frequently and may hear things we don't.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might work... but who's gonna be the one to try and convince him to help us? He's going to want something in return.” Ink asked. A moment of quiet as they looked at each other only for a ping to break the silence as Ink received a message.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do it.” Ink read out loud before shifting his gaze to the small skeleton on the counter. Error had his phone out and was typing away. Ping! “<em>The Reaper is a problem I've dealt with before.</em>” Ping! “<em>Also I'll find out more of what Fresh learned.</em>” Ink frowned at the messages.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, it might be a bad idea for you to deal with anyone right now. You're in a kinda vulnerable place right now.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>Ping! “<em>I can handle those two idiots.</em>” Ink read.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it's a bad idea, we can put it off and come back to it if we need to later, “Dream offered. Ink nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if we need to, we'll talk to them but for now, let's go find out what we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Blue hummed and the others looked at him. “We're splitting up, but who's taking Error?”</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other then down to Error who was typing frantically on his phone. Ping!</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ink</em>.” Ink read then did a double take. Ping! “<em>Don't want to be anywhere near the shrink ray.</em>” Ping! “<em>Nightmare will hunt Dream down first</em>.” Ping! “<em>The rainbow idiot's pocket wasn't bad and if I need anything he can make it</em>.” Ink read the rapid fire of texts.</p><p> </p><p>No one could argue with Error's logic, so Ink took a brush and made another pocket on his shirt. He then made a pillow that he tucked in the pocket without saying anything. Ink reached out and carefully lifted Error into his pocket and made sure he was settled comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to see if I can find any of Nightmare's minions and ask around and see who they've been talking too.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll ask around as well and see if I can figure out what my brother is doing,” Dream responded.</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm going to Sci's.” Blue added. “Everyone make sure you have your phones with you. Call immediately if you run into anything. Especially you Ink. Even if they know, we can't let them get a hold of Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Ping! “<em>Stay away from my antivoid, Nightmare is going to be watching there closely.</em>” Ping! “<em>They'd never believe I'd hide with Ink willingly.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>At the last message, all three grinned at each other. Then, they split up, heading off on their assignments.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ink was on his way, Error pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang and rang but no one picked up. “Does that idiot not have voice mail?” Error grumbled, trying to decide who to contact next. But then his phone rang and Error smirked at the number calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Bout time you picked up,” Error said.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeeze Bro, I've been look'n for a way to help yas all night. Gen 'n me been worried sick ya hear.” Fresh's voice was slurred with exhaustion but Error knew he was grinning on his end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard. I spoke with Geno earlier,” Error responded. “Fresh, your message said that Nightmare's guys are looking for me. Do you know what they're asking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly jus' trying ta see if anyone's seen ya bro. One guy said dat they called ya a thief.”</p><p> </p><p>“A thief? They think I stole the miniturizer? Oh that's rich.” Error smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“So what Reaps said was true? You doll sized now bro?” Fresh sounded incredulous. “That's totes unrad bro.”</p><p> </p><p>Error groaned, “Yeah I'm <em>funking</em> tiny now. I'm hiding in a <em>radhole's</em> pocket and trying to make sure others don't find out about this. But Nightmares <em>funking </em>with me even when I sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh was quiet, but then he heard a different voice, “Unca Fresh, you're purple smokey!”</p><p> </p><p>Error smiled at Goth's sweet voice. It also told him that Fresh was PISSED. If Fresh was feeling anything strongly enough to set off his smoke, that was rarely a good thing. And with Goth around...</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'm pretty sure Geno said his place was a no smoking zone. So stop showing Goth your bad habits and tell me anything I need to know.” Error said.</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme a minute bro. Hey Goth, come talk to your uncle for a sec,” Fresh said, sounding like he was talking around something in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Error wanted to protest but before he could Goth's voice rang out, “Unca Error! Mommy's sad cause you can't come play.”</p><p> </p><p>Error shut his eyes, “Yeah, I wish I could come play but Uncle Error's got something going on right now and is busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are the bad guys being mean again?” Goth asked, “You're super strong! You can beat them all up!”</p><p> </p><p>Error warmed at Goth's enthusiasm but Geno would kick his ass if he encouraged violent tendencies. “I'd rather not fight Goth. I'm trying to be smart and beat their minds instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you should ask Mommy for help, cause Daddy says that Mommy knows everything!”</p><p> </p><p>Error chuckled and heard Fresh in the background again, “I'm totes rad now Gen, and Gothy's yakking it up with Error Bro while I refreshified my cool self.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unca Fresh is back. You'll come play soon Unca Error?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, soon as I can Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>“YAY! I love you Unca Error!”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh took his phone back from his nephew who ran over to his mother to tell him what his other uncle had said. Fresh grinned and lifted the phone, but froze as a scream was heard. Fresh started yelling, “Bro? What's wrong? ERROR!”</p><p> </p><p>Error's voice sounded like he was yelling at the phone from a distance, and all Fresh could make out was “Outer” before the line went dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big stuff coming up. Not super proud of this chapter but sometimes you have to push through.</p><p>And a huge thanks to A Grinning Kitten who made a small comic on something that happened last chapter<br/>https://twitter.com/GrinningKit/status/1255849160349188098<br/>(Check the thread to see me fangirl HARD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight breaks out with a surprise appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink travelled quickly, moving from one universe to the next in rapid succession. Ink was moving through the empty places first, as they were where Nightmare and his gang liked to meet up and prepare for their attacks. Finding nothing, he popped into OuterTale, to check on things and speak with Outer, the local Sans. It didn't take Ink long to find him.</p><p> </p><p>“Outer!” Ink called to the other skeleton. Outer paused and smiled at the artist.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, good timing I was hoping to see you today.” Outer said with his usual grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Ink asked as he closed the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well remember how you were warning me about Nightmare yesterday? A couple of his guys showed up earlier asking about Error of all people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? What did they want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Outer shrugged, “If he'd been around. This is one of his favourite hangouts but no one's seen him for almost a week. I even told them where his usual spot is but they said he wasn't there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was thinking that over when Outer continued, “And they're not the only ones looking for Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked up startled, “Who else is looking for him?”</p><p> </p><p>“That weird grey Frisk and that super colourful Sans that has the parasite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Core and Fresh? Not together right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they came separately but like I said, Error comes here a lot so when he can't be found, they check here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did anyone say why they were looking for Error?” Ink asked, distressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't get much from Dust or Horror, most of our chat happened between blaster shots. Core said that Error being missing was worrying them and Fresh didn't say anything.” Outer thought a moment, “Actually, Fresh also wanted to know if anyone else was looking for Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was considering all the information Outer had just given him. He turned back to talk to him but a metal flash had Ink grabbing Outer and throwing them both to the side. Horror's axe missed by millimetres and both skeletons crashed into the ground. Ink jumped up quickly, his giant paintbrush in his hands while Outer got to his feet, his eye blazing with magic. Horror turned to the two, lifting his axe up to rest on his shoulder. Outer stared at Horror, his fingers twitching as he readied his magic to fight, but Ink held his brush out and turned to point it off in the direction Horror had come from. Dust chuckled as he stepped out from behind a large rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Where's Error?” Dust asked, his eyes glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Good question, seems like lots of people want to know that,” Ink said, his voice calm.</p><p> </p><p>“So you don't know?” Dust raised his brow and narrowed his eyes at Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Ink kept his brush pointed at Dust and smiled at him. “When have I ever known where he is? If he's not destroying, I can't find him. He makes sure of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Horror looked at Dust and grunted, “He does hate Ink.”</p><p> </p><p>Dust looked thoughtful, “Ok, so why are you looking for him then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm bored.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Ink, even Outer, in shock. Ink just smiled at them all.</p><p> </p><p>Dust's shocked face twisted into a snarl, “Well then, let us entertain you!” Dust lifted his hands and glowing bones materialized around him. He pointed at the two and the bones flew. Ink grabbed Outer and jumped straight up. Outer fired his own barrage of bones at Dust as Ink sent a wave of paint towards Horror.</p><p> </p><p>Upon landing, Ink spun to face Horror who had dodged the paint and came rushing in, his axe held high. Ink stepped forward and spun his brush around and jabbed the wooden end directly into Horror's stomach. Horror groaned and dropped his axe, grabbing his middle with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>Outer had stumbled away from Ink and summoned a Blaster to fire upon Dust who fired his own in response. Dust took a step forward, the light in his eyes blazing brighter as his grin stretched further.</p><p> </p><p>A loud thud was heard and Dust's eyes faded. He dropped like a stone, revealing a skeleton dressed in a colourful array of bright, garish clothes behind him. Fresh stood up, his glasses saying 'Heya' and he waved the bat he held in his hand. “EY! Keep dat one up, I gotta ask tha dude sumthin.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink turned to Horror and used a splash of black ink to glue his axe to the ground, then pointed his brush at Horror, “Stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh ambled up, shooting a grin at Ink and Outer. “Heya brahs!” He turned to Ink, “Inky, brah, dude, you seen Error bro? Da dude owes me sumthin and I wanna get my payoff.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink studied the colourful skeleton, “What does Error owe you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dats between us brah. So you seen 'im?” Fresh's smile never changed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, but maybe you could let me know if you find him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, mebbe brah,” Fresh walked past Ink towards Horror who was on his knees, looking down. Fresh prodded him with his bat, “Ey brah, when you last see Error bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Horror looked up and grumbled, “three days,”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh laid his bat across his shoulders and hung both his arms over it. “Dats tha last time anyone saw Error bro. Where was the broski?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink watched carefully, pleased that Fresh was doing the interrogation rather then Ink. It made his job easier.</p><p> </p><p>Horror looked down, “Boss's place.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh sighed, “So Ima have ta go have a chat with yo boss man brah? He's totes a square. But I wanna find ma Glitch bro so guess I gotta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare's looking too.” said the sullen skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh's glasses went blank, something Ink had never seen before. It was a long moment but then the usual 'YOLO' reappeared as the parasite turned back to the artist. “If ya see Glitchy bro, tell 'im to call me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was about to respond when a dark portal appeared nearby. Ink readied his brush and Fresh gripped his bat as a number of long black tentacles flew through. One wrapped around Horror and another reached all the way past them to seize Dust. The others waved threateningly then all of them withdrew, taking the two goons with them. The portal closed, leaving the three skeletons behind.</p><p> </p><p>Outer slumped onto the ground, completely lost as to what had happened. But both Fresh and Ink seemed unconcerned. Ink looked at Fresh, “I'll pass on the message.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh stared at Ink, at least that's what Ink thought, with those glasses of his it was hard to tell. Fresh just kept staring until Outer groaned as he stood up. Both Ink and Fresh looked to him then Fresh just waved and vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Outer looked at the spot Fresh had just been and asked, “What the heck just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink squeezed his brush, but kept his face impassive. “I don't know.” Ink wanted to say something else, but his phone pinged and he pulled it out and frowned at the message.</p><p> </p><p>“Outer, are you ok? Dream needs me.” Ink said, giving the other a quick look over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. Go on. Hopefully they won't come back, but if they do I'll let you know.” Outer said, anxious to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded and swiped his brush. He vanished into the paint and Outer sighed. “Why do all the nut jobs come here?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Error twitched as he felt Ink teleport. He opened his eyes and groggily tried to remember what had happened. He'd been talking with Fresh when Ink had suddenly thrown himself to the ground. Error had been thrown to the corner of the pocket and lost his phone. He'd used his strings to grab the phone and prevent it from flying out. Error had heard Ink talking to the Sans of OuterTale so he'd yelled the name of the universe but then something had slammed against the pocket he was in and knocked Error unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked around and saw that he'd managed to tie himself down with his strings. He dismissed the blue threads and crawled around and found his phone. Error sent a message to Fresh, letting him know he was ok. Then Error stood and listened. He couldn't hear Ink talking to anyone but the artist was moving around, so Error cautiously poked his head out. Judging by the golden light, they were in the Doodlesphere and Ink was busy making tea. Error was confused, but they both heard a groan and Ink turned. Error's jaw dropped when he saw Blue bending over a couch, tending a badly injured Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Error asked himself, fumbling for his phone. He sent off a text asking that very question.</p><p> </p><p>Ping! Ink's phone went off and after checking it, Ink looked down at his pocket. “Oh Error! You're awake. Thank the stars. You were out of it when I checked on you. You weren't hurt so I left you alone because Dream needed us more.”</p><p> </p><p>Error waved his arm towards the injured skeleton, wanting Ink to answer his damned question.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked at his hurt friend. “Nightmare,” was all he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't write fight scenes. Also, Fresh is really, REALLY hard to write. But he's a fun character to have around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 12.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Nightmare fight. Blue rushes to the rescue and Fresh's thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream opened a portal, letting his intuition guide his magic. Upon stepping through, he found himself in UnderFell. He shivered slightly due to the more aggressive emotions the inhabitants felt here. Still, it wasn't the worst place Dream had been, so he squared his shoulders and set out. Red was always good for information and was less aggressive to outsiders so Dream set off to find the sharp toothed Sans.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Red was quickly found at his guard station, wide awake for once. Dream walked forward and his feet crunched in the snow. He paused when Red felt a flash of fear and pain at the sound and Dream paused and called out. “Hello Red. It's just me.”</p><p> </p><p>Red wheezed and looked out at Dream, looking around the trees to make sure they were alone. Dream saw that one of his hands was held to his chest and covered in red, so he rushed forward. Red was in obvious pain but refused to show it. Such is the way of the monsters of UnderFell, Dream thought bitterly, any sign of weakness could prove fatal so they all pushed forward no matter how much they hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see your hand. What happened to you?” Dream asked, holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Red glanced around one last time before holding out his injured hand to Dream, “Killer was here and didn't like the my answers to his questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the blood off Red's hand. He had multiple stab wounds, the biggest going clean through his palm. Dream shut his eyes and poured his healing magic into Red's hand. While it wouldn't close the biggest wounds, it took care of the pain and set everything on the path to recovery. Dream wrapped the handkerchief around Red's hand, using it as a temporary bandage. He looked up at Red, “Change this out for a proper bandage and it should be healed in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Red nodded as he pulled his hand back and carefully stuck it into his jacket's pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope this won't upset you, but what did Killer wish to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Red's face curled into a snarl, “Have I seen the Destroyer anywhere. Why was I helping hide him, shit like that. Like I would help hide the fucking destroyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it just Killer?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>Red just grunted and nodded. Dream wasn't sure what to ask next, but a sudden chill shot down his spine and he shot straight up, his gaze checking all the nearby shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“Red, you need to leave now.” Dream ordered, still checking the shadows. Dream cautiously slipped his hand into his pocket for his phone. Red left the guard post, moving surprisingly quietly for someone as big as him. Red started down the path to Snowdin, and Dream was about to head the other way when he felt a sudden surge of anger and jumped to the side. A thick black tentacle speared the ground where Dream had been standing, and as it pulled itself from the ground, Nightmare himself emerged from the trees. Killer stepped out as well, and Dream angled himself as best he could to hide his phone. Dream hit the speed dial and tucked the phone away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare, what are you doing in UnderFell?” Dream asked, his voice loud, so that both Nightmare and Blue who he had just called would hear him clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask the same of you dear brother.” Nightmare answered, his black tentacles waving around him. Killer smirked but didn't say anything or approach.</p><p> </p><p>Dream needed to stall for time, so if Nightmare wanted to talk, Dream could manage that. “I was curious about what you're up to brother. Sending nightmares to both my friends, on the same night is something you only do when you're up to something.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's harsh laugh sent shivers up Dream's spine, but he masked his feelings and waited. “I was rather upset last night, I'll admit. But your friends weren't my main target. But you did help HIM, so tell me why Dream, why did you save Error from my nightmare?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream steeled himself and lied to his brother. “I didn't know it was him. I helped Ink and saw your trap. I thought it was Blue you had imprisoned.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare seemed to consider Dream's answer for a moment. Then his icy blue eye met Dream's golden ones, “So what did you see? I spent too much energy on trapping him, I never got to see the destroyer's nightmare myself.” His smile was cold and full of malice, “If you tell me, I'll let you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream was reluctant to tell Nightmare anything about anyone's nightmares as it would only grant him further strength and leverage over them. Even the infamous destroyer. But to not tell him anything would result in a fight that Dream stood no chance at winning, and he had already pushed his luck with the first lie, if he tried a second Nightmare would undoubtedly know. But perhaps a half truth would suffice.</p><p> </p><p>“A prison, and a voice taunting him about death. I rarely pay attention to details as they're personal, you know this brother.” Dream answered, hating divulging even that little bit of information.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, he still has nightmares about wanting to die but being unable? So dull and uninteresting, I would have thought that he'd be over that by now.” Nightmare was disgusted and his tentacles twitched.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hid his shock with difficulty. Error had a death wish? That was something he'd never known, never even considered. Error always came off as cocky, deluded or just plain insane but a death seeker? Never. He had always managed to escape, no matter how injured he was and returned fully healed and ready to destroy again. But, Dream realized, he didn't really know Error at all.</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you here Nightmare? My question was never answered.” Dream said, willing to risk challenging his brother, in the hopes of learning something useful.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to find the Glitch. I want to find the thief who dared steal from me. He will pay for his insult. And after, he will either rejoin me or he will die.” Nightmare smirked at his final line, confidant that he could force the destroyer to kneel at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was thrown by Error being called a thief until he recalled the machine. Nightmare thought Error had disabled him and stolen the machine himself. He had no idea that Dream and his friends had any part in the device's recovery, or Error's rescue. He also didn't know about Error's condition, which was a good omen.</p><p> </p><p>But the fact that Nightmare was determined to force Error to join his group again, that was bad. Nightmare's team already outnumbered the Stars and adding one more would only make things worse. Plus Nightmare would use Error to destroy positive worlds to strengthen himself and weaken Dream. And while Dream didn't believe that Error could ever fully join their side, the truce between him and Ink had led to a comforting peace for many people. Dream couldn't allow it to happen, he had to protect Error.</p><p> </p><p>Dream weighed his options: if he fought, he would certainly lose and be injured, but if he fled, Nightmare would wreak havoc on UnderFell and Dream couldn't let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>Dream straightened his cloak and stood at his full height, “I won't allow that to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to protect Error? Him? The destroyer of worlds?” Nightmare laughed again, but stopped when Dream didn't react or back down. “How foolish of you Brother,” he spat, his long appendages twitching in rage.</p><p> </p><p>“He has formed a truce with the Protector, Ink. He has ceased his senseless rampages and has, of late, been of no harm to anyone. As such, he is to be defended as any creature of the multiverse.” Dream's voice was powerful with his conviction. Nightmare recoiled slightly, but he then moved his hand, and Killer flew forward, his knife at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>But a red bone attack blindsided him, sending him sailing into a group of trees. Dream's bow materialized in his hand and as he took careful aim at his brother and an arrow appeared. Nightmare lashed at him with his tentacles but Dream quickly shot and sent him falling back in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Killer thrashed his way out of the brush but before Dream could change his target, another series of red bones soared past, aimed at the hollow eyed skeleton. Killer retaliated and moved to chase down the attacker, but Red was too familiar with the area and was able to lure Killer away from the fight between Nightmare and Dream. Mentally thanking the coarse skeleton, Dream put his focus on his brother. Nightmare was powerful and far more vicious then Dream, but Dream couldn't afford to be afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare slashed again with his extra limbs, and Dream couldn't manage to shot them all so he dodged and aimed at Nightmare's body. Nightmare caught the arrow mid air and snapped it, snarling at his brother. He used his tentacles to launch himself forward towards Dream, his hands held out like sharpened claws. Dream managed a single shot that pierced Nightmare's shoulder but did nothing to slow him. Dream dismissed his bow and pulled his staff, and jumped to the side to avoid the lunge.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare landed heavily, and spun on Dream, his rage clear. Dream lifted his staff and prepared to meet his brother head on.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blue had just arrived in Sci's lab and was helping to move the Miniturizer, when his phone went off. His hands were full with the awkwardly heavy machine, so he had asked Alphys to answer his phone, he'd return in just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Blue regretted his decision.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he'd returned and Alphys had told him that Dream was speaking to Nightmare, in UnderFell, Blue had grabbed his phone and promptly vanished into a portal.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The fight was almost over when Blue got there. Red had led Killer into Snowdin, where his Papyrus had immediately attacked and forced other inhabitants to do the same. Killer had fled, back to Nightmare but the UnderFell residents followed and proceeded to attack both the injured Killer and wounded Nightmare. Blue got there just as Nightmare had picked up Killer and vanished through one of his own portals.</p><p> </p><p>Blue knew how bad these monsters could be when riled so he hid, hoping to avoid discovery and locate Dream. Papyrus took the other monsters back to town to celebrate, and Blue started to follow them carefully, when he felt a hand grab his arm and another pressed against his mouth, silencing him. He froze, waiting to see what would happen.</p><p> </p><p>“This way, keep it down and follow me, ya hear.” Blue nodded at Red's instructions and was released.</p><p> </p><p>Blue didn't say anything but as he followed Red, but he frowned as he recognized the handkerchief wrapped around Red's hand. Red led Blue to his guard shack and pushed him inside, while he remained outside, keeping watch.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was sprawled on the ground behind the counter, covered with bleeding gashes and cradling a broken arm. Blue dropped to his knees beside his friend and pulled his scarf off to make a sling to help Dream with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so sorry Dream, I should've come faster.” Blue apologized, and chastised himself. Dream managed a soft smile through his pain and reached out with his good arm to gently cup Blue's face.</p><p> </p><p>“You're here now, that's what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue wasn't comforted but he stopped verbally beating himself up. He kept those remarks inside his head for now.</p><p> </p><p>Blue did what he could for the injured guardian but he knew that Dream would have to be moved for his safety. “We need to get you out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, “Please, before we go, thank Red for me. He hid me in here when the others showed.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stood and moved to the door, Red had heard Dream though and cracked the door peering inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You helped me without asking for nuthin'. Consider us even now,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled, knowing that it was a false show to keep up appearances, Red would've helped no matter what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue offered his hand, and after a moment Red took it and Blue gave him a firm handshake. Blue then quickly retrieved Dream and opened another portal, this time to the Doodlesphere. He offered his goodbyes and carried Dream through. Once on the other side, Blue settled Dream on Ink's worn couch and sent the artist a quick message before looking for where Ink had left the medical supplies this time.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Fresh hadn't wanted to leave. He REALLY hadn't wanted to leave. As soon as he'd heard Error's yell, he'd teleported across the universes to land in OuterTale. Once there, he'd done a number of smaller jumps as he'd searched for his glitchiest brother. He finally located a fight and as soon as he'd seen Ink, he knew he'd also found Error.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh hadn't hesitated, removing Dust from the fight with one quick blow to the back of the skull. But Fresh had to respect Error's wishes and not get too involved, but he also had to explain why he'd gotten into the fight in the first place. So he lied, something he did very easily. He lied and said he needed to find Error because the glitch owed him. He managed to get some info out of Horror, more then he would've gotten from Dust so that was good.</p><p> </p><p>And Fresh learned that not only was Ink taking care of Error, he was protecting him as well. Ink had lied too, claiming he didn't know where Error was. Fresh had never been so happy to have his glasses, as he'd spent most of his chat with Ink staring at the pocket on the artist's shirt. Error had said he was in a pocket, and Ink had never had a shirt pocket like that before.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh had wanted nothing more then to rush Ink, reach in, take Error and vanish before anyone could stop him. But he held back. It was the hardest thing he'd likely ever done. Fresh wasn't known for holding back when he wanted something, but he also didn't want to upset Error so his two wants warred with each other until Fresh's respect for Error won. He'd left, but he hoped Ink would call if he needed something.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh didn't immediately return to Geno's place, instead finding a desolate little place and sitting to calm himself down a bit before he went back. It would hurt Geno too, to hear that Fresh was so close but had walked away from Error. But Error seemed to be in good hands, and they had to trust him. But Fresh hoped that this would prove that if he needed them, they'd be there for him.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Fresh felt more in control, and he stood up, ready to get back to his less glitchy brother when his phone went off. Fresh checked the messages and had to smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm ok TTYL'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. But I still suck at fight scenes. Something to work on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Group meeting!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink made a large pot of some type of herbal tea and pulled a bottle of painkillers out of his cupboard. Ink put the tea and pills on the coffee table and pulled Error out of his pocket and set him down as well before heading back to get mugs for everyone.</p><p>Blue was cleaning the blood from Dream's bones with a clean cloth and a bowl of warm water. Dream grunted and groaned but didn't flinch away. Ink returned with mugs and quickly filled one, adding a small bit of milk to the tea before shaking out a few of the painkillers and offering them to Dream. Blue paused his ministrations as Dream accepted the pills. Dream swallowed the painkillers and took the mug with the arm not in a sling and took a long sip of the tea. Blue went back to cleaning Dream up and Error watched as Dream somehow managed to drink his tea one handed while having some fairly nasty gashes cleaned. </p><p>Ink made himself a tea and pulled an ultra fine paintbrush out, “Error do you want some tea?”</p><p>Error shook his head and Ink put the brush away. “Blue, you want me to make you a cup?”</p><p>“Sure,” Blue said, not looking up from what he was doing.</p><p>Ink made another mug and set it near the smaller skeleton. He took a deep breath, and let it out. “Ok Dream, how do you want to deal with this?”</p><p>Error looked up in confusion, wasn't Dream the healer of the group? Couldn't he heal himself? Error almost pulled out his phone but stopped what Dream answered. </p><p>“I'll go with your ink. It would take too much if I took care of this myself. I'd also be useless for the next couple of days.”</p><p>Error considered that answer and understood where Dream was coming from. Healing took a great deal of magic and it would be a massive drain to heal all that damage by himself. But what did Dream mean when he said he'd use Ink's ink? Did Ink have some kind of unknown healing abilities too?</p><p>Ink set his own mug down and walked away. Blue at last finished cleaning and dropped the cloth into the discoloured water. Blue picked up his mug and took a sip before sighing. He looked up at the dark skeleton  and smiled. “Mind calling me Error? We can talk some while Ink fixes Dream up.”</p><p>Error sat down and pulled his phone out. He quickly dialed and Blue already had his out to accept the call. Blue set the phone down and sat on the ground front of the couch and settled, his mug in his hands. “So are you ok Error? Ink mentioned that you got knocked out at some point.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. Something must've hit his chest and I got smacked around a bit. I'll live.” Error said. “But I have no idea what happened.”</p><p>“Horror and Dust jumped us when I was talking to Outer,” Ink said, reappearing with a jar full of a black liquid in his hands, and something tucked under his arm.</p><p>Ink settled on the edge of the couch and double checked that Dream's arm had been realigned correctly. He took the thing he'd had under his arm and offered it to Dream. Error stared in shock as Dream took a doll of Ink in his good hand. A doll Error himself had made and lost at some point. </p><p>“Where...” Error started to say only to be interrupted by Ink.</p><p>“You got mad once when I showed up in OuterTale. You threw this at me, yelled a bunch and took off. I kept it cause it's cute. And it's really durable.” Ink explained as he dipped a paintbrush into the jar. He swished the fluid and pulled the brush out. Making sure there was no dripping, Ink took Dream's arm and carefully brushed the liquid over the fracture. Error could hear the sizzle and saw a faint blackish steam rise. Dream hissed in pain and squeezed the doll.</p><p>Blue watched patiently, clearly used to the sight and asked, “So you fought Dust and Horror in OuterTale? Did you get any information from them?”</p><p>Ink shrugged as he carefully brushed more of the ink onto Dream's arm. “Kinda? The fight didn't last long, Dust got jumped by Fresh of all people who wanted to ask them a few questions too.”</p><p>“Fresh? Why would he get involved?” Error asked, ready to throttle the parasite himself.</p><p>“He's looking for you. Seems pretty intense about it too. He asked Horror about the last time you were seen and where. And he found out that Nightmare is hunting for you personally.” Ink said, paying attention to what he was doing for Dream. “But he said you owed him something and it seems like he wants to collect. I'm to tell you to get in touch with him, when I find you.” Ink twisted a little and stuck his tongue out at Error. “What do you owe him anyways?”</p><p>Error mentally cursed, “Nothing important. I don't know why he'd make a big deal of it, but who can understand that freak.”</p><p>Ink nodded, well aware of Fresh's eccentricities. Dream fought back a cry as Ink swirled the magical ink over a deep slash on his rib, squishing the doll as he tried to keep from flailing. Error understood why Ink had mentioned the doll's durability, if it was put through punishment like this regularly.</p><p>“Yeah, Fresh looking for you was weird but I need to go talk to Core Frisk soon. Before they show up when we don't need them to.” Ink said</p><p>“WHAT?!” Error all but screeched.</p><p>“Core Frisk is looking for you too. You've been missing long enough that they're worried what you're up to.” </p><p>“That's odd, Error's gone missing for longer periods and they barely acknowledged it,” Blue said, squeezing his eyes in concentration. “I mean, you went to them that time Error went missing for over a month to find out if they'd seen him and they said that if he wasn't destroying they didn't care. So them noticing after only three days is completely out of character.”</p><p>Ink frowned, “I'd forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me, make sure I make a note after I finish with Dream.”</p><p>Dream smiled, even as he squeezed the doll again, “Maybe I should be the one to speak with Core Frisk.”</p><p>Ink paused, his brush held midair, “You are better with them then me, but I'd rather you take it easy for a bit.”</p><p>Blue jumped in, “I agree. You took on Nightmare all by yourself, you need to rest at least a little bit and recover.”</p><p>Dream smiled, “It wasn't all by myself. I was alone to start but Red brought the other denizens of UnderFell who succeeded in frightening off Nightmare. It was also thanks to Red that I did not have to face both Killer and Nightmare together.”</p><p>Ink glanced up at Dream's face, “Aw, I told you Red's a sweetie. UnderFell's just a rough place.” Blue nodded in agreement. Dream just gave another pained smile which twisted as Ink spread more of that strange ink over his ribs.</p><p>Error kept flinching at the sizzling and had to ask, “So what is that?” He gestured to the jar Ink held.</p><p>Blue chuckled, “Have you never seen Ink's method of healing, Error? It's quite effective if a little more painful then most.”</p><p>“No I haven't,” Error said, struggling to not snap at the blue clothed Sans.</p><p>“Most healing magic requires a soul, which I don't have so I use a special ink infused with my own magic that can restore and repair a body. Works best on myself, but I can use it to heal others, but it hurts them a lot more.” Ink answered, not looking from where he was repairing a fracture on Dream's skull. “It fills in cracks and can even create new bones but fusing the two magics together causes heat, hence the sizzling and steam.”</p><p>Error was silent as he processed this information, it would explain how Ink could jump back into action so fast after Error had thought him thoroughly beaten. Before he could dwell too long on this new oddity of Ink's, Ink sat back and let out a deep breath.</p><p>“How's that Dream? Did I miss anywhere?”</p><p>Dream slowly streched out his arms, first one then the other, then carefully stood and twisted his spine. He bent forward then back, showing Error how surprisingly flexible the guardian was. Dream ran his hand down his ribs, the other still clutched the doll. Finally, Dream looked down at Ink with another of his soft smiles, “That feels much better. I feel a bit stiff and quite sore but I am sure those will pass quickly.”</p><p>Dream sat down again, setting the doll beside him on the couch. He leaned forward to refill his mug with more tea. As Dream added his milk to the tea Ink spoke, “So I assume Nightmare was looking for Error in UnderFell?”</p><p>Dream frowned as he sat back, “It would seem so. Killer had already interrogated Red, and stabbed him a few times in the hand. Red said they had gone so far as to accuse him of hiding Error. It seemed to me as if they were growing quite desperate to find the destroyer. But that is not the worst part.” Dream paused to sip his tea while the other looked on silently.</p><p>Dream cast a quick glance at Error before looking down into his tea, “Nightmare wants Error to rejoin his gang, and he believes he can force Error to go back. Or he will kill him.”</p><p>The others were all shocked, but while Ink and Blue's faces were upset, Error's was thoughtful. “Dream, what exactly did he say? Can you remember?”</p><p>Dream paused and thought on it. He closed his eyes and slowly repeated Nightmare's words. “I want to find the Glitch. I want to find the thief who dared steal from me. He will pay for his insult. And after, he will either rejoin me or he will die.”</p><p>Error looked down, something about this was bothering him but he couldn't put his bony finger on it. Blue was the first to pipe up, “Error, you...” he paused, thinking of how to phrase his question. “Did you truly quit Nightmare's gang?”</p><p>“I was only an occasional participant in their nonsense. Nightmare didn't destroy, only terrified universes. I only helped sometimes because it gave me something to do, and I could use them for stuff in exchange.” Error answered blandly.</p><p>Ink looked up, eyes narrowed, “What kind of stuff?”</p><p>“Supplies from their raids so I didn't have to go collect things myself all the time, distracting you guys when I had a particular target I wanted gone, games of chess,” Error shrugged.</p><p>Blue hid his face, as he couldn't help but grin at Error's blunt honesty. But Ink burst into laughter, “Chess? You helped them so you could play chess?”</p><p>“Along with the other things, yes. Nightmare's a really good player but he's stingy as hell and hates to lose.”</p><p>Ink grinned, “Dream's been looking for a decent player for forever. And I can guarantee that he's not a sore loser, so if it's chess you want, you should call him.” Dream's smile was embarrassed, but he glanced at Error with a barely hidden eagerness. </p><p>“I'll keep it in mind. But getting back to the original question, I wasn't part of the gang but I told Nightmare I wouldn't be going on their raids anymore. He wasn't happy.” Error said.</p><p>“Might I ask how you came to be at my brother's castle? For all this to have happened?” Dream gestured to Error.</p><p>“He called me, said they had found something he thought would interest me. I had a feeling something was up, but figured I could handle it if Nightmare wanted to burn a bridge.” Error's voice was getting angry. “And now he thinks he can make me do something I don't want to do. After doing THIS to me.” Error stood up and started pacing, “I'm going to tear him to pieces and drown him in salt like the fucking SLUG he is!”</p><p>Dream winced, and Blue held out his hands, “We understand your frustration Error, but please calm down for now.”</p><p>Error grumbled a bit more before sitting back down and glaring of into the distance.</p><p>“So he stole the mini maker and used it to lure you over in the hopes of making you rejoin, but instead he shrunk you without even knowing it?” Ink asked, clearly confused.</p><p>Error nodded slowly, thinking over Ink's statement. Something kept bugging him. “Do you guys know anything about the mini maker, as Ink called it?”</p><p>“It's easier to say,” Ink defended himself, “and I don't remember Sci saying much.”</p><p>Dream thought and offered, “It's a prototype, he said that when he first discovered it missing.”</p><p>Blue grinned, “It's very new, they'd only finished it two days before Nightmare stole it.” He ticked off things he'd learned on his fingers, “Because it's hard to get parts, they came up with the idea of something to resize things a couple of weeks ago. And Alphys and Papyrus were surprised at how hey managed to build something like it so quickly.” Blue puffed his chest, “They were quite happy to tell my magnificent self all about it as I moved it for them to a hidden place.”</p><p>Error was quiet, running through everything in his mind. Something wasn't adding up, but Error couldn't seem to think of what. He was actually getting rather tired. His soul felt heavy in his chest, and he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>Error sighed, “Something is off somewhere but I can't guess wh.... AHHHHHH!” Error screamed as he dropped his phone, clutching his chest. His soul was burning! A sharp, fiery pain that dropped him to his knees. </p><p>Dream and Blue jumped to their feet, calling to the screaming glitch. Blue reached for him, but stopped and let Dream take the mini destroyer. Dream pressed his finger to Error's chest and could feel the pounding of his soul. He focused his healing to the tiny organ but found it absorbing far more then Dream would have expected. At last it seemed to be enough and Error fell silent, laying unconscious in Dream's hands.</p><p>Ink had stood too in the chaos, “We're taking him to Sci, NOW!” And he splashed a portal and dove through. The others followed quickly.</p><p>But no one had seen the intense look on Ink's face before Error had started screaming, as if the artist now knew something no one else did,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a vague idea for this story when I started. Those ideas are now long gone, and I have a completely different plan now. I actually have an outline! Let's see how long it lasts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sci gives the team the bad news, but they won't let it keep them down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three Stars appeared in Sci's lab which was empty. Blue and Ink promptly set about scouring the large lab, checking for the scientist. It was common for the Sans to fall asleep in strange location within his own lab so they checked all the dark corners.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Ink was losing patience, Sci walked in the door, a fresh cup of coffee in hand. Dream almost sagged in relief, “Sci, we have a situation.” Dream said, his tone still calm but his voice tight with worry. He held the motionless destroyer close to his chest, one hand still resting over him and glowing with healing magic.</p><p> </p><p>Sci frowned and stepped forward, carefully setting his mug down and peering down into Dream's hands. Dream extended them, allowing Sci a better look. The scientist adjusted his glasses and looked up as Blue and Ink rejoined Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were talking, and he started screaming and holding his chest. It was so sudden,” Blue blurted out, his concern plainly written on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sci squeezed his eyes closed, and when they reopened they were sorrowful. “We need to hurry,” he muttered, and the Stars weren't sure if he was talking to them or himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned, growing suspicious, “Sci do you know what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci didn't answer, instead he looked up at Dream, “You've been using healing magic on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, his hand still aglow with said magic.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll have to stop soon, it won't be healthy for you to continue for too long,” Sci told him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's fist clenched, as he fought down a rare rush of anger. “Sci you do know what's wrong, please tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci couldn't meet anyone's eyes, keeping his cast down. “He's dying. His soul is cracking under the strain.”</p><p> </p><p>The three Stars stared, all frozen is disbelief. Ink recovered first, “Sci start from the beginning, what is wrong with Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci walked to his computer chair and slowly sunk into it, as if he was weighed down. “We think we know how Error survived the miniturization process.” He began, and let out a long sigh, “Because he's an Error, a glitch, he has multiple large holes in his code. The miniturization crunched his code together, like squeezing the air out of a bag.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked over at his monitor and typed on his keyboard, bringing up a long string of code. “Normally, this would create changes in the object, but this is a creature, with powerful magic and a soul of his own.” Sci took another deep breath, and glanced over at Dream's hands and their burden as he released it. “His magic is draining because it's the only thing keeping his physical form intact. But it's a lot to bear and his soul is straining under the pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink asked, “What do you mean keeping his physical form intact?”</p><p> </p><p>“Code dictates what we are. The code for a skeleton is different from a tree which is different from a rock. With the holes removed, and the rest squeezed together, his code would be for something completely different, or meaningless data. His magic is the only things keeping his as Error. If it fails or his soul cracks like this, he'll cease to be Error, or anything else for that matter. He'll collapse into bits of data and vanish.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why is Dream healing him a bad thing?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sci waved at Dream, “His body is drinking in any magic offered and turning it to try and keep himself from falling apart. If you try to heal him, only a fraction will actually go to healing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulled Error closer to his chest, finally dismissing the glow to his hands. “That explains a few things.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue waved his hands, “So what can we do? How can we help him?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci pinched between his eyes, “We need to restore him, but I'm struggling to find a way to separate his code back the way it was. I've been comparing his code to another glitch's but it's slow going and if this collapse is anything to go by, we're running out of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink cocked his head, thinking, “You had Geno's code to study?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked up blandly, “He's another patient of mine, I helped him through his pregnancy and delivery and see him regularly for check ups.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded, as Sci's explanation made sense. Blue looked up at Ink in interest, “There's another glitchy skeleton out there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Genocide Sans, from AfterTale. Messed with a DT experiment, wrecked his code and wound up trapped in the save screen. The systems replaced him and kept going, leaving him forgotten. Until Reaper found him. Didn't realize he'd gotten pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“They're been married for five years, and their son is three. Or is he four?” Sci answered, distracted as his attention was on the code on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at the thought of a child but there were more pressing matters. “Sci, we can not help you with matters of code, but there must be something we can do to slow Error's decline. Do you have any suggestions?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci sighed again, and turned back to face the three. “He needs magic, plain and simple. Lots of it. Has he been taking those magic supplements I gave you?” At Dreams nod, he rubbed his cheek, “We can try increasing the dosage, but that could be dangerous too. I'd rather him not become dependent on artificial magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he's able to absorb offered magic?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sci sagged in defeat, “Yes, he could absorb offered magic o keep his own up. It would be healthier to Error but dangerous to the one offering.” Sci looked up, at last meeting Blue's eyes. “His magic is powerful, and it's not enough. He could easily, accidentally, drain another's magic entirely leaving them an empty husk.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream broke in, “How much of the supplements would be safe?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci thought a moment, “Four pills a day, every six hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“We shall move to that, and see what else is needed. I also know where to acquire high potency magical food. That would be helpful as well, correct?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sci nodded, “Yes, food like that would be excellent.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink spoke up, “So we'll up his pills, and feed him super magic food. But if it's not enough, we could share magic?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci scowled but nodded, knowing that arguing would be fruitless.</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded again, “I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to stare at the artist. Ink brightened, “Sci, we'll be back tomorrow. You need help with code and I know the expert. But first we need to get him back up and moving.” Ink said, beaming a large grin at the unconscious Error.</p><p> </p><p>“He does know code better then anyone else, and he want to get back to normal so he'd jump right on it!” Blue said, his excitement growing as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Sci nodded and smiled faintly. “That actually might be the best course of action at the moment,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled down at the skeleton resting in his hands, “If that is all decided, we had best return to prepare for when Error wakes.”</p><p> </p><p>KNOCK KNOCK</p><p> </p><p>Everyone spun to the door at the sound, and Alphys timidly stuck her head through the door. “I'm s-s-orry for disturbing you, b-but you l-l-l-eft a note that you want-ted to s-s-s-ee me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!” Sci said grumpily as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll be off then, Sci. Thank you for your assistance.” Dream said, opening a portal for the three.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks! We'll see you tomorrow!” Blue said as he moved through the glowing portal. Ink just waved, still smiling and he left. Dream gave the scientist a half bow before departing and the glowing portal shut.</p><p> </p><p>“They'll be back to-tomorrow? With the-the destroyer?” Alphys asked with her normal stutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and with any luck we'll figure out where to separate his code, but I still need your help as to the how.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of-of course S-s-sans, Sh-sh-shall we?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter, but things are starting to move. Hopefully it's all fast enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blue cares for Error, and Dream and Ink visit an acquaintance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three Star Sanses returned to the DoodleSphere, but only Ink seemed to be back to his normal self. The other two still showed their concern on their faces. Dream cradled Error against him and Blue kept shooting the tiny skeleton worried glances.</p><p> </p><p>Ink smiled though, and gestured them back to the couch. Once Dream and Blue were seated, Ink went to the opposite side of the coffee table and sat on the floor. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and propped his head on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a plan,” Blue said, casting another look at Error. Dream nodded but Ink's grin only grew.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I had one!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream studied the artist, “Was it not to use Error to assist Sci in solving the code issues?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's only part of it. The part Sci needed to know” Ink said, “He won't like the rest of my plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue leaned forward, “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink leaned back and clasped his hands in front of his face. He seemed to study his hands as he spoke. “We'll do what Sci said. Give him the pills, feed him the magic rich food, make sure he gets lots of rest. But I have a bad feeling that it won't last. It's been three days and it seems that he's getting worse everyday.” Ink shut his eyes. “We need a backup plan, and we already have something that could work.”</p><p> </p><p>“The magic sharing,” Blue said. “How does it work?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned, “It is not difficult, but we need to heed Sci's warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink extended his hand and focused on it. A strong rainbow hued glow emanated from his hand. “You focus your magic and concentrate it somewhere. Usually hands is easiest. You then allow it to flow out if it's pulled.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream held his free hand out. It filled with a golden glow. “Unless you know how to push it into others, the recipient needs to be aware and accept the magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue held his hand out, and focused. His eyes narrowed but he took a deep breath and refused to fail. Slowly, a bright blue light started to shine and Blue gave a small satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But let's work on the other parts first!” Ink said, extinguishing the glow from his hands. He paused, waiting for the others to do the same before continuing. “Dream, you said you know where to get the magic rich food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, last time I saw Life she had offered me some after I assisted her with a situation, and said to return if I ever required any. Anything she makes is filled with pure energy.” Dream said, smiling fondly at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Life? Aw, Tori is awesome.” Ink said with his own giant grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Life? From ReaperTale? Death's counterpart?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream both nodded and Ink responded, “She's the only healer more powerful then Dream and she doesn't need positive emotions to do her job. She also brings life to the worlds after I finish helping the Creators make them.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is a truly amazing being,” Dream added.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stood up and dusted off his pants, “Yeah, if she's offered you some of her food, that would work wonders for Error.” Ink smiled but something seemed slightly off.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed, “You want to come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't trust the gods in that world. Tori and Reaper are fine, hell Reaper's Pap is also cool, but the other gods are weird.” Ink said, shuffling his feet a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your concern Ink,” Dream said, and paused thoughtfully. “If you feel that Life would not be offended, I would appreciate your company.” Dream turned to Blue, “If you think you would be fine caring for Error by yourself for a short time?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue laughed, “Mwhehe, I was the first to offer to care for him. No matter how difficult the challenge, the Magnificent Sans shall rise to conquer it.” Blue held out his hands, and Dream gently passed the little destroyer to Blue. Blue carefully shifted the small skeleton so he rested in the crook of Blue's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, he looks like a little baby when you hold him like that!” Ink gushed. Dream hid behind his hands to stop a sudden fit of giggles but Blue only shot Ink a look. “Best not say that when he's awake, he wouldn't take it well,” Blue warned.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked to Dream, “When was the last time he had one of Sci's pills? Should he have another now?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream slowly nodded, “Yes, he had one before breakfast, but he is due one now with the new schedule. I left them on the counter at my home.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stood, “Then I'll head there and see if I can give him his medicine. With luck it will help him wake.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood as well. “It's a liquid in a capsule. I have been breaking them open and he had drank them, but if you were to pierce the capsule you should be able to feed the liquid to him.” Dream glanced down at the small skeleton. “If you need anything to calm Error, he has been enjoying watching that strange AU on the television in my bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“UnderNovella?” Blue laughed, “I'll move the TV out if we decide to watch it. We'll be waiting at your place but contact me if anything happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Ink agreed, and Ink opened a portal to the god filled AU. Once the others left, Blue let out a long sigh. He looked sadly at the little skeleton, but said nothing. He opened a portal to Dream's home and went there. He let himself in and promptly headed for the kitchen. Quickly finding the bottle of magical supplements, carefully managed to open the bottle while not disturbing the sleeper in his arms. He shook out a pill and left it on the counter as he started searching for a pin.</p><p> </p><p>Growing frustrated, Blue carefully set Error down and continued his search. At last finding a small sewing needle, Blue carefully pokes a small hole in the end of the capsule. Taking the pill in one hand, and Error in the other, Blue settled in Dream's small living room. Settling Error back into his elbow, Blue carefully nudged the dark skeleton's mouth open and with a careful squeeze, poured a drop of the liquid from the pill into Error's mouth. Blue watched closely and smiled as he watched the medicine be absorbed by Error's body.</p><p> </p><p>Once the medicine was empty, Blue set Error down on a cushion and went to retrieve the TV. He carried the appliance into the room and set it up on a chair opposite the couch. Blue then pulled the remote from his pocket and turned the TV on. Blushing at the screen showing four monsters in UnderLust, Blue quickly changed the channel until he found the proper AU and settled in to wait on the others and for Error to wake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream arrived and quickly checked around. Seeing that they were alone, Ink slung Broomy on his back and Dream glanced around to get his bearings.</p><p> </p><p>“This way,” Dream said, heading off down a close by path. “Have you been to Life's home before Ink?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Once, but it was a long time ago. We usually just meet when in the new AU's as they come to life, if I'm there when they finish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” was Dream's response as they came to where the entrance to the ruins would be in most traditional worlds. Instead of a large stone door, they were greeted by a large arch covered in blooming flowers and a simple wooden gate. Beyond the gate, they could see a simple dirt path surrounded by flowering bushes, lush grass and trees full of luscious fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Dream slowly opened the gate and waved Ink through, admonishing him to stay on the path. Once the gate was closed, Dream again took the lead and walked through a portion of Life's personal garden. Ink kept looking around, clearly enamoured with the abundance of colour in the lovely garden.</p><p> </p><p>They came to a small clearing with a cozy home in the centre. Passing under some more fruit filled trees, they came to the front door. Dream gave a few soft knocks on the door and the two waited. Ink perked up when he heard the Goddess of Life laughing as she approached the door.</p><p> </p><p>Life opened the door, a strange child in her arms. It was a small skeleton wearing a white robe, with a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. The child looked at the visitors with a large grin, his one white eyelight glowing with excitement. His other eye was dark and shadowy and it reminded Ink of someone but he couldn't place who immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” the child said with a happy wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh aren't you a darling Goth,” Life said, chuckling at the youth. She took in the visitors and her smile grew, “Ah, Dream and Ink, what a lovely surprise to see you here. Please come in, we were just about to have pie.” She moved from the door and waved them in.</p><p> </p><p>The two guardians hesitated. “Apologies Life, I hope we are not intruding.” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. A few friends came for dinner and we were just about to have dessert. You are more then welcome to join us.” She gave a sly smile, “In fact I insist. It would be rude to discuss work when there is pie to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“PIE!” Squealed the adorable Goth, waving his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The two skeletons looked at each other and Ink grinned, “We would love to join you. We can't stay for too long, but I'm sure we have time for some of your legendary pie.”</p><p> </p><p>Life, laughed again and this time when she waved them in, they entered. Life lead them to her sitting room where two other skeletons were sitting, enjoying cups of tea. Ink found himself stiffening and fighting the urge to scowl when his eyes spotted Reaper sipping tea with his arm around a small Sans dressed in white. The Sans' white sweatshirt was marred by a large bloody gash running across their chest. They also had a ragged red scarf and a large twitching glitch over their right eye.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's eyes were empty voids, but Ink could feel them crawl over both him and Dream, and suddenly the child's familiar eye made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“These are the some more of my friends, Dream, the guardian of Positivity, and Ink, the Creator Guardian.” Life said to her guests then turned to the newcomers, “This is Sans, though many call him Death or Reaper and his husband, Geno, my friends and neighbours.” She then lightly bobbed the child in her arms, “Oh and this is their child, Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth giggled and waved again. Dream smiled at the bubbly child and waved, “A pleasure to meet you Goth.” Goth blushed, suddenly shy and buried his face into Life's fur covered arm. Dream was almost melting at Goth's antics but Ink kept firm eye contact with Reaper.</p><p> </p><p>“And now the pie!” Life said, and headed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The small Sans asked, “Are you sure I can't help, Tori?” his voice surprisingly deep for such a small figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Goth will be more then enough help Geno. Just sit and enjoy your tea,”</p><p> </p><p>“PIE!” Goth said again as Life carried him from the room.</p><p> </p><p>“How adorable!” Dream gushed under his breath but Reaper heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, the god of Death ran a finger down Geno's face, “That's all Geno. Nothing adorable about me, right?” He asked his husband with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Geno shot the god an unamused look, “Not a damn thing.” Ink tried and failed not to snicker at Reaper's pout.</p><p> </p><p>Dream took a few more steps into the room and settled on a nearby chair while Ink stayed standing, refusing to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked between Ink and his husband and sighed, “What did you do this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked offended, “Nothing.” He paused, “Nothing I'm allowed to tell you about anyways, right Guardian?” He said looking over at Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Ink's glare softened at Reaper's words. He sighed and sat in another chair, “Right,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked at his husband with a scowl, but Reaper winked and mimed zipping his lips. Geno sighed and reached out to pick up his tea cup. Lifting the cup to his mouth, he paused. “Would you like some tea? I'd be happy to get a few more cups.”</p><p> </p><p>Before they could respond, a voice came from the door the goddess had left through.</p><p> </p><p>“PIE! PIE! PIE!” Little Goth walked in, loudly announcing the dessert, while carrying a fistful of forks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so loud Gothy, we're all here.” Geno gently chided his child.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay Mommy!” Gothy said, not lowering his volume at all.</p><p> </p><p>Life entered with a large tray holding six plates with large pieces of her famous butterscotch/cinnamon pie. A small bowl of whipped cream was also on the tray for those who desired it. Life distributed the fragrant dessert and Goth handed everyone their utensil.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Life sat in her own chair with her slice of pie and Goth settled on the floor, his plate in his lap. The group enjoyed the pie in the reverent silence the pie deserved. Once the last forkful was done, Life stood again and collected the dishes, refusing both Geno and Dream's insistence that they be allowed to help. Left alone again, Goth retrieved a beautifully handmade snake doll that he excitedly showed Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“My Unca maked all my toys. He's the bestest!” Goth said proudly. Neither Dream or Ink noticed the child's parents stiffening as the little boy spoke of his talented uncle. Fortunately, Life returned with a fresh pot of tea and enough cups for everyone, ending Goth's excited ramble.</p><p> </p><p>After pouring everyone tea, Life sat again and turned to the guardians. “Now then, how can I help you two?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream cast a quick glance at the other guests before answering, “We have a very ill associate. His magic is being drained extremely fast and it could easily kill him. Food you make is filled with powerful energy, and we were hoping you could share some so we can save his life.”</p><p> </p><p>Life frowned, “But of course, dear. I'll gather some things immediately.” Life stood again and left the room again.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stood and stretched, “I think I'd like a quick walk, care to join me Ink?” Ink narrowed his eyes at the god but stood as well and nodded. He shared a quick look with Dream before following Reaper out a side door that lead outside.</p><p> </p><p>Goth wanted to follow his father but Geno scooped him up and cuddled the child on his lap. Looking up at Dream, Geno asked hesitantly, “Your associate must be quite ill if you're coming to Tori for help.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nervously squeezed his hands together, “He is. We're doing all we can but all we can do at the moment is to keep his magic up. There is very little else we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, what's a 'ssociate?” Goth asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Geno tried to think of an answer when Dream replied, “It's someone you spend a lot of time with, when you're working.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth seemed confused and Geno changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, Reaper walked very carefully down the path, making sure he didn't touch anything while Ink followed in silence. Once far enough away from the house, Reaper turned back to Ink. “Error?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked away but gave a tight nod. He was unsure as to why the god of death was so interested in the destroyer. But now would be the best way to possibly find out.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care Reaper?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper seemed rather uncharacteristically embarrassed before blurting out, “Look I kinda have a thing for glitches. Geno gave me a chance but Error kept trying to see if he could kill me. I still have a small thing for him so I'm just concerned. But please don't tell Geno.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink stared at him before bursting out laughing. The idea of Reaper flirting with Error was hysterical to the artist. It took a few long minutes before Ink got himself back under control. “Ok, ok, ok. I won't tell Geno. It's none of my business, anyways.” Ink paused as he thought of something, “Tell you what Reaper, you're one of the few people who know what's happened to Error so could I ask for your help if we need it?”</p><p> </p><p>“One condition,” Reaper said.</p><p> </p><p>Ink scowled, he knew Reaper would want something in exchange, “Let's hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what happened to Error. I want to know how he got that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink thought for a moment, “You won't tell anyone?” Reaper nodded and Ink grinned. “OK, so long story short, Nightmare stole a prototype from Sci and used it on Error. Error managed to knock out everyone nearby before the thing shrunk him down. We came in to find the machine, and found Error as well. Sci's looking for how to reverse the process and now Nightmare is looking for Error who he thinks stole the thing and doesn't seem to know about Error being shrunk. We're keeping Error hidden and healthy, but like Dream said, his magic is draining fast and it's killing him.” Ink told the story quickly, keeping one eye on the house to make sure they weren't being followed.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's face was always hard to read, but Ink could see see hints of anger hiding behind his smile. The god said nothing for a long moment before reaching into his flowing robe and pulling out a phone. “Give me your number, and let me know if I can help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll admit, I love the AfterDeath from Golden_Au's Glimpse series. So my Geno and Reaper are modeled off their characterization. Do you think Ink will be mad when he finds out that Reaper will immediately tell Geno EVERYTHING? And little Goth is the greatest character ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Dream get what they'd come for. Error wakes and spends time with Blue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream lifted his head as he heard Ink's familiar cackle coming from outside. He glanced at the door the others had left through inquisitively and noticed the other skeleton doing the same. Geno gave Dream a half smile as he set his son down to play and said, “Sorry, Reaps is a little weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream blink before covering his grin with his mouth. Dream quickly regained his composure, “As a god, surely he's entitled to a few eccentricities?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's grin grew, “Yeah, but he's not eccentric, he's an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream coughed, his eyes growing wide as Geno continued, “He's an unapologetic ass, but he still manages to have a few redeeming qualities.” Geno's smile softened as he took in his small son, “He's a fantastic father, a devoted mate and a morbidly funny guy, but he still causes a fair bit of trouble. So if that's why he took your friend outside, sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's magic warmed as he felt the pure love and affection the other had for his beloved. “The god of Death has never caused any issues for myself, and I am unaware of any difficulties between him and Ink.” Dream's smile quirked at the corner as he recalled Ink's words, “In fact, Ink has said that your husband, his brother and Life herself are the only gods he finds trustworthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's smile became forced, “He's not wrong. The others are so involved in their own politics that it's not safe to trust them. Even War and Knowledge, who are close friends, can't ever be fully trusted.” Geno sighed, releasing the tension in his body, and brightened, “Still, it beats being in the damned Save Screen for eternity. So I'll deal with the bastards when I need to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, are you calling me a bastard behind my back again Gen? So mean.” Reaper appeared in the same door he'd left through, Ink a step behind. Dream could clearly see the amused smile on the artist's face, which only grew at Geno's retort of, “No, I called you an asshole behind your back. I always call you a bastard to your face.”</p><p> </p><p>The two entered the room and reclaimed their seat, as Reaper bickered with his husband, a wide smile on his face. “Gen, I've been good, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>Life walked in, a woven basket in her arms, and frowned at Reaper's wheedling tone. “Oh Sans, are you teasing poor Geno again? You simple must learn to behave.”</p><p> </p><p>For Ink, it was a mighty struggle to not break out laughing at the hurt look on the god's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori, No! I'm being good I swear! Why won't anyone believe me?” The god whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Why indeed.” Life replied as she approached Dream who quickly stood. “I hope this will be sufficient, I put the most potent things I had on hand in.” She offered the basket to Dream but Ink intercepted it and took it with a nod of thanks. She then reached into her pocket and pulled a large fistful of wrapped sweets. With her free hand she took Dream's and placed the sweets onto his palm. There were too many for his one hand, so Dream brought up his other and held the sweets cupped in both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“These are very good for a quick burst of energy. I tend to not give many out, but...” Life paused, her eyes peering into Dream's, “If things are so desperate that you of all monsters require this food, then I feel that these may be useful as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream flushed, as her meaning sunk in. He carefully pocketed Life's candies and offered his hand. Instead of taking it, Life slid forward and engulfed Dream in a gentle hug. “Please take care, and let me know if I can assist you.” She said, releasing the blushing skeleton. Turning to Ink she gave him a hug as well and patted him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much Life, I greatly appreciate your help,” Dream said with a small bow.</p><p> </p><p>“And thanks for the pie, it's the best in the multiverse, “Ink chimed in. Ink turned to the others, who'd watched in silence, “Good to see you Reaper, Geno. And nice to meetcha Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time we can meet under better circumstances,” Reaper said, his arm sliding around Geno. Goth stood up and yelled his good bye as Life escorted the guardians to her front door. As they left, Life smiled at the two again, “Perhaps you could bring your associate over sometime. If you need magic, I have other methods besides my food, Or if you'd rather, you could bring them once they recover for a meal. My home is always open for friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's smile was strained, “We'll have to see Toriel. But thank you for the invitation,” Ink hefted the basket in his hands, “and for this. We do appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream echoed Ink's sentiments and they both left, heading back to Dream's home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long after Blue had feed the magical supplement to Error that he woke. Blue had ignored the TV in favour of keeping a close eye on Error, so when he gave a twitch Blue slid off the couch and kneeled on the floor, moving his face as close to the dark skeleton as he could. Error woke slowly, his body aching. He carefully moved his arms and legs and then struggled to sit up. Once he was upright, he sat cross legged with his upper body hanging over, panting from exertion.</p><p> </p><p>Error took stock and lifted his head to look around and immediately saw Blue staring at him. Now that he knew Error was aware of him, Blue spoke quietly, “Thank the stars you're awake. How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Error frowned and pressed his hand to his chest. It hurt a bit but it was nowhere near as painful. Error took a few deep breaths then looked up at Blue and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Blue just about sagged in relief. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. You really scared us, you know.” Blue stood then cautiously sat back on the couch, beside the cushion Error sat on. “Dream will be back soon with some magic rich food for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Error's head cocked slightly in confusion. He started checking his pockets, then he pulled them inside out, then he pulled off the jacket entirely to search it thoroughly. Blue watched the sudden flurry of motions before he figured out what Error wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“You may have dropped your phone when you had your attack in the Doodlesphere,” Blue said.</p><p> </p><p>Error bunched the jacket up and threw it before reseating himself and resting his head on his knees. Blue was reluctant to leave as Dream and Ink could return at any minute. And there was very little chance Blue would even find the phone without Error's help. Blue pondered his options before he offered his hand to Error.</p><p> </p><p>“We can retrieve it after the others return, but for now perhaps you could sit on my shoulder. I would be able to hear you if you needed to talk to me.” The sound of gunshots drew his attention back to the TV and Blue was struck with inspiration. “Actually, you could explain what is going on with this UnderNovella. I don't know any of these characters and have no idea what's happening. I'm led to believe you're the expert. Care to fill me in some?”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked over at the TV, then back at Blue's face, then to Blue's offered hand. He then crawled onto Blue's hand and clutched onto Blue's thumb as Blue lifted his hand and let Error crawl off onto his shoulder. Blue held himself very still as Error moved up his shoulder to sit beside his head. Error took hold of Blue's scarf and Blue could feel Error tugging it. Error made a sort of nest in the scarf and settled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hear me?” Blue heard Error say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you're a little quiet but I can hear you clearly. Don't feel like you need to yell.” Blue shifted slightly, getting more comfortable on the couch and turning his attention to the screen where a Sans dressed in black was arguing with a gun toting Asgore.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, so that universe's Sans is called Sin and he is currently with Toriela but Asgoro refuses to accept that she left him, so...” Error went on and on, explaining all the characters, their motivations, the general story, and some of the more noteworthy differences that he'd seen after various resets. Blue listened to Error's voice with a smile. Error was clearly enamoured with this strange soap opera of a universe and was more animated and enthusiastic then Blue had ever seen him. Blue wanted to ask many questions but didn't want to disrupt Error's enjoyment so he held his tongue. But he made mental notes on things he really wanted to ask Error.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed, and at last, Dream and Ink returned. Ink carried a basket that was covered with a cloth. The two paused at the living room door, “Blue are you alright? You're sitting rather stiffly.” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine, Error's on my shoulder explaining the show to me and I don't want him to fall off.” Blue said.</p><p> </p><p>“He's up? Good news!” Ink said, then left to take the basket to the kitchen. Dream smiled and followed.</p><p> </p><p>Ink set the basket on one of Dream's kitchen chairs and pulled the cloth off. The basket was filled with smaller baskets of fresh fruits, small loaves of berry filled breads, jams, tarts, cookies and other delicious things. Dream clapped his hands in delight, this was more then enough for Error's needs, and he could feel the power buried within the food.</p><p> </p><p>“So, can I ask about those candies?” Ink asked, looking over at Dream. “I know she meant something when she gave them to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream blushed, his face glowing with a vibrant golden light. He cleared his throat a few times before explaining, “She may be under the belief that I have a pregnant mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink froze, staring at Dream before clapping his hands over his mouth. Dream looked away as Ink muffled his giggles, clearly embarrassed. “If one has a particularly powerful child, it can be very draining on the mate, necessitating the sharing of magic. Life would be extremely aware of that fact. So the sweets she gave me are to help me recover my magic if I had to help my mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was gasping for air, struggling to not laugh at his friend. “O-ok. So if you need to share magic with Error, you can get a boost back fast with her special candies. We'll call it Plan C, for Candies!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but with this food, hopefully it won't come to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink got his laughter under control and turned to look at Dream, “You really seem against the share magic idea. Is there something I don't know?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream started to empty Life's basket, as he thought. “Sharing magic, unless it's a healing sort like mine, is a very personal thing. A monster's magic is a part of who they are, and when you share magic you are taking a piece of yourself and putting it into another beings soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's expression turned thoughtful, and Dream hastened to add, “I know you sometimes have trouble understanding personal boundaries, especially when it comes to souls. And Blue is likely too young to know about how personal it can be.” Dream paused, “But Error isn't close to any of us. And he's a very private monster. He may not want to accept any magic we try to share.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink refused to look at Dream, but Dream could feel his disappointment. Setting a basket of raspberries down, Dream took a step to Ink and put his hand on his shoulder. Ink turned and met Dream's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled softly, “I know you want to help him. I know you want nothing more then to befriend him, but you need to respect him for any of that to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream patted Ink's arm again, “Now, would you like to take some of this out to Error while I make sandwiches for us?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked away before he nodded and silently took a plate from the cupboard and looked over the selection of food from Life. Selecting an apple, Ink took a knife from the butcher block and sliced the apple in half. He cut the half into small pieces for the tiny skeleton and piled it on the plate. He added some berries and a slice of fresh bread smothered in jam. He took the plate back to the living room and paused in the door again. Blue was still sitting rather stiffly, but he asked a question about what was happening on the screen and fell silent, no doubt listening to Error as he explained. Ink waited a few moments and hoped he wasn't interrupting when he said, “I have food! Is Error hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue seemed to be listening then he lifted his hand up to his shoulder, “Error's hungry, want to set the food down on the coffee table?” Blue then set the destroyer on the table and Ink set the plate beside him. Error wasted no time in grabbing one of the fresh berries and biting into it. Blue stood up straight and stretched his arms up, then flexed his spine and rolled his shoulders, working the kinks out.</p><p> </p><p>“I could use a bite as well. Would you like anything Ink?” Blue asked, bobbing lightly on his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream's bringing us sandwiches in a minute, but if you want to grab us some drinks that would be great.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Easily done! Mwhehehe!” Blue took off, glad for the chance to move. Sitting very still for so long had been very difficult for him, but Blue had managed. And he learned far more then he'd ever thought possible about UnderNovella. Chuckling to himself, Blue went to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Ink sat on the floor near the coffee table, ignoring the TV while Error had sat on the edge of the plate with his eyes still glued to the screen. Ink watched the small one then pulled his scarf, checking for a clean space. Finding one he wrote himself a few notes, then looked up at Error.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, I need to visit your anti void soon.” He said, “I promise I won't touch anything, I just need to check something there.”</p><p> </p><p>Error dropped his eyes from UnderNovella to Ink and Ink could feel more then see the glitche's eyes narrow in suspicion. Ink just waited, until Error finally gave a nod before returning his attention to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Ink added another note to his scarf and glanced over his list, hoping he'd remembered everything:</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<p>Contact Core Frisk</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Take Error to Sci to look at code</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Talk to Reaper</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Check anti void for Interest</p>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Ink underlined the last point and put his pen away. He sat there watching Error, and made a silent wish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a slow chapter. Can't always be fast go go go. But I really do love the AfterDeath stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error finds out what is wrong with him, and Geno, Reaper and Fresh fill each other in on what they learned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In no time at all, Dream and Blue returned to the living room bearing a tray of sandwiches and drinks respectively. Setting his tray on the table beside Error's plate, Dream took one of the sandwiches and sat on the couch. Blue passed the drinks around and set the tray off to the side before following Dream's example. Ink just shifted closer to the table and helped himself to a sandwich as well. After a few bites, Dream paused and glanced at the tiny destroyer who was taking scoops of jam off his bread and eating the sticky handfuls straight before tearing off chunks of the soft bread and eating them. For such a small size, Error kept managing to eat huge amounts of food. Dream thought of what had happened earlier and realized they would need to speak with Error himself about what they had learned. He turned to Blue and asked, “Did you have a chance to discuss anything with Error? About what happened earlier or what we learned from Sci?”</p><p> </p><p>Error stopped eating and turned to look at Dream. He used his many tongues to clean the the sticky jam and berry juice from his hands before wiping them on his jacket. He pressed his now clean hand to his chest, feeling his soul's steady thrumming. The strange and excruciating pain had caught him completely off guard. He'd passed out quickly but had not clue as to what had caused it, so was curious as to what they had learned.</p><p> </p><p>Blue frowned and shook his head, “No, I didn't want to stress him just after he woke up, plus we found out that he'd dropped his phone in the Doodlesphere so a real conversation is hard.” Blue looked a little sheepish, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, then frowned slightly. “We will have to retrieve his phone as soon as possible. But you deserve to know all the information we have regarding your situation.” This last bit, Dream said directly to Error, his gaze on the dark skeleton's face. Error's face was turned up, meeting Dream's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your condition is far worse then we had believed.” Dream paused and took a deep breath before telling Error the dire news. “The device altered your code, pressing it together. At least that is what Sci believes.” Dream paused again as Error looked away, a hand clutching his head.</p><p> </p><p>Error had known that Sci was looking into his code, and Geno's too for that matter. But this was impossible, anything that had any type of code alterations simply... fell apart. Messing with code was how he could destroy entire universes by himself. He tore the various important bit of code apart. But he hadn't fallen apart, just shrunk. Dream started talking again, and Error forced himself to focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Sci says that you weren't destroyed by the changes due to your soul and powerful magic. Almost all of your magic is going to maintaining your form and this is causing a great strain on your soul. We need to keep your magic as high as we can, or you could simply fall apart.” Dream braced himself as he delivered the final and most important piece of information, “But Sci still needs to hurry. Your soul is under tremendous pressure and even with all the magic in the multiverse, it will not last forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Error covered his face, doing his best to not shake. He felt cold, like his insides were filled with ice. He couldn't see, as errors filled his eyes and his head started buzzing. He could feel the crash coming but he was too far to stop it. He felt himself start twitching before locking up and the buzz took over his body.</p><p> </p><p>The three watched in horror as Error started jerking before freezing. Ink tsked and moved closer, he couldn't see the glitch's eyes because his hands were still over his face but Ink did see his fingers twitching.</p><p> </p><p>“Medium crash? Maybe 5 to ten minutes? I was kinda expecting a full reboot but he took it better then expected!” Ink turned to grin at the other two. Neither Dream nor Blue could smile back. Dream had just told Error he could possibly fall apart at any time. It was no wonder he'd crashed.</p><p> </p><p>Blue squeezed his hands together in his lap, a piece of his soul hurting in sympathy. He needed to do something, he couldn't just sit here he NEEDED to DO SOMETHING. His brain screamed at him to move, make a plan, anything.</p><p> </p><p>“There must be something we can do,” Blue choked out, his throat tight and dry. He stood up, “maybe we should go help Sci? Or make a preemptive strike against Nightmare? We can't just sit here. Error could die!” Blue's arms waved around, nearly hitting a lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked down sadly while Ink looked torn.</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda doubt we could help Sci, if we could he would've asked already. Taking care of Error is the best we can do on that front.” Ink turned to Dream, knowing his answer already.</p><p> </p><p>“We cannot strike first, or else we would be no better then Nightmare himself or his lackeys.” Dream said firmly. He refused to lower himself to that. He would always defend and protect, and never attack unless provoked. Dream then softened his expression and voice, “I know it is hard Blue. And I would rather Error reform his way then pass but you need to accept that we are doing all we can now.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue whined in frustration, his entire being urging him to action. He took a few deep calming breaths and sat again. “OK, then let's plan what we'll do next.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned, “I got a couple of ideas!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Back at Life's pleasant home, Geno kept smiling. Reaper watched his beloved out of the corner of his eye while chatting with the goddess, who bounced his son on her lap. At last, Goth gave a giant yawn and started rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Naptime buddy?” Reaper said, smiling at his babybones.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-awwwwwwn-uh.” Everyone smiled as Goth's denial was made around another yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Geno stood and went to Toriel who passed the little boy over. Geno settled goth against his chest and said, “Well I'm ready for my nap so we can have them together.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stood and floated over to his family as Tori got to her feet as well. “Thank you for coming. I do appreciate the company. And I apologize for the short notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper waved her apology away, “No worries Tori, always glad to help a friend. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Reaps would drop anything for one of your meals any day Toriel,” Geno said with a smirk and an elbow to his husband's ribs.</p><p> </p><p>A few more words and their goodbyes said, the family left the home heading back to their own. Reaper took up Goth as the child fell asleep. Once past the gate, Reaper shot Geno a look and asked, “So what was that grin about? You were trying not to laugh when Tori gave them those candies.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno chuckled, “Those candies are special, and he knew it too. Did you see the way he blushed?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper nodded, “So what's so special about some candies?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's grin threatened to split his face, “Tori only gives those to monsters who are pregnant or their mates. She thinks that Dream has a mate who he's sharing magic with and so those candies are to help.” He chuckled again, “She gave some to me to help keep my magic up when I kept getting sick and couldn't keep any food down with Goth. It's a shot of pure magic into the system.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stopped dead, “So she thinks that Dream was getting food for a mate. And we know that they're taking care of Error, so....” Reaper's face lit up and he chuckled too. “Oh man, Error isn't going to hear the end of this!”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's smile fell a little. But he tried to be positive. “They're really doing all they can to help him, aren't they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got some more info from Ink. Found out what happened, actually. And he said he'll call me of I can help.” Reaper said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? How did you manage that?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I already saw Error, so Ink is aware I know about him. So when he asked if he could call on me for help, I told him I would if he told me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Ok, tell me when we get home.” Geno said. His face was calm but he was worried. If they needed food from the Goddess of Life to help Error, he must be in a bad way. He had sounded odd on the phone this morning but Geno had put it down to cellular service.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper noticed the way Geno went silent and knew what his husband was thinking about. “Let's hurry this up then, hmm?” he said before using his magic to teleport the three to their front door.</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled at him and opened the door, almost hitting Death the Younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Papyrus, I'm so sorry!” Geno exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Geno, It Is Fine. I Was Just About To Leave. But Your Timing Is Excellent, As Your Brother Just Arrived A Is Waiting For You In The Living Room.” The taller god moved out of the way so the three could pass. He waved before leaving, shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper carried Goth up to his room for his afternoon nap while Geno went to see Fresh.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Reaper came back down, Fresh had filled Geno in on what had happened in OutertTale. But even the assurance that Ink was hiding Error from Nightmare and his gang didn't lessen Geno's worry at all.</p><p> </p><p>“He's not well. Both Dream and Ink showed up to Life's house for magic rich food for someone extremely sick. It has to be Error. So they have to worry about that, Nightmare and stars knows who else!” Geno put his face in his hands and fought the urge to scream.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper frowned, he knew that if he told Geno that Nightmare caused this whole mess to begin with, the short skeleton would want to rip the smug octopus apart.</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked up and saw Reaper in the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, tell us what you learned from Ink.” Geno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you'll stay calm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reaper...”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Sigh, “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see...”</p><p> </p><p>Geno was not happy when Reaper was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry updates slowed a bit. I managed to hurt myself and catch a cold at the same time. (Not Corona, just a regular miserable headcold)</p><p>I'm gonna keep going though, but please let me know if stuff seems weird, it's hard to edit on painkillers and cold drugs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error does some soul searching and breaks the news to his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Error woke, he could hear Ink talking. His body was still a little stiff and he couldn't see yet, so he kept still and listened.</p><p> </p><p>“If we tell everyone the same thing, Nightmare will fall for it,” the artist was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't say I like the idea of lying to our friends but I can see your point,” Blue said, rather hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“It's only for a little bit, and we don't have to completely lie. If we make it sound like a rumour we're checking out it, we're not technically lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Error heard a noisy exhale, followed by Dream's voice. “But why would we want to spread the rumour that Nightmare killed Error? What good does that do us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It throws Nightmare off, and it makes it sound like we're as confused as anyone else. Nightmare doesn't know what happened, so he'll start looking elsewhere and try to find out where we heard this rumour.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>Error could understand Ink's thinking. Also, Nightmare had a low opinion on the Star Sanses intelligence and this would only feed into his preconception and he would assume they knew nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked a few times as his sight slowly cleared. He hadn't been out for long as no one had moved. Much to Error's chagrin Dream was the first to notice his return to consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Error, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Error hugged his arms around his chest and didn't respond. He kept his eyes cast down, and shivered slightly again. He heard someone stand and walk away while Ink, who was still sitting on the floor slid himself closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you doing ok? I know, it's kinda scary but it's gonna be ok. Sci'll come through, he always has. And we just need to keep your magic up and keep Nightmare from finding out about you,” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>Error didn't bother even flipping the damned squid off. He ignored whatever damned platitudes Dream was trying to comfort him with in favour of curling up tighter, pulling his knees up to his chest to try and warm himself up. His shaking was getting worse and he gritted his teeth as he tried to hide it from Ink and Dream. Suddenly, Error felt a heavy warmth drop onto his back. He reached back and found the blanket that had been made for him, so he pulled it tight around his body as Blue stepped back and sat back down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“That ought to help some. I'd offer to rub your back but I know you'd rather I didn't,” Blue said gently.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked confused, “You were cold?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue gave Ink a knowing smile, “Feeling cold is common after experiencing a massive shock. I can't imagine that hearing how dire this situation is would be easy for anyone, even Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Error snuggled into the blanket, thankful for and hating Blue at the same time. Damn him for knowing exactly what he needed. Ink had gotten curious and was asking Blue about something else, so Error ignored them as he curled tighter into the blanket and felt his shudders slowly end. As he warmed up, Error thought about what he'd been told. He scowled as he realized that he'd have to tell Geno and the others. Hiding the fact he'd been shrunk was one thing, but if he tried to hide the fact he could possibly die soon, the others would never forgive him. And as much as he tried to keep them at arms length, he didn't want them to cut him out of their lives entirely. He'd deny it if anyone asked, but he did care about them. Error squeezed his eyes closed then they snapped open. He needed his phone. He needed to call Geno, and while he was at it he owed Fresh a call too.</p><p> </p><p>Error gave a wry smile. For years all he'd wanted was a way to die without the damned voices in his head fighting him. Now that he couldn't hear them and could easily die, all he wanted was to survive so his adoptive family wouldn't be upset. As much as Error hated himself, Goth adored him, everyone saw it. It was Geno's main go to excuse as to why Error should visit more. Fresh kept promising that he'd learn to knit so he could be the favourite Uncle. Even Reaper's Papyrus accepted that he'd never be the 'Bestest' Uncle and had settled, rather happily, for Reaper's suggestion of Goth's 'Coolest' Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>Error adjusted the blanket around his shoulders and checked on what the three idiots were doing. Ink was asking Blue about various first aid details, but Dream was ignoring them as well and had his eyes firmly on Error. Error narrowed his eyes, how much had the damned guardian noticed by reading his feelings? Error was a private monster, so knowing that Dream could know what he was feeling, no matter how well he masked his emotions, and that pissed him off to no end.</p><p> </p><p>Dream fought the urge to smile, he knew that Error had finally noticed his scrutiny by the wave of annoyance that flowed from the small skeleton. He refused to dig into the shifting emotions he sensed from Error, but some were so strong that Dream would've noticed them from across the room. The fear and shock had faded away to be replaced by a slowly growing affection. Even under his annoyance, Dream could sense a warm, loving feeling. It was nothing Dream could have ever expected to feel from the world destroyer, but Error was clearly thinking about someone he cared about deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was curious but he couldn't bring himself to pry. Perhaps after this Error could be convinced to open up but for now they had more important issues to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are feeling better, perhaps we could return to the Doodlesphere and retrieve your phone. It certainly makes conversations much easier.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink stopped mid-sentence and glanced down to the blanket covered glitch. “OH! I almost forgot! Yeah let's get your phone so we can talk more about stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>Ink jumped to his feet and scooped Error up in his blanket and dropped him into the painted on pocket. Blue sighed and shot Ink a warning look as he stood up. Dream just shook his head as he too rose.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, be careful. I got it,” Ink said as he summoned his brush to his hand.</p><p> </p><p>A quick portal later and the group stood in Ink's home base. Ink moved quickly, heading to his sitting area and pulling Error from his pocket. He set the grumpy skeleton on the coffee table and took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“This is where you collapsed so hopefully your phone is here,” Ink said helpfully. Then he turned to the others, “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiled and hummed an affirmative as he a Dream came forward.</p><p> </p><p>Error started scanning around where he thought he'd been standing when the pain had hit him, and he spied his errant phone. He dashed forward and grabbed the device, he swiped the screen and was relieved to see that it worked fine. He turned back to where Ink had put him down and saw that Ink had dropped the blanket as well. Error went a picked up the blanket and sat down, pulling it over his head and hiding beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Ink watched the mini destroyer and tipped his head in confusion when Error hid himself away. But before he could ask, Dream and Blue appeared on each side and pulled the artist away.</p><p> </p><p>Blue whispered softly, “He might need a few minutes to himself. We should leave him be until he is ready for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Buried under the heavy, warm blanket, Error stared at his phone and took a deep breath. He dialed Geno's number before his nerve could fail him and wasn't surprised when he answered after the second ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Error!” Geno all but yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Error flinched from the loud voice but didn't snap at the other glitch. “Geno, I need to talk to you. Is it a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Error, with everything going on right now, it is always a good time to talk to you. It means I'm not worried that you've been captured or are sick or anything else.” Geno said, his tone warming and his voice calming.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, about that...” Error paused, and rubbed his face with his free hand. How in the multiverse was he supposed to tell Geno this news. He heard something in the background and had to ask, “Is anyone else there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reaps and Fresh are with me, we were just talking about you in fact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where's Goth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Napping upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you put me on speaker? If everyone's there, it'll be easier to tell you all at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Error heard Geno fussing with his phone, and then he heard a thunk as Geno set the phone down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Error, we're listening.” Geno's voice came from further away but still clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Bro, Reapster and I are listening to ya too,” came Fresh's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Error took a deep breath and slowly released it, “Ok, so I have some bad news.” Error took another breath and blurted out, “I'm in massive trouble. The thing that shrunk me did it by messing with my code somehow. And I should have fallen apart, but somehow my magic is keeping me together.” He paused and when no one responded Error forged on, “It's putting a massive strain on my soul, and it's almost ready to crack under the strain.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno gasped, and Error heard something thump as if someone had hit something.</p><p> </p><p>“It's ok Fresh, calm down. Gen, Baby, it's ok, it's ok.” Reaper could be heard calming the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Error hadn't realized he'd started crying until the tears fell from his face down to his free hand that was resting on his lap. He scrubbed at his face, listening to Reaper talking to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh, Geno, Reaper, I'm so sorry.” Error said, choking on his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Error!” Geno whimpered. “Don't you dare apologize, this is not your fault. It's Nightmare's, and I swear we'll make him pay somehow. After we get you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geno, NO!” Error's voice was harsh. “You are absolutely not having anything to do with Nightmare. If I get through this, I will deal with him, but I do not want you anywhere near him or those psychos he works with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, what he did was totes unrad. And he's huntin' for ya bro.” Fresh was indignant.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he's looking for me. He doesn't know what happened, what he did to me. And we're keeping him in the dark as long as we can.”</p><p>Geno let out a frustrated whine before letting out a long breath. “Ok, fine. We'll avoid Nightmare.” Geno paused, “We knew something was wrong though. We ran into Ink and Dream at Life's home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Life? Reaper's Toriel?” Error asked, then he remembered the basket the two had shown up with. “That's food from the Goddess of Life?” He was amazed that the guardians had gone to that extreme for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they said they had an 'associate' who was very ill and needed magic rich food,” Geno said.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper could be heard snickering in the background, until he cried out, “Ow! Gen, why'd you hit me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now Reaper,” Geno warned.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh slid closer to the phone, “Bro, you need anything? Tell me there's sumthin' I can do for ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Error closed his eyes, “There's nothing. The idiot squad aren't doing a bad job. They have meds from Sci for me, and they got that food. They're also lying to Nightmare and his stooges to keep me hidden.” Error paused and was glad they couldn't see the small smile he now had, “And to be fair, they're not happy that they can't do more right now. We're all waiting on Sci.”</p><p> </p><p>A long moment of silence reigned. Finally, Geno spoke up, “Error, thanks for telling us. I'm going to keep worrying but I feel better knowing that you told us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really didn't want to.” Error whispered. “I don't want you to worry about me. It's wasted on me. But I didn't want you mad at me for hiding this either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Error” “Broski” Both his brothers tried to say something but fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>What could anyone really say?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm recovering! My arm is wrapped and it hurts to bend my elbow, and my cold has my throat raw but I need to write more Mini Error. Either chapter 19 or 20 is gonna be crazy. I'm looking forward to it. We're almost in the home stretch. Let's do this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error's conversation gets interrupted, Ink has a revelation and someone's to the rescue!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three Star Sanses were away from the table Error sat on and Blue and Ink were talking. Dream kept his back to the table but the pain, anguish and sorrow he felt coming from the six inch skeleton was almost too much to bear. Ink turned to Dream to ask him something but paused when he saw his friend's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, why are you crying?” Ink asked, his tone hushed. The far away look in Dream's eyes gave him a pretty good idea but it was always better to ask, at least that's what Dream regularly told him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream wasn't looking at anything, just stared off at nothing but he whispered in a broken voice, “How does he hid that much pain?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Dream's waist, “Error?”</p><p> </p><p>“So much pain, so much sorrow. It's tainting anything positive, no wonder my brother wants him back. He must gain so much power off Error's pain.” The tears flowed down Dream's face and Ink mopped at them with his scarf before casting a glance to the small blanket on his coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“What's he doing?” Ink mumbled to himself, wondering how Dream was picking these feelings up now but not earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Error was still hidden beneath the blanket, holding his phone to his head and listening to the silence on the other line. Finally Error couldn't handle it anymore and grasped for anything to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh,”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Yeah Bro, wassup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could I ask you a favour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Abso-positively Bro, wadda need?”</p><p> </p><p>“The others had an idea to throw Nightmare off, and some outside help could make it more believable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lay it on me Broski.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spread the rumour that Nightmare killed me, and make up a bunch of excuses at to why. Make them crazy too.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper piped up, “You want to spread crazy rumours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, It will look less like the Stars are looking for me, and more like they're trying to find out what the hell Nightmare did. Plus Nightmare might actually worry he managed to kill me. I'm a valuable tool to him.</p><p> </p><p>Geno scoffed, “Yeah so valuable he did something incredibly dangerous that could have killed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but we found out he wants me back on his team. Either he was hoping to intimidate me with the damn machine or wanted to entice me with some sciencey shit. He knows I won't admit I love that stuff still.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants you back?” Reaper asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Or dead,” came Error's calm reply.</p><p> </p><p>“And he said this to someone?” Geno's voice was getting tight again.</p><p> </p><p>“He told Dream before they got into a scuffle,” Error said, frowning as he remembered Dream's injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Bro, I'mma spread from wack stories.” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help with that,” Reaper said.</p><p> </p><p>Error smiled grimly, but before he could say anything else, he felt something pulling his blanket off of him. He spun to see the large, blank, grey eyes of the monochrome Frisk peering at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Fuck Fuck!” Error screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to swear,” Core Frisk said, even though their mouth never moved.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sensed the sudden panic in Error and spun to the little destroyer, the others following suit. Upon seeing Core Frisk, Dream darted forward, unsure of their intentions but found an invisible wall keeping him from getting to them. Ink and Blue hit the wall too and promptly started trying to break through, while Dream yelled but neither reacted. They can't hear us, Dream realized in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Error noticed movement and saw the three Stars past the black and white child, but he saw they couldn't get to him and started to panic. Core Frisk was neutral on most things but for the sake of their world and the people in it, they would rather Error vanished. And they had told him that to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Error started backing away, but he froze when he heard a voice from his phone yelling his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Doodle!” Error said into his phone before hanging up and tucking it into his pocket. Core hadn't done anything yet but the fact that they'd blocked the others off made it clear that this wasn't the safest place for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, you know that no one can get in here, so why call for assistance? Besides, I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Error swallowed, “So talk,” He took a look behind him and saw that he was only a few inches from the edge of the table but he wasn't sure he's be ok if he jumped form this height.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a change coming to the Multiverse, and it will centre on you. Many of us can feel it, but no one can predict it. So what are you planning to do Destroyer?”</p><p> </p><p>Error met those empty eyes with his own and frowned. “My only plan is to not <em>funking</em> die right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Error grinned when he heard the censor followed by the sound of someone landing behind him. Error spun and jumped from the table, throwing strings to try and slow his fall some. He managed but not nearly enough and his ankle rolled when he landed. He bit back a scream and ignored the pain as he ran towards a pair of neon sneakers. He didn't go far as Fresh dropped and scooped up Error in his hand and lifted the dark skeleton to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sup Frisky, how's it going?” Fresh said, flashing his normal grin and shooting a finger gun with his free hand. His glasses read “WASSUP”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? This conversation is between myself and the Destroyer.” Frisk showed no emotion, as usual, but Error had known them long enough to know they were angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Been lookin' for Error for days now Brah. Got a hot tip and now I found 'im. Anyways, we gotta split, so catch ya on the flip side!” Fresh shot his finger guns again at Frisk then a second time at the Stars who were watching in disbelief. His glasses changed to “SEE YA” as Fresh spun and jumped and when he landed they were in the Hotlands of a random AU.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya good Bro?” Fresh asked, lifting his hand up and looking at Error. Error nodded and Fresh carefully put him into the front pocket of his jacket. Error couldn't help but grin at the familiarity of it but his thought were interrupted by Fresh looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna jump through a buncha worlds bro. Be tiring but I dun wanna bring that kid to the party at Geno's.” Fresh got ready for another jump but paused, “Oh and Reaps said he'd deal with the rumour mill, said he was owed a favour from some crazy lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, lets go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at the DoodleSphere, Ink and the other found themselves staring at the space Fresh had appeared then disappeared. Blue took a step back and lunged again at the invisible wall only to stumble as the resistance he expected never came. He toppled over and fell onto his hands and knees with a cry and that shook Ink and Dream from their stupor. Dream bent to help Blue back up and Ink charged forward, taking a tiny sip of red paint.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we agreed to not use our magic in each others homes,” Ink said coldly, glaring at the child.</p><p> </p><p>“This is far too important. Also when did you harbour evil Sanses?” Core asked in their neutral voice.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of the red paint, Ink had to laugh. “We have a truce, Frisk. And I'm pretty sure that since I told you about it, he's kept to it. To the letter. And then some.” Ink stared down the child, daring them to challenge him again. Core Frisk's habit of rehabilitation was well known to Ink, so their attack on Error was out of character. And as Ink thought that, he grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, you have always been far too kind to the Destroyer...” Core Frisk started but Ink's hand lifted and silenced them.</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk, think about what you're saying, think about what you're doing. Really think on it.” Ink's voice was hard as he ordered Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>The child stopped and seemed to consider. After a moment, they closed their eyes and stayed that way, unmoving, for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>When Core Frisk opened their eyes again, they almost seemed a different person.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand.” They said, both as a statement but Ink knew it was also a question.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I do. Go and keep out of this as much as you can.” Ink said, his face unnaturally still.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall. Forgive me.” And Core Frisk was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Blue and Dream rushed to Ink's side.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, what happened? What's going on?” Blue asked, clearly lost. Dream nodded and touched Ink's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know what's going on. Why things started happening.” Ink said, his voice strangely calm. “I just don't know how it'll end.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour and a dozen or so random AU's later, Fresh finally landed in ReaperTale, in front of the Gods of Death's home. Breathing heavily, Fresh took the few steps towards the front door but before he could reach for the handle, it was thrown open and Geno stood in the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh, are you ok? Did you find Error?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm cool Bro, and Error Bro is right here,” Fresh gestured to his jacket, and Error stood up, sticking his head out of pocket and waved at the other glitch.</p><p> </p><p>Geno stared, and a tear started forming in his visible eye. Fresh reached out to touch Geno's shoulder, then brushed the tear away.</p><p> </p><p>“It's ok, Gen, he's good.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno shook himself, and his face filled with determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, come in. You look exhausted Fresh, sit down and I'll get you a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno ushered Fresh inside and gave him a light push towards the living room before turning and heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh sat on the couch and reached into his pocket and gently lifted Error up and set the tiny skeleton on the couch beside him. Error looked up and watched as Fresh leaned his head back and his glasses went blank. There was a small sound behind and Error spun and saw a familiar doll, surrounded by a purple magic, that danced on the couch cushion towards him. Error grinned as the Fresh doll he'd given Goth a few weeks ago came closer, and he saw Goth peek over the couch's arm and the little boy giggled softly as he manipulated the doll closer. Impressed with Goth's control, Error reached out and took hold of the doll. Goth poked his head up again and laughed, which had Fresh lifting his head and his glasses flashed ????. He grinned when he saw Error holding the Doll-Fresh's hand and their nephew watching from the end of the couch and laughing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh looked down at Error, “You good with the little guy Bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Error pulled the doll and tried to throw it up at Fresh's face, but it just face planted a few inches closer to Fresh. The neon clothed skeleton grinned at Error's antics and waved the young skeleton over.</p><p> </p><p>Geno entered with cups of cocoa and a glass of water on a tray but paused in the door as he saw his son sitting on Fresh's lap and Error nestled in Goth's lap. Geno set the trya down and pulled his phone and took a few quick photos.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! I got Unca Error!” Goth cried when he spied his mother taking pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Geno grinned, “I can see that honey. You be gentle. Uncle Error is not feeling well.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth put one hand over Error's legs in a protective gesture, “I'll take care of Unca Error.”</p><p> </p><p>The three adults all smiled at Goth but then Geno turned when he heard the door open and close. Reaper appeared in the doorway and smiled at the group. His grin got even bigger when he spied the destroyer settled in Goth's lap like one of his dolls.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I got the Goddess of Rumours and Gossip to spread your story Error. Everything from a lover's quarrel to a drunken fight to a takeover plot gone wrong. By tomorrow, lots of people will be talking about it, but no one will know where they heard it from.” Reaper said, barely containing his glee. Geno scowled and Reaper floated over and hugged his husband. “Don't worry Gen, I made sure to tell Feem about how good you and Goth are and how happy our little family is.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Funking Bint” </em>Geno muttered softly. Then took a deep breath, “Dinner will be ready soon, Don't worry Error, I have some stuff from Life too.”</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Speaking of Error,” Reaper said, slapping himself in the head. He pulled his phone out of his robe, “I got a text from Ink asking me to let them know if I see Fresh anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked down. It was safer to stay with the Stars. He didn't want anyone to find out about his adopted family, but he'd have to find a way to explain Fresh.</p><p> </p><p>Error felt his magic twist in his gut. Core Frisk wasn't violent, but void only knew what happened after he a Fresh left. Hopefully those idiots were alright. Error stuck his hand in his pocket and ran his thumb over his phone. He'd text the Stars after dinner. He'd enjoy a meal with his family before going back into hiding.</p><p> </p><p>It might be the last one he'd ever share with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, this chapter went longer then I expected. That just keeps happening. But I'm doing better and still plugging away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Star Sanses investigate the Anti Void and find some interesting things. And Error and his family have a chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anti-void was a vast empty place. To most, it was silent, but Blue swore he could hear whispers constantly. They were too soft, too quiet for him to make out what they said, but they just didn't stop. Blue's fingers twitched as he watched Ink roam around, the artist strangely focused on something. Blue looked around uncomfortably, the vast sameness making him feel small and insignificant. 'No wonder Error went insane,' Blue thought to himself. Sympathy for the dark skeleton filled his soul, not for the first time. Speaking of first times...</p><p> </p><p>“You have never been here before Blue?” Dream asked, looking slightly disturbed himself. “This place is not very welcoming, and we never had a reason to bring you to this odd place.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue didn't react, but he wasn't interested in furthering his long running lie so he only mumbled indistinctly and rubbed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stopped suddenly, a low grumble issuing from his throat. “I can't believe they'd do this. That they'd go this far,” he said, though who he was talking too wasn't clear.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were right?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded, “There's too much interest here.” Ink chuckled softly, without much humour. “There always is but this is too strong, too concentrated.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream glanced around, “What do you mean by interest?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink gave a grim smile, “The Creators. I can tell when they're focused on something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded again. But then he tipped his head, “But since we got here, some seem interested in something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps us?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>Blue shivered as the whispers seemed to grow more intense, the sounds pulling his attention from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stared upwards, “Yeah, they're really focused on us. Not me, I can tell when they want my attention. Do you feel anything Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked around but slowly twisted to look at Blue. Blue meanwhile was looking around wildly, his eyes darting to and fro as he lost track of the conversation. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make out the whispers or even tell where they came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue? Are you alright?” Dream called, but when Blue didn't respond Dream called to Ink, “I think they want Blue!”</p><p> </p><p>Ink spun and saw Blue's distressed face and ran to his friend's side. “It's ok, they can't hurt you. You're just interesting to them, so just calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue froze as the memory played in his head, '<em>You're pure, they say.'</em> Blue saw in his mind the way Error had screamed at nothing, '<em>What do you mean 'Not him'?'</em>. They had been interested in him back then and still seemed interested now. But why?</p><p> </p><p>Blue squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to not focus on the insistent whispers. He took a breath and was about to reply to Ink when a sudden metallic clang sounded behind them. The three spun quickly, weapons in hand to see a dented old first aid kit laying on the ground behind them. Ink and Dream looked around to see where it had come from, but Blue just stared at the box. It was the one he'd used all that time ago, to help his kidnapper who had taught him more about the multiverse then Dream and Ink. Blue let out a soft laugh, and knelt by the tin box. He opened it and found it full of basic supplies. A part of him wanted to take the box, hurl it into the emptiness and yell at the voices, the creators , to leave them alone. But instead he picked up the box and tucked it under his arm, it could come in handy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, is there anything else? Or can we get out of this place?” Blue asked, ignoring the confused expressions on his friend's faces.</p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned but decided not to push, “I just want to check Error's string nest. See what I can sense there.” Ink looked around, and pointed in a direction, “Think it's that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue started to head the direction Ink indicated but stopped. The whispers seemed to coalesce and now seemed to be coming from a single direction, about 45 degrees off from Ink's guess. Blue didn't even think, just changed his direction to follow the voices as he had once before. Ink and Dream followed in silence, Ink's face thoughtful while Dream's was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>In no time, Blue saw strings strewn about randomly but they all headed in the same direction he was. Ink kept looking around, feeling the presence of the creators growing stronger and stronger. As they reached the forest of blue strings Blue kept following the voices until they seemed to lead him to an odd looking woven bag. It was big enough for an adult skeleton to fit inside and Blue eyed it fearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Ink had no such fear and reached out and tugged the bag down from where it hung. It fell to the floor and opened, spilling a large amount of Error's knitted dolls onto the floor. Dream knelt and sifted through the pile.</p><p> </p><p>“They're all Fresh?” Dream asked, carefully plucking one up and studying it. The doll had his colourful clothing and Error had even managed to somehow made Fresh's signature sunglasses. Ink looked deeper into the bag and found other dolls underneath all the Fresh dolls. He pulled out another doll dressed in white with a red scarf and red slash across it's chest. Blue reached in and pulled out a third doll dressed in a black robe with black eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Geno and Reaper?” Ink asked, absolutely confused. The three shared looks and Blue kept checking through the pile as Ink pulled a second Geno doll and compared the two.</p><p> </p><p>“They're not exact. I can see differences in how he made them.” he said, admiring Error's work.</p><p> </p><p>Dream started comparing the multiple Fresh dolls. “He used different shades of colours for these ones. Perhaps looking for the best ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“There's another one here!” Blue said pulling another white doll from the very bottom of the pile. Ink took the white doll.</p><p> </p><p>“Another Geno?” he asked but he turned the doll and studied the face and his eyes shot open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Dream edged closer and took a look, then covered his mouth in horror. “The child!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked at the others questioningly. “Reaper and Geno are a couple, and this doll is their child Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink didn't say anything, just stared at the mismatched eyes of the doll. Error normally only made dolls of skeletons he had plans to kill. At least that was what they used to mean. But these dolls were filled with something and it was too soft and fluffy to be dust. Plus, if Error had made any attempts against Reaper's child, there was no way the God would have offered to help the Glitch out, crush or not.</p><p> </p><p>Ink sat on the floor, and leaned back. He stared upwards and tried to understand why Error had these dolls. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Reaper's odd offer to help, and the way Fresh had shown up twice when Error had potentially been in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it was Dream that spoke up first. “When we spoke about Reaper and Fresh at breakfast, I could feel that he was hiding something.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue was looking at the dolls. “These are far nicer then his usual dolls. A child would love a doll like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's and Dream's eye's shot open and they looked at each other. “Goth's uncle!” they said in unison as they both thought of the doll the child had proudly showed off.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>“When we visited Life, we met Geno, Reaper and their son Goth and the child showed us a beautifully hand made doll he claimed his Uncle had made for him.” Dream explained.</p><p> </p><p>Blue lifted one of the dolls and smiled at it. “Error's an uncle? How sweet,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“But how does he know those two well enough to be an uncle to their kid?” Ink asked. “He mentioned he knew Reaper because of his job.” Ink flopped on the ground and covered his face. “And where does Fresh come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not get Reaper's number when we were at Life's? Perhaps we should stop asking each other and ask him directly,” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue stood up, “We could be wrong but maybe we could ask some leading questions and see what we can learn.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Ink asked from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“We could ask about Goth's uncle, or perhaps find out how well Reaper knows Fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink sat up and looked at the Goth doll he still held. He nodded and had the doll nod back at him. “OK, let's go and figure out how to ask the god of death if his son calls the world destroyer his uncle.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Geno's meals were always amazing and he always paired them with a chocolate dessert when Error was over. So after eating supper in the dining room, he was set on the table in the living room with a bowl of chocolate pudding and Goth fed both of them as the others sat and had their dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was full, he pulled back and let Goth finish the pudding while Error pulled out his phone and dialed Geno's number. It rang and Geno pulled his phone out from across the room and answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Geno, we need to talk.” Error said.</p><p> </p><p>Geno set his phone on speaker and set it down, and Error had to grin at how quickly everyone did that so he could speak to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Error, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to need to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh frowned, his glasses flashing 'Why?', but Reaper just leaned back and waited. Geno scowled and started tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch. “Why?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't have Nightmare finding out about you. Even with the rumours, he's going to keep looking for me.” Error swallowed and forced out the rest of what was on his mind. “I can't risk you, any of you. If I lost you guys, there'd be nothing to stop me from going insane again.” Error wrapped his free arm around his chest, feeling cold suddenly. He had trouble remembering things before, but he could remember being so alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You won't go nutso again bro. An nuthin gonna happen ta us. We can handle whatev's Mare throws at us.” Fresh was quietly confidant and Geno nodded in agreement, but Error knew that Nightmare could be relentless and cunning.</p><p> </p><p>“You'd spend the rest of your lives watching over your shoulders for him. And speaking as the one who spent years suffering from paranoia, it's not fun. And Goth deserves better.” Error's voice was firm, and behind him Goth was nodding. The child didn't understand what they were talking about but he was happy to take his uncle's side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiding from people you care about won't help you at all Error. And I didn't spend years helping you for you to backslide without me. Fresh and I know that you're getting better, you need to believe it as well.” Geno said softly, concern written on his face. “And as for going back, are you sure? We can keep you hidden, I can get you food from Life, and you won't be involved in any fights. You'll be safe, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Error closed his eyes and smiled a bit. “It's hard to believe in myself Geno. And I owe those idiots. Hell, they're likely tearing up the multiverse trying to find Fresh and me. It hasn't been too bad with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you hate them less then you let on,” Reaper said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“They think I hate you and Fresh too. Everyone thinks I hate everybody,” Error replied.</p><p> </p><p>“But you don't?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just those damned voices. They can go to <em>heck</em>. Other monsters just make me nervous. They're so hard to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno chuckled, “So, if I let you go back to those three, it'll have to wait until morning. We ate late today after that lunch with Life. So before we all go get ready to rest, how are you? Is there something we should be doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Error thought before replying, “I was taking pills from Sci, but hopefully I'll be ok if I miss a dose. I'm not hurting and feel alright. I should be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth jumped up and surprised everyone, “Can Unca Error sleep in my room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gothy, I don't know...” Geno started but Reaper cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to ask your uncle if he'd like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth looked at his uncle and opened his eyes as wide as he could and clasped his hands and gave Error a pleading look. “Wanna sleep in my room Unca?”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked at the child then up towards his brother, “Did you clean your room?”</p><p> </p><p>Goth nodded, “Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes, I'll stay in your room tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth squealed and reached for Error but Reaper had gotten up and intercepted the little boy. “After your bath. Your mum and uncles need to chat, but you can make sure you have a nice, safe place for your uncle to sleep after you get clean.” Reaper hustled the child away while the others watched.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice one bro. Gothy's gonna keep his room spic an span forever after dis.” Fresh chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Geno grinned but then his smile fell and he sighed. Fresh and Error both looked over and Geno looked at Error. “I'm worried about you,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Geno stood up and went closer to the table. “I know you tell me not to be, or that it's wasted on you, but I do worry. Because I care. I know you're not the insane monster or absolute asshole others think you are.” Geno knelt down so his face was level with Error, “Tell me how I can help Error, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gen,” Fresh had gotten up and stood behind Geno and had his hands on the other glitch's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know Geno.” Error said. “I honestly don't know. There might not be anything we can do. I might be dependant on Sci or there might not be anything we or anyone can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't say that Bro!” Fresh was mad but Error only shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, no...” Geno whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked down then back up. “Geno, Fresh... this is hard, but I'm not giving up. If I need you, I'll call, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno reached out and carefully picked up Error and held him to his chest. Fresh wrapped his long arms around Geno and held his hand over Geno's. For a long moment the three hugged as best they could.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, I have an idea. But it's up to you,” Geno said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked up at Geno, “Tell me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another day almost done for Error. </p><p>I'm back at my job finally, so updates might slow down some. Also, I'm thinking I might have to move A Long Week to it's own work. But I'm reluctant to lose all your lovely comments so I'm thinking it over.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you're all still enjoying. I sure am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error gets in touch with the Star Sanses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three Star Sanses were sprawled over the furniture in Ink's living space arguing about their next move while eating chinese takeout from a random AU Ink was fond of.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to find Fresh, he has Error. We are responsible for him after all.” Blue waved his chopsticks in the air as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Please calm yourself Blue. We will find Error,” Dream said soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed, “How did Fresh know he was here anyways? He popped in, grabbed Error and left immediately. And he didn't react to us or Frisk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am curious about that as well. Also, it appeared that Error willingly went to Fresh. Perhaps it had something to do with what he was doing beneath the blanket before Core Frisk arrived. He was in so much pain...” Dream trailed off as he remembered the negative feelings he'd picked up from Error.</p><p> </p><p>Ink was sitting quietly, not paying attention to the others as he was lost in his own thoughts. His phone chimed with an incoming text and he distractedly pulled his phone out and opened it to check the text. Upon seeing who had sent the text, Ink dropped the carton of rice he'd been eating and scrambled upright. Blue and Dream stopped talking and turned as Ink started frantically typing.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stopped and looked up, “Error's texting me.” The others set their food down and darted to Ink's side and watched the phone screen as Ink texted.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Glitchy</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Are you there?</p><p> </p><p>ERROR?!?!?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Are you ok?</p><p> </p><p>Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>Did Fresh do anything?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Calm down Squid, I'm fine.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh just got me away from Core.</p><p> </p><p>Did they cause any problems after we left?</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>But I know why they were looking for you</p><p> </p><p>Something about a change in the multiverse</p><p> </p><p>And they wanted to know what I was planning</p><p> </p><p>Error, we were in the anti void.</p><p>The Creators were really active there.</p><p> </p><p>So?</p><p> </p><p>Wait, you're not saying....</p><p> </p><p>You've in a story. There is an active story</p><p>being written with you in the centre.</p><p> </p><p>FUCK</p><p> </p><p>What's worse, I think the story went off</p><p>the rails immediately.</p><p>I think the author lost control and</p><p>it's taken on a life of it's own.</p><p> </p><p>And it's making people act</p><p>out of character.</p><p>I don't know how it's gonna end</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why, why can't they leave me alone.</p><p> </p><p>Error?</p><p> </p><p>Error?</p><p> </p><p>Error answer me!</p><p> </p><p>Please!</p><p> </p><p>Come on!</p><p> </p><p>ERROR!</p><p> </p><p>It explains everything. Nightmare, Core, everything</p><p> </p><p>I'm so tired...</p><p> </p><p>Where are you?</p><p>We still have your medicine</p><p> </p><p>No, not like that</p><p> </p><p>Did Sci have any idea on how to fix this?</p><p> </p><p>Sci needs help with code.</p><p>You're the expert so we said we'd bring</p><p>you there to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>I see</p><p> </p><p>Error, seriously</p><p>Where Are You?</p><p> </p><p>Blue is freaking out</p><p> </p><p>You? Being serious? Since when?</p><p> </p><p>Tell him I'm fine.</p><p> </p><p>But as to where I am...</p><p> </p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>Please just tell us</p><p> </p><p>I have something to tell you</p><p> </p><p>It's something no one else knows</p><p> </p><p>Does it have to do with Fresh,</p><p>Geno, Reaper and their kid?</p><p> </p><p>How did you...</p><p> </p><p>We found a bag of dolls. Blue said the</p><p>Creators lead him to it.</p><p> </p><p>How? How did they lead him?</p><p> </p><p>TELL ME NOW!</p><p> </p><p>He said he was hearing whispers</p><p> </p><p>Keep him out of there. Never let him go back.</p><p> </p><p>It's too dangerous for him</p><p> </p><p>I don't understand.</p><p>How is it dangerous?</p><p> </p><p>I...</p><p> </p><p>I'll explain tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow?</p><p>Why not now?</p><p> </p><p>It'll be easier in person.</p><p> </p><p>How will we find you?</p><p>Will Fresh bring you back?</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>I'm supposed to tell you to come to breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Who told you?</p><p>And where?</p><p> </p><p>Before I tell you anything, you need</p><p>to promise you will NEVER tell anyone.</p><p>All three of you.</p><p> </p><p>It won't put the multiverse at risk will it?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>We all promise.</p><p> </p><p>Dream wants to know if this has</p><p>something to do with why you're so sad.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, kinda.</p><p> </p><p>My brother wants you to come to breakfast</p><p>so we can all talk.</p><p> </p><p>My family wants to help if they can</p><p> </p><p>BROTHER?!</p><p> </p><p>FAMILY?!?</p><p> </p><p>Yes. I'll explain in the morning</p><p> </p><p>You still there?</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, Ink Is Throwing Up.</p><p> </p><p>Where Shall We Meet You And</p><p>This Family Of Yours?</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, dumb Squid</p><p> </p><p>Death's Home. It's near Life's place.</p><p>Dream outta know where it is.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Dream Says He Does.</p><p> </p><p>Be here for 10 ish.</p><p> </p><p>I have to go.</p><p> </p><p>Very Well. Please Take Care</p><p> </p><p>We Shall See You Tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blue lowered the phone and slumped in the chair. Ink wiped the remaining ink from his face as Dream took the phone a reread the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Death's home. So he must have some relation to either Geno or Reaper, so he is Goth's uncle,” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we'll find out tomorrow,” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error sighed. He wasn't looking forward to explaining but Geno and Fresh seemed positive that if he told them everything it would make his life easier. He sent a text to Geno to let him know that he'd invited the Stars to breakfast and that they'd be here in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Error tucked his phone away and peeled off his jacket. He was sitting on the nightstand beside Goth's bed. Reaper was sitting on the other side of the bed reading a bedtime story to Goth. The third one of the night. Error set his jacket down beside him and started listening just in time to catch the end of story.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Goth, that's enough Fluffy Bunny for the night. It's bedtime,” Reaper said as he closed the book and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Goth turned to look at Error, “Ready for bed, Unca?”</p><p> </p><p>Error nodded and Goth scooted over and carefully lifted Error off the nightstand and set him down on a spare pillow he'd gotten earlier. Error laid down and Goth lifted an afghan and set about tucking Error in. Once he was done, Reaper was there and repeated the process with Goth. Once both small skeletons were settled, Reaper pecked Goth on the cheek before checking the nightlights and drifting to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, G'night you two. Sleep well,” he said as he flicked the light off and left the room, leaving the door ajar.</p><p> </p><p>“G'night Unca Error,” Goth yawned as his eyes drifted closed.</p><p> </p><p>Error watched as Goth fell asleep. He sighed and tried to get comfortable, it had been a very long day and tomorrow already looked like it was going to be a busy one as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elsewhere</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He crept quietly through the dim hallways. He'd been told to not be seen by anyone but his target so he moved slowly and made sure there was no one around as he made his way through the labyrinth of corridors. He reached the room where his target was supposed to be and checked the door. Unlocked and no sounds coming from within.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully opened the door, one hand inside his coat, and peered inside. A satisfied smile slid across his face as he spied his target sleeping at their desk. This was going to be easy. Slipping inside, he shut the door and locked it.</p><p> </p><p>He left the lights off and approached the target. They were in for a very rude awakening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're creeping closer and closer to the end. Unless I change my mind on a plot point again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error has a visitor in his dreams and Reaper helps Error figure some things out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was walking through the anti void. He lifted his head as he walked and listened to the silence for a moment, only broken by the soft padding of his slippers on the ground. Error looked straight ahead and kept walking, his mind blank. He walked for ages, thinking of nothing, saying nothing, just walking. He didn't even bother turning his head to look about. What was the point? There was only the blindingly white emptiness to see.</p><p> </p><p>It took forever but at last Error heard something. He slowed but didn't stop. He lifted his head to listen again but the soft sound was gone. He lowered his eyes to the ground and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>“You are an exceptionally stubborn creature,” a voice said from behind him. Error stopped but didn't turn.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Nightmare?” Error asked, his eyes on the ground in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been looking for you, and this is the one place you cannot hide.”</p><p> </p><p>Error chuckled, “And you needed to be more subtle or your brother would show up. He surprised me last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“He mistook you for one of his little friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Error started to walk forward again, but he felt the slimy texture of one of Nightmare's tentacles on his shoulder and he was spun around to face the dripping skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Error repeated as he brushed the goopey appendage off.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare allowed the tentacle to fall and smirked at Error, “I wanted to find you, and now I have,”</p><p> </p><p>Error stared straight into Nightmare's visible eye and replied, “Duh.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's smile fell slightly, “Were you hiding from me? I'm hurt.” Nightmare taunted Error.</p><p> </p><p>“After the shit you pulled, yeah I wanted nothing to do with you or your squad of idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“By hiding with the other set of fools?”</p><p> </p><p>Error lifted a brow, “Why would I subject myself to them? I have plenty of places to hide that aren't filled with goody-goodies.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare studied Error, trying to see through the destroyer. Error stared back, unafraid. After a few long minutes, Nightmare sighed. “You've grown soft.” He said, his voice thick with disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly. You just never understood my methods.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare seemed to consider that. “It's hard to believe that anyone as insane as you would have had any methods.”</p><p> </p><p>Error couldn't help but smile, “There's always a method to the madness.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stared directly into Error's eyes, “Join me. We can conquer the multiverse together. You could keep the little artist as a pet. I'll even help you train him.”</p><p> </p><p>Error didn't reply, just stared back. Nightmare chuckled darkly, “I've seen how you watch him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I refuse?”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's smile grew sharp and his tentacles pointed towards Error, prepared to skewer the Destroyer. “It will be you I spend my time training. I won't be taking no for an answer Error. You will join me willingly or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell. Nightmare was quietly confident but Error refused to give him an inch. Nightmare grinned and spoke softly, “Remember the fun we used to have? It used to take nothing to get you to go rampaging. That could happen again, with no one to stand in our way.”</p><p> </p><p>Error tried a brief smile but it vanished as quickly as it came, “I barely remember those days.” Error looked off, his expression tired. “I was so lost, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't even know who I was half the time. You were only too happy to exploit my insanity for your own gain.” Error met Nightmare's eye, his face hard, “I won't be used again.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckled. “You were amusing back then,” he mused, grinning at the memories. “You would screech at the air and flinch when ever anyone came close. You blamed everything on the voices only you could hear and argue with them for hours on end.” Nightmare's smile was wicked, “You are insane Error, and it's only a matter of time until you get worse. But even insane, you are of great use to me. So join me, I'll take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Error shut his eyes and his shoulders sagged. Nightmare grinned but the smile vanished when Error spun on his heel and started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back here!” Nightmare snarled but Error ignored him and kept going.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare yelled threats but Error tuned him out and kept walking. He shut his eyes as he walked, and felt the ground fade away. When he reopened his eyes, he was laying on a pillow in his nephew's room. Error sat up, and saw he was tiny still. Making a mental note to mention the visit from Nightmare to Dream, Error stood up and went to the nightstand to grab his jacket. He pulled his phone out and saw the time was 6 am. His body ached and Error knew that his magic was running low again. He debated with himself for a few minutes but finally sent a text to Geno asking the other to let Error know when he was up. Error pulled on the jacket and then climbed back onto the pillow to lay back down.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Error heard movement in the hallway and the door opened further and Geno stuck his head in.</p><p> </p><p>“Error? Would you like to come downstairs with me?” Geno asked softly, as he approached the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Error stood carefully and felt the tug of magic wrap around his body and lift him up and over the sleeping Goth, carrying him straight to Geno's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Geno cradled his small brother and headed downstairs. Error waved his arms until Geno noticed and lifted Error up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I woke you!” Error yelled, “Put me on your shoulder!”</p><p> </p><p>Geno chuckled softly and complied. Error carefully crawled over and tugged at Geno's red scarf and nestled in it, near Geno's ears. “Can you hear me?” Error called.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you. You're lucky I'm not ticklish,” Geno smiled. “And you didn't wake me up. I was awake, but I wasn't sure I wanted to get up just yet. Until I got your message.” Geno cast a quick glance at his shoulder but Error was too close and he couldn't see him. “How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Error grimaced but forced himself to be honest with Geno. “I'm hurting. Pretty sure my magic is getting low already.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno scowled, and his eye briefly lit with magic as his anger ignited, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Ok, so how about some fruit from Life's place while I make some coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. Are there raspberries?”</p><p> </p><p>“You like raspberries? I think I have some, definitely have blueberries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think I like a lot of berries. Never really had a chance to try them before. But I've had a few different types lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno pouted, “I would have let you try fruits anytime you came over. You always refused anything. You barely ate anything even when you stayed for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Error leaned against Geno's neck and sighed. “They used to call me greedy. It didn't matter what it was, if I accepted anything, took anything, I got called greedy because I deserved nothing. I took as little as possible to keep them quiet but...”</p><p> </p><p>“It never worked.” Geno finished Error's sentence, pain and anger flaring in his soul. Once Geno had realized that the voices Error heard were external not inside his head, he'd started hating them. Hating what they did to Error, how they'd warped him from what he had been to what he was now. It had taken a long time, and a lot of talking him through bad spots for Error to learn that he didn't have to do as they wanted, that he could do what HE wanted. The trouble was, Error was so dissociated that he had no idea what it was he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Geno's teeth clenched as he remembered that that was a lie. Error wanted one thing and it was the only thing Geno and Fresh denied him. Death. Error was tired of fighting, tired of being used, tired in general. He had wanted to die for a long time, but first the voices wouldn't let him, then Geno and Fresh. Geno worried a little about that, and now with Error so ill and death a real possibility, would he try to make it? He'd said he wasn't giving up, but was it enough?</p><p> </p><p>Geno walked into the kitchen and checked the selection of fruits in the fridge. Finding a small bag of raspberries, he offered one to Error before getting the coffee brewing. “Be careful not to stain my scarf,” he warned Error as he pulled down coffee cups. Error noticed that Geno had gotten three cups down but before he could ask, he heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Geno! You Are Up Early. I Hope You Slept Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Error panicked and tried to hide in Geno's scarf, but he couldn't hide very well with the berry clenched in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Geno turned and smiled at Reaper's younger brother. “Good morning Paps. I slept as well as possible considering.”</p><p> </p><p>Error had met Reaper's Papyrus before and found him very open minded. Learning that Geno called the Destroyer of Worlds his brother hadn't changed anything in their relationship. And once he'd learned that Error was the 'Bestest Uncle' in Goth's words, his response was that he had to work hard to become Goth's 'Coolest' Uncle. Error found him very tolerable, for a Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>But still, Error saw the moment that Death, the Younger, noticed him perched on Geno's shoulder and Error tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Error. My Apologies. I Did Not Realize You Were Here As Well.” Papyrus offered a gentle smile, “Goth Had Mentioned Your Condition And My Brother Was Forced To Explain, So Please Forgive Them. I Have Been Sworn To Secrecy By Goth So Have No Fear, I Shall Tell No One.”</p><p> </p><p>Error flinched but just nodded and looked to Geno, “Tell him it's ok. I know he won't break a promise to Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled and relayed the message and Papyrus laughed. Once the coffee was ready, he offered the tall skeleton a cup and made one for himself. Papyrus made himself some toast while Geno started assembling what he needed for breakfast for the family and the company they were expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“I Wish I Could Stay And Help, But I Have Thing I Need To Do Today.” Papyrus said, but he paused and glanced at Error. “However, I Would Like To Offer My Assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Pap, we appreciate it, but right now we don't even have much we can do, “Geno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, If There Is Any Way I Can Help, Please Do No Hesitate To Contact Me.” Papyrus finished his toast and coffee and left.</p><p> </p><p>Error mulled over the offer before he sighed again and said, “I don't get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno barely heard Error but was curious. “What do you mean? What don't you get?”</p><p> </p><p>Error thought about it for a minute, before everything came pouring out, “I don't get why Papyrus is offering to help me. Why the Star Sanses are even bothering to keep me alive. Hell, I still don't get why you and Fresh keep trying to help me. I know you've told me it's because you care, but why? I'm not worth caring about. I'm a broken glitch who never should have existed.”</p><p> </p><p>Error had threw his hands up, and turned to Geno and grabbed hold of his neck, “I understand Nightmare. He wants to use me, he wants me to use my powers do do what he wants, but you guys? You've never asked me to destroy anything. Fresh just wants to spend time with me. Says I'm fun to hang around with. But I don't do anything. How can I be fun?” Error paused and shook his head, “The Stars should want me dead and dusted but they're trying so hard to keep me alive and even trying to cure me. I just don't get it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled in Error's eyes. He couldn't understand, and it was so frustrating. Geno didn't move, just stood still for a long few minutes before reaching up and carefully lifting Error from his shoulder and holding him up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Error started when he saw that Geno also had tears in his eyes, but the other Glitch still managed a smile and tried to say something but the words got stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“They care, that's all there is too it,” came a voice from the door. Both glitched skeletons turned to see Reaper floating in the doorway. He came in and brushed his smile against Geno's cheek. “It's not always something you can rationalize or understand, it just is.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper made himself a cup of coffee before fixing his eyes back on Error, “You would do anything for Goth, you told me that when he was smaller, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Error nodded, and Reaper grinned, “You care about Goth, Geno cares about you. Fresh cares about you. I can't speak for the others but they seem like good people who care about others. I mean, Ink and you managed to work out a truce right? He wouldn't bother if he just wanted you dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Error tilted his head as he thought about that. He would do anything for Goth, even if he wasn't Goth's bestest uncle. And all Goth had ever wanted was his attention, and Error just wanted Goth to be happy and safe. Was that really all there was too it? Was it really that simple?</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled at the thoughtful Error and beamed at his husband. He carefully returned Error to his scarf and moved close to give Reaper a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Geno said, and clapped his hands. “Let's get everything ready, we have company coming for breakfast, and I want to make a good impression for Error's new friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Error heard that and wanted to argue that they weren't his friends but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't find the words. Instead, what he said was,”Alright but could I get another berry Gen?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast at Geno's!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer was exhausted. He walked down the hallway towards Nightmare's suite ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. He had to give his report to Nightmare then he could check what Dust wanted. He got close to the door and heard a loud crash. Killer sighed, if Nightmare was trashing his room then he was in a really bad mood and Killer's report was only going to make him madder.</p><p> </p><p>Killer paused outside the door to gather his nerves but before he could do more then inhale, the door flew open and Killer found himself seized by one of Nightmare's tentacles and dragged into the room. Suddenly face to face with Nightmare, Killer swallowed and tried to find his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you have something,” Nightmare growled.</p><p> </p><p>Killer let out the breath he'd been holding, “I have a little. Lot less then we wanted. Things didn't go all my way.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare glowered and waited. “I found out what that machine does. It's for resizing machine parts. And they'd never tested it on anything alive. So no one knows what it would do to a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Resize? And untested on monsters? So we have no idea what happened when I used the damn thing on Error?” Nightmare's growl was filled with anger and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Something bad, I got that much at least. He's been in getting check ups from the scientist Sans, even been given some kind of meds. And he's supposed to be back again today. So we could try and jump him when he's there.” Killer smirked and tried to project confidence.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare pulled away from Killer and looked thoughtful. He glanced back, “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't make much sense, but apparently that parasite guy is super close to Error somehow and has said he wants to help.” Killer's face was uncertain. He'd used the liquid that would make his appearance more dreamlike and force the victim to tell the truth, but the lizard had been over tired and hadn't made much sense.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Really? The parasite? How interesting, that could be useful.” A buzzing came from a phone on a nearby table and Nightmare threw it a glare, “More useful then these damned rumours Dust and Horror keep sending me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumours?” Killer asked as Nightmare set him down and let him go. Killer pulled his phone out and started checking the messages. His eyes shot wide and he choked down his rage as he read the latest message and started reading back. Nightmare killed Error because of a lover's quarrel, Killer killed Error to win Nightmare's heart, Error tried to take over and got killed in the fight, Error tried to kill Nightmare to redeem himself and got killed himself, the list went on and on.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's spreading these?” Killer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That's what the others are trying to find out. It seems that these damned rumours are why my brother and his idiots are looking for Error, but it's making it harder to find the damned glitched.” Nightmare spat, his tentacles twitching.</p><p> </p><p>Killer glanced up from his phone, “Maybe he is dead Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he's still alive. It took a lot but I found his dream last night and got in. Even managed to talk to the stubborn asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did that go Boss?” Killer asked, scrolling through even more dumb rumours. Error was having Horror's secret love child and had to be hidden away? What the hell were people thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare snarled again, “I'll be making him a damned collar and lead. He's a useful tool, but one that needs to be broken in to be optimal.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gave a grim smile, “Get some rest. We'll see if we can catch him when he goes to see the doctor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blue yawned and blinked his eyes as he lifted his tea to his mouth. After the text conversation with Error, the group had all crashed at Ink's place, but no one had gotten much rest. Between the worry over Error and the surprise over learning that Error had people he considered family, the three skeletons had been wired. And they were paying for it now.</p><p> </p><p>Ink had an oversized mug full of black coffee and he was on his third cup. And Dream wasn't far behind in spite of having a normal sized mug. Ink also kept checking his phone. He'd been getting a large amount of messages but so far he hadn't shared what they said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue felt his own phone buzz and he pulled it out and glanced at the time, 9:00 am, before checking his message. Blue read the message, then pulled his phone closer and read it again. Blue carefully set his tea down, sat up and read the message for a third time. His hand lifted to his mouth as he found himself giggling. He tried to stifle the sounds as he glanced up, his eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>Dream slowly turned his head and shot Blue a quizzical look. Ink lifted his phone, and asked, “About Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue's giggles broke down into laughter, as he waved his phone in the air. “Somehow my brother is hearing a few rumours and wanted to know what in the multiverse is going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumours?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink took a long sip of his coffee before replying. “Remember how we were talking about spreading rumours about what happened to Error? Someone beat us. Everyone is talking about how Nightmare has either killed Error or driven him into hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How could someone do this so quickly?” Dream asked then paused, “What do these rumours say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno how they managed it so quick, but these are pretty crazy.” Ink scrolled through his phone, “Um, Nightmare's gang got drunk and accidentally killed Error, Error died because he couldn't destroy anymore, Nightmare killed him because he changed and refused to let him damage any AUs... they just keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue giggled again, “How about this: Error was killed by Nightmare because he started dating Dream. My brother is going nuts over that one, but he's heard others.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink whistled at Dream as Dream blushed. “How foolish, how could anyone fall for these?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one is falling for them, but they're talking and it's covering Error's trail. Hell, if we said, 'No he's been shrunk' no one would bat an eye.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“They might even find that rather boring compared to some of these other stories.” Blue offered, still giggling softly.</p><p> </p><p>Dream lifted his mug and drained any coffee remaining. He stood, “We should get ourselves ready. I am going to have a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue waved as Dream headed off, and looked at Ink. “Do you think this is going to help?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink took another drink, “Maybe? It might be too late, or it might not do what we wanted. But it's something. Plus if we can keep this story interesting and flowing in odd ways, we can shape it the way we want.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked down and picked up his tea. “Have you ever had to manipulate a story like this before?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned, “Not quite like this. I've fixed stories in AUs but this is a different thing entirely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think the Creators are doing this to Error?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think they meant for all this to happen. It seems like they lost control, which considering that it's about Error, makes sense. They just wanted to make a fun story to change things up, and things got too big too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed and drained his cup. “I hope we can help Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink finished his coffee and nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to Blue, “C'mon. We better get ready too.”</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes later, the three Stars arrived at literal Death's Door. Ink and Dream stood in front of Blue, as he had never had the dubious pleasure of meeting Death face to face. Ink paused before the door and glanced at Dream, who was looking at the house with a dazed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok, Dream?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dream blinked a few times as he drew his focus from the emotions filling the home and back to his companions. He looked at Ink who repeated his question. Dream gave a reassuring smile, “I am fine. I was just surprised by the amount of positive feelings here.”</p><p> </p><p>“So no worries?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is worry, but it is more of an undertone. But there is a great deal of love and happiness inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue cleared his throat, “So we should make our presence known before we're late.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream shared glances again then Ink reached out and pressed the doorbell. A cheery chime sounded and the group waited. Ink cocked his head as he thought he heard something, but before he could say anything, the door swung open and Death himself stood in the doorway, looking down at the others.</p><p> </p><p>Blue found himself staring in awe at the imposing figure. His lack of eye lights made figuring out what he was looking at very difficult. He towered over the three Stars in his flowing, black robe.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaper,” Ink said, his tone cool.</p><p> </p><p>The god of Death grinned at Ink's tone. “Sorry, but I promised to keep his secret long before I made any promises to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper moved and waved his arm, “Please come in.” Reaper's voice was amused and his smile seemed very genuine. Ink hesitated but Blue stepped up and gently pushed the other two forward while flashing his own smile at the god. Blue opened his mouth to smile but everyone's head turned when they heard a loud crashing sound and a child's laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stepped out of the way as the others pressed forward out of curiosity. Suddenly, another tall skeleton dressed in garish colours stumbled out of a doorway and fell on his stomach in the entrance way. Before anyone could move, a large doll, surrounded in glowing purple magic, soared out the same doorway and landed on the back of the prone skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Ink snickered as he watched Fresh collapse on the floor and a doll that looked a great deal like Error come flying out and landing on Fresh's back.</p><p> </p><p>A childish voice rang out, “I HaVe yOu NoW, YoU FilthY AbomiNatIOn!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone, Fresh included, burst out laughing as little Goth walked out, trying his best to imitate Error's glitching voice as he quoted the Destroyer. Goth lifted his arms and his eye lit up again in purple and the Error doll slowly lifted up and stood beside Fresh. The others admired the large doll; it stood a over two feet tall, and had beautiful detail work. The coat was perfect, and the facial features were an exact match, and even included Error's familiar smirk. Goth stepped up beside the doll and had the stub arms of the doll point down at Fresh. Even the arms, while lacking fingers, had coloured rings at the end that matched Error's tri-coloured hands.</p><p> </p><p>“FaCe YouR DoOm!” Goth squealed and both he and the doll dropped onto Fresh's back again. Fresh wheezed as both landed, but laughed and his glasses read “WOAH”. But then he looked up and noticed the others standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh. Better be watch yo self, the Star Bois are here and gonna getcha!” Fresh said with a grin. Goth looked up and saw the others.</p><p> </p><p>“NOOO!” Goth cried as he jumped up. He grabbed the doll in his arms and ran back to the other room, dragging the legs of the doll behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper moved forward and offered his hand to the skeleton on the floor. Fresh grabbed it and got to his feet, dusting his pants off before shooting off his finger guns at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyas. Good ta see ya made it.” Fresh said, his smile bright and his glasses saying “YO”</p><p> </p><p>Blue watched Fresh carefully, before waving from behind Ink and Dream. “Hello. We were quite pleased at the invitation.” Blue said to both Reaper and Fresh. But then his eyes focused on Fresh and his normally starry eye lights went to cold, hard dots. His smile didn't shift and he asked, “Could we see Error? We were really worried about him last night.” Blue didn't add 'After you ran off with him' but everyone heard it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Error Bro? He's with Geno Bro. I was chillin wit' Gothy and Reaps after we were all kicked outta the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone call?” Geno asked as he emerged from a different room and peered down the hall at the others. He was wearing a bright pink apron reading 'Kiss The Cook' over his normal white sweatshirt. Geno saw the Stars and scowled at his husband, “Reaps, you were supposed to tell me when they got here.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper held his hands up in a placating gesture, “They just got here and we got distracted by Goth and Fresh playing around.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked at the other skeleton and finally felt himself relax. Error was perched on Geno's shoulder, a hand wrapped in the red scarf the other wore to keep himself from falling off. Without a thought, Blue strode forward stopping in front of Geno but keeping his eyes on Error.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are. You scared us you know. And you are really behind on your medication.” Blue pulled out the bottle of pills and within seconds had a pill in hand and pulled it apart and offered it to the small rider.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked at the pill and then up at Blue then over at Geno. Geo had turned his head as much as possible to watch Error and quickly said, “If you were told to take it, take it Error.” Error scowled but held out his hand and grasped the opened pill and started sipping the liquid within.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed in relief before turning his attention to the skeleton Error was riding on. “My apologies. I am The Magnificent Sans, but most call me Blue.” Blue offered his hand and after a very brief pause, Geno took it.</p><p> </p><p>“I go by Geno now. A pleasure to meet you at last. Error has mentioned you a few times. Have you met my husband and Fresh?” Geno's smile fell slightly when he felt Error tug and bury himself in Geno's scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Blue was surprised to hear that Error had mentioned him to the others, and he even saw how Error flushed yellow and tried to hide in the scarf he held onto. Blue forced his attention back to the conversation, “Ah, no. I have not had the pleasure yet. And we had not gotten there yet. Though I must say, your son has wonderful control over his magic for a child his age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy, what was he doing? He is really bad at overdoing it and falling asleep for days because he doesn't know his limits yet.” Geno shot a glare at Fresh. “You were supposed to not let him use magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw Broski, it's hard when da lil' guy's being super adorbs, Sides, he wanted ta play Destroyer and he loves dat game.” Fresh grinned and held his hands up, “I also made sure he didn' use too much juice. Let 'im catch me an everyting.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno sighed, “Well go clean up, we're eating in a few minutes.” Geno turned to Reaper, “Go catch Goth and get him cleaned up too.” Geno clapped his hands and the others immediately moved to follow his instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Now alone, Geno smiled at the other two. “Hello again Dream. Ink. Welcome to our home. Please come this way, breakfast will be ready in just a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>The others followed Geno into a large dinning room, with a large table set for seven people. Geno gestured to the seats on one side, “Please sit, would you like some coffee? Tea? Juice?” As Geno spoke, he carefully lifted Error from his shoulder and set him at one of the settings on the opposite side with his pill. Error sat down on the edge of the plate and took another swig of his medicine.</p><p> </p><p>“Juice would be wonderful, “Blue answered as he sat and admired the cozy room.</p><p> </p><p>Both Ink and Dream asked for coffee and Geno bustled to the kitchen in the next room. Ink put his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. Resting his chin on them, he contemplated Error.</p><p> </p><p>“You're really good at keeping secrets,” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>Error glanced up and even from across the table, Ink could see him shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“He must have a very good reason for them,” Blue offered.</p><p> </p><p>“He says he does,” Geno answered as he came back in with a tray. He set a glass full of juice in front of Blue then used his magic to set the thermal carafe, milk, sugar and mugs on the table near Dream and Ink.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope a dark roast is alright. I have other blends if you prefer something different.” Geno offered.</p><p> </p><p>“A dark roast sounds great,” Ink said as he quickly filled his mug with the dark liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that Reaper is quite the connoisseur so I expect this will be lovely,” Dream replied as he added some milk and sugar to his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know about connoisseur. He'll drink anything that someone calls coffee. No matter how good or bad he'll drink it. Oh sure he likes the good stuff but if it's offered, he'll drink anything.” Geno made himself a cup and glanced at the door. A soft smile spread as he saw his brother and husband herding his son towards the dinning room.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if they're mean to Unca Error?” Goth was heard to ask. Blue stiffened and both Ink and Dream frowned, but right before they entered the dinning room, Reaper said, “They're trying to help him Gothy. Remember the friend they were asking your Aunt Tori to help? That was your uncle. They want him to get better too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Daddy,” Goth said quietly as he was herded into the room. Upon spying his mini uncle on the table, his face split with a giant grin. “Imma sit nexta Unca Error!” Goth cried and ran to the seat and climbed up.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh sat on Goth's other side and Reaper looked at Geno. “Need some help bringing everything in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” Geno and Reaper went to the kitchen and Fresh smiled down at Goth, “Want some juice buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please Unca.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay, Bee Are Bee.” Fresh stood up and followed the others to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Goth peered suspiciously at the others across the table. “Are you really Unca's friends?”</p><p> </p><p>The Stars shifted nervously. They were helping Error, sure. But friends?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Goth turned his head and they followed his eyes to see Error standing and waving. Goth lowered his head and Error walked up and leaned into Goth's hood and spoke to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Unca.” Goth's bright smile returned. He looked back at the others, “Unca Error says you're Work Friends. And that you've been really nice to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink couldn't believe what he was hearing. Error was calling them friends? Work friends, but friends nonetheless. Maybe he was just being nice for Goth's sake but still...</p><p> </p><p>“That was a very nice doll you had Goth, did your uncle make that for you?” Blue asked, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Unca Error made me lots of dolls to play with. My favorite is Hissy, the snake. But Unca Error made me a Momma doll, a Daddy doll, an Unca Fresh, an Unca Papy, an Auntie Undyne, and Auntie Alphys. And my big Unca Error doll. And he said he'll make me an Aunt Tori doll next!” Goth spoke a mile a minute as he listed all the dolls his uncle had made. He started to stand up on his chair, “Wanna see?”</p><p> </p><p>“After breakfast kiddo,” Reaper said, pushing a cart laden with plates and bowls.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh came in carrying a tray with glasses of water and juice and another mug. Geno followed with even more plates and soon the table was overflowing with food. Omelettes, cheesy omelettes, a bowl of scrambled eggs, a plate piled high with pancakes, hash browns, sausages, two types of bacon and bowls of fresh fruit. And that was just what they'd managed to get on the table. They could see more plates with things still on the cart Reaper has wheeled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Please help yourself,” Geno said, taking a seat and both Error's and Goth's plates. He started filling them with things he knew they liked as the Stars stared at the selection in amazement. After handing Goth his plate back and making sure Error was able to sit comfortably on his as he ate, Geno saw that his guests hadn't taken anything yet, while Reaper and Fresh were half done filling their plates.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, don't be shy,” Geno urged as he picked up his own plate.</p><p> </p><p>“It's just so very hard to decide. It all looks so good,” Blue said as he lifted his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream managed to snap out of their shock and filled their plates as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh one thing!” Geno said, dropping a forkful of sausage back onto his plate. He smiled at his guests, “I know it might be hard, but no business at the table. Meals are for pleasant topics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, please do let us know if a topic is unsuitable for your table,” Dream said, glancing at the strawberry in his hand. “Would it be alright to ask about Error's relationship with your family? Or would you prefer to defer that until later?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled, “We can go into details later but the gist is simple. Error and Fresh are my brothers. Not related, but we just sort of adopted each other and Goth calls them his uncles.”</p><p> </p><p>“How wonderful!” Blue gushed from behind a pile of pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea,” Ink said, his fork sifting through his scrambled eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“Error Bro's gots lotsa enemies an he didn't want anyone ta bother Gen or me. He couldn't trust any one brah.” Fresh said as he slathered some toast with jam.</p><p> </p><p>“And he got even more protective when Goth was born,” Reaper added as he sipped his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked down as he chewed. He felt awkward, being apart of the conversation but being unable to contribute. He knew the Stars would be very interested in his family and he hoped that they'd keep their promise to not share this information.</p><p> </p><p>Error grabbed another handful of the cheese omelette Geno had gotten for him, and felt the energy seep into his body from Life's food. His chewing was almost aggressive. He had to survive and get better, no matter what it took.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm working so hard on this story, but the more I write, the more it seems there is to write. </p><p>And I keep poking fun at myself in my own story. It makes me laugh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After breakfast, it's time for talking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the enormous breakfast Geno had made, the three Star Sanses shared awkward glances as the couple of the house collected the dishes and cleaned off the table. Blue struggled not to fidget as he desperately wanted to ask questions and he could tell that Ink was having similar difficulties.</p><p> </p><p>Goth wiped his face and hands and leapt from the table and scurried out of the room. Error was sitting back, waiting. Fresh had offered to help and been rebuffed, and was now just watching the smaller skeleton, his glasses blank again. The normal 'YOLO' slowly returned and Fresh turned his head towards the others and noticed the anxious looks they were sharing.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh chuckled, “Just a min. Gen's got 'is ways of doing stuff. He ain't been right since we found out. Too worried 'bout losing another bro.”</p><p> </p><p>Error winced, he hadn't thought about that. It had been quite some time since Geno had brought up his own long gone Papyrus. But losing his Pap had effected him, hence his pathological need to wear and protect his red scarf. Error rubbed his eyes, cursing himself. He needed to think harder about how stuff would effect others. It was a lesson he still had trouble with sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh noticed the movement and reached over to tap the table beside Error. “S'ok Bro. You been busy wit' things. And I didn't even notice til Reaps said it. So don't beat yo'self up kay?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream was watching the interaction with narrowed eyes. Fresh was an enigma to Dream, his emotions inscrutable and alien to the Guardian so the chance to study him was welcome. But Dream didn't need to sense the other's feelings to know that Fresh cared about Error. A Glitch who married Death, a parasite who inhabited a Sans' body and the Destroyer of Worlds; Dream couldn't even begin to imagine a stranger family. But they cared for each other, that much was clear. And according to them, Error was very protective.</p><p> </p><p>Dream hide a small smile as he recalled the amount of dolls they'd found in Error's anti void. And those were only people. Goth had said that Error had made him many other dolls, so did those ones also have as many rejects as well? If so, Error must have a huge number of dolls that he had not filled with dust. Dream frowned, but when was the last time they'd found a dust filled doll? Dream wasn't sure. He steepled his fingers in front of his mouth as he tried to recall certain things about the destroyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue, Ink?” Dream started uncertainly, keeping an eye out for his hosts, “Do you remember the last time Error dusted a Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink paused, thought, and then started checking his scarf's notes. But Blue piped up quietly, “At least 15 months. We may have missed something somewhere, but...” Blue trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“That long? Really?” Ink asked, still searching his scarf. Ink then stopped and let the scarf fall, “Actually, it's been over a year since we lost a viable world. We've fought Error but always managed to drive him off. It's been the dead worlds that he's destroyed.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream raised his brow at Ink's recollection, and Ink drummed his fingers on the table. “I know, but I remember reading it in my journals just before all this happened.” Ink's eyes shapes were fuzzy as he tried to recall something with his terrible memory. “I think... I might've assumed that's why he agreed to the truce, because he kept loosing and knew he couldn't win anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh snorted and the three turned back, all of them blushing in embarrassment. All three had forgotten that Error and Fresh were right there. Blue cleared his throat, “He he, apologies. As you might guess, we are trying to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh grinned, “No probs Blue Brah. My bro is a tough nut ta crack. Gen and I took a bit to figure him out too.” Fresh looked down with a massive smile but Error had turned his back on everyone there.</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating to be forgotten so easily. He was the terror of the multiverse, the Destroyer. Even if he'd stopped playing the part a while back. He did have to smirk at the fact that the Stars were only putting things together now. He'd stopped really trying about two years ago, but he'd gotten a few lucky wins. But he had once been a Sans and laziness had set in, giving the others more wins.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper floated back into the dinning room and drifted to the table. “Gen's just getting some more coffee ready, and we can all talk in the living room. So come this way.” Reaper gestured and the Stars stood and followed the god out and across the hallway to a large comfortable living room. Two large couches faced each other with a love seat at the far end with a long coffee table set in the middle of the three. An overstuffed chair was beside a large bookshelf, and a rocking chair made of ancient wood was near the window. A small scattering of vases filled with flowers and oil landscapes decorated the welcoming room. Dream paused by the closest vase and leaned towards the flowers. Not finding a scent, he tentatively touched the petals to find they were silk.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper had noticed and chuckled, “Gen noticed I have a fondness for flowers but they can't survive near me. So he filled the place with artificial flowers.” Reaper reached out to a different vase and gently caressed the silken bloom, “They may not be real, but I know Gen got them to make me happy. And they do, for lots of reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream could barely see, the love bursting from Reaper was almost blinding in its intensity. Blue and Ink could also tell just how much he loved his other.</p><p> </p><p>“D'awww, you and Gen are so sweet, our teeth are falling out. Right Bro?” Fresh said, standing in the doorway, with Error held in his hands. But Error wasn't looking at the group in the room, instead he was waving his arms, facing the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt a spike of concern coming from Error and started towards the pair, but a sudden sharp cry had Fresh spinning. Dream darted to his side as a purple light erupted from behind Fresh's glasses. Dream stopped when he saw little Goth frantically thrashing as he hovered over the stairs at the end of the hall. A small rocking chair and the large Error doll floated over the floor at the base of the stairs, also surrounded with Fresh's magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaps!” Fresh said, and Dream moved to make room as the god swept past to glower at the scene. His dark eyes focused on his son and he headed to him and lifted his arms to pluck the child from the air, as Fresh set the chair and doll down. The glow behind his glasses faded but he didn't smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Goth, what were you doing?” Reaper scolded as Goth struggled in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to make Unca feel better!” Goth whined, arms thrashing.</p><p> </p><p>“And how did you intend to do that? Especially if you fall and hurt yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll show you Daddy.” Goth managed to get free and dropped to the floor. He picked up the doll and set it in the chair. He carried the chair and doll into the room and set it up at the open end of the coffee table. Making sure the doll was sitting upright, Goth grabbed a small pillow and set it on the doll's lap before running to his other uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“I can take Unca Error!” Goth said, lifting his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No way lil buddy. Not until you say Sorry ta your Dad for not being careful on da stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth pouted and then ran back to his father. He threw his arms around Reapers legs and let a soft bird chirp out. “Sorry Daddy. I just wanted to help Unca Error. I'll be more careful.” Goth's apology was soft and plaintive. Reaper softened and he stroked his son's head. “My little guy, please be more careful. And I'll forgive you but you have to play in your room while we all talk with your uncle Ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Goth's voice was sad but he turned back and ran back to Fresh. “Please Unca?” Goth asked, his hands lifted up. Fresh looked at Error who nodded and then Fresh carefully placed the little skeleton in the child's hands. Goth walked back to the sitting doll and smiled at his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go Unca, everyone can see you here!” Goth lifted Error up and softly rubbed his cheek against his tiny uncle before setting Error down on the pillow he'd set on the doll's lap. Error looked back at the doll and scooted back so he could lay back against the doll's stomach and look around the room comfortably. Goth then ran back and pointed to the table. “If you put your phone there, it'll look like you're talking to Unca Error!”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh smiled, “Sounds awesome lil guy. Now you gotta say bye and head on up, kay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay.” Goth turned to the Stars and waved, “Bye bye.” He then turned and trotted to the stairs and as his father watched, he put his hand on the rail and took slow careful steps up the stairs then bolted to a room down the hall. After they heard a door slam, Reaper let out a breath he'd been holding, then jumped as Geno appeared beside him, a tray with coffee, tea and juice and all the needed things floating beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goth went upstairs already? How'd you manage that?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about it, let's sit.” Reaper said, and everyone quickly sat. The Stars on one couch, Geno and Reaper on the other and Fresh lounging on the love seat. Geno set the drinks on the table but paused and smiled when he saw the doll in the small chair. He quickly made a coffee for himself and Reaper then offered it the others. After serving the drinks, Geno pulled his apron off and laid it over the arm of the couch then retrieved his phone from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Error, are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, the phone rang and Geno answered and set it down on the table close to the doll.</p><p> </p><p>“We good?” Error asked, bracing himself for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>“We're good,” Geno confirmed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was going to go on some more, but I decided to have some fun. Do you have any questions for Error? The Stars? Fresh? Ask and I'll work them in. You guys keep giving me such awesome ideas so I'm gonna let you get some answers. </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questions and Answers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error leaned back against the doll and surveyed the assembled group. He was nervous. His memory was so spotty, he was worried the Stars would ask or tell his family something he'd forgotten and they'd be disappointing in him. Or that the Geno and Fresh would reveal too much and the Stars would have an emotional choke hold on Error. He twitched as he waited for someone to say something, but both sides seemed awkward and no one wanted to start.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “C'mon, if we're gonna do this, someone has to ask something,” he snapped to hide his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>Geno leaned back, “Ok, how about we start at the beginning. I know what you told Reaps,” Geno said, looking at Ink. “There was no way he could keep something like that from me. But how about you tell us everything so we're on the same page.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink shot Reaper a quick glare before looking down. He seemed to be considering when Blue jumped in.</p><p> </p><p>“We had been called to Sci's labs in TimeTale. Nightmare and his gang of miscreants had broken in, hurt a number of people and stolen a prototype device that had been designed to shrink machine parts. We went to Nightmare's castle to attempt to retrieve the device and discovered the entire group unconscious, the device on a table and Error, injured on the floor. In his current size.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno scowled, “Error was hurt? How bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream shared a quick look with the others, “He had a broken arm and a few other cracked bones. It was difficult to see all the injuries but I managed to heal him easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked at Error, “You went there because of this device?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare called me, said he'd found something I'd be interested in. In a successful raid. I said I'd pop in to check it out.” Error's voice lowered and he added, “Never figured he'd be a danger to me.” A moment of silence then Error continued, “Got there and found the group just being casual then Nightmare tried to get me interested in the thing he stole and when I refused to bite, he turned the damned thing on.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how'd the baddies get knocked cold? Didja managed somethin' special bro?” Fresh asked, his glasses saying 'How?'</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure, I just know that everything hurt and I was screaming,” Error said but he shot a glance at Ink, who seemed to catch it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think what happened was Error's voice did that weird modulation thing it does when he's hurt or stressed, and got cranked to 20. Night's gang was bleeding from their earholes and Night himself was a puddle of goop on the ground.” Ink offered.</p><p> </p><p>Geno smirked in satisfaction. “Good to hear that he didn't get off scot free.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh nodded then looked back at Blue, “So ya found ma Glitchy Bro and then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“We retrieved both Error and the device and returned to Sci to see if he could aid Error in any way,” Dream answered, squeezing the fingers on one hand with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Sci said he needed some time to figure out how to reverse the process. Blue offered to care for Error with Ink and my assistance. At the time, our main concern was Error's low magic levels. We were unaware of how serious his condition was. We were also surprised by Nightmare's search.” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought it's only be a day or two until he was back to normal, but nothing has gone quite the way anyone thought it would,” Blue chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh shifted in his seat, his glasses switching to 'HMM', before he nodded. “So Errbro got Mare chasin' him, his magic is gettin eaten away, and he's a few steps from dissolving inta nothin.” Fresh sighed and pulled his glassed off as he rubbed his eyes. He took his hand away and everyone couldn't help but stare at the small soul glowing in the one eye and the small amount of purple smoke leaking out from behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh! Chill!” Error snapped, and everyone twisted their heads to look at the little skeleton. But Geno let a small chuckle slip out and everyone grinned. Even Fresh gave a small laugh as he slipped his glasses back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't realize ya knew my lingo, Errbro.”</p><p> </p><p>“I've been stuck with you, against my will, for over a <em>danged</em> decade now. Even I could pick something up in that time.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno covered his mouth and laughed softly. Arguments between Fresh and Error was nothing new, but they were far less violent or virulent these days. These days, the two argued like, well, brothers. And it made Geno very happy to see.</p><p> </p><p>Blue watched the argument and he too drew a comparison between the way Error bickered with Fresh and the way he would argue with his own brother.</p><p> </p><p>“You two really care about each other don't you?” Blue asked, without meaning too. His eyes grew large and he slapped his hand over his mouth as Ink and Dream gaped at him. Error made a strangled noise and Fresh just stared. But Reaper threw his head back, draped his arm over the back of the couch and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“They sure do, but they'll fight you to the death to claim they don't. So just don't listen to that and you'll see how close they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno lightly smacked Reaper's chest with the back of his hand, using his other hand to hide his giant smile. “Reaps, be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper didn't react to the hit, just grinned more. “I didn't say anything we didn't know. And it's obvious, anyone can see it if they watch them for a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you know how they are,” Geno said, managing to tame his smile and lowering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Blue leaned forward, “I hope it's ok, but how did you and the others meet? And become brothers?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked at the other skeleton, trying to read him. His expression softened when he realized that the question came from honest curiosity and nothing malicious. Geno smiled a little and tilted his head as he thought back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't remember much from back then so Geno or Fresh would know better then me,” Error said.</p><p> </p><p>The three Stars all stared at Error in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't remember meeting your brothers?” Ink ask, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>“It was about 15 or so years ago, and back then I was pretty insane. I lost a lot. I remember bits and pieces but the few full memories I have are extremely suspect. I can't trust anything I remember that I can't corroborate with someone else.” Error explained, while Geno's face went very solemn.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's eyes were distant as he recalled the Destroyer of 15 years ago. “You were quite erratic in those days. You would fight like a demon at times but at others you would scream and rant and barely acknowledge us before leaving an AU with minimal damage.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would have been shortly before I joined,” Blue said softly.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence fell but Fresh cleared his throat and grinned. “I met our Broski first so I'll start.” Fresh picked up a glass of water and took a sip before starting.</p><p> </p><p>“Errbro and I ran inta each other in a totes square AU. Dullsville. Anyways, ma Broski was making a mess outta da place and I was bored so I hung around ta watch. Errbro saw me hanging, and tried to get up in ma grill. He totes couldn't even hit me!” Fresh smiled fondly at his recollection. “Soon he got super mad and tried to fade, but I hopped along wit 'im. Wanted to share how unrad his lack o' chill was. But dat place...” Fresh's voice trailed off, his glasses switching to 'LONELY' very breiefly. Fresh took another sip of water and continued, “Errbro was 'hausted, just heaped on da floor. But he was still yelling, only the dude was the only dude there. Tried to chat wit him but he just kept arguing wit no one. Finally left. That was ma first time meeting Errbro.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh frowned down at his glass, then drained it. His glasses went blank again, then flashed 'POOR GUY' before going blank again. “Went better then the second.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno clenched his fists and even Reaper looked uncomfortable as Fresh slowly refilled his glass. He didn't take a drink but instead set the glass down and slowly ran his finger around the edge of the glass.</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt the discomfort radiating from the group and shifted, biting his tongue as he fought the urge to ask. Ink failed to notice the rising tension and looked at Geno, “How'd you meet Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno started slightly, but gave a small smile. “He fell into the save screen. He was trying to destroy AfterTale and got hurt. I could see certain things from my save screen so I saw his attack, but I couldn't follow the whole fight. Finally, a portal opened and he just, sorta fell in.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno paused, remembering the event and gave a warm smile. “He was the first person who managed to get in. I should have been mad because that was my home he was wrecking, but I was just so happy to see someone I couldn't get upset. He was beaten up and bleeding a little bit but he stopped and just looked around. He saw me then looked around at the darkness and finally said, 'It's quiet here,' before passing out. I cleaned him up as best I could and waited for him to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too <em>darned</em> nice for your own good. You should've dusted me when you had the chance,” Error said, but Geno just shot him a fond smile before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“He woke up and couldn't believe I had hadn't attacked him and had tried to help. We talked for a while as he recovered and he said that he was supposed to destroy anomalies like me, but since he couldn't hear them here, he'd just get back to me later,” Geno chuckled. “That was about 15 years ago? Hard to tell because of all the time in the save screen, but about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream was curious as to what was meant by 'couldn't hear them' but Ink's voice stopped him from asking</p><p> </p><p>“So Error just left you alone?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He couldn't get me out, but he came to visit me. It was nice. And one day he brought Fresh with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't bring him, the <em>buddy</em> followed me,” Error grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I had ta make sure you was gonna be ok. After da last time, I didn't trust ya much.” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened the last time? He tried to kill you again?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, broseph. Errbro didn't try ta hurt me... I found 'im hanging around.” Fresh paused, “Literally.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked confused and tilted his head, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He found me hanging from a noose I made for myself.” Error's voice was bland, dispite the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh flinched, then nodded. “Yeah, had to take Errbro down fast, almost didn make it.” Fresh looked up and at Reaper, “Met the Grim Bro as I pulled Errbro down.”</p><p> </p><p>“You almost died? Killed yourself?” Blue's voice was horrified, and his eyes were huge as he looked at the small destroyer.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the first time, not the last time, but it was the first time Reaper made a visit,” Error said, his face down, his voice still so emotionless that it started to sound almost robotic.</p><p> </p><p>“Was quite the scene. The infamous World Destroyer being pulled down by a skeleton who looked like he'd lost a fight with a neon sign.” Reaper said, gazing off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Had ta tell ya that you couldn't take him. Shot ya ta make a point,” Fresh answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I left, didn't I?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh looked back down, his glasses answering for him 'YEAH'</p><p> </p><p>“What happened afterwards?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Took carea Errbro til he was feeling rad again. He only tried ta kill me a couple a times. When da voices got bad.” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned and shared a glance with Ink. Ink sighed and leaned back, “He was hearing voices back then, I'd forgotten about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno, Reaper and Fresh shared a look and frowned at Ink. Geno leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, “You know those voices are real right?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he hears voices, I know. But voices in your head are not a...” Ink started before Blue cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“They're not in his head Ink.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Ink both stopped and stared at Blue and Geno's mouth twitched in an abortive smile. “You know? That helps a bit.” Geno sat back, “Yeah, those voices are real. Error didn't go insane, he was driven insane by those damned voices he hears all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink blinked at Geno, then back at Blue. “How do you know?” He asked Blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard them Ink. Not as well as Error does obviously, but I could hear them whisper to me.” Blue shuddered, “It was terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Error's voice broke in, hard and ice cold. “You should never go back to the anti void. They're losing their toy and I won't let them ruin someone else so they can have another one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toy?” “Ruin?” Both Ink and Dream's voices were confused with hints of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Ink shook his head and looked at Error, “Explain,” he said with a hard voice.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked up and met Ink's stare, calmly. “I tried to tell you before, but you didn't believe me, or couldn't understand. The voices, your precious creators, just want to be entertained. I was trapped in the anti void until I promised to do what they said. Finally I was let out and told to destroy, to kill abominations, to preserve the purity of the original. And to keep them entertained while doing it. I can end a world painlessly and fast but they don't want that. They wanted chaos ad ruin and brothers fighting brothers, friends against friends, pain and despair.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's why you used to pit Sans's and Papyrus's against each other? Because you were told too?” Ink asked that last line with heavy sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was obvious he didn't want to,” Blue's voice was the one to answer. Ink spun and found himself pinned under Blue's icy glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue, please calm down,” Dream asked, touching his friend's shoulder but Blue ignored him and went on.</p><p> </p><p>“I was there Ink. I remember how Error couldn't meet my eyes as I tried to get him to stop. How he flinched when my brother begged him to let me go. I almost got him to walk away back then but Papy interfered because he thought getting me away faster by force was the better option.” Blue's hands were shaking and he clasped them together and stared as the trembling fist. “He didn't want too and as soon as he could, he stopped.” Blue looked up at Ink, his face strangely intense as he tried to convey something he'd wanted to say for years. “<b>He let me go.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream stared at Blue, first in confusion but as his meaning set in, it switched to shock.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember? Has UnderSwap not had a reset in that long?” Error asked, mildly confused himself. Blue had dropped a few hints here and there that he remembered his time in the anti void but Error had never been sure so he'd never brought up the subject near the Swap Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, Frisk reset as soon as I got home. And a few times since then, but my memory has stayed with me since then. But since everyone thought I had forgotten and always danced away from the subject, I kept my secret to myself. No sense upsetting anyone.” Blue said, with a small satisfied grin. He was pleased that he no longer had to pretend. Except with Papy, but maybe the others could help him explain to his brother after all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Geno stared at the Swap Sans, a calculating look on his face. “Did you do anything special while you were there?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked at the other glitched skeleton, “Special? I don't think so? Error left me after the voices got upset with him kidnapping me, and they sent him somewhere and he was ambushed by Dream and Ink. Though I didn't know them at the time. And when he came back he was injured. Somehow, when I tried to help him, a box appeared out of nowhere full of medical supplies. I used it to treat his injuries, found his home and waited for him to recover. When he woke, we spoke about the multiverse and I learned a great deal from him.” Blue paused as he remembered what had happened before he had been returned home. “Before he let me go, the voices got bad. I could swear I could almost hear their yelling. Error was hurting and begging them to stop so I started yelling at them as well. It seemed to work.” Blue looked down again, remembering. “He finally got up, returned my soul to me and opened a portal and sent me home to UnderSwap. I didn't see Error again for years. Until after I had met Dream and Ink when they stopped in to check on UnderSwap and eventually convinced them to let me join them. When I did see Error again, he seemed very different. More in control.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled, “So it WAS you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked at the other quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“Back then, Error was bad, and Fresh and I tried to help him with the voices, but something happened and Error suddenly started fighting back for real. Not just only arguing with them, but refusing them. Refusing to do everything they said, learning to tune them out. It was what really started him getting better.” Geno smiled at Blue then Error.</p><p> </p><p>Blue gave a small, startled smile. “I helped? I... I'm glad.” Blue gave a chuckle, “It may have helped me as well. I became much more independent after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink slowly lowered his head and lifted his hands to his face. Dream reached out and rubbed his friend's back, then lifted his head to look at Blue. “We will have to have a discussion later,” Dream gave a soft smile, “But this is not the place for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's muffled voice came from beneath his hands, “You're right Dream, we're here for something else, but can we change the subject soon. My head is gonna burst.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to take a break? Get some air?” Reaper offered and Ink took his hands off his face and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, some air would be great, if you don't mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stood and Ink followed suit. Fresh sighed and stood as well. “Sounds rad, I need ta refreshify my cool self too.” The three left the room and Geno refilled his coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sat still, and slowly sighed. “Sorry Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Dream started to pour himself a glass of water, then paused. “I supposed I am sorry as well. We always just assumed you would forget the entire situation after Frisk reset your world. Although, your brother would have been even more upset at us had we asked about it when we first met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Papy's a bit over protective,” Blue laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm...” Error broke in, and the others all turned to look at him. “The squid won't get mad at you will he? For not telling him?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream took a sip of his drink and laughed, “No, Ink would not get upset with Blue over that. He is just overwhelmed by everything. I am a little too but I have more experience with controlling his emotions. Ink likely is not sure what it is that he should be feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok then, I guess.” Error's voice wasn't sure but Dream felt a glimmer of relief in the small skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>Geno chuckled and settled deeper into the couch, getting comfortable. Suddenly, a squawking voice was heard and Geno's visible eye shot open and started glowing a red/blue light. He reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a small bird like creature. It was saying something in a childlike voice but Geno just threw it and skewered it with a bone construct. The pieces fell in an assessment of mechanical bits and fake fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Furbies.” Geno grumbled, trying to get comfortable again.</p><p> </p><p>Error laughed, “You let him keep bringing them with him. He knows that if I find one in my anti void he's getting his ass kicked.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno shot a glare at Error, “Goth likes them, for some strange reason. But he knows better then to leave them lying around.”</p><p> </p><p>The group all laughed again, and settled into a comfortable silence as they had their drinks and waited for the others to return.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside, Ink paced back and forth, running his fingers up and down his selection of paints. Reaper settled on a nearby patio chair and closed his eyes, turning his face up towards the sunlight. Fresh walked around the corner of the house and a thick purple smoke started drifting through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Ink paused and watched the smoke with interest. Reaper opened his eyes when he heard Ink stop pacing and noticed the smoke as well.</p><p> </p><p>“He smokes up when he feels really intensely about something. Fresh's emotions are a little wierd, due to what he is, but he tries really hard, and we're used to it by now.” Reaper explained.</p><p> </p><p>Ink shot the god a look, “You're pretty calm about all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper lifted a brow, “About what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink waved his hands around, “I dunno, everything I guess. Error could die if we can't find a way to help him.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink stopped and looked down and clenched his fists, “Although it sounds like he wouldn't mind that.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's gaze was enigmatic, “He would have, maybe a decade ago. But Gen and Fresh have helped him get through the worst of it, and he honestly seems like he's started enjoying life.” Reaper's face took on a dreamy look, “He has the cutest little smile when he's relaxed and happy.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Ink's turn to raise a brow, “So the whole 'crush on Error' thing wasn't a lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I came back a few times, when Fresh wasn't around and found Error to be quite the interesting looking thing. Tried flirting and he kept trying to kill me. Eventually he started running away. Sometimes I'd follow. Once he tried running to Geno's save screen, hoping I couldn't follow him. But I could.” Reaper's smile grew and the darkness in his eyes seemed to lighten, “I saw the most gorgeous sight when Geno stood in front of Error and threatened me. Told me to leave or else he'd blast me to hell. Oh how he blushed when I told him I'd rather a kiss to send me to heaven.” Reaper laughed. “I told Error I'd do anything for an introduction to his friend. He and Geno whispered for a minute, then Error introduced us formally then told me to piss off and leave him alone. He went back but I stayed for a bit.” Reaper smiled again, “Error introduced me to the most wonderful monster I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, one who fell for me as well. I owe him a lot. AND he's Gen's adoptive brother. That's why I lied to you. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. It may seem weird, but in this family, we take care of each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Errbro makes it hard, but he'd totally wreck anything that tries ta hurt us. He made Mare leave me be. Dude was being a tote square and trying ta kill me off. I mentioned it to Genbro and next thing I know Errbro says Mare ain't a problemo no mo.” Fresh had returned and was leaning against the house, his glasses reading 'MA BRO'</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked at the two, then carefully pulled a few of his vials out and took a few quick sips before putting them back in their places. Ink shut his eyes for a moment, took a few quick breaths then reopened them. “Ok, let's get back to the others. We still need to do.... something....” Ink trailed off as his memory failed him again. He lifted his scarf and glanced through the most recent notes, “Oh yeah, Get Error to help Sci with the code issues!”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper chuckled as he stood again and led the way back in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside, Dream found himself admiring the larger Error doll the original was lounging against. Unable to help himself, Dream stood and moved closer to the doll. Error looked up as Dream got closer but before he could ask, Dream lifted the arm of the doll and examined the stitch work. “This is really quite lovely, it must have been quite labour intensive.” Dream mused aloud and Error found himself chuckling. “I've made so many dolls, I've gotten really fast at making them. One this size only took me three days, but I made four in total. This was the fourth one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Four? Why do you make so many? There were quite a number of Fresh, Geno and Reaper dolls as well.” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Goth deserves the best,” was all Error said, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“AWWWW!” Both Ink and Blue cooed as the others returned. Ink seemed better as he sat back down. Reaper reclaimed his spot beside Geno and slid his arm across the other's shoulders. Fresh sat back down at the end and took a sip of his water.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at Error's statement, and released the doll's arm. He retook his seat between Ink and Blue, but looked back at Error. “Would you happen to take requests?”</p><p> </p><p>“Requests? What do you mean?” Error asked, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Dream lifted his hand and giggled behind it. “The Ink doll we keep at the Doodlesphere is lovely and useful but I can think of many uses for a larger Ink doll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like throwing,” Blue added, catching on and laughing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“At me!” Ink said, strangely excited at the idea of having a larger doll of himself thrown at him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper broke out laughing, “So it's not just Gen that tosses those dolls around when he's mad at someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush you,” Geno hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I could think about it,” Error said, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Dream smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok, back to business. Is there anything else we need to talk about?” Geno said, shoving the still laughing Reaper off him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream seemed slightly embarrassed but he slowly asked, “You told us how you all met, but I will admit that I am still curious as to how you came to call each other brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh shrugged, “After I saved Errbro fo the first time, I just felt like the dude needed ta be watched over. No matta how he tried to fight my fresh self, I just let 'im let it out and kept 'im from hurtin' his self.”</p><p> </p><p>“I felt similarly. Error was one of the only monsters who ever visited, but he needed help far more then myself. He cared, but had no idea how to show it. And eventually after I met Fresh, we spent so much time focusing on helping Error, we realized we both cared about him and through him we started to worry and care about each other. So we decided to call it a family.” Geno grinned at the memory, “Error had such a funny expression on his face when he came to visit and was met by both Fresh and myself and told that we were now brothers, a family. And family takes care of each other so he couldn't argue when we helped him so he had to suck it up and accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never got a <em>darned</em> choice in the matter,” Error grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya didn' fight that hard either Broski,” Fresh answered.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed, even Error.</p><p> </p><p>Ink pulled his phone out to check the time, and found even more of the dumb rumours being reported. He chuckled and showed one to Dream. Dream blushed and shoved the phone away.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper watched, curious. Ink noticed and waved his phone. “Lots of our friends have been sending us the latest crazy rumours concerning Error.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, nice to know she's capable of doing her job,” Reaper chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It was you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda. Error mentioned the idea and I was owed a favour from the Goddess of Gossip and Rumours.” Reaper shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's definitely making this story more interesting,” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>Geno frowned, “That's right, Error mentioned a story too. What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Error growled deep in his throat before answering. “The voices, the creators, sometimes they doesn't just watch us do stuff, they make stories. They directly manipulate us and those around to make something specific happen. The problem is, us outcodes, are more resistant and tend to break free without even realizing we were manipulated.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink spoke up, “When that happens the story goes off on it's own. From what I've seen so far, Members of Sci's lab were affected, along with Nightmare, Core Frisk and possibly Error himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“So one of the voices that drove Error to destroy worlds, and nearly killed him, tried to make him do something else and now he might die?” Geno's voice was tight and his magic starting to flare.</p><p> </p><p>“This story was going to be big, affecting a large swath of the multiverse, so it'd make sense to use Error or myself. But like Error said, we're resistant and so is Nightmare, Dream, Core Frisk etc. So the story went off the rails and now is running on it's own course. The good news is that we can manipulate it ourselves, but the bad news is that we have no way of knowing who or what is still under the story's influence, nor do we know how it's going to end.” Ink's face was grave, he knew how hard it could be to wrangle an out of control story.</p><p> </p><p>Geno struggled to not use his magic, “So we can't trust anyone? What can we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked Geno straight in the eye, “We need to finish the story. Give it a conclusion. And the best one, the one everyone here wants, is for Error to go back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh stood and walked to behind the couch Geno sat on and placed his hands on Geno's shoulders. “So we need ta get Error bro back ta norm. Think we all jabbered enough, nows da time ta act. Let's go see Sci broski.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink stood, “Yeah, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper squeezed Geno's hand, “I”ll stay here with Goth. Let me know if I'm needed.” Geno nodded and stood.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else nodded and stood as well. Error hung up his phone and tucked it away. Hopefully, he was getting back to normal sooner rather then later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the longest chapter I've written. It's really hard to keep everyone's character distinct and consistent. What a learning experience. Hope you're all having fun, cause we're getting close to the top of this coaster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets to work at Sci'slab</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno, Fresh, Ink and Blue all stepped through Dream's golden portal into Sci's lab. Dream stepped through and dismissed his magic before joining the others in looking about for the Scientist Sans. Ink frowned, “He knew we were coming, did he pass out and get put to bed again?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door burst open and the Sans burst in, talking brusquely into a cell phone. He spotted the group of visitors and snapped at the person on the other end of the line before hanging up and taking a deep breath. He looked at the entire group and lifted a brow quizzically. He seemed to be unsure of what to say when Geno moved forward and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies Sci, we're all on the same page so don't worry about what you can and can't say. We all just want to get Error back to normal as fast as we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci nodded, some of the tension leaving his face. “I have an idea of how, but I need assistance. And we may have hit another snag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Sci, ya now gots five dudes who wanna help ya. Just lemme know what I gotta do and it's done,” Fresh said, waving his arms at the group.</p><p> </p><p>Sci slowly nodded, “I could use help... someone snuck in last night and drugged Alphys. We have her in the medical wing and are waiting for her to wake. She was working on a way to separate Error's code, but with her out of it that job falls to me and my brother and I've been busy trying to figure out where his code needs to be corrected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone broke in? Do you know who?” Ink asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't know. All we know if that they used some odd sedative on Alphys, and none of our efforts to wake her have worked yet. But we found a a few doors that had been forced open and a cloth soaked in an unknown substance so it was clearly an outside force.” Sci said, moving to a desk and pulling a stack of paper close. He went to another desk and lifted a different stack and carried it back to the first and set it beside the other.</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked up and rested his hand on the first pile, “This is a printout of Error's code, when we found after he'd been affected by the miniturizer.” Sci moved his hand to the other pile, “This is Geno's code.” Sci shot Geno an odd look, but cleared his throat and continued, “I noticed some similarities but also a few differences, but hopefully it will give us a clue as to where to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what is the exact plan Sci? Figure out Error's code and restore it somehow?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sci gave a strained smile, “Code can't be restored, not by any normal means we have. But we have a few ways to manipulate it. Error's code was crushed together, the gaps in it squeezed out. If we can cut and separate his code in the correct places, we hope that he'll go back to normal.” Sci looked down and then looked up, frowning. “Where is Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno tugged his scarf, and Sci saw Error, tucked up in the other's scarf. Geno reached up and carefully lifted the dark skeleton in his hands and walked forward to place him on the desk with the papers.</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked back at the group then sighed and lowered himself down so his face was level with Error, “I'll be honest with you, we are doing our best but this is all just hypothetical. We have every reason to believe that this will work, but we have nothing concrete to go on. This will be dangerous, and you have every right to refuse. But as of right now, this is the only course of action that we have.”</p><p> </p><p>Error stared at the scientist, then turned away and started pacing. Geno clutched his chest, “So we don't even know if this will work? You want to mess with his code and can't guarantee he'll be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci's expression was downcast, “I wish there was any kind of guarantee I could offer but this is far beyond anything I've ever dealt with before. Also, as I've told you before, with glitches there are no guarantees.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno sighed sadly, “I know but still...”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh stepped up and wrapped an arm around Geno's shoulders, “Comeon Bro, we gotta try. If Errbro wants ta give it a go, we gotta have faith.” Fresh shot a quick glance at the table where Error was still pacing, “But if Errbro don't wanna, we'll figure sumthin out.”</p><p> </p><p>Error was listening to both Geno and Fresh as he paced. He tried to focus on what Sci had said but his mind was filled with static. Error stopped and turned to see the other six skeleton's all watching him. Error's shoulders slumped and he slowly sank to the tabletop. He looked down at his hands then slwoly pulled out his phone. He hit a button and Geno's phone rang. Geno answered quickly and hit the speaker button.</p><p> </p><p>Error squeezed his eyes shut and took a few long, noisy breaths before trying to speak. “G-gg-eno,” Error stuttered as he tried to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Geno moved closer, setting his phone down and reaching out and just lightly touching Error's back with his index finger. “Take a moment, it's ok Error,” Geno said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Error took another deep breath then let it out slowly. “Geno, Fresh...” he tried again, managing to get the names to come out clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“We're here for ya Bro,” Fresh answered.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked down at his free hand and clenched it into a fist, “I want to try. I know it's dangerous, but...” Error broke off and had to swallow hard so his voice wouldn't crack, “Please, don't be mad. I know I said I'd try to get through this but if this doesn't work...”</p><p> </p><p>“If it doesn't work you could die,” Geno finished for him, his voice still soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Errbro's on a timer Genbro. If he don't try, ain't no telling 'ow long he's got,” Fresh said, his glasses switching to say 'TICK TOCK'.</p><p> </p><p>Sci stood back, nodding as both brothers made their arguments. Blue clutched his hands to his chest, the difficulty of the choice Error had to make caused his soul to ache in sympathy. Dream touched his shoulder but kept his eyes focused on the others. Ink brushed his hands up and down his paint sash and took a few quick sips.</p><p> </p><p>Error slowly got to his feet, “Sci, we're gonna try it. I'll see if I can show you what's changed in my code, you figure out a way to separate it without wrecking it completely. Geno, can I get you to help me with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci and Geno both nodded. Fresh clucked his tongue, and shot a look at the others behind them. “Whatcha got for us ta do Sci bruh?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked back at the Stars, “I hope it's not too much to ask, but could Dream possibly see if he could help Alphys in any way? She had an idea as to how to separate the code without damaging it so I could really use her assistance. As for the rest of you, Blue when you were here before you mentioned helping us with our security. It's apparent that we need to do something to prevent this from happening in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, “Of course. I will also attempt to discover who did this to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Blue looked at each other, and Ink grinned, “You got it Sci. I have a few ideas on how we can make this place safer for you. Fresh, I'm gonna need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh tilted his head towards the artist, “Rad, Genbro, ya need me just holla.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno moved closer to Error and pulled a chair to the desk, “I will Fresh,” Geno then turned and shot a look at Fresh, “Stay. Out. Of. Trouble. I mean it Fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh simply grinned back at Geno and pointed with his finger guns before following the three Stars out. Sci watched him go with some trepidation but shrugged away his worries about Fresh and turned back to focus on Error.</p><p> </p><p>Error had climbed on top of the papers containing his code and looked over it carefully. He frowned at what he saw then glanced over at the other stack with Geno's code. “Geno, could you move that other stack closer?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno carefully slid the other papers over until the two stacks were flush, and Error walked onto the other stack and studied Geno's code. Nodding slowly, Error pointed down. “Grab a pen or pencil, and strike this part out.” Sci handed the larger glitched skeleton a pen from his pocket and Geno carefully crossed out a small section. Error walked back and forth, having Geno mark certain parts of code with separations and removing others. Sci watched with interest. Geno's code had all the removed parts and Error seemed to be using those areas to determine where the separations in his own code were. Sci glanced around the now empty room.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don't mind, I noticed something... odd about Geno's code.”</p><p> </p><p>Error stopped and shared a look with Geno. Geno just shrugged, “It's up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Error sighed into his phone, “You saw how similar they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci blinked, “Uh, yes. Your code shares a great deal of similarities to Geno's. Far more then I would have expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it's not exact or this'd be easier.” Error said, pointing to a new section for Geno to mark. “I don't want this getting out Sci, but the reason I have such large holes in my code was because I tore pieces of myself out when I couldn't stand who I used to be anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci gaped at the statement, “You, altered your own code? How? That shouldn't be possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of things are possible when you have enough DT running through your system. Like somehow not dying even when everything says you should be dead. It's impossible to know what all the consequences are going to be but you can do the impossible.” Error moved to Geno's code and pointed at a section.</p><p> </p><p>“That is a direct reference to the DT in Geno's system. I don't have all of that anymore so it's not in my code, hence the holes.” Error said as Geno carefully crossed out that part of the line.</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked between the two, “DT? Wasn't Geno one of the only successful DT experiments? Or were there others?”</p><p> </p><p>“AfterTale is the only universe with successful DT experiments,” Geno said, not looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“But it's also one of the most cyclic universes. If something happens, it gets fixed, or replaced the next cycle. Sans manages to not die because of DT, that one gets shuffled off to the save screen and replaced. The one in the save screen tears himself to pieces to get free, the next Sans does the successful experiment, doesn't die and moves to the save screen. And is replaced.” Error's voice was odd, thick with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked at Error in shock. “So, you and Geno are one and the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I tried to escape my fate and wound up trapped. Geno tried to fight fate and wound up trapped. We had similar starts but we're from different timelines, we had different goals. And we coped with our imprisonment differently as well. We are different, but our code is close enough.” Throughout his explanation, Error kept busy, and Geno kept marking the papers. Neither seemed entirely comfortable with the conversation yet neither did they seem all that bothered. It was just an uncomfortable truth they'd learned to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Sci was impressed, and nodded as he understood. “I see. Honestly I'm fascinated but this isn't the time for those sorts of questions. I'll be going to my brothers lab to see if we can work on something. If you require anything, please use the phone on the wall and dial extension 026 to reach us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci quietly left the lab, and Error and Geno kept marking the papers, making slow but steady progress.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours passed and Geno leaned back in his chair and stretched. Error slumped down, his energy spent.</p><p> </p><p>“You doing ok?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm exhausted, like I dusted three universes and took the entire Star Squad on.” Error panted, his phone strapped to his head with his strings.</p><p> </p><p>“You were taking medicine, weren't you? Oh and I should've brought some of Life's food for you to snack on. <em>Darnit</em>!” Geno tried to swear but blinked at the censor. He grinned as Fresh popped his head through the door, “Not cool language Bro.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno chuckled and Fresh ambled in, his hands held behind his back. He approached the desk and took in the stack of papers. “Howzit going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Slow,” Error said, still struggling to catch his breath. He hated it but he was going to have to send one of the others to get his pills from Blue. They were close, and Error wasn't about to fade away without at least trying.</p><p> </p><p>“That blows, but how's about a break? Blue asked me to bring ya dis.” Fresh pulled the bottle of pills from behind his back. He opened it and, following Blue's instructions, carefully broke the pill open and handed the one half to Error. Error hung up his phone and pulled it off his head before accepting the pill. He sat and drank the vile liquid, and slowly felt his energy returning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I hope it's ok but I need to get up and walk for a bit. I'm a little stiff,” Geno said, rising from his chair, and stretching his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead Genbro. I'll hang with Errbro while ya loosen up. Mebbe go grab a bite at da cafeteria. Inkster said da foods dece.” Fresh said, settling into Geno's chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it's pretty good. I'll grab something for Error too. I'm not sure how much longer we'll stay but he needs food.” Geno left with a wave and Fresh sat and watched Error drink.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was done, Fresh tossed out the capsule and was about to say something when a sharp scream had him spinning. The door to the lab burst open and Nightmare stood in the doorway, his tentacles waving. His eye settled on Fresh and he smirked. “Well, well. Perhaps your information was better then we thought,” he rumbled as he stepped into the room. Fresh had taken a half step over and back so he blocked the view of where Error had been sitting. He got close, hoping Error would take the hint and climb on his back so he could hide.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as Killer slid out from behind Nightmare and grinned at him. “Looks like it Boss. Error's supposed to be here and we also got ourselves a parasite.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh's glasses switched to 'Who? Me?' as he fought to not release a billow of his purple smoke. Now was not the time to get mad. So he smiled, at the pair. “So yas heard Error was gonna be here too? Dats totes why I'm here. Been tryin ta find my glitchy bro but he ain't been nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's eye narrowed. “Really? That's odd, we had heard that you were... protecting him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, an I heard you tried ta kill 'im when he made a move on ya boy dere,” Fresh answered, nodding his head towards Killer. Fresh felt a gentle tug on his shirt and realized that Error had indeed gotten the hint. He was climbing up Fresh's shirt, safely hidden beneath his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare scowled at the mention of yet another stupid rumour. Killer flushed and seemed embarrassed. Nightmare kept his eye on the colourful skeleton, trying, and failing, to get a read on him. Trying a different tack, Nightmare asked, “So they're letting you wait for him here?”</p><p> </p><p>“De made me promise not to Freshify da place but yeah. Said I could hang 'til the Glitchmister showed.” Fresh folded his arms and leaned back against the desk. He had Error, and could jump to another universe at anytime, but Fresh wanted Nightmare confused.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had an idea and he smiled coldly, “You know I tried to kill you before. Error told me not to. That you were HIS to kill. And that no one took what was his.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh laughed, “Dats the game baby! He hates ta lose, and it makes things interestin'. Sides, we got uses for each other. I just want what he owes me. He always pays up.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer heard something and quickly slid out of the room again. Nightmare scowled, time was running out and they didn't know where that damned glitch was. His patience snapping, Nightmare's tentacles snapped forward and grabbed at Fresh. Fresh slid out of the way and the desk Geno and Error had been working at was smashed. Fresh grimaced at the flying papers, that was bad. Fresh reached behind him and his bat appeared in his hand. He should run, but who knows how much it would slow down the work to help Error if Nightmare trashed this place. Fresh could feel Error moving in the collar of his shirt and was comforted knowing he was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare tried grabbing Fresh again but Fresh smashed the grasping tentacles with his bat. It didn't seem like it hurt him much but it stopped them from grabbing Fresh. Fresh moved forward and swung again, aiming for Nightmare's stomach. A solid hit and Nightmare grunted and stepped back. Fresh wanted to move forward and press his advantage when he heard something behind him. He tried to move but a tentacle grabbed him by his ankle and he stumbled. Fresh let out a hit pitched gasp as he felt a spear-like tentacle stab him from behind. He glanced down and saw the pointed tip emerging from his lower ribs. He gasped again as Nightmare lifted him up and brought them face to face. Fresh's glasses had fallen off and he couldn't stop the smoke leaking from behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Error felt Fresh stumble and took a careful look. He almost lost his grip on Fresh's shirt when he saw the end of Nightmare's tentacle sticking through Fresh's ribs. When Fresh was lifted, Error clung on, as his mind raced. How could he help? Fresh's body wouldn't last long with this sort of damage and what if Nightmare decided to try and hurt the Fresh parasite? Error gritted his teeth and watched Nightmare lift Fresh's face to his own. The only magic he could use was his strings, and they couldn't do much at this size. Even if Error made them as sharp as possible, he would need to hit something vulnerable... Error's eyes widened as he came up with a plan. He pulled a number of threads from his eyes and spun them together, making them stiff and sharp. He wove them into a pointed needle. He knew from experience that a sewing needle didn't do much damage but in the right place...</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare asked, “Where is Error? Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh just coughed and glared at Nightmare, the small soul in his socket pulsing. Nightmare started to bring Fresh closer but movement caught his eye. Something dark was moving under that garish coat. Nightmare moved closer and his eye widened with surprise. Error clung to the collar of Fresh's shirt with one hand and the other lifted something thin and blue. Before Nightmare could react Error hurled the thing in his hand and Nightmare screamed as he felt the sharp object pierce the magic of his eye. He flung his tentacles out, as he tried to remove the needle but it had struck too deeply. Temporarily blinded, Nightmare screamed for Killer. Killer had been distracting the Stars but rushed to Nightmare's side when called, the Stars in hot pursuit. Nightmare opened a portal and Killer had to half drag the blind skeleton through before it closed, leaving pandemonium behind.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh had been dislodged when Nightmare had flailed about and thrown into a wall. Error had managed to hang on. He lifted his head and saw bits of dust starting to flake off of Fresh's face. Error grabbed for his phone and dialed quickly. The moment it was picked up, Error started yelling, “Code NEON! Code NEON! Sci's lab NOW!” Hearing an affirmative, Error hung up and scrambled forward to Fresh's face. He stood on Fresh's chest and put his hands on Fresh's chin.</p><p> </p><p>“HOLD ON! HELP'S COMING! HOLD ON FRESH!” Error screamed. He heard yelling behind him and suddenly Geno was there, kneeling beside Fresh. He took Fresh's hand and lifted it, holding it close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Fresh, what happened?” Geno asked, clutching Fresh's limp hand.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh coughed but couldn't respond. Dream appeared and knelt on Fresh's other side, his hands lighting up. “Nightmare and Killer were here. Killer kept us stuck in the hallway, and Nightmare got into the lab.” Dream looked at Fresh's chest and tried to heal it, but frowned when nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“NO SOUL! GET INK!” Error screamed, waving his arms as he tried to get the other's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Too ... late.... bro.....” Fresh wheezed, barely managing a whisper. Dream noticed Error's waving and caught part of his yell. But Fresh's faint whisper froze Dream in place.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to call Reaper!” Geno gasped, and grabbed for his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm already here,” Reaper replied as he appeared. He carried Goth in one arm, while he clutched the jacket of a panting Sans in the other. Geno stood up, picking up Error as he did. Dream jumped to his feet, questions crowding his mind. But before he could say anything, Geno grabbed Dream and hustled his to the door, pausing long enough to take his son from his father. Geno then pushed Goth into Dream's arms and then dropped Error onto Dream's shoulder before shoving the guardian out the door and shutting it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream spun as he felt fear filling the room he'd just left. He stared at the door, clutching a squirming child, unable to move as he heard a muffled screaming. Dream started shaking, he had heard what Fresh did, but to be so near when it happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't feel bad.” Error's voice was calm and oddly soothing as he got close enough to be heard. Dream pulled the child closer and took a step back. “How can I not?” Dream whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn't gonna last long, only a couple more resets before he gave up. Then his universe would have died. This way, he'll be replaced and his universe will continue,” Error said, “I know it seems disgusting but it's the least damaging way. And Fresh will survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Error then slid from Dream's shoulder onto Goth, who squealed happily and pulled his small uncle into a gentle hug. Dream adjusted his grip on the child and slowly turned when his name was called.</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Blue came rushing up, “We got everything under control, was anyone hurt?” Ink asked, before noticing the white robed child in Dream's arms. “What in the world?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh was badly injured... I couldn't heal him, and then Reaper showed up with... and they're in there.” Dream tried to explain but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.</p><p> </p><p>Ink's eyes shot open, “You mean Reaper showed up with a...”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was interrupted by his phone going off, and he frowned when he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll explain later, just DON'T SAY ANYTHING IN FRONT OF GOTH!” Error snarled from the other end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain? EXPLAIN!” Ink was getting mad, but Dream nudged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please calm down, he tried to explain to me and it made sense. In a strange way. So please, calm yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok. It had better be worth it.” Ink grumbled to Dream and Error.</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh surviving makes it worth it to me. I know it's selfish but I don't care right now.” Error replied before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Ink grumbled as he put his phone away. He knew a few things about being selfish.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Error alright?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>Goth lifted Error up, holding him with both hands. “I got Unca!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiled, “That's good, and hopefully your other uncle will be alright shortly. We'll just need to be patient for now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare fell through his portal, his arms and a tentacle wrapped tight around Killer. Killer had his arm around Nightmare, holding the writhing, goopey skeleton upright. Nightmare continued to cry out from the agony in his eye. They both ended up in the room where they'd lured Error in Nightmare's castle. Killer heaved Nightmare onto a couch and pulled back in a vain attempt to free himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme go Boss. Lemme see what's wrong,” Killer begged, managing to get himself loose from Nightmare's arms but the tentacle held tight. Hearing the commotion, Dust and Horror entered the room and gaped at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened?” Dust asked as Horror watched slack-jawed.</p><p> </p><p>“We tried to nab Error at the Scientist's place. Found the parasite, but I had to go deal with the star losers. Came back when the boss started yelling. Something is wrong with his eye I think?” Killer panted as he tugged himself free from Nightmare's grasp. Nightmare seemed to finally understand and forced himself to relax, his tentacles twitching with the effort to not thrash around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold still Boss, lemme have a looksie,” Killer said, leaning in to have a closer look at what was wrong with Nightmare's eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful asshole,” Nightmare growled, holding himself stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>Killer thought he saw something. He carefully took Nightmare's face in his hands and tilted it slightly to the side, seeing a strange blue colour in Nightmare's now empty socket. He reached in cautiously with two fingers and tried to pinch the object, but when he tried to take it and pull the strange item turned out to be extremely sharp and Killer only managed to slice a deep gouge in his fingers when he pulled. Killer hissed in pain and stuck his fingers in his mouth to staunch the bleeding and scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Dust and Horror moved closer, with Horror leaning in to take a good look. “Something stuck?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer removed his fingers, “Whatever it is, it's fucking sharp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking and GET IT OUT YOU USELESS BASTARDS!” Nightmare roared.</p><p> </p><p>Horror pulled his hand back into the sleeve of his hoodie and reached out with his now covered hand. It was awkward and clumsy, but Horror managed to get a grip on the item and pulled hard. Horror stumbled back a bit as it came free, and Nightmare yelled again as the sharp stabbing pain spiked then dulled down.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare panted softly as the other three got closer to have a good look at the blue thing in Horror's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It's like a needle?” Horror asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the same colour as Error's threads, could explain why it's so sharp,” was Dust's contribution.</p><p> </p><p>“Error wasn't there. I didn't see him anywhere,” Killer protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Error was there,” Nightmare growled, his eyelight still out. “I saw him, and I know how they've been keeping him hidden from me now.” Nightmare sat up straight, ignoring the throbbing in his socket.</p><p> </p><p>“Horror, check the basement, Dust check the attic. I want a cage for vermin. I don't care what, just find me something.” Nightmare gave a cold, harsh grin as he made plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it Boss,” Horror and Dust chimed before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw Error Boss? Where? I didn't see him at all,” Killer asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, and he will pay for this. Along with other things, but for now, get me a damned painkiller. I can't see yet and have things I need to do now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Geno was shaking out Fresh's clothes, as Reaper pulled a curtain closed, hiding a bed and it's occupant from sight.</p><p> </p><p>“This is bad Reaps,” Geno said, bending to scoop up a pair of sunglasses and baseball cap.</p><p> </p><p>“I know hon,” Reaper said as he drifted towards a cupboard tucked away in a dark corner. He opened the door and pulled a broom and long handled dustpan from within. He went back to the pile of dust on the floor, all that remained from Fresh's former shell. Reaper started to sweep up the dust, smiling a little to himself as he tried to count how many times he'd done this for his brother in law.</p><p> </p><p>Geno carefully set the now dust free clothes on an unbroken desk and placed the glasses and hat on top. He glanced back at the curtain as he heard a number of loud cracks and groaning. Geno frowned but turned back to the desk that had been destroyed in the fight. He knelt and started to pick up the scattered papers but as he saw how badly mixed up the papers were, Geno's temper flared.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>GOSHDARNED RADHOLD!</em> I'll <em>funking </em>kill him!”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked up as he swept the last bit of dust into the pan. “Honey,” he started.</p><p> </p><p>“DON'T HONEY ME! HE TRIED TO KILL FRESH! HE'S THE REASON ERROR'S ABOUT TO DIE TOO! I WON'T LOSE ANY MORE FAMILY REAPER! I CAN'T!” Geno interrupted his husband, teleporting directly in front of him as he yelled in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper just slowly moved the broom and dustpan to the side and carefully embraced Geno. “Shh, shhh. It's ok Geno. Fresh is ok. Error is going to be ok too. You need to calm down.” Reaper whispered softly. Geno lifted his arms and clung to Reaper. Reaper nuzzled him as Geno fought the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Both jumped and separated as a knock sounded at the door. Geno was across the room, guarding the curtain that hid Fresh from view in the blink of an eye. Reaper moved quickly to the door and opened it to see Sci standing outside.</p><p> </p><p>“We're cleaning up,” Reaper said cheerfully as he stepped back and Sci entered. Sci looked around and scowled at the sight of the broken desk and scatter of papers.</p><p> </p><p>The scientist looked up at Reaper, “I'd been told Fresh was hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's smile was grim, “Yeah, I had to bring him a new body. Didn't have much time to pick so I just grabbed the first one on our list. It didn't fit right so he's making some adjustments right now.” As Reaper said that, there was a series of pops and an uncomfortable crinkling sound.</p><p> </p><p>Geno turned and was about to peek behind the curtain when Fresh's voice called out, “Heya Genbro? Could ya pass my duds? Think I'm as rad as I can be.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno moved to the pile of clothes and went back to the curtain. He passed the items to the skeleton behind it. But he spun, yanking the curtain closed again as someone coughed from the door. Ink was leaning his head into the room, looking around with concern. “Sorry. Is it ok to come in? Error and Goth are getting upset because of the yelling. Dream's also worried about Fresh. He got hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh called out from behind the curtain, “Sure dude. Come on in. Don't want ma bro or tha lil' guy ta be wack cause a me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink gave a small smile and pulled out of the door. A moment later, Goth came bursting in holding his miniature uncle in his hands. Dream, Blue and Ink trailed in slowly after the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Unca!” Goth called, not seeing his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Be right out Kiddo. Gimme a sec,” Fresh called back.</p><p> </p><p>Error waved his arms and Goth went and set the small destroyer down on the desk. The child then noticed the broken desk and mess and frowned. “Did the bad guy do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked sadly at the mess, “Yes sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>The curtain rustled, and Fresh emerged, shrugging into his brightly coloured windbreaker. He shot a quick glance at the floor, and shot grins at both Goth and Sci. “See, I'm as rad as ever!”</p><p> </p><p>Goth giggled and ran to Fresh who scooped the child up in a hug. Before they could say anything, Sci's Pap entered the room, with a quick knock on the open door.</p><p> </p><p>“Pap, is everything good now?” Sci asked.</p><p> </p><p>The taller skeleton glanced down at a clipboard in his hand. “No one was hurt, just a couple of badly frightened interns.” He glanced up at Dream, “Alphys is now awake that's to the Guardian, and we now know that she was interrogated by one of Nightmare's cronies. About the destroyer,” he added. “She's not sure how much she told them while under the influence of whatever the drug was.”</p><p> </p><p>Error clenched his fists, it didn't really matter anymore. He'd been seen. Nightmare had seen him, and seen him with Fresh.</p><p> </p><p>“So everything is back to normal now?” Sci asked his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“The only place we haven't checked is the robotics lab,” Papyrus said, and at that Goth perked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I go see the robots?” Goth asked, looking from one parent to the other from Fresh's arms.</p><p> </p><p>“If they say it's ok,” Reaper answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course little one. Undyne always appreciates your enthusiasm,” Papyrus said and offered his hand. Fresh set the child down and Goth ran over and took the lab coated Papyrus's hand. The two left, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, a cheerful tune started playing and Fresh patted down his jacket and retrieved his phone. He looked at the name calling and grinned, accepting the call and putting it on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Error's voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm rad as ever Bro. Can't you see?” Fresh said, giving a thumbs up to the desk Error stood on.</p><p> </p><p>“What I saw was you being impaled then starting to dust, you 90's reject.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, my big bro cares 'bout me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh, I know it's hard for you, but please be as serious as you can be. Are you ok?” Error's voice was firm but everyone heard the quiet pleading undertone. Even Fresh, who dropped his usual smile and moved closer to the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ok Bro, cause of you. Ya gave me some chills too ya know. Dunno what ya did ta Mare but he beat feet and ya saved me,” Fresh replied, extending his hand to lightly cup his tiny brother's side.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent as the two brothers shared a moment, but Reaper finally broke in, “Error did something to Nightmare? Did he see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Error responded, “I... I didn't want him to destroy Fresh's body anymore, so I made a spear from my threads and got him to look at me and managed to nail him in the eyelight. He tossed us so I didn't see much else.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink scowled, “So Nightmare saw you. That is going to make things tricky.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue was pondering what Error had said. “Error,” Blue started hesitantly, “I don't quite understand what you meant. Fresh was dusting? He looks fine now.” Blue shot a look at the colourful skeleton to make sure. “And what did you mean by 'Fresh's body'? Also, Ink was really mad earlier about something Reaper had brought.”</p><p> </p><p>The group looked at Blue, Geno and Error both giving the other two Stars dirty looks. Fresh threw back his head and laughed. “Man, dey never told you 'bout me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know of you. Also that a few people have described you as a parasite but I don't know why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hehehe. Wanna see?” Fresh asked, with a conspiratorial grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh...” Error started, his voice a low warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna hurt anybody, just wanna show tha lil' dude,” Fresh responded, taking a step closer to Blue, waiting for his response.</p><p> </p><p>Ink started to open his mouth but Blue's hand shot up to stop him, “Yes please. If you wouldn't mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh moved in front of the other skeleton and pulled off his glasses. Blue gasped softly as he saw that one of Fresh's eyes was instead a small soul, but there was something off about his other eye. As blue squinted at it, it moved. Blue's eyes widened as the eye moved and he saw a flash of small pointed teeth then a small purple tentacle slid from Fresh's socket and curled in the air, almost waving at him. It quickly withdrew and the eye slid back into place as Fresh replaced his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Fresh putting his glasses back on, Error spoke up, “He is a parasite. He takes over skeleton bodies and lives by slowly draining their souls. Fresh was the first body he stole that he liked so it's now what we call him. But the real Fresh is the small parasitic beast you just saw.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue couldn't speak, only slowly nodded. Ink's eyes changed to red symbols as he growled, “A parasite you sacrifice healthy skeletons too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Healthy in that their bodies are whole, their minds are something else entirely,” Reaper said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>The Stars all turned to him and Reaper just smiled. Geno looked slightly uncomfortable but he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't just give anyone to Fresh. We take the ones that are losing their minds due to the resets. Or the ones from dying universes. Reaper can see how long a Sans's lifeline is, and Error can read from their code. It's cruel but we try to make it as humane as we can.” Geno said.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked thoughtful, “Error mentioned that what you do helps a universe to survive. How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Error himself responded, “If a Sans loses all hope, or goes crazy due to the resets it effects the universe. Some just die out as the Sans gives up. If we take that Sans, when the reset happens they're replaced and the universe gets refreshed. It's a win win win situation. No more resets for that Sans, a fresh chance for that universe, and Fresh survives.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked skeptical, but kept his thoughts to himself. Sci broke in, “The why is unimportant and the how is already done, so let's get back to business. Ink,” Sci looked over at the artist, “We're implementing those methods you showed us so hopefully intruders won't be an issue soon. Blue, thank you for your assistance with those cameras. Geno,” Sci looked at the desk and scowled again. “Perhaps, if I can get those pages reprinted you and Error can make another attempt. We'll continue to see what can be done but I think after everything that's happened, maybe taking a break would be the best course of action at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me, just need to collect our son first,” Reaper said. Geno looked like he wanted to protest but ended up shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“We should clean up this mess first,” Geno muttered, bending to start picking up the papers from around the broken desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll help!” Blue cried and lept forward to start assisting Geno.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaper, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the Robotics lab and we can retrieve Goth,” Sci said and both the scientist and the god left.</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Fresh pitched in to help pick up all the loose papers and Ink used Broomy to quickly fix the broken desk back to normal. Once the lab was back in order, an awkward silence fell over the group.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what we gonna do now?” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>Geno sighed, “I honestly don't know. But it's getting late so my first thought is making dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Error had been watching, and thinking. “Geno,” he started quietly. Everyone stopped and turned to the tiny skeleton. “I can't stay with you. Nightmare's going to be looking for me. It's bad enough he found Fresh, but I can't have him finding out about you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“He might already know,” Dream answered.</p><p> </p><p>“How?!” Error snapped, both a demand and a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys. When Killer drugged her, he was asking questions about the machine and you. She could not remember all she told him so it is very possible that Nightmare may already know about us, Geno, Reaper and goodness knows what else.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Darned </em>lizard,” Error snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Error calm down. I have an idea,” Geno said and turned to the Stars. “We have a few extra rooms at our place. I don't want to let him out of my sight, and I think it might help Error feel better if you stayed with us tonight. Also, we can talk some more and see if we can come up with any other ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream and the others looked at each other, “If it would not be an inconvenience to you or your family.” Dream said as the others nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“No inconvenience. I just hope you have the patience to deal with Goth. He's going to be very excited to have others over.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue bounced excitedly, “I'm sure we can handle an energetic child. Thank you very much for the offer.” Blue shifted his eyes to Error, “Your family wants to keep an eye on you, and we promised to take care of you, so this is the best of both. Everything will be fine, you'll see!”</p><p> </p><p>Error could only nod at Blue's exuberance. He was still worried. He also needed to talk with Dream about how Nightmare had found him last night. He had a feeling that his dreams tonight weren't going to be restful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter did not want to be written. I threw it out three times before I had something I liked. It's not the greatest but I need to keep the story moving.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at Geno and Death's house. What will everyone do now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group arrived back at Reaper and Geno's home. After ushering in the group, Geno started walking towards the kitchen, pausing in the hallway to look back at his guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry? I was planning on making roast chicken, but if your hungry I could do pasta or something faster.”</p><p> </p><p>The Stars shared a look, then both Ink and Dream quickly covered Blue's mouth with their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“We're fine for now. Chicken sounds great. Could I help?” Ink said with a bright grin.</p><p> </p><p>Geno paused, eyeing Ink uncertainly. Dream chuckled softly. “Ink is actually an excellent chef.” While he said that, Dream shot a fond glance at Blue who's eyes had narrowed and he glared at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, it would speed things up a little to have some help. Thank you.” Geno smiled and Ink followed the small Sans to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Goth came up and tugged lightly on Blue's sleeve. Dream dropped his hand and after one last glare at Dream, Blue's face smoothed into his normal smile and he looked down at the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna see the dolls Unca Error made for me?” Goth asked. Blue blinked before recalling the conversation at breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Blue grinned at Goth, “I would love too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come too lil bud? We can catch up on some toons.” Fresh came up and lightly poked Goth's side.</p><p> </p><p>The little skeleton giggled happily, “Kay Unca Fresh.” With that said, Goth grabbed both their hands and pulled them up the stairs towards his room.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper chuckled, drifting up beside Dream. He turned as if he was about to speak but froze suddenly. Dream watched as an otherworldly light glowed dimly in his shadowy eyes and his mind seemed to be elsewere. Finally, Reaper shuddered and the light dimmed away as he seemed to return to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at Dream and his face was regretful. “I'm sorry, but I need to leave. Something has come up and I'm needed. Could you please let Geno know that I'll be back as quickly as possible?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, his soul hurting. If Reaper needed to leave so suddenly, it meant that there was a large number of sudden deaths. Offering a silent prayer for the newly departed Reaper was about to send to their final destination, Dream forced himself to smile. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper waved his hand and a large gleaming scythe appeared and he grasped it firmly. He turned and faded away, like a shadow vanishing. Dream found himself staring at the wall for a minute after the god had left, but then he felt a mild sense of concern and turned to follow it. Dream arrived in the kitchen and saw both Geno and Ink busy preparing dinner. Ink had borrowed a black apron and when he turned to smile at Dream, Dream saw that there was a cartoon skeleton body printed on the apron. Ink quickly turned back and returned to chopping herbs and vegetables with practised ease. Geno was working on preparing the chicken but kept shooting glances at Ink, the concern coming whenever his eyes landed on Ink wielding the knife. Dream remembered Geno's backstory and why the skeleton bled eternally.</p><p> </p><p>Dream gave a small cough to alert Geno and spoke quietly. “Reaper had something come up and asked me to tell you that he would return as quickly as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno forgot about Ink and his knife skills and scowled. “It must have been something important, he's supposed to be off duty for the weekend. Ok, we'll save him a plate if he doesn't make it in time.” Geno looked up and tried to smother his irritation. “Thank you for letting me know. Do you want me to show you where the guest rooms are so you can rest?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream shook his head, “I can rest just as well in the living room. Please do not concern yourself with my well being.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's Dream's way of saying 'don't worry about me, it bothers me when others go out of their way to take care of me'” Ink said calmly not turning. Dream spluttered for a moment until Ink turned and stuck his tongue out. “Go sit down Dream, take it easy for a bit.” Ink turned back to the vegetables and continued cutting.</p><p> </p><p>Dream narrowed his eyes at Ink, but Geno wasn't paying attention. Error had been safely tucked into Geno's scarf but now he was tugging on it to get Geno's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to Dream,” Error called loudly to Geno.</p><p> </p><p>Geno's face twitched, but then he nodded. He looked up and noticed Dream glaring at Ink's back. “Um, Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's face relaxed as he dragged his attention from Ink to Geno, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Error says he needs to talk to you. If you're headed to the living room, could you take Error and his snack?” Geno asked, carefully lifting the dark skeleton out of his scarf.</p><p> </p><p>“Error wishes to speak with me?” Dream blinked, obviously confused. He blinked one last time, before his gentle smile returned. “Of course.” Dream took Error and lightly cupped the destroyer to his chest. Geno quickly took a small bowl from a cupboard and filled it with strawberries, raspberries and blueberries.</p><p> </p><p>Geno passed the bowl to Dream with his own small smile. “This fruit is from Life as well.” He looked down at Error, “Eat what you can, don't worry about dinner. I just want your magic to be stable, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Error covered his face in embarrassment, which caused Geno to chuckle. Dream then left the two in the kitchen and took Error back towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>In the living room, Dream smiled when he saw the large doll still in the child sized chair. But he decided against setting Error down upon his own likeness as he eyed the bowl of berries. Instead he settled Error on the coffee table beside his snack. Once done, he sunk slowly into the couch across from Error and removed his phone from a hidden pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you have Ink's and Blue's number, but do you have my number?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked up, and stared at Dream's phone for a moment, reading the code and finding it's number. He added it to his contact list and sent a test text.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's phone gave a soft chime and he glanced down at the screen. Error nodded to himself and took a breath before tapping his screen again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dream</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Test</p><p> </p><p>Good it's working</p><p> </p><p>Hope you don't mind the texts. I don't want</p><p>anyone to overhear this.</p><p> </p><p>I understand</p><p> </p><p>Is there something I can help you with?</p><p> </p><p>Ugh</p><p> </p><p>I haven't told anyone yet but...</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare got into my</p><p>dream last night.</p><p> </p><p>That is never a good thing</p><p> </p><p>What did he say?</p><p> </p><p>He was gonna make me join him one way or another</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to conquer the multiverse</p><p> </p><p>I see. This may be an awkward question:</p><p> </p><p>Did he offer you anything?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error stared at his phone, and felt his face growing warm as he recalled Nightmare's offer. He wasn't sure why Nightmare would offer that or why the offer was so damn embarrassing. He felt something inside him twist but he forced the feelings down. Why would what Nightmare offered matter? He tried to bribe Error and Error had said no. Error sighed, his fingers twitching but he slowly forced himself to type the answer. A part of him was glad Dream was being to patient and another part of him was aggravated by that fact at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dream</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He did</p><p> </p><p>I refused it</p><p> </p><p>What did he offer?</p><p> </p><p>I only ask because what he believes</p><p>you desire will help me understand</p><p>how he will attempt to manipulate you</p><p> </p><p>I...</p><p> </p><p>He...</p><p> </p><p>Damnit</p><p> </p><p>It's so fucking weird but he offered</p><p>to help me make that damned artist a pet</p><p> </p><p>He said that if I didn't agree,</p><p>he'd make me the pet</p><p> </p><p>I see</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream stared at the messages. He did indeed see something very interesting. Nightmare believed that Error was attracted to Ink. And that belief may have a basis if the shy embarrassment Error was feeling was anything to go by. And it was possible that Nightmare himself had an attraction to Error himself. Dream knew his brother and the term 'pet' was something Nightmare only used in very specific situations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Did you speak of anything else?</p><p> </p><p>The old days, my insanity,</p><p>and he kept asking me to come back</p><p> </p><p>Asking? Not demanding?</p><p> </p><p>He asked a couple times. Threatened me</p><p>when I asked what would happen if I refused.</p><p> </p><p>Actually,</p><p> </p><p>He offered to take care of me if I came back</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That final message of Error's had Dream giving a firm nod. Nightmare had an attraction to Error, there was no doubt in Dream's mind. An interesting turn of affairs, but how could Dream use this information to assist them against Nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>Error tucked his head as deep into the hoodie he was wearing. His face was so hot it was likely glowing. He hated telling all of that to anyone but Dream knew the slug prince better then anyone so hopefully something in all that garbage Nightmare had spewed would help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Error</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you</p><p> </p><p>I understand why you do not</p><p>wish any of this overheard</p><p> </p><p>I can promise I will not share anything</p><p>with the others unless you tell me too</p><p> </p><p>Uh, thanks</p><p> </p><p>Is there anyway to keep him out of my head tonight?</p><p> </p><p>After what I did, he's gonna be pissed.</p><p> </p><p>I have a few methods that may work</p><p> </p><p>Should I offer my assistance</p><p>to Fresh as well?</p><p> </p><p>He can't get to Fresh</p><p> </p><p>But... if he knows about Geno...</p><p> </p><p>I will speak with Geno</p><p> </p><p>As I said, I have a few methods</p><p> </p><p>One of which is a tea which</p><p>induces a dreamless slumber</p><p> </p><p>Dreamless? So he can't break in?</p><p> </p><p>I was dreaming not having a nightmare</p><p>when he got in and started bugging me</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the tea will suppress the ability to dream</p><p> </p><p>May I ask what the dream was?</p><p>It's rare for him to not warp a dream around</p><p>him when he enters it,</p><p>turning it into a nightmare</p><p> </p><p>Just an old dream. Had it a million times</p><p> </p><p>Just me walking through the anti-void</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens in this dream?</p><p> </p><p>Nope, just silence.</p><p> </p><p>Possibly it's more a memory then a</p><p>dream but that is unimportant at the moment</p><p> </p><p>If you say so</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error lowered his phone and stood up. He reached into the bowl and grabbed a strawberry. Sitting back down, Error lifted the berry and bit into it, enjoying the sweet, juicy flesh of the berry and feeling the rush of magic flowing through his body. He was vaguely aware of Dream watching him, but decided not to care at the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Geno had watched Dream leave with his brother. Sighing softly to himself, Geno turned to see Ink leaning against the counter watching the door his friend had left through as well. Ink waited for a few moments before nodding and mumbled something to himself then turning back to start chopping some of the fresh herbs. He glanced up and saw Geno watching him and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“How's the chicken coming? Or do you need more thyme?” Ink said, offering the minced herbs.</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked at the herb and then back up to Ink's mischievous grin and felt his own grin growing. That was a good pun, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, hope it wasn't a big dill.” Geno quipped back, and took a portion of the herb. Ink grinned and the two shot herb based puns back and forth as they finished getting the meal on. Soon, the salad was ready, the chicken was in the oven and the potatoes were boiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Just need a side dish...” Geno mumbled to himself, checking through his cupboards.</p><p> </p><p>Ink was going through the vegetables and came up with a bundle of asparagus and a bunch of carrots. “Steamed asparagus or carrots?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked up at the vegetables and nodded. “Let's do both,” before opening up a different cupboard to get at his steamer. Once both vegetables were steaming, Geno opened the fridge and removed a jug of iced tea. Pouring two glasses, he gave one to Ink then returned the jug to the fridge. Both leaned against the counter and sipped their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked up and debated asking but finally spoke, “Hey Ink, this may sound strange but I heard a rumour and was curious.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink just lifted his brow and waited. Geno forged on.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that Dream was chased constantly by Nightmare and never had a place of his own. Is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked down into his cup, then pulled a blue vial off his sash and took a tiny sip. His eyes switched to blue shapes, a diamond and a circle, then he spoke slowly. “It was for a long time. After Nightmare changed, he chased Dream off their home AU and never let him rest. Dream couldn't stay anywhere for long because Nightmare could find him. Also, Dream couldn't stay anywhere other monsters were for long periods. His aura had a very weird affect on monsters after a while until he learned to control it better.” Ink finished his drink and set the cup down on the counter. “He has a place to stay now. Someplace all his own, though he insists both Blue and I can come and go as we please.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked down, feeling the cold of the glass in his hand as he tried to imagine not having any safe place to rest or relax. Even now, if Geno needed it, he could flee back to the save screen. And by his own brother. Geno shuddered at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“That's good to hear. I just can't imagine how hard it must have been for him.” Geno said softly. “Did he find a new universe to stay in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Ink glanced around. “Listen, don't tell Reaper or Fresh, but with the creator's help, I managed to make a pocket dimension off my Doodlespere. It's small but it has enough room for a garden, a small house and an apple tree. Only Blue and I can get to it because we're the only ones who can get in and out of the Doodlesphere.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Reaps and Fresh can get in too, so they could get into Dream's place,” Geno said, frowning. “I won't tell them. Dream deserves some privacy after all that and those two aren't the greatest at respecting that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned, and took a sip of yellow. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, upstairs: <em>“...Heroes in a half shell! Turtle Power!”</em> Goth sang along with the theme song, eagerly bouncing on the floor, as Blue and Fresh sat nearby watching the tv.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya pick a favourite yet?” Fresh asked, leaning back on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the orange one! Mikey! He's funny!” Goth said, practically vibrating with excitement as the next episode started.</p><p> </p><p>“I rather like the one with the blue. Leonardo. A calm and capable leader.” Blue said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Told ya ya'd like dis.” Fresh said, before turning his attention back to the show. He didn't tell them his favourite, because they hadn't been introduced yet. But he did enjoy all the episodes with Krang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huh, what do you know. Goth and I share favourite turtles. How funny :P I had to include a shout out to my favourite 90's tv cartoon. What was yours? </p><p>We're slowly creeping towards the end, and I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful comments. It's hard to know what to write back but I do read all of them. Multiple times. Squealing into a pillow. Thank you for reading my little story. Hope we're all still having fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quiet time before dinner</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was watching Error, struggling to keep his concern off his face. Even after eating the entire bowl of fruit from Life, Error's energy had flagged. So much so, that Dream had been able to pick up the swaying destroyer and now cradled him in his arms. Error had almost immediately fallen asleep and Dream studied him worriedly. Dream glanced around to ensure they were alone; once certain, he shifted Error to the crook of one arm and lifted the other, holding his glowing hand above the small body. He could clearly see the offered magic being drawn across the space and into the dark skeleton. Dream clenched his teeth together, this was a bad sign. A very bad sign. The magic in food, even high potency food, was no longer enough. A normal monster would have had enough magic for a week with that small bowl of berries, but Error had eaten it, fallen asleep and was still absorbing Dream's energy.</p><p> </p><p>Dream quickly squeezed his eyes shut to stop the flow of tears that burned behind his eye lights. Time was running out and his brother's distractions were only making things worse. Dream reopened his eyes, and gazed down at the slumbering destroyer. He gave a small smile, and strengthened the flow of magic to his hand. It was funny to him, helping Error like this. He'd never once suspected that he'd feel sympathy for the infamous destroyer of worlds. But looking down, he couldn't help but feel strangely close to Error. Dream had misjudged Error, though honestly that was Error's doing. But now, after that thoughtful discussion this morning, Dream couldn't see Error the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled, no that wasn't true. It hadn't started this morning. If Dream was honest, his perception of Error had begun to change during the second day he'd been in their care. His emotional breakdown, all the uncharacteristic emotions Dream had sensed, even the way Error had been cooperative and mostly forthcoming when they'd spoken with him. Error wasn't the insane destroyer, bent on ruination. He'd had reasons, and even if Dream could not agree with them all, he could understand them.</p><p> </p><p>Dream used his glowing hand to tuck Error firmly into his elbow and carefully reached into a pocket to retrieve one of the candies gifted to him by Life. He fumbled around, unwrapping it and somehow managed to get it into his mouth, all while keeping an uninterrupted flow of magic going to Error. Dream did not know how this story would end, but he was determined to do his best and play his part.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ink was busy carving the chicken while Geno mashed the potatoes and added the butter and cream. Viciously stirring the mixture, Geno glanced at the ceiling when a series of loud thumps came from the second floor. “What are they getting up to now?” Geno said, his voice mildly exasperated but fond all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, but Blue's up there too and he's not one to goof around...much,” Ink said with a fond grin of his own. He leaned out the kitchen door and called to the living room. “Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>“No pain or fear, only happiness and excitement,” came the soft reply.</p><p> </p><p>A particularly loud thud came and Geno set the bowl down. “Let's go see,” he said, untying the apron and dropping in on the counter as he left the kitchen and headed to the stairs. Ink trailed behind, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway up, they both could make out voices.</p><p> </p><p>“...but he missed me with his blaster, and knowing the danger I presented, he attempted to use his strings to control my soul and force me to fight my friends! Fortunately, being as magnificent as I am, I was able to dodge his many strings and jumped at him with my own attack! HYAH!”</p><p> </p><p>Geno and Ink made it to the top of the stairs and Ink then followed Geno to an open door where they saw Blue jumping at the Error doll, suspended in Fresh's magic, with a blue bone attack in hand. Blue swung as he landed (with yet another loud thump) and the doll danced back out of the way, just missing being hit by millimetres. Blue looked up, “Yes, but your uncle is quite fast as well and leapt back and landed on some of his strings. But then...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Is this the one where Error fell and got stuck in the tree?” Ink interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink! You gave away the best part of the story!” Blue said, looking over at his friend with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh laughed and brought the doll back to him. He held it in his hands, smirking down at the dolls face. “Wish I coulda seen dat. Errbro stuck in a tree. Lemme guess, he was yelling his head off?” Fresh asked with a grin at Blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed he was. Completely his own fault, but he should have not made his hanging platform with only two lines attaching it. Far too easy to bring down.” Blue said sagely.</p><p> </p><p>Goth eased his way around Fresh and reached up to take the doll, his face thoughtful. He looked over at Blue, “You and my Unca fight sometimes? Like how Unca Error fights with Unca Fresh?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue's eyes grew large as he realized what Goth must be thinking but Fresh just grinned and patted the child on the head. “Dat's right kiddo. Parta dere job is making sure your Unca Error don't hurt no body when he goes nutso. Haven't had ta do too much since he's been getting betta, but when he gets sick, dey stop 'im.” Fresh shot Blue a look, and Blue quickly picked up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“That's right. We haven't had to stop your uncle for some time now. Likely because your Mum and Uncle Fresh have been doing so much work helping your uncle get better.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth looked sadly at the large doll then pulled it tight against his chest in a hug. “Unca is getting better.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's right sweetie, now supper is going to be ready soon, so how about you three get cleaned up and head downstairs. Quietly,” Geno said that last word softly, but everyone heard the clear threat in his voice and quickly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Geno and Ink headed back downstairs and were met at the foot of the stairs by Dream, Error still cradled in his arm. Geno saw his sleeping brother and stopped to watch him sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Is every one all right?” Dream asked, his voice softer then normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, Blue got a little too excited. No problems,” Ink said, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Don't move Dream.” Dream shot Ink a confused look that shifted annoyance as Ink pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, stop. You know he will be quite upset if he finds out,” Dream hissed, moving a hand to cover the sleeping destroyer.</p><p> </p><p>“But he looks so darned cute!” The low voice came from behind Dream, who fought the instinct to jump and instead just tightened his shoulders and shot a glare back.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stood in the hallway, accompanied by his younger brother Papyrus. Papyrus was a god of death himself, though his domain was those who died peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaps, Papy, welcome home. Good timing, supper will be ready in a few minutes,” Geno said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, and thank Paps for the timing. He came to lend me a hand and we got that over with nice and quick,” Reaper said, clapping a hand on the taller skeleton's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I Knew That You Would Be Displeased With Sans Being Called Off To Work On His Weekend Off, And What With The Other Situation You Are Dealing With, I Thought It Prudent To Assist,” Papyrus said with his confidant smile. He then turned to acknowledge the two guests, “Greetings Guardians. Sans Has Already Informed Me That You Will Be Our Guests Tonight, So Please Make Yourselves At Home. I Do Hope You Will Be Able To Assist My Brother-In-Law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, we are trying our best,” Dream said with a smile and a half bow.</p><p> </p><p>“You want some help finishing up?” Ink asked Geno as the other started to head back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you. You've done more then your share. I feel bad, you're our guests but you've been helping in the kitchen since we got back. So take it easy for a couple minutes, we'll call you once dinner is ready. Reaps can you help me set the table?” Geno paused beside his husband, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper leaned down with a grin, “Of course Gen.” His smile grew larger as Geno gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and he followed Geno out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Excuse Me As Well. I Wish To Clean Up Before Dinner. Would You Know If Goth Is Upstairs?” Papyrus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he, Fresh and our friend Blue are getting cleaned up for dinner too.” Ink offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, I Promised Him We Would Play Tonight.” Papyrus headed up the stairs with a quick wave.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked over at Dream then took his free arm and pulled him back into the living room. “What is it Dream? I can see bad news all over your face. Is it Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked down at the sleeping skeleton and sighed, “He ate, but quickly fell asleep. I think food based magic is no longer sufficient.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned, “Not sufficient? Like it's not good enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's eyes dimmed and he didn't look up. “When some monster are very ill, and their magic is dwindling, they can not absorb enough magic from food to sustain themselves. I fear we are reaching a point of no return for Error. If we can not help him soon, he will pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink couldn't respond, he only stood there staring.</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Reaper was pulling the plates out of the cupboard while Geno finished the potatoes. Reaper gave a small cough, “So, uh, anything happen while I was out?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked up as he set the potatoes down and started to get the steamed vegetables ready, “No, not that I'm aware of. Blue and Fresh played with Goth, Ink was helping me with dinner and Error needed to speak with Dream.” Geno carefully studied his husband, the way his face was so still and lifeless...</p><p>“Oh no,” Geno gasped, “Somethings going wrong with Error isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>“His soul is shrieking in pain, it's not gonna last much longer Geno. He's going to be in so much pain, maybe I should just...” Reaper trailed off, looking sorrowfully at Geno.</p><p> </p><p>Geno grasped his chest, the sliver of soul he had remaining aching. He didn't want to lose Error, but if he was going to be in pain... Geno shook his head. “We need to try a little more first.” Then Geno lowered his head and continued softly, “but maybe, you could offer. Let him know it's his choice. I'll support him... I have too, I haven't been able to do much else.” Geno spun so his husband couldn't see his tears. But Reaper came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Geno.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush babe. I know it's hard. Maybe we can think of something. But yeah, we may need to think about a 'worst case scenario' too. Don't worry. If it comes down to it, you know I won't make him suffer. So hush now. Let's get dinner on the table, it looks super good. You said Ink helped?” Reaper released Geno as he changed the subject, chattering on about nothing and not waiting for answers to his questions. Geno took a minute to calm down and dried his eyes, while Reaper got the place settings and drifted back and forth from the kitchen and the dinning room. At last Geno took a deep breath and finished the side dishes and started bringing the food to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Geno picked up the platter with the chicken on it last and heard Goth's voice in the dinning room. Geno took another deep breath to steady himself and put on a brave face. It wouldn't do to upset Goth just yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awkward confession time! I know where I want the story to go, but having trouble figuring out how to get there. So sorry if the last few chapters haven't been great. I'm spinning my wheels trying to figure out a good way to get from point A to B.<br/>Hopefully Error will have that happy ending. </p><p>(He'd better. I already have ideas for the epilogue and don't want them ruined. You better survive Error, damnit!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error is in bad shape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue and Fresh were heading down the stairs after cleaning up, following Reaper's Papyrus who was chatting with Goth. The two headed towards the dining room but Blue found himself pausing at the doorway to the living room where Dream and Ink were talking in low tones. Fresh had stopped as well, and his glasses changed to 'Tense'. Blue took a few steps forward, silently, and heard Ink say, “We'll figure out how to tell them after dinner.” Blue gave a soft cough, and the two turned to see him standing there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Blue, I...” Dream started to say something but the words seemed to die and he just shut his mouth and looked tired, and very sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Wazzup? Sumthin going on?” Fresh said, coming up to join the group, but he paused and his normal smile faded. His glasses changed again, now reading 'No Good' and he stared at Dream. Dream shifted uncomfortably and both Blue and Fresh saw the sleeping Error cradled in Dream's arm. “Is Error ok?” Fresh asked. The Stars all vaguely noticed that Fresh's lingo seemed to vanish when he was completely serious.</p><p> </p><p>Dream flushed slightly at the question and took a long moment to answer. “He is just resting at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh just stared, his glasses now blank, clearly waiting. Dream sighed softly, “He'll be fine for now, but I'll explain more after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Geno's voice drifted across the hallway, announcing dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh waited a moment but then his normal smile appeared and his glasses read the normal 'YOLO'. “Aight. Let's grab some grub then we can have a gab.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and headed out. Dream took a step to follow, but swayed suddenly. Both Blue and Ink grabbed him to prevent him falling. “Dream, are you ok?” Ink asked, worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I will be fine. Just a little worn,” Dream said softly, but Blue tsked as he caught the breathlessness in Dream's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, what is wrong?” Blue asked firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is wrong, I am simply tired,” Dream gave a soft smile and carefully shifted Error from his arms to Blue's before take a hold of Ink's arm. “I am quite tired, but will not doubt feel better after we eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue scowled but Dream, with Ink's help, made his way out of the room and headed to the dining room. Blue wanted to say something but he felt movement and looked down to see Error stretching and rubbing his eyes. Blue held Error gently and watched as Error sat up as straight as he could and looked around, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a good rest? Your timing is impeccable, we've just been called to eat dinner,” Blue said once Error seemed to have gotten his bearings. Error made a few gestures, and Blue lifted Error up to his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Error took hold of Blue's bandanna and settled on his shoulder. “I guess. I feel a little weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird? How so?” Blue asked as he slowly turned and started following the others towards the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“Weirdly light? It's hard to explain, but feels like my body is full of fluff and light. It doesn't quite feel like me,” Error tried to explain.</p><p> </p><p>Blue gave Error a look from the corner of his eye and as he entered the dining room, he cast a suspicious look at Dream. He had heard of those symptoms before and coupled with Dream's sudden weakness, Blue had a strong suspicion as to what his friend had done. Blue tucked that thought away and smiled as Goth yet again insisted that his Uncle Error sit beside him. Blue carefully set the Goth's tiny uncle on the table and went to take his seat beside the other Stars. Fresh and Papyrus took seats on either side of Goth while Geno and Reaper took their seats at the ends of the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere, Nightmare was also sitting down to eat. He and his group were silent as they ate. Nightmare's anger had not abated as his eye healed, and had lashed out multiple times at his cronies. But he now gave a small smile as he eyed the multiple small cages that had been found for him. He rather liked the tall golden cage with a domed top that had at one point contained a pet bird of some sort. But the low rectangular cage for rodents seemed more useful.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's mind worked as he ate. His face was impassive as he ran through idea after idea before a plan slowly came together. At last he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“My brother and his little friends were at the scientist's place. There is no way that was a coincidence. They and the parasite are working together to hide Error from me. What annoying little pests.” He rumbled, but then a sinister grin slowly cut across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that I know this, we can use this information to our advantage. Next time, we shall take the destroyer.” Nightmare turned his gaze to the other three, “I have jobs for each of you. There is much to do, much to prepare for when the destroyer returns.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's smile grew and his cold chuckles echoed through the dreary castle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at Death's house, Geno was cutting a pair of pies that Papyrus had brought home for dessert.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, we have apple pie and maple pecan, what would everyone like? I also have some nice cream and whipped cream to go with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice cream! Nice cream!” Goth chanted with a giant grin. But then he paused and leaned down close to Error, “What do you want Unca?” He listened carefully then popped his head back up, “Unca wants apple with whipped cream!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Nice Cream Goth? No Pie? Also, What Do We Say?” Papyrus said to his nephew.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Please and Thank you Mommy!” Goth said to Geno before turning back to his tall uncle, “No pie, Unca Papy, just yummy nice cream!”</p><p> </p><p>“I See. Well, I Will Not Turn Down Some Of This Delicious Looking Pie. I Would Like Some Apple Pie As Well Geno, With Some Nice Cream Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing Pap. Reaps? Fresh?” Geno asked before turning his gaze to their guests. He had noticed that the group had seemed rather subdued but had put it down to the wasted day.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd love some of the maple pie hon, just the pie.” Came Reaper's response.</p><p> </p><p>“Apple fo' me, Genbro.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue was looking at the pecan pie with interest. “I have never had maple before. Is it good?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno grinned as he started transferring the slices of pie to plates while Reaper went and got the whipped cream and nice cream, along with a bowl for Goth.</p><p> </p><p>“Maple is delicious, but I always found it quite sweet,”Geno said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet?” Blue's face scrunched, “I'll stick with apple then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a fan of sweets?” Reaper asked as he started scooping nice cream into the bowl and passing it to the excited Goth.</p><p> </p><p>“No, my brother is the one who enjoys sweets, but I'm not a fan myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue might not like sweets but I do, I'd love to have some of the maple pecan with some nice cream.” Ink asked, giving Blue a gentle nudge.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like the same,” Dream said with a gentle smile as Blue glared at Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Geno's face was distant as he said, “Your brother likes sweets? Mine would always get upset if he found my candy stash.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like candy!” Goth said happily as he ate his nice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's brother accepted his plate and smiled at his nephew, “We Are Well Aware That You Enjoy Candy, But Remember: Everything In Moderation, Especially Sweets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moderation is key, but my brother has trouble with that lesson,” Blue said, his exasperated tone softened by his fond smile,</p><p> </p><p>“You Must Be Strong, I Am Sure You Will Get Through To Him Eventually,” Papyrus commiserated.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, he will eventually learn. At least he doesn't leave his honey bottles under the couch anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked up confused, “Honey bottles? He uses that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked down at his pie grumpily, “He drinks it. Right from the bottle. Can you believe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you do with the your ketchup Gen,” Reaper said with a grin, “Well, minus the hiding part. You stopped that after a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked at Blue with confusion, “Your brother drinks honey like how I drink ketchup? I'm sorry, but you did say you're Sans right?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink broke into laughter, pressing his hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds. Dream couldn't hide a small smile of his own as he answered, “Apologies, I had not realized you had not met a Swap before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Swap?” Geno asked, clearly lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how I told you about the different universes hon? A Swap-verse has everyone's role and personality swapped around. Blue might be a Sans but he acts more like a Pap. Correct?” Reaper explained, but he glanced at the Stars for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it! Blue's like a tiny Pap!” Ink managed to calm down enough to say, but his grin was practically splitting his face.</p><p> </p><p>Blue ate his pie calmly, used to the confusion. When Geno shot him another look, Blue responded with a smile, clearly unbothered by the questions or answers.</p><p> </p><p>The group finished their desserts, and Goth jumped up from the table. “Wanna go play Unca?” he asked Papyrus who happily agreed. Goth spun towards Error but before he could say anything, Reaper interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry buddy, but I need to talk to your uncle for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth frowned but Papyrus smiled and took his hand and lead him from the room. Reaper stood up and went over to Error, pulling his phone out. He offered his hand and after a brief moment, Error climbed on and Reaper offered his apologies and left the room with Error.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll help ya with the clean up bro,” Fresh said and shooed the Stars from the room. Once alone, he started stacking dishes and shot a look at Geno, “Sumthin up Genbro? Ya smile was dece but totes fake, wazzup?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno was collecting glasses but at Fresh's question, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Error's in bad shape. Reaper says he doesn't have much time left and he.... he...” Geno choked back a sob before he managed to say, “He's going to offer to reap Error so he won't suffer. His soul is in such bad shape, he's gonna be in so much pain... I just...” Geno dropped the glasses and clamped his hands over his mouth to hold back his sobs. Fresh set the plates down and gently rested his hand on Geno's shoulder. Wisps of smoke emerged from behind his glasses as he struggled to feel the appropriate feelings and find a way to comfort Geno.</p><p> </p><p>“S'ok Gen. S'not your fault. We're all trying our best here,” Fresh said, then debated on saying his next thought. He sighed, “Gotta do what's best for Errbro.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Fresh, I just wish I could do more,” Geno whispered. They fell silent for a few long moments then both started cleaning up again without speaking.</p><p> </p><p>After being all but pushed out of the dining room, the three Stars made their way to the living room to speak. Dream was trying to find a way to tell Blue about Error when the small Sans looked him in the eye and spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought magic sharing was a last resort?” Blue asked, looking pointedly at Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Dream flushed as Ink shot him a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“It is Blue, but Error is, sadly, at that point. He seems to be unable to absorb enough magic from food, even Life's food. Without some sort of magical transfusions, he will die very soon.” Dream said, keeping his eyes down.</p><p> </p><p>Ink leaned back, thoughtfully. “Ok, we can figure this out. If it gets down to it, we'll do the magic share thing, but we have to take turns. And we'll have to let Error and the others know.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream squeezed his eyes closed. “I'm fairly certain that Geno and Reaper are suspicious if not fully aware of the situation. I could feel their concern all through the meal and both watched Error very closely.” Dream paused and glanced towards the dining room, “Geno is very upset. He must be telling Fresh,” he said softly, almost to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be why Reaper took Error, he may be speaking to him about this,” Blue mused. Then he looked back at Dream, “You shared while Error was asleep right? He was saying he felt odd, and it sounded like how people would feel when they were around you for too long before you learned to turn your aura down.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked ashamed, “He had fallen asleep just after eating a bowl of fruit. I wanted to see how much magic he still required and it turns out it was a great deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's why you were so shaky, you gave too much. Dream, Sci warned us about this. You warned me about this.” Ink had his red vial in his hand to show how upset he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Ink. What I did was very hypocritical and my only defense is that I did what I felt was right,” Dream said, still refusing to look anyone in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a plan, we need to figure something out,” Blue said, looking at Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Ink only shook his head, he was out of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper had taken Error outside, and carefully set the mini destroyer on a patio table. “We need to talk, but I don't want to be overheard, so...” he held his phone aloft. Error nodded and pulled his own phone out as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Geno's Asshole</b>
</p><p> </p><p>What is it?</p><p> </p><p>How the hell do I start?</p><p> </p><p>Firstly, how do you feel?</p><p> </p><p>Fine, little sore but fine</p><p> </p><p>Just a little sore? Really?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>I'm used to pain so it's nothing I can't handle</p><p> </p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>Glitches hurt</p><p> </p><p>Ask your husband</p><p> </p><p>That's really good actually</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Ok</p><p> </p><p>Fuck how do I say this</p><p> </p><p>Error</p><p> </p><p>Your soul is in really bad shape</p><p> </p><p>I can hear it screaming</p><p> </p><p>It won't last much longer</p><p> </p><p>I know</p><p> </p><p>WHAT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked up from his phone and stared at the tiny skeleton on the table. Error looked up calmly, too calm for Reaper's liking. How could he be so calm? Reaper resisted the urge to pick up his mini brother-in-law and shake him when his phone pinged. Looking back down, he saw Error typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Geno's Brother #1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Do you want to reap me?</p><p> </p><p>Do you need to?</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>Not yet</p><p> </p><p>But... if it gets to be too much</p><p> </p><p>It'll kill Geno but he also</p><p>doesn't want you to suffer</p><p> </p><p>I'll keep it in mind</p><p> </p><p>Guess I should say that I won't</p><p>hold it against you if you need to</p><p> </p><p>Although you're so lazy, you'll</p><p>get around to it long after</p><p>I'm nothing but broken code</p><p> </p><p>heh, you're the tiniest asshole ever</p><p> </p><p>Abso-fucking-lutely</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reaper leaned back, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. He glanced up at a squeal, and both he and Error watched as Goth came running around the corner of the house followed by Reaper's Papyrus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Daddy!” Goth yelled, and ran off toward a small playset set up in a corner of the backyard. Papyrus wandered over, and placed a hand on the back of another chair.</p><p> </p><p>“May I Sit With You? You Seem Upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper nodded and Papyrus took a seat, casting a glance at Error on the table. Error looked away, but he knew that Reaper's brother could tell that he was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus cleared his throat before starting, “Goth Said Something Happened Today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geno and the others took Error to Sci's lab but their work got wrecked by the octopus prince and Fresh's host died. I had to bring him another in a hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Prince Of Negativity? The Brother Of The Golden Guardian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, the one and only.” Reaper's voice was tired.</p><p> </p><p>“I See, Is There Any News?”</p><p> </p><p>“We know what's wrong, we know how to fix it, but getting everything together is the problem. That's what Geno said anyways,” Reaper looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“What Is Needed?”</p><p> </p><p>“The problem is that Error's code is messed up now, his soul is barely holding him together and it's eating his magic. Sci thinks that if he separates his code, he'll return to normal. But code is complicated and they need to figure out where to fix his code or they risk killing him faster.”</p><p> </p><p>“So You Require The Destroyer's Code?” Papyrus seemed thoughtful. “Has Anyone Seen It Before? Would It Be Known To Anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper started to shrug but his phone pinged and he glanced down at the message. “Error knows his code. He's seen it before, but getting it down is hard.” Reaper read off his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“So He Has The Knowledge But Has Difficulty Expressing It?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked at his brother. Papyrus clearly had an idea but wasn't sure how to offer it. Reaper thought about what he said and it slowly dawned on him. “You want to ask Alphys for help,” he breathed, his mind immediately weighing the pros and cons.</p><p> </p><p>“Her Powers Would Be Useful Would They Not?” Papyrus said, then shifted his attention to Error who had been watching the brothers. “The Goddess Of Knowledge Has The Power To Take Information From A Monster And Place It Into A Physical Form. She Did It For Myself Once. Took The Knowledge Of A Book Sans Read To Me When I was Younger And Created A Storybook That I Was Able To Gift To Infant Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>Error blinked as he turned the information over in his head. He had been warned to never trust the gods, but if he could just be handed the information they needed, he might actually survive this.</p><p> </p><p>He started typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p><em>'What do I need to do?'</em> Reaper read out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus shifted a little before admitting, “All That She Needs To Do Is Touch You For A Moment.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'So she needs to see me, and touch me. How safe would that be?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys isn't very dangerous, but her wife is. Also she'll want something in return,” Reaper answered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Undyne is the Goddess of War isn't she. Will she need to be involved at all? And what would the lizard want?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Undyne Is Known As War, And She Tends To Get Involved Over Anything Her Wife Does When It Involved Other Gods. Others Have Abused Alphys's Gift Before and Undyne Does Not Wish To Allow It Again.” Papyrus said.</p><p> </p><p>“And as to what she'd want, could be anything. Pictures of you in a costume, a weird snack from another universe, but if you have knowledge she doesn't yet have, or secrets, those work extremely well.” Reaper mused, thinking of his various payments to Alphys for the her help in getting Geno out of the save screen safely.</p><p> </p><p>Error chuckled and quickly typed into his phone, '<em>I am one of the few monsters who can see, touch and manipulate code. But if it meant getting through this, I would put up with either of the others.'</em> Error paused and grimaced. He'd dress up if he had too but he really hoped the lizard would be happy with some of his knowledge of code. He went back to his phone, <em>'Would they even help me? Would it be worth it to try and ask for their help?'</em></p><p> </p><p>“I Am Sure They Would Help! They Are Our Friends After All!” Papyrus said, with the traditional Papyrus enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“We could see if they're willing to do a small favour. This isn't anything huge, but the biggest thing is letting them know our relationship. But you haven't tried to attack here in a long time so it might be ok?” Reaper said, thinking the last part out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Error cringed, he hoped that this wouldn't cause trouble for Geno. In fact, he had to be sure. <em>'Would that information hurt Geno's reputation? Would it put him in danger for them to know?'</em></p><p> </p><p>The two gods looked at each other and Papyrus answered, “If It Were Anyone Else, Perhaps. But Undyne And Alphys Would Likely Think Of It As Another Of Geno's Odd Quirks.” Reaper slowly nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Go ahead and try then. We don't have a lot of time, right?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Reaper said, and with that Papyrus pulled out his own phone and placed a call.</p><p> </p><p>Error fought down the glimmer of hope that was starting in his chest. He was honestly too scared to try and have hope anymore. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his chest and ignored the ache. And tried to not think about time running out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 30. This is now 10 times longer then I originally meant it to be. </p><p>Thanks for sticking around and reading this, I really do appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A solution has been found! Now to keep everything from blowing up before Error can be cured.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fresh wandered into the living room to find the Stars group huddled together on one of the couches, Ink and Blue pressing tight to Dream's sides, their hands all clasped together on Dream's lap. Fresh wasn't completely sure, but the group's closeness seemed slightly off, but he wasn't the best judge of these types of things. The group hadn't noticed him but Dream's head lifted slightly and the huddle broke as Geno appeared behind Fresh and glanced into the room to see their guests.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are. I wanted to talk to you all about our options for sleeping arraignments. We have two guest rooms, but Fresh is in one, so I can offer one of you the other room and the other two the couches. Or I can set a futon down in the spare room for two to sleep there. I'm really not sure what you need, so...” Geno trailed off. He hadn't noticed the way the group had separated once he'd gotten close, but they also hadn't seen Fresh there first. Fresh kept his mouth shut and observed the slightly awkward glance the group shared.</p><p> </p><p>Ink spoke up first, “We'd hate to cause any trouble. It's just be easier if we all just shared the one room.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue piped up with a grin, “It wouldn't be the first time. Won't be the last.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream flushed slightly, but nodded in agreement. Then Dream's face fell again and he looked off to the side. “I am afraid I also must speak with you about sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno and Fresh went and sat on the opposing couch. Dream took a long breath before finally raising his eyes to meet the others. “I spoke with Error earlier. He had not wished to concern you but it appears my brother found him within his dream last night. Error is now concerned that my brother may attack you and your family tonight or at the very least send you nightmares to intimidate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wondered why he was up so early this morning,” Geno murmured then asked, “Is there something that you can do to help? Will he be able to get all of us or will he have to pick a target?”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother is more then capable of sending nightmares to this entire household. If he wished to specifically attack someone, he would need to choose a target as he is unable to personally effect more then one person at a time. But smothering this entire household in nightmares would be simple for him.” Dream's hands fidgeted in his lap and he seemed to be choosing his words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Geno's face twitched and he scowled. “Ok, so if he knows about us, we're in for a bad time tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few options to aid the household. I would rather not allow any suffering to come to your family.” Dream took another breath and clasped his hands in his lap. “The simplest would be for myself to make a special tea that will ensure a peaceful rest as it inhibits a person's ability to dream. This would effectively hide you from both my brother and myself whist you sleep.” Dream lifted his eyes and met Geno's and Fresh's gaze. Dream's face was reserved and almost embarrassed and Geno could see a faintly pleading look in those glowing golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This tea is safe? Even for kids?” Geno asked. At Dream's nod, Geno gave a small smile. “Alright then, if it's safe and will keep us safer I'm fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream brightened a little. “I shall return to my home and fetch the ingredients immediately. It will comfort me greatly to know your family is safe from my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh leaned forward suddenly, his glasses switching to 'AH HA' “I gots it! You're worried we're gonna be mad cause your bro is being a pain. Right?” Fresh directed the question towards Geno who gave him a pleased smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh seemed pleased with himself for a moment before his expression turned thoughtful. He put a hand to his chin and gazed at Dream, “But why? Why you so worried brah?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's hands twisted together and Dream stammered as he answered, “Be-because my brother has been causing so much trouble. It is due to him that your brother may die.”</p><p> </p><p>“But'ca ain't blamed Genbro for anything me and ma bro do. Inkster and I get inta a scrap least once every coupla months, and Errbro is Errbro. You ain't holding nothing 'gainst Gen. Heck man, ya's doing tons a stuff ta help Errbro. Why'd we be mad at ya for what ya bro's up ta.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno rested a hand on Fresh's knee, “But unlike you two, he can feel guilt. And he feels bad about the things his brother does.” Geno shot Dream a comforting look.</p><p> </p><p>Dream started to stand when Goth burst into the living room, holding Error in his hands. “Hiya Mommy! Daddy says it's time for my bath but he and Unca Pap are on the phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and who's he on the phone with sweetie?” Geno asked, holding his hand out to take Error from Goth. Goth clutched the small skeleton to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nu uh. I wanna give Unca Error a bath,” Goth whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Does Error want me to make him some new pyjamas? Or a fresh outfit for tomorrow? And if he's gonna take a bath he'll need another towel,” Ink asked, growing more and more excited as he thought of things he could make.</p><p> </p><p>“You can make all that for Unca?” Goth asked, his eyes growing wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy peasy. I made him all that stuff, plus a blanket and a few pillows. Don't have any here so I can always make some more,” Ink said pulling a small paintbrush off his sash.</p><p> </p><p>Dream shot Ink a look. “I am returning to my house to get the ingredients for the tea. I can easily retrieve anything Error or we may require.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, but I wanna see him make Unca Error some new pyjamas,” Goth pouted, turning his teary gaze to Dream. Dream found himself frozen by the tears and when Goth saw that it had worked, turned to Geno.</p><p> </p><p>“First, it's up to your Uncle if he wants to take a bath with you. He may prefer privacy. And second, Ink can only make stuff for Error if Error oks it.” Geno shot Ink a look. “I don't think that a coat with cat ears was Error's idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he looks so cute in it!” Ink protested, a massive smile splashed across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He really does Gen, you should trust Ink's taste in clothes.” Reaper said, smirking as he drifted into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Geno shot his husband a glare, “Done with your phone call?” he asked with thinly veiled sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I was talking to Sci,” Reaper said. Everyone in the room except little Goth tensed when he mentioned the scientist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Was all Geno could say.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper nodded, his expression thoughtful. “Pap had an idea, and it really seems like it could work. So I was making sure it would work from Sci's end too. And if everything goes according to plan, Error could be back to normal as soon as tomorrow night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really brah? Dats awesome!” Fresh said, leaping to his feet. “Whatcha gotta do? Anythin I can do ta help?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper paused and seemed to be choosing his words carefully when his brother brushed past him, a large smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Has Sans Told You The Excellent News?” Papyrus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He said that a way to aid Error had been found,” Dream answered cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, The Goddess Of Knowledge Believes She Can Assist And Has Agreed To Come Tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowledge? Aphys is coming to help Error somehow?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Error Claims He Knows The Information That Is Needed And If That Is The Case, It Would Be Trivial For Alphys To Extract It And Turn It To A Format That We Can Use. Apparently, She Is Capable Of Turning It To A Digital Format That Sci Would Be Able To Use Immediately,” Papyrus explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my stars,” Geno said, tears welling. Reaper floated over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“So we must keep Nightmare at bay no matter what. We cannot allow him to interfere,” Blue said, his eyes narrowed as he looked off into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement. Geno turned back to Papyrus, “What time is Alphys coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“After Breakfast. Around 10:30 Or So. I Had Asked If She Would Come Alone, But Undyne May Come If Aphys Cannot Persuade Her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, oh my stars. I can't believe we have a solid lead.” Geno covered his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?” Goth had been standing quietly as the adults talked but seeing his mother starting to cry had him concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ok Gothy. Just very happy that Uncle Papy found a way to make Uncle Error better,” Geno said, pulling his hands away. His smile was large and real but tears still flowed from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Goth! How about you help me make your uncle some Pjs for tonight?” Ink broke in, after a nudge from Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? YAY!” Goth popped up on the couch beside Ink and Ink waved his brush in the air as he started using his magic to create Error's night clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Geno nodded and turned to bury his face in Reaper's robes and Fresh rubbed his back.</p><p> </p><p>While Goth and Ink designed his sleepwear, Error felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and checked his messages. A new message from Dream of all people greeted him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dream</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I spoke with Geno about the tea and he agreed</p><p> </p><p>But there is another issue I must speak with you about</p><p> </p><p>What is it?</p><p> </p><p>While the tea is harmless, it does inhibit certain parts of</p><p>the mind. That is how it represses the ability to dream.</p><p>I know all the ratios to use for adults and children but</p><p>there is a complication.</p><p> </p><p>You don't wanna trust your</p><p>ratios on a tiny fucker like me.</p><p> </p><p>Crudely put but correct</p><p> </p><p>If Nightmare attacks me, I'll deal with it</p><p> </p><p>I do have other options</p><p> </p><p>Like?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blue had been reading the texts over Dream's shoulder and at the last one, he sharply poked his friend and hissed, “Dream, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to suggest that one Blue. I was going to offer a different method.” Dream said soothingly. Ink only shot the two a quick glance before returning his attention to Goth's description of the perfect Pjs for his uncle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dream</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>I have many methods to prevent my brother's</p><p>attacks, Blue was just concerned that I would</p><p>offer one that is very dangerous and damaging.</p><p> </p><p>No point doing something dangerous for me.</p><p>You have something else that will work?</p><p> </p><p>It's a little simple, but I will grant</p><p>you a very good dream tonight.</p><p> </p><p>It will make you a very large target for my brother,</p><p>but I will be able to see if he attacks and respond</p><p> </p><p>I see</p><p> </p><p>I like it</p><p> </p><p>If he sees me having a good dream,</p><p>he'll be so pissed he'll drop</p><p>everything else to fuck with me</p><p> </p><p>Even more protection for Geno and the others</p><p> </p><p>That is one way of looking at it. So you agree?</p><p> </p><p>Why do I get the feeling there's a catch</p><p> </p><p>Not a catch, but a small condition</p><p> </p><p>And it is?</p><p> </p><p>You will need to remain in my company all night</p><p> </p><p>My aura will be what grants the dream</p><p>and will alert me to Nightmare's presence</p><p> </p><p>I slept with you before and</p><p>that didn't help me last time</p><p> </p><p>FUCK I DIDN”T MEAN IT LIKE THAT</p><p> </p><p>I suppress my aura most of the</p><p>time now. I won't be tonight</p><p> </p><p>You are lucky Ink is busy with your nephew,</p><p>he would tease us both for that comment :P</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error growled and shoved his phone away. He looked up and saw Goth looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Unca! It's awesome! Look at these 'mazing pjs Ink made for you! I helped!” Goth was very excited as he took the pjs from Ink and held them out to Error. Error stared at the offered sleepwear with horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink you sonofabitch!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ink is me at some points in this story. I love messing with Error so much. I'm also looking forward to the next chapter. It has something I came up with a while ago and can't wait to show others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bedtime! Error is the only one who'll dream tonight. Will it be good? Or bad? Or both?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dream<br/>As Long As You Know<br/>It's Not Impossible<br/>To Make It A Reality</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare sat on his throne, tapping the arm with one of his fingers as he waited. Killer and Horror stood nearby, waiting for some sign from their boss. They'd been threatened into silence but both were quickly growing bored. Nightmare stopped tapping and shot the two a glance. Both straightened instinctively, and Nightmare looked away again.</p><p> </p><p>“Horror?” Nightmare's voice was eerily calm and focused.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm?” Horror grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what is expected of you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yessir,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Killer, have you done your part?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup Boss. Got it all figured out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,”</p><p> </p><p>Killer shuffled and Nightmare shot him another look. Killer shuffled his feet before saying, “Can we trust Dust with this? He's a total wackjob. And he's been gone way too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's smile seemed vaguely amused. “You doubt my decisions?”</p><p> </p><p>If bone could grow pale, Killer's certainly did, “No Boss! I just don't trust Dust to handle something so delicate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You may have a point, but Dust does have some other useful abilities besides his destructive insanity and rage.” Nightmare's gaze shifted as he felt a portal open further in the room, “Well, how did it go Dust?”</p><p> </p><p>Dust emerged from the portal, scowling but at Nightmare's tone, he changed to a grin. “He's a stubborn asshole but a few lies and I had him eating out of my hand. I send him the word and he'll do what we want.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's grin grew sharper and colder, “Good, get ready. Tomorrow, we get my destroyer back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After another bathroom sink bath, Error found himself grumpily wearing a black cat one piece pair of pyjamas. Geno had laughed and then he'd told him that they were called kigurumis and at Goth's insistence, both Geno and Reaper had gotten their matching pair of rabbit kigurumis, pink and blue. Goth had run off and gotten his own and had come out dressed like a little bat. Ink had loved the idea so much that while Dream was gone getting the herbs he needed for his tea, Ink had created more of the animal themed pjs, and had forced one on Dream when he'd returned. Dream had made the tea and after explaining to the adults, everyone had been more then happy to drink the surprisingly tasty brew.</p><p> </p><p>Now the group was watching a children's animated movie while looking like a zoo. Error glanced over at the bright, rainbowed unicorn Ink had become and was at least glad Ink had used a sensible colour for his damned thing. He twisted his head and saw Dream, dressed as a teddy bear, watching the movie with an enraptured expression. Yet another song broke out, and Error groaned but Dream leaned forward excitedly. Blue, a puppy, noticed as well and grinned at his friend. Error craned his neck more and glanced at Fresh and Papyrus who'd also gotten in on the nonsense and were dressed as a parrot and a lion respectively.</p><p> </p><p>Error was sitting on Geno's lap when he felt a dull ache in his chest. He'd been feeling it for a while but was getting harder to ignore. He rubbed his chest, over his soul, with the heel of his hand and tried to get comfortable enough to ignore the pain again, but it wasn't going away. He remembered how Reaper had been asking about pain and was betting that his soul was getting worse. Blue hadn't explained but it had looked like he knew why Error had felt so odd after he'd woken from his short nap. It must have been something Dream had done. Error remembered feeling very weak after eating, and that Dream had scooped him up when he'd swayed on his feet. Error tugged the hood of his pyjamas forward, covering his flushed face. Error had fought, attacked, injured and taunted Dream more times then he could count, yet once he'd been held by Dream, Error had fallen asleep. Not only fallen asleep, but been very comfortable and even felt strangely safe while cradled in the golden skeleton's arms. Void, it was hard to admit to himself, but he was growing very comfortable with the Stars, maybe too comfortable. Error frowned, rubbing his chest. Once this was over, and he was back to normal, what then? He and Ink had a truce of sorts, but what of the others? Error's eyes narrowed, maybe they could work something out, maybe work out a better truce...</p><p> </p><p>Error froze when he felt something twist in his soul. Not the pain but something else. Error shut his eyes and tried to understand what was wrong now. He tried to listen to his soul beat, and the way his magic quietly hummed in his bones, but his mind kept circling the idea of a truce with all the Stars. He tried and failed quiet his thoughts but when an odd thought crossed his mind, he felt the twist again and at last understood. He had come to enjoy the three Star's company, and wanted to spend more time with them. Error pressed his fist against his chest, 'Is this friendship? Do I actually want to be their friend?' These thoughts swirled and Error felt so lost.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Error felt Geno slowly stretch and start to stand. Error glanced around and saw that he'd missed the end of the movie. Everyone was moving, and Goth, Fresh and Dream were excitedly talking about their favourite parts of the movie. Reaper, Papyrus and Blue were collecting all the various cups and popcorn bowls scattered about. Geno carefully placed Error in the hood of his pjs and started tidying the room. Error tried to look around but it was hard because his sight line was limited to the area in front of Geno, but as Geno moved about the room, Error was sure that Ink was missing. Error saw when Blue also noticed, and he looked around, a scowl slowly growing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my apologies! Allow me to help.” Dream had torn his attention away from the animated discussion with the child and his uncle, and noticed the others cleaning up.</p><p> </p><p>“It's alright, I've got it,” Reaper said, his arms full of empty bowls. Papyrus had already left the room with all the dirty cups, and Reaper followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>“'Eya lil buddy, how 'bout I read ya some rad bed time stories?” Fresh said, grinning at Goth.</p><p> </p><p>“Kay, kay Unca. Can Unca Error sleep in my room again tonight?” Goth said, then turned hopeful eyes to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Geno shook his head, Dream had explained earlier when he'd been brewing the tea for them all. “Sorry Sweetie, but Uncle Error needs to stay with Dream tonight. He couldn't have the special tea so he needs a different type of protection.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth pouted but Fresh didn't give him a chance to argue, scooping the child up and quickly leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Geno glanced at Dream and Blue and then looked around the room. “Where did Ink go? I never saw him leave,”</p><p> </p><p>The other Stars looked at each other before Dream turned back to Geno, “Ink is very good at sneaking away, but I am unsure as to where he went.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Dream was saying that, Error noticed a black puddle forming on the floor behind Blue. Error was familiar with this trick and thus was unsurprised when the puddle suddenly stretched upwards and reformed into the colourful skeleton, who quickly draped his body over Blue's shoulders. Geno jumped at the sudden reappearance while Dream and Blue just sighed at their friend's antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Blue, you left your phone upstairs and your brother is trying to get in touch with you. He even called me. Yelled a bit too,” Ink explained, from his position behind Blue. Blue let out a far more exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him I wouldn't be home for a few days. That we were doing something very important.” Blue covered his face with his hands which muffled his next words, “I love him, but why can't he trust me, or let me grow up?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink hugged him from behind as Dream stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Blue's shoulder. Geno and Error both felt bad for the little skeleton, though for different reasons. Error knew that he was likely part of the reason Blue's Papyrus couldn't relax, and Geno felt bad because Blue was here helping Error and not with his own brother.</p><p> </p><p>After a quiet moment, Blue dropped his hands, took a giant breath and tried for his usual large grin. The results were mostly normal and everyone else found themselves smiling back. “So, shall we head to bed? Tomorrow will hopefully be uneventful but it never hurts to be prepared for anything, so we shall need our rest!” Blue reached up and grabbed Ink's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze to show that he was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Was the room alright? Do you need anything?” Geno asked, slowly pulling Error from his bunny hood.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stepped forward to accept the small destroyer and offered a gentle smile, “It is wonderful. We thank you again for your hospitality.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno started to pass Error to the other but paused, clearly reluctant. Then he shook his head and carefully placed his brother in Dream's waiting hands. He blew his breath out gustily and tried a smile of his own, “Tomorrow, we'll make sure you go back to normal.” Geno placed his hands on his hips and shot Error a playful glare, “Now behave, or else.”</p><p> </p><p>Error raised his middle fingers in a double salute that had everyone but Dream laughing, including Reaper who'd made it back in time for Geno's playful threat and Error's response. He wrapped his arm around Geno's waist and together the couple said their good nights and headed off to the master bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>With nothing left to do, the Stars made their way to the spare room they'd been offered. Closing the door behind them, Blue then went to his neatly folded clothing and retrieved his cell phone. He looked over the messages as Ink turned on small lamp beside the bed. Dream paused near the door, clearly waiting for something.</p><p> </p><p>After a long minute of glaring more and more angrily at his phone, Blue growled something under his breath. He looked up at Ink who had already grabbed his giant paintbrush and the two nodded. Blue moved to an empty corner of the room and Ink swung the brush and a smear of black paint appeared and created a solid black dome around Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Dream saw Error watching and spoke softly, “It is soundproof, allowing Blue some privacy while he speaks with his brother.” Dream looked over and met Ink's gaze then back to the black dome. “We used to let him have more space but after a few incidents, we prefer to have him nearby so we can keep an eye on him and offer what assistance is needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink pulled a sketchbook out of his pile of clothes, folded the covers on the bed down and hopped up on the side of the bed. His pulled a pencil off his sash, which he'd placed atop the nightstand, and settled down to sketch, keeping an eye on the dome.</p><p> </p><p>Dream set Error down on the other nightstand and climbed onto the bed. Dream shifted until he was in the middle of the bed, then moved a pillow between him and Ink. Dream then reached over to lift Error up and set him on the pillow. Ink set his his sketch and pencil down in his lap and grabbed a small paintbrush. Error watched as Ink held his empty hand out, palm up and began waving the brush in the air above it. Paint flowed off the brush and hovered in the air and Ink seemed to be both painting and sculpting the floating paint into something. Error watched with interest, he'd seen Ink use paint in battle but almost never saw him use it to create even though Ink had made him a number of things this week. The object took on a more solid form and Ink blew on it to dry the paint and a blanket fell into his waiting hand. Ink turned and offered it to Error who took it and held it out to examine it. It was thick and soft, in a rich blue. Error lay it over his lap and ran his hand over the top and felt a subtle stitching. Pulling it closer, he saw that stars had been stitched into the top with a blue thread that was almost identical to the colour of the blanket itself. Error was flabbergasted, it was such a simple thing, just a blanket he would never use again, but Ink had put such an amazing detail into it. Error felt himself starting to blush again, so he quickly lifted the blanket up and over his head to hide.</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Ink saw Error examine the blanket but when Error suddenly lifted it and hid underneath, Ink looked at Dream in concern only to be met with Dream's smile and a thumbs up. Ink relaxed, Error must've liked it, but why was he hiding? Ink eyed the huddled figure speculatively, but then he felt movement from the inside of the dome. He promptly forgot about his questions about Error's hiding and lifted a hand to disperse the paint making the dome. The dome melted away, showing a weary Blue. Blue didn't meet either of the other's eyes as he left the corner and made his way to the open side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Blue climbed up and slipped beneath the covers, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Both Ink and Dream sat in silence, just waiting. Even Error noticed something was up and came out from under the blanket. Error didn't mind the silence, in fact he enjoyed it normally, but for Blue to be so quiet, it was very unlike him. But even then, the silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It felt more like the world was waiting but for what, Error didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>At long last, Blue sat back up and looked over at the others. “After this is over, I'm going to need to have a long talk with my brother. I... might need some back up, if that's ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you need, we are more then happy to provide, my friend,” Dream murmured as Ink nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Depending how it goes, I might be spending more time at your place Dream. I know you say I'm more then welcome anytime, but still...”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry yourself about that. I am always happy to have your company. Both of your companies,” Dream added glancing over his shoulder at Ink. “I still have some difficulties living alone so another person is no issue at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Blue said again, then stretched and settled himself back down. “Now we ought to go to sleep. I'm not sure how much we'll need to do, but we have to make sure that tomorrow goes smoothly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a good idea,” Ink said, setting his sketchbook aside and laying down comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>Dream adjusted the blankets over his legs and lay down as well. Error lay down on the pillow and made himself comfortable with the new blanket from Ink.</p><p> </p><p>He lay on his side, facing Dream who looked at him. “Are you prepared Error? I will be watching your emotional state, so that I will know if Nightmare attacks you, but I will remain outside your dreams as much as I am able.”</p><p> </p><p>Error just nodded and Dream reached a hand, now glowing softly, and lightly rested a finger atop Error's skull. Immediately, Error relaxed as he fell into a deep sleep. Dream watched him for a moment, along with Ink and Blue.</p><p> </p><p>“He's kinda cute when he sleeps,” Ink said, yawning softly. He reached over to turn off the lamp as Blue quietly chuckled. Now it was dark in the room but it didn't last long, as Dream began to glow subtly. It wasn't bright, but in the dark room, clearly noticeable.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake us if you need us Dream,” Ink said, yawning again. He closed his eyes and snuggled under the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please don't try to do everything yourself,” Blue added, as he shut his eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall, do not worry my friends. Rest.” Dream settled himself down and closed his eyes. Within moments he found himself on the Dreamscape. He followed his senses and quickly found Error, bathed in Dream's golden aura, and having a peaceful dream. Dream began to meditate, keeping is senses out for his brother's darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Error had never been so happy. He was laying on his back, looking up at the stars of OuterTale, listening to Geno and Reaper's good natured bickering as they set out the blankets for the picnic lunch Geno had made. Fresh and Goth were nearby, yelling and calling to each other as they ran though the a field of Lunar Lilies, beautiful flowers that would occasionally emit a glowing orb that would float up into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Error glanced to the side and recognized the area, but he couldn't immediately place from where. OuterTale was one of the larger AUs so it wasn't hard to find places he hadn't been to for awhile. He heard Goth running nearby, then coming closer. “Unca!” Goth cried, coming closer to Error and his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush Sweetie, we don't want to wake the baby,” Geno called back softly.</p><p> </p><p>Goth clapped his hands over his mouth as he dropped to his knees beside Error. Error looked down his body and felt that amazing joy once again as he look upon the small black boned baby bones curled against his chest. Error lifted a hand and gently rested it on the infant's back and rubbed small circles along the back of their ribs. The baby shifted their head and made a soft noise but clearly weren't waking.</p><p> </p><p>Goth removed his hands from his mouth and leaned in to look at the baby's face. “Hi cuz,” he whispered softly, clearly enamoured with his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“Goth, can you help me set out the food?” Geno called again, his voice low to not disturb the infant.</p><p> </p><p>“I betcha he can, an so can I Genbro,” Fresh said as he walked up, brushing grass and petals from his jacket. Goth jumped up and they went over to the area they'd picked for their picnic.</p><p> </p><p>Error smiled at his family then back at the baby on his chest. Error suddenly realized he was laying on someone's lap when he heard a soft chuckle coming from directly behind him. An arm reached out and lightly brushed the infant's face in a loving caress. Error tried to look up to see who they were, but their features were blurry and shifted around. Deciding it didn't matter, Error looked back down at the baby bones and smiled. The unknown skeleton's arm was still lightly brushing the infant's skull then it froze suddenly. Error looked in confusion, then he realized he couldn't hear the others and when he turned his head, they were frozen in place as well. Error quickly checked the baby and saw the arm touching HIS BABY start to ooze a familiar dark substance. Error shoved his arm up, knocking the other's arm from the baby, the other curling protectively around the baby.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up into Nightmare's face, his glare fiercely protective. Nightmare was going to regret fucking with him this time.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare grinned down at Error, moving his hands to Error's shoulders that still rested in his lap. “My, my, what is all this,” Nightmare chuckled, nodding towards the infant.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, guess,” Error snapped, not wanting to indulge Nightmare in his little games.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's eye glanced back to the child then back to Error with a smug smile, “My guess is that it is your hidden desire. How precious,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Error bristled and that caused Nightmare to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is what you want, I can give it to you,” Nightmare purred, waving a hand towards the infant. He chuckled again, “I do not know what you hope to get from my pathetic brother but this you'll never get from him.”</p><p> </p><p>Error tightened his grip on the baby, strangely furious for some reason. He wanted to open his mouth but stopped at Nightmare's smug smirk. Error closed his eyes, his fury was only helping Nightmare. He needed to try something different. He instead focused on how he felt when he first saw the baby, that overpowering emotion. Error smiled and lifted his free arm, a sharpened bone appearing in his hand and he stabbed it into Nightmare's chest. Nightmare had been momentarily thrown when Error's emotion had shifted positive suddenly and was unprepared for Error's attack. He gasped and grabbed at the bone but Error kept his hand on it and wouldn't let Nightmare remove it.</p><p> </p><p>Error grinned as he though of more and more happy memories, for once not trying to bury the feelings the memories evoked. Instead he let them swell, let them drown him. Error let go of the baby and grabbed Nightmare's hand, focusing on all the wonderful feelings and wanting to hurt Nightmare with his happiness. Nightmare's recoiled and hissed, but Error wouldn't let him go.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off. I don't want anything you have to offer. I'm done being a damned toy, by you or those damned voices. I do what I want, and what I want is for you to go crawl back to your hole and LEAVE ME ALONE!” Error said, roaring the last part.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare thrashed and suddenly all the goop melted away. Error shut his eyes in case any fell on him, but not did. Instead he felt a hand lightly brush against his cheek the same way it had been brushing the infant's.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sleeping Beauty, lunch is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Error cracked his eye open and saw that the skeleton with indistinct features had changed... into Ink. Blue and Dream were behind him, chatting and glancing at the two. Dream noticed Error looking and sent him a smile and a quick waggled of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“UNCA! LUNCH!”</p><p> </p><p>The baby shook, startled awake by the yell and started to cry...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt himself being shaken and slowly opened his eyes. Blue was holding him, shaking his shoulders gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream? Are you awake? You're crying!” Blue said, wiping Dream's eyes with the sleeve of his pjs.</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen? Error seems ok,” Ink said, and when Dream turned around he saw that Ink was cradling the tiny destroyer in his arms, still tucked in him blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare managed to get through. He did not have much power but I could not stop him. But... Error drove him off. I felt his anger then... so much happiness. Pure joy and love. Things I would have never believed I would ever feel from him but he clearly felt them, and used them to banish my brother.” Dream's words came out in a confused rush, like he was trying to sort his thoughts out.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, please focus. Will Nightmare try again?” Blue asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I doubt he will have the strength to fight past my aura again and he knows it. Knowing him, he will abandon his attempts for tonight in favour of licking his wounds.” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what now?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked back at Error, “We go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day after all. And knowing my brother, he will try to get Error again and we can not allow that to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded in agreement, then Ink returned Error to his pillow and the group settled down, quickly falling back to sleep thanks to Dream's aura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so excited for this chapter. Lots of fun stuff happening. And we're picking up speed towards some kind of ending. Will Error make it through unscathed? Will he make it through at all? Will they be able to return him to normal? And if they do, then what?</p><p>Stay tuned, Same Star Time, Same Star Channel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream slowly opened his eyes and looked around groggily. Blue was curled against his one side, his head on Dream's shoulder and Dream's arm was wrapped around the other's shoulders, holding him. Dream cast his eyes to his other side and had to stifle his chuckle. Ink would have been curled up just as close as Blue but the pillow holding Error was between them, so Ink was instead curled around the pillow on his side. Dream glanced at Error and knew that he was still happily wrapped up in pleasant dreams. Soft feelings of love, contentment and pure happiness flowed from the tiny skeleton, making Dream smile. Dream was briefly tempted to peek into the Destroyer's dreams and see what was making him so happy, but quashed the impulse.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stretched his legs out, and then focused his senses in an attempt to see if anyone else in the house was awake. He felt someone downstairs, and someone else upstairs was quite excited about something. Dream guessed that Papyrus was downstairs and Goth was the excited one, that meant Geno and Reaper were still asleep. And as for Fresh, Dream had no idea. Fresh was practically invisible to Dream's emotional senses, something that could be useful now that he thought about it. If Dream couldn't sense him, that meant that Nightmare couldn't either. Dream was musing on that fact, and other bits of information he had recently learned, when he felt Blue beginning to move around. Tucking his thoughts away for later, Dream looked down at the other skeleton. He waited for Blue to open his eyes before softly saying, “Good Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Muh? Oh, Good morning Dream. How was last night? Any other troubles?” Blue said sleepily, as he rolled off of Dream onto his back and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“No, a very peaceful night once Error chased off Nightmare.” Dream said, rolling his now free shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sat up and looked over Dream towards where Error was sleeping. “Good, good.” he mumbled, then pulled the covers off and got out of bed. Blue picked up his neatly folded pile of clothes and started unzipping his puppy dog pyjamas. Dream turned his head to give Blue an ounce of privacy, and found himself studying Error again. While his emotions were all light and positive, his body language was not. Dream lifted the pillow onto his lap so he could get a closer look, going so far as to shift Error's blanket off of him. Dream frowned as he saw how Error was hunched over, both hands clutching his chest. He seemed to be breathing heavily, and even though it was hard to see at his small size, Error's face seemed to be pinched and distressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Blue asked, now dressed and folding the pyjamas Ink had made for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Error, he seems to be in pain. But he is also sound asleep. It is very hard to tell, given his size but...” Dream trailed off. Dream hesitated for a moment then carefully brushed the tips of his fingers over Error's small skull : <em>Geno and Reaper leaning against each other while chatting easily with Dream. Blue, Fresh and Goth were racing through a field of flowers, yelling and laughing. Ink was leaning against a tree, sketching something while Error lay on the grass, his head in Ink's lap and an infant with black bones curled against Error's chest. </em> The scene flashed through Dream's mind for only an instant but the emotions of the dreamer were powerful indeed. Dream shook his head as Blue touched his arm in concern. “I am alright. He is still dreaming, and it is rather vivid.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue came back to the side of the bed and leaned over to look. “It does look like he's in pain.” Blue studied the small skeleton then held his hands out, “Let me take him for a second. I'd like to try something.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream only nodded and passed the pillow to Blue then started shuffling to get off the bed himself. Blue set the pillow down and instead lifted Error directly, cradling him in one arm. Blue focused on his magic, and slowly his hand began to glow and he held it over Error's still form. The magic seemed to hover for a moment before being absorbed into Error, and Blue watched closely. After a moment of Blue's magic being absorbed, Error seemed to relax. His expression softened, and his formerly tense body slowly went limp. Blue looked up at Dream and both their eyes were filled with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“He's dying,” Blue said, slightly incredulous. The thought that Error would die, it seemed so impossible. But it was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“He is,” Dream confirmed, quickly changing out of his pjs. Just as Dream pulled his shirt over his head, there was a small knock on their door. Dream waved Blue back and opened the door cautiously. Reaper stood outside, a mournful expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is...is Error alright?” Reaper asked, his voice so low Dream could barely hear him. Dream glanced back at Blue before waving Reaper into the room and closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sense his life ending?” Dream asked once the door was closed.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper didn't answer, just nodded as he watched Blue feeding magic to the small skeleton. Then he asked, “Food stopped working?”</p><p> </p><p>“It did. I saw that yesterday when he had some of Life's fruit before dinner. Food based magic isn't being absorbed.” Dream replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I wondered. Dinner had lots of magic, Goth was bouncing off the walls afterwards. But Error... his soul still feels like it's shattering in slow motion. I could have sworn he'd be gone when I got here, but it's easing a bit. But he's still on a razor's edge.” Reaper's voice was low and depressed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are reluctant to reap him?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do what I have too. I even offered to let him decide if he wants to end this. He said he wants to try a little more. He's trying so fucking hard, all for Gen, Gothy and Fresh, but he's hiding the fact he's in agony. His soul is tearing it's self apart but he keeps holding on.” Reaper's eyes dropped and he looked away. “I don't want to reap Geno's brother, that'll kill him. But I hate letting Error suffer like this too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it's ok. We have a plan, we have help coming. We just need to get the pieces and put them together.” Ink's voice startled everyone. He sat up, having been listening to everyone talk. He threw the covers off and swung his feet off the bed, still talking. “Sci said we needed Error's code. You have someone to help us get that. And Nightmare isn't going to be able to mess it up this time. He HATES this AU.” Ink started undressing, uncaring about the audience. But he did throw a grin over his shoulder when Dream hissed, “INK” at him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper's face was blank, as the guardian removed his unicorn onesie and started putting on his normal outfit. He even managed to not grin when Dream admonished his friend. Instead he focused on Ink's words. “Sci said he would have something to alter Error's code ready when we got there. So if Alphy's gets his code out on something we can use, we might be able to save him,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“See, it's gonna be ok. We can feed him our magic if we need to get him there, plus we have the pills Sci gave us. We get him through this,” Ink said, slinging his paints over his shoulder and adjusting the sash. He quickly pulled vials out and took quick sips of the coloured paints.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper glanced back at Error and nodded. “You're right, we'll get him through this.” Reaper's face brightened a bit and Dream felt surge of hope in the god's soul. “Just need to distract Geno for a bit, keep him for seeing how bad Error is or he'll start worrying again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea, a delicious one!” Ink said, moving to Reaper's side and grinning up at the taller skeleton. “Do you have a waffle iron?”</p><p> </p><p>“INK NO!” Both Dream and Blue all but yelled at the artist.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was a quick knock and Geno peeked in. After a quick glance to make sure everyone was decent, Geno opened the door and stuck his head through. “Good morning. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what would everyone like for breakfast?” Geno then glanced past Reaper and Ink and saw Error in Blue's arms, sitting up and stretching. Geno stepped into the room and moved closer to his brother. “And how was everything last night Error? Sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked down in surprise, he hadn't noticed Error waking up. He also hadn't noticed that his magic had stopped at some point and he wasn't sure when. But Error seemed alright as he stretched and nodded in response to Geno's questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Geno! Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Do you have a waffle iron?” Ink asked, clapping his hands excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Geno blinked then looked back at Error, then back to Ink. “Ah, so you're the waffle maker. Error had mentioned getting waffles the other day. I forgot to ask how he liked them. And sadly no, I'm pretty sure we don't have one.” Geno paused and thought. “I think anyways. I've never actually made waffles myself so I'm not sure what a waffle iron even looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's brow quirked when Geno said that Error had mentioned their waffles to him, but when he thought back, he remembered Error hiding behind his sugar jar and how he'd felt a number of confusing emotions coming from the small destroyer that day. In fact, that had been when Error had told them Nightmare was looking for him, and that he'd learned that from Fresh and Reaper. '<em>So he had been in contact with his family since at least then. If not earlier. Why did he choose to stay with us? To protect them from Nightmare? To keep anyone from finding out their connection?' </em>Dream thought to himself. More and more he found himself curious about the destroyer and trying to understand why he did what he did. He was distracted from his train of thought when Ink clapped again and bounced up to Geno.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! I'll show you how to make the greatest waffles ever! To thank you for your hospitality. And don't worry about the iron, I can just make one! Let's go!” Ink spoke quickly, in an excited rush and then hooked his arm through Geno's and tugged him out of the room and down the hall, keeping a constant chatter going all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh, should I be worried?” Reaper asked, concerned over Blue and Dream's reactions earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Only about the state of your kitchen,” Dream sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Blue gave a weak smile, “Ink is a great cook, but the kitchen looks like a war zone when he's done.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper laughed, “Is that all? Undyne and Paps have made dinners here before and the kitchen survived, I'm sure it'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Error rubbed his eyes as the others talked, not caring much about what they were talking about. Except for the fact that he'd be getting more waffles. He'd enjoyed them before, and he could only imagine how high Goth would try to pile stuff onto his. Chuckling at the thought, Error tugged down the hood of the cat kigi-whatever the name was, and scratched the back of his skull. He hadn't wanted to wake from that dream, but he now felt oddly energetic, and strangely optimistic. His chest ached a little but he would live. But he needed his clothes. Blue wasn't looking at him, but Error just slapped on his arm to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked down, “Oh, yes Error?” He asked as he gently picked Error up with his free hand and lifted the small skeleton up to the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Need my clothes,” Error said. “And tell Reaper to piss off, he doesn't get a show.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue snorted and tried to hide his grin, but Reaper and Dream both saw his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Error say?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He would like to get dressed,” Blue answered, refusing to look towards the other two in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he said something about me, didn't he. C'mon, I won't be mad. Hell, lemme lean in and he can tell me himself,” Reaper said with a giant grin, moving closer to Blue and leaning down so his head was close to Error.</p><p> </p><p>“PISS OFF YOU PERVERTED FUCKER! NO SHOWS, JUST GET OUT!” Error bellowed as loud as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Blue slapped his free hand over his mouth but Reaper just laughed. “That's the Error we know and love,” he said with a wink before opening the door and floating out.</p><p> </p><p>As the door clicked closed again behind Reaper, Blue slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth, “Language. No need to use such vulgar words.”</p><p> </p><p>Error's response was to shoot a double bird towards Blue, before crossing his arms and waiting for Blue to put him down near his clothes so he could get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream just watched the situation with a bemused expression. “I shall go see if Geno requires any assistance with Ink. Please let me know if you need my assistance at all,” Dream said as he made his way out of the room as well.</p><p> </p><p>Blue chuckled again before walking over to a small table in the far corner of the room. Error frowned as he was set down on it, as there was two piles of clothing. He recognized the one pile as what he'd worn for the past few days but the other...</p><p> </p><p>Blue noticed Error staring and said, “Ink made you some new clothes. Goth said you'd like something nice and clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Error picked up the top piece and found that it was a thick, red turtleneck. Similar to his old one but heavier, with a textured knit to it. Simple black slacks and a light jacket, also black, were the rest of the pile. He shrugged, they were acceptable, then turned to check on Blue. Blue saw that Error had made his choice and then turned his back, to allow Error the illusion of privacy. Error stripped off the pyjamas and started dressing without complaint. Ordinarily, he would have thrown a fit but right now, he simply couldn't muster the indignation. He tugged the turtleneck over his head and paused, he felt off again. Like yesterday, after his nap, but in a different way. He'd fallen asleep with Dream and woke up feeling all light and fluffy, like the golden bastard. Now, he'd just woken up with Blue and felt all optimistic like nothing could go wrong, which was how the young skeleton tended to act. Could sleeping near them be effecting him like this? Or was something else going on? He sighed and tugged on the slacks, he'd worry about that later. Besides, if they managed to cure him, he wouldn't be close enough for it to happen anymore so it didn't matter, right? Error tugged on the jacket but was disappointed to not find a hood. He hadn't worn his scarf since this whole mess had begun and he preferred to have a way to hide his face if he needed. He pulled off the new jacket and retrieved the damned kitty coat. He may hate the ears but he would deal with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for the late update, and at how short this chapter is. I wrote and rewrote a bunch of stuff, and ended up hating all of it. I even have a file on my computer now titled 'WTF was I thinking' that was a different start to this chapter. Terrible, terrible stuff.</p><p>I feel a little more confident in this, but rather then beating my head against a wall to make it longer, I figured I'd give you guys what I have.</p><p>Sorry again. Enjoy and love you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error speaks his mind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast went about as well as Error had expected. Ink had made an absolute disaster of Geno's kitchen and Papyrus had even taken a picture and said that it showed such intense passion. Dream and Blue on the other hand had smacked Ink upside the head before they'd all been shoo'd to the table to eat. Geno had insisted on eating first, cleaning afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>And Goth had piled on every topping option offered until his waffle was taller then Error and invisible beneath the whipped cream, berries, chocolate chips. And even sprinkles. Just like Error had guessed he would. He smiled as Geno tried valiantly to stop his son while Ink egged him on and Fresh helped Goth pile the toppings on. Error grinned as Goth insisted that he needed the third handful of chocolate chips but stopped when the pain in his chest seemed to grow. Error tried another bite of his waffle, but the pain wasn't going away like it usually did. In fact, dinner hadn't helped much either. Error sat on the edge of his plate and reached down to grab the napkin. He wiped his hands clean and rubbed his chest, over his aching soul. He had a feeling that this was a bad sign, but he'd wait until later to ask. No point in ruining breakfast over something they couldn't do anything about just yet. But almost in response, Dream was suddenly leaning over the table and offering a pill to Geno, who was sitting beside Error. Following directions, Geno broke the pill in half carefully and passed the medicine to Error, who accepted gratefully. The small skeleton sat and drank the pill's contents, feeling relief as his soul's ache faded somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>Error gave up on eating and instead watched the others chat as they ate, while he drank his medicine. Error, gazed morosely at the half pill in his hands, attempting to identify the current cocktail of emotions swirling around his soul. Breakfast was winding down, and the three Stars were all insisting on helping clean the kitchen. In the end, Reaper and Goth ended up taking Error to the living room, while all the others pitched in on the mess Ink had made. Goth had retrieved his smaller Error doll and his beloved Hissy the Snake and started playing with them both on one of the couches, while Reaper set Error down on the other couch and sat beside him. Both sat in silence, watching Goth before Error broke down and pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Geno's Asshole</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm fucking dying, aren't I?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>You had a close call earlier, but the others saved you</p><p> </p><p>Really? How?</p><p> </p><p>I was curious if they were telling you</p><p> </p><p>Telling me what?</p><p> </p><p>Tell me asshole</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>I don't want you to refuse and die on us just yet</p><p> </p><p>Is it why I keep feeling off when I wake up?</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck are they doing to me when I sleep?</p><p> </p><p>Fucking tell me!</p><p> </p><p>Keeping you alive</p><p> </p><p>And that's good enough so just leave it be</p><p> </p><p>Ofhgguhg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error slapped his palm against his keyboard in frustration. He deserved to know what the hell they were doing to him. He sighed, the anger bleeding from him quickly. '<em>No use acting like a petulant child' </em>Error thought to himself. Beside he could always go directly to the cause and one of them was bound to spill if he asked. Dream was too goody goody to keep a secret and Blue was honest to a fault. He'd just ask them later.</p><p> </p><p>Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard voices approaching and the others all entered the living room, Ink carefully carrying a loaded tray filled with a coffee carafe, cups and all the fixings. Fresh also had a tray with a jug of juice and a jug of water and even more cups. Both trays were set on the coffee table and the group quickly took seats. Geno sat on the other side of Error, and looked down at his miniature brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys will be here soon. If everything goes well, you'll be back to normal in time for dinner,” Geno said, his eyes twinkling with suppressed tears even as his voice was hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked at his brother but he barely heard his words, he could only see the barely hidden tears. Error shut his eyes as guilt filled him yet again. He squeezed the phone in his hand. He lifted it and tapped the screen. Geno's phone rang and was quickly answered and put on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Gen... I...” Error's voice issued from the device, hesitant and breaking. He paused and took a deep breath, then another. “If this doesn't work, please let Reaper do his job. I can't...” Error's voice broke and he choked as he fought to not sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Error...” Geno said, reaching for his small brother.</p><p> </p><p>Error waved Geno's hands away, “Please Gen. It's only been a week, and I've gotten so bad. I can't keep being a burden like this.” Geno's mouth opened but Error kept going, cutting off Geno's reassurances that he wasn't before they could begin.</p><p> </p><p>“You've already done so much for me. Both you and Fresh. Reaper too. I never deserved any of it, but you gave it anyways. I appreciate everything Geno, I do, but I can't take anymore.” He paused again, his ragged breaths audible over the phone connection. “If I knew what love was, I'd say that I might actually love you. But I don't actually know, but I do care about you Geno, and you Fresh. I've gotten used to you Reaper, and I'd rip the multiverse apart for Goth.” Error turned his head and looked to where the Stars were watching, in an uncomfortable silence. “And as for you guys... thanks for everything. I'd say I was sorry but I doubt that's enough. But thanks for this week. It's something else I didn't deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Blue's hands were squeezing together so hard, you could almost hear the bone's creaking. But Dream leaned forward and spoke in his even, soft tone.</p><p> </p><p>“But what if it works? What then?”</p><p> </p><p>Error froze, just staring at the golden guardian.</p><p> </p><p>“You are speaking of the worst case, but what if it works. What will you do if you survive this, recover and return to normal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I...” Error stammered, his mind swirling. He rarely thought of the future, so little was his to decide. But now? Now he had no voices yelling at him, nothing to prevent him from making his own plans. But what did he want? A moment of silence and he tried to verbalize the desires he'd held hidden deep within himself. “I want to live, as myself. I want to find out who I really am. And maybe, I can be a better brother...” he said this softly, almost shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Geno wiped his eyes, “That means coming to dinner at least once a week. Maybe a movie night every once in a while too.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth nodded excitedly, “Yeah, you can come play lots more Unca.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Fresh and Reaper nodded, as Error looked at them. Error felt hope taking root deep inside his soul. He could do this, he could get better, he was not going to let this take him down.</p><p> </p><p>“And what of your job? Your mission?” Dream's voice broke in again.</p><p> </p><p>Error let out a noise that may have been a laugh, or possibly a sigh. “I need to destroy, it's what I was made to do, but... not the same way. I can't go back to that, I can't.” Error looked up, and with difficulty met Dream's eyes, “Maybe... we... I...something different,” Error couldn't vocalize his thoughts. He barely understood them himself, but it seemed that Dream understood.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled, “You have your truce with Ink, and we can work something out as a group. A nonaggression pact or perhaps something else,” Dream gave a soft chuckle. “We could never ask you to join us, or even help us. Your refusal to assist my brother is partially why you are in this situation in the first place. But if you will not return to your mindless destruction, then we will have no reason to fight you. Perhaps we can create something different this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, the doorbell rang. Papyrus, who had been waiting quietly by the doorway half turned before looking back over his shoulder. “That Will Be Alphys. Please Do Not Worry Error. I Have The Utmost Confidence In Your Complete Recovery.” With that said, Papyrus turned and went to answer the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always had a problem. The closer I get to finishing something, the harder it is to work on. I'm fighting through it, but it's rough. But we are slowly getting closer and closer to the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys and Undyne's visit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group looked at each other as Papryrus left. Reaper quickly got to his feet and followed his brother while Geno swiftly scooped Error from his place on the couch and held him close with both hands. Error squawked and nearly dropped his phone but fell silent as he felt the trembling of Geno's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus opened the front door with a bright smile which didn't falter when he was greeted with a scowling Goddess of War who stood protectively in front of her wife, the timid Goddess of Knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys, Undyne, Thank You For Coming.” Papyrus said with his usual enthusiasm. Reaper, who stood a bit back, saw the scowl and his hand twitched nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“H-h-hello Papyrus. I-i-i-'m sor-r-r-y but she w-w-w-anted to come too.” Alphys said with a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don't want you taken advantage of. Again. By anyone. Not even our friends.” Undyne said with a side glance towards Papyrus and Reaper.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus's smile didn't dim but it did change slightly, almost amused. “Of Course. Of Course. Wouldn't Do To Have The Great And Terrible Undyne Upset At Us, Would It?” He said teasingly as he stepped back and waved them in. Undyne's scowl softened and Alphys tittered as they both entered. Alphys noticed Reaper and gave him a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“H-h-hello Sans. It's g-g-good to see you again. I unders-s-stand your brother-in-law n-needs s-s-ome help?” Alphys said.</p><p> </p><p>“So we can finally meet this mysterious brother of Geno's? It'll be nice to know who Goth's always going on about.” Undyne added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you're in luck. Both Geno's brothers are here right now. Along with some... coworkers of the one we called you about. But...” Reaper trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the need for secrecy without it coming across as a threat.</p><p> </p><p>“Geno's Family Is A Very Private Issue, So We Do Ask Your Discretion On This Topic,” Papyrus came in, much to Reaper's relief.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys nodded and reached up to take and squeeze her wife's hand. “We un-n-derstand.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne opened her mouth but before anything could be said, Goth suddenly rushed her, wrapping her arms around her legs. He looked up with teary sockets, “Are you gonna help my Unca?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne immediately melted, “Of course we are sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys reached over and rubbed Goth's back, “T-that's why we're h-h-here. Your Unca P-pap asked us to c-come help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Goth, They Came To Help Your Uncle, So Let's Go Introduce Them So We Can Help Your Uncle Recover.” Papyrus said as he leaned down and freed Undyne's legs from Goth's grip. He then scooped up the small child and lifted him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone's in the living room,” Reaper said, and turned to lead the way.</p><p> </p><p>Reentering the living room, Reaper saw that Fresh had taken a seat beside Geno and had a hand on his shoulder. Geno's eyes were closed and he held both his hands to his chest and was hunched over them. The Stars had moved to the loveseat, at the end of the coffee table, leaving the couch opposite Geno open for their guests.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys entered after Papyrus and paused when she saw the Stars. “G-guardians,” she said, both as a greeting and as a question. “Are y-you the coworkers Sans mentioned?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink choked back a laugh, but Dream just waved his hand, “In an odd way, you could say that. It is a very strange story.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno hadn't moved, so Reaper moved up behind him as the two Godesses and Papyrus took their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“This is one of Geno's brothers, Fresh. Fresh, Goddess of War, Undyne, and the Goddess of Knowledge, Alphys.” Reaper said, waving one hand towards his brother-in-law, while the other rested on Geno's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice ta meetcha. Gothy says you two are some mega rad Aunts,” Fresh said, flashing the goddesses a quick smile before turning his attention back to Geno.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne's chest puffed out a little once she mentally translated Fresh's speech. Alphys just smiled back before focusing on Geno.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm, I doubt that Fresh is the one I w-was asked t-to help, s-s-s-oo...” Alphys started but stopped when Geno seemed to tense up, curling more around his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Gen,” Reaper started but was cut off when a voice came from Geno's phone which was still on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Geno, put me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Error's command, Geno whimpered. Reaper and Fresh both squeezed his shoulders and Geno slowly opened his eyes. He slid forward on the couch and slowly held his hands out. He carefully set the small skeleton he'd been protecting on the table and, with great reluctance, pulled his hands away. Error stood up, and looked around before meeting the stares of the two goddesses.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne's hand clenched into a fist as she hissed, “The Destroyer.” But froze when Goth, who was sitting in Papyrus's lap beside her, spoke up brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Unca Error, this is Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys. They said they're gonna help you!”</p><p> </p><p>To everyone's surprise, Alphys seemed to calm down and she sat up straighter before replying, “Indeed. Greetings Destroyer, I am Alphys, I understand you need some of your knowledge extracted?” Everyone stared in shock as Alphys spoke confidently, without any of her normal stammer.</p><p> </p><p>Error moved up until he was near the edge of the table, in front of the Goddess and responded, “That's correct. Hello Goddess of Knowledge, I am Error.” Then Error sat cross legged on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys gave a slight nod, and both Papyrus and Reaper visibly relaxed. Undyne studied the small destroyer thoughtfully. Then glanced up at Fresh.</p><p> </p><p>“So which of you is which? Goth's only called you his 'Bestest' Uncle and his 'Radical' Uncle. One makes his toys and the other plays with him.” She asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Errbro is Gothy's Bestest Unca, as he calls him. Tha dude makes all those awesome toys 'n dolls for Gothster. I'm way more rad.” Fresh answered calmly, leaning back against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne blinked and looked back to the small skeleton, “So The Destroyer makes dolls?”</p><p> </p><p>“”Least the ones he makes for Goth aren't filled with dust,” Ink grumbled softly, and Blue jabbed an elbow into his side while Dream quietly shushed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Goth gets special ones, but I've been making dolls for a very long time.” Error said, calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys giggled at Undyne's shocked expression, before turning back. “I will be glad to assist you, Error, but are you aware that I can not do so for nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been told so, but I would like to make something clear about your payment.” Error took a deep breath as Undyne's eyes narrowed, but Alphys waited patiently. “Your payment will come from me, and me alone. While the others asked you to come for my sake, I will not have them paying for it. I must also warn you that I am dying, so while I am willing to pay your price, I may not survive very long if this method to restore me to normal fails.” Error spoke almost blandly of his potential death, and met Alphys eyes calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys nodded again, “Very well. Very acceptable. I must ask one thing before we begin: How did this happen to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno wanted to protest but Reaper squeezed his shoulder again. Geno glanced back and saw Reaper give him an almost imperceptible shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Error took another deep breath before he launched into the story, of how Nightmare had tricked him into going to his castle, how he'd been attacked, found by the Stars. Alphys had asked only a few questions, mostly focusing on the story being relayed. Undyne had asked a few questions and between Error and the rest of the group, the story of Error's entire week slowly came out as well. By the time the story had reached the present, Error felt exhausted and his soul ached badly. He struggled to not pant audibly because that would only worry Geno more.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the entire story, Alphys had sat very straight, her clawed hands lightly tapping her knees, her attention fully on the story. Once they'd reached the end, she relaxed slightly and smiled. “Very i-i-interesting. Now to get you what you need.” She moved off the couch and knelt in front of Error. “J-j-just focus on w-what you need. I-i-i should be able to find what we're l-looking for.” She reached out with a glowing claw. Error fought the urge to flinch, and instead closed his eyes and thought of the last time he'd looked at his own code. He could feel the lizard's magic swirling around him and then it seemed to light up in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Geno gasped as Error slowly floated upwards, the magic of Alphys flowing around the small body, lifting it up. Reaper's hands holding him still is all that kept Geno from jumping up and grabbing Error. So he just watched.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys's smile slowly grew as her magic brushed against the various bits of knowledge the destroyer had within his head, but she tamped down her natural curiosity and instead found the memory Error had focused on. Within, she found the information he wanted, so she lightly tugged it with her magic and it slowly emerged, a string of bright blue surrounded by her orange magic. She released Error and summoned the knowledge to her. She cupped it in her hands, felt it become a part of her, then pressed down. The light between her hands blazed for a brief moment before fading completely. She opened her hand and held up a USB stick in one hand in triumph. It was black with blue streaks running down the sides, very clearly an imitation of Error and his tear marks.</p><p> </p><p>“T-this is what you were looking for. A copy of your c-c-complete and unaltered code. F-f-fascinating stuff, it really is. And w-w-with that, I need to return to my l-l-library. I hope you'll excuse us,” Alphys said in an excited rush as she stood up. She set the stick beside Error who was sitting and holding his head. Undyne and Papyrus stood as well, Papyrus setting Goth back down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I thought you wanted something from him? Or did you take it already?” Geno asked, standing himself and moving closer to Error who waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys tittered, “It was s-such a small f-f-favour. Barely any e-e-effort at all. If I'm hon-n-nest...” Alphys blushed as she lowered her voice and said in embarrassment, “The knowledge of w-w-who your brothers were, was mm-m-ore then enough p-payment for something so ss-s-simple. But to see the Destroyer s-s-shrunk, I just had to know w-w-what had happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno almost sagged in relief. His eyes turned and went to the small USB stick. At last, there was light at the end of the tunnel. This just had to work. It just had too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm getting back into the groove, feeling good about this. Things are speeding up, we're almost at the top of this roller coaster. Lets finish this ride!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They now have Error's code, nothing else can go wrong, can it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue sat on the love seat between Ink and Dream and fought the urge to fidget during the entire visit from the goddesses of War and Knowledge. He had checked his phone quickly after breakfast and had seen that his brother had been constantly attempting to contact him, despite being told that Blue would call him when the time was better. Blue struggled to keep his attention on the current situation but his brother's sudden need for his attention was bothering him, making it difficult to focus. Dream squeezed his hand suddenly, and Blue took a breath and tried to calm down. He watched as Knowledge created a USB stick from a memory of Error's, and felt relief crawling up his spine. A solid, potential lead at last.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus and Reaper both stood and escorted the two goddesses out, offering thanks as they went and taking little Goth with them. Ink stood up too and went over to check on Error, while Dream just glanced over at Blue, worry in his golden eyes. Blue just gave him a tight smile but before he could say anything Ink started making a fuss.</p><p> </p><p>Error collapsed to his knees as pain engulfed his soul. He ended the call so Geno couldn't hear him and pocketed his phone before wrapping both arms around his chest. Geno clutched the USB in his hands as he watched Error in horror. Ink pushed past the other skeleton and quickly scooped the tiny destroyer up and held him in both hands as he started pushing magic into Error. His hands started blazing with iridescent light and everyone moved up and crowded around as Error's body glowed as it absorbed the massive dose of magic.</p><p> </p><p>Ink kept his focus on his magic but spared a quick glance at the others, “Should we give him more of his medicine?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned as he calculated and shook his head. “It is too soon. Sci said no more then one every 6 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we'll do this the hard way. You are not dying on us just yet,” Ink said, directing the last line to the motionless Error. Geno jolted when Ink said that, and held his hands closer to his chest, holding the USB like a lifeline. Fresh was instantly at his brother's side and quickly put an arm around Geno's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“We got 'im Gen. He's gonna be a'right.” Fresh said comfortingly, but his head was up and he was watching Ink as he said it.</p><p> </p><p>Blue was about to say something when he felt him phone buzzing yet again in his pocket. He felt a real rush of anger at his brother, unlike anything he'd felt before. But he quickly tamped it down so he would distract Dream. He moved forward closer to Ink, and lowered his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to call Sci and see if he's ready for us,” Blue mumbled softly. Dream overheard and nodded, giving Blue's shoulder a quick squeeze before returning his attention to Error and Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Blue slipped back and quickly left the room, only to run into Reaper and Papyrus as they were returning.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper wasn't smiling and quickly asked, “Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue paused as he pulled his phone from his pocket, looking down. “He's having another attack. Ink's sharing magic and I'm going to see if Sci is ready for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth started struggling in his uncle's arms. “I wanna see Unca!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just A Moment Goth. Your Uncle Isn't Well At The Moment, And We Don't Want To Distract The Guardian. Let Us Go Outside For A Bit. You Can See Your Uncle Before He Leaves And With Luck The Next Time We See Him, He'll Be All Better.” Papyrus said giving his brother a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Uncle Pap is right buddy. Your Uncle Error needs a bit of time, but I'll make sure you get to say bye before they take him back to Sci's place ok?” Reaper said, reaching a hand out to stroke Goth's face. Goth pouted but before he could argue more, Papyrus carried him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Call Sci, I'll see if I can help Geno.” Reaper said to Blue before returning to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Blue lifted his phone as he went to the dining room for quiet, feeling another lick of anger at all the messages and missed calls. He ignored them all as he opened his contacts and found Sci's number. He hit the button and waited with fingers crossed</p><p> </p><p>Back in the living room, Dream kept his focus on his friend and his enemy. Dream could feel pieces of Error's agony as his soul fought to not break, but he also watched Ink closely to make sure his friend wasn't over extending himself magically. Ink had no soul, just magic, so if he overdid it he had nothing to warn him. But Ink's magic reserves were far larger then most monsters, and he seemed alright despite of the large quantity he was sharing.</p><p> </p><p>Then Reaper reappeared, and took in the scene. “How bad is he?” the god asked, his tone low.</p><p> </p><p>“Seemed bad, but he's still sucking up magic so he's not done yet,” Ink responded, not looking up from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh had turned and he saw the way Reaper's hand kept twitching, like it wanted to take hold of something that wasn't there and he scowled. “Error ain't dead yet. He wanted ta try dis. If it don't work, den you can do what ya gotta, but...” Fresh was cut off by a wave of Reaper's hand. Reaper came up and pulled Geno into his arms, wrapping up the short skeleton in a loose hug, then lifted his face to meet Fresh's.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. Believe me, I can hold off reaping someone if I need to.” Geno gave a muffled chuckle when Reaper said that. Reaper smiled but it quickly fell as he continued, “It hurts a little, but it's nowhere near the pain Error must be going through.”</p><p> </p><p>“His pain is lessening,” Dream said softly, and everyone turned to look at both Dream and Ink. Dream looked up and gave a small smile. Geno whimpered, tears running from his visible eye. Both Reaper and Fresh comforted the other glitch while Dream and Ink kept their focus on the smaller glitch. Dream checked on Ink again and noticed him beginning to sweat. “I can take over,” Dream offered but Ink just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm filling him as much as I can, it should be enough for a bit. But you should wait, just in case.” Ink said, keeping his voice low. Dream caught his meaning and nodded as Ink slowly brought the flow of magic to an end.</p><p> </p><p>Error was barely conscious. He'd felt the pain, but it had overwhelmed him quickly. Then he'd felt a strange rush of... something. It had lessened the pain and left him floating, filled with a strange sensation. Everything he felt was magnified. His guilt, his worry, his hope, his anger, it all swelled and swirled in a disorienting kaleidoscope in his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up through the blinding light surrounding him to see that he was cradled in Ink's hands. Error realized that the sensation was Ink's own magic being absorbed into his body. <em>He's using his own magic to keep me alive? Did the others do that too? Was that why I felt different each time with them? Is this how Ink feels inside? </em>Error had questions but no energy to think, so he just let his eyes drift closed and let his body relax.</p><p> </p><p>Blue reentered the living room to see the group still focused on Ink and Error. He cleared his throat and lifted his phone. “Sci's almost ready, but we can wait at the lab if we want. That way he can do the procedure immediately once he's ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is wonderful news,” Dream said pleasantly, and Ink nodded in agreement. Fresh, Geno and Reaper all shared looks before Geno turned to Blue with a wan smile. “That is good news. Let's go right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper jumped in, “Wait, before you go, I promised Goth he could say bye to Error. Let me go get him.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper quickly left, and the others stood around and just looked at each other silently. It only took a minute but soon Reaper was back followed by a solemn Goth. “Is Unca ok now?” he asked softly, his voice teary.</p><p> </p><p>“He is for now, but we need to take him to the doctor again. Hopefully this time Sci can make him all better,” Blue said, forcing his voice to be cheery and soothing.</p><p> </p><p>Ink knelt down and held out his hands. Error had heard Reaper and sat up, but he was so weakened that he was slumped against the curve of Ink's hands, unable to support himself.</p><p> </p><p>Goth moved forward slowly, his hands twitching as he saw his tiny uncle. Finally, Goth reached out and gently lifted Error into his own hands. He raised Error to his face and gently rubbed his cheek against his uncle then gave him the softest kiss possible. “Bye Unca. Please get better. I love you.” Goth whispered softly, but in the silent room, everyone heard. Error managed to lift his hand and pressed his palm to Goth's face. Goth then turned his head to Geno, “Mommy, do you want to hold Unca?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno paused then looked at the USB in his hands then shook his head. He looked at the Stars, “Maybe one of you should hold him. You guys seem to know what to do better then me, in case he needs help again.” Fresh just nodded silently, his glasses blank once more.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper leaned over and whsipered something to Geno, who sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“C'mon buddy, let's go play some.” Reaper straightened and held out a hand to Goth. Goth frowned then nuzzled Error once more before handing the destroyer back to Ink and rushing to take his father's hand. Reaper and Goth left the room and the group heard them heading up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Somethin come up?” Fresh asked Geno who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Paps is needed elsewhere so Reaper is going to stay here with Goth.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a phone started ringing and Dream jumped. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He raised his brow but answered, “Hello, this is Dream.” The others watched as Dream listened to the other person on the line, his frown growing. “He came back? Is your brother alright? I see. I shall see what I can do, please wait just a moment.” Dream held a hand over the phone and looked over at the others. “Killer returned to UnderFell and attacked Red's Papyrus. Red says his brother is badly hurt but also that he learned something from Killer. He would like me to come and speak with his brother and heal what I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink frowned, but nodded his head. “I don't like you going alone again. You got hurt last time. But we need to know what Nightmare is up to so we can keep him away from Error. It's up to you Dream,”</p><p> </p><p>Blue was about to offer to go too but Dream nodded, “I shall go, you all need to guard Error. Hopefully it will not be needed.” Dream moved his hand and spoke into the phone, “I am on my way. Shall I meet you at your guard station? Or would you prefer to meet in Snowden proper? Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream disconnected the call and tucked his phone back into his pocket. He paused when he felt the candies from Life and quickly removed a few. “Here Ink, please take these in case.” He passed the candies to Ink who gave a small grin as he tucked them away. Dream then summoned his golden staff to his hand. He clutched it in both his hands as he looked at the others. “I must go, but I shall meet you at Sci's lab as soon as I am finished in UnderFell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Dream!” Ink held out a hand, “Half hour rule. Just to be safe.” Dream shared a look with the artist and nodded. With that he waved his staff and a portal appeared. He waved at the others before stepping through and the portal fell closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Half hour rule? Wazzat?” Fresh asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream will contact us in half an hour. If he doesn't, we message him, and if no response we go find him. It's a safety measure we use when we have to split up and it might be dangerous.” Blue answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotcha, guess you guys got lotsa crazy stuff ya gotta take care of in de multiverse,” Fresh said, nodding to himself, his glasses reading 'SMART'</p><p> </p><p>“We do, but with Error behaving lately, things haven't been too bad.” Ink said, shifting Error to his arm and summoning his giant brush to his free hand. “Let's go.” He said as he swiped the air to create one of his inky portals. Blue promptly went through, followed by a hesitant Geno and Fresh. Ink went through last and let the portal collapse behind him, taking care to not leave a puddle of ink behind on Geno's floor.</p><p> </p><p>Ink's portal dropped the group directly into Sci's lab which had Fresh, Blue and Ink all frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought we fixed dat,” Fresh mused aloud. At Geno's confused look, Ink explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday, we set up security by making it so that anyone porting in would arrive in a very secure location. Not able to appear where ever. So the fact we're here means something didn't work. We'll have to fix it later though. Error is the main priority right now.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but where's Sci? We should let him know we're here.” Geno said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue spoke up, “He knows we were coming. He told me to have us wait here, while he finishes the code separating device. He'll come here to find us once he's ready. You have Error's code still?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno nodded and held out the USB.</p><p> </p><p>“So we gotta chillax until the doc gets here. Rad, we can handle dat.” Fresh said and grabbed a chair.</p><p> </p><p>The others all got settled in, and Blue couldn't stop himself from checking his phone again. The number of messages had climbed again, and Blue couldn't stop the frustrated noise that came from his throat. The others all looked over at him, but he didn't notice right away. He opened the messages and his anger only grew as they were all filled with pleadings for him to come home, they needed to talk, his brother needed him. Blue growled, he had explained that he was in the middle of something important. A life was on the line, and this could effect the entirety of the multiverse. But did his brother listen? No. Did he care? No. Did he trust Blue's judgement? NO. Blue bit his tongue as one of Red's preferred curses almost slipped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything ok Blue?” Ink's voice had Blue snapping his head up. He then noticed the others all watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just... my brother...pestering me...again,” Blue said, masking his anger with resignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Does he do this often?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's free hand clenched into a fist, but he tried to keep his tone light. “Sometimes. Usually when I can't be home for a few days. But this,” Blue lifted his phone, “It's worse then usual. I don't know what's wrong either, because he keeps saying we need to talk in person, but I keep telling him I'm busy doing something important.” Blue sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Geno lowered his head, again feeling bad. Blue was possibly ruining his relationship with his brother all so he could help save Geno's brother. “Maybe, you should go talk to him. He is your brother.” Geno gave a wry smile, “Error is bad at telling me what's wrong over the phone too. Maybe your brother is the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue mulled it over, “But we need to watch over Error...”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take care of it. Geno and Fresh won't let me slack off on this. If you need to go, go and get back fast.” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked back at his phone and sighed. “Alright, I'll go fast. Paps will have to explain himself quickly, and after this we're going to have a talk about this kind of thing.” Suddenly, Blue had a strange feeling of dread in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ink held his paintbrush out, “Want me to make you a portal?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue slowly nodded, unsure now. As Ink made him a portal, Blue pulled up the timer on his phone. “Hey Ink? Half hour for me too, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink gave Blue a quizzical look but nodded and Blue quickly hopped into the inky portal. Once Blue was gone, Ink retrieved his own phone and set two timers, one for Dream and one for Blue. Then he settled back down to wait. Neither Geno or Fresh said anything, the three skeletons just waiting in a tense silence.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before the door slowly opened and the group jumped to their feet. The door opened slightly and Alphys stuck her head into the room. “Aa-a-h, your h-h-ere.” She moved into the room and looked between the three waiting skeletons.</p><p> </p><p>“I-i-i'm sorr-r-ry, but we're al-l-most ready. I j-j-just need to run one m-m-more test. C-c-c-an I s-s-ee the d-d-destroyer?” she asked, with her normal stammer.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stepped forward, Error cradled in his hands. Alphys carefully lifted the limp skeleton, then looked up apologetically. “I h-have t-t-t-o take h-h-im back to my l-lab. We'll be r-r-right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could argue, she turned and scuttled out the door with Error.</p><p> </p><p>“Somethin ain't right,” Fresh said. Ink nodded and was about to follow when a door at the back of the lab opened and Sci came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you're here. Excellent. You have Error's code?” the scientist asked.</p><p> </p><p>Geno stepped forward and offered the USB stick. Sci took it and quickly plugged it into his main computer and opened the file. He glanced over the information within, nodding at what he read.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up from the screen, “This is perfect. My brother is bringing down the code separating machine we just finished, so all we need now is the destroyer.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci looked between the three, “So who has him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphys just took him, one last test she said.” Ink offered.</p><p> </p><p>Sci's face slowly grew confused then upset, “Alphys has been unresponsive in her hospital bed all morning. Her not being up is why it took us so long to finish this device.”</p><p> </p><p>The group all shared looks of horror.</p><p> </p><p>Ink spun and moved to the door, “Alphys lab, NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>The group all ran, Sci somehow getting in front and leading the way, Geno a step behind with Fresh and Ink bringing up the rear.</p><p> </p><p>Outside of Alphys's lab, Sci tried the door, only to find it locked. He quickly started punching her security code into the lock and threw open the door. Before he could enter, Alphys's limp body came flying out, catching Sci and throwing him into Geno and all three flew into the wall. Fresh moved to the door, Ink a half step behind and they saw Nightmare in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“A shame. You're too late. I have my destroyer back. And soon he'll be mine, forever.” Nightmare laughed coldly as he opened one of his own portals. He smirked, “Thank the lizard for me. Her help was invaluable, so I let her live.” With that, Nightmare stepped through his portal and vanished, taking Error with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait. I hope this was worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Blue have both been tricked. And what happened to Error after Nightmare took off?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream arrived at Snowdin Forest, not far from Red's guard station. He glanced around to ensure he was alone, and then focused his senses, searching for his brother's dark aura. Finding nothing, Dream clutched his staff to his chest and headed swiftly to where he was to meet Red. He quickly arrived at the guard station and found Red standing in front, grumbling to himself. Dream moved forward towards him, noticing that the Sans had followed his advice and his injured hand bore a bandage.</p><p> </p><p>“Red,” Dream greeted the other, absently noting the anxiety the other was giving off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming, this way. The others are riled up so we're going the back way,” Red gestured to a barely noticeable path through the trees behind the guard station. Dream nodded and followed other.</p><p> </p><p>They walked quickly, in silence for a few minutes before Dream asked in a low voice, “Can you explain what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Red scowled, “Killer came back and jumped my brother. Scared off the others and sliced Pap up pretty good. He's hurt and pissed as hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Dream said slowly, keeping his face composed. He could sense Red's anxiety jumping as he spoke, suggesting a lie. He kept his senses out, searching for danger. He felt none, not even when they broke through the tree line behind the skeleton brothers home. Red ushered Dream in through the backdoor, and all Dream could feel was a large amount of pain and rage. He entered the living room cautiously but the only one there was Red's Papyrus, laying on the couch, a blood stained towel pressed to his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro? I got help for ya. Just gotta keep calm,” Red said, moving closer and checking over his injured brother.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus craned his head and took in Dream. “You've been here before, I saw you with that obnoxious skeleton, the one with the brush.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have. Your brother often has useful information for us, so we visit him regularly,” Dream answered, moving forward to assess the other's injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know he's not entirely useless. And what did he tell you happened here?” Papyrus asked, hissing as Dream lifted the towel to see multiple slashes and stab wounds. Very clearly Killer's work.</p><p> </p><p>Dream used the towel to wipe away some more blood and held out his glowing hand to begin to heal the worst of the slashes.</p><p> </p><p>“He said that you had been attacked by a knife wielding skeleton. We know this skeleton well, and are currently attempting to distract his master,” Dream said, and glanced over his shoulder as Red began to panic. The surly Sans was clearly uncomfortable, but before Dream could ask Papyrus growled deep in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Useless mongrel,” Papyrus snarled at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Red's face tightened and he snapped, “I'm doing this for you, you ungrateful asshole. Don't know why I fucking bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream could feel the fear underneath Red's anger, also his concern for his brother. Dream continued healing Papyrus but asked in a cold tone, “I want to know what truly happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Red stammered, panic building again, but Papyrus growled again before explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans was held down by two others while I fought the one with the knife. He was told to bring someone here and distract them, else they would return to finish the job on the two of us.” Papyrus said.</p><p> </p><p>“THEY WERE GONNA KILL YOU PAP!” Red yelled, his panic finally taking over.</p><p> </p><p>Dream allowed his aura to bloom out, easing the anger and fear of the two brothers. He nodded to himself, “It is a distraction for myself. My brother must want us separated.” He frowned. He looked up at the Papyrus, “I have healed the worst of the damages. Please refrain from excessive movements, and bandage the rest of these slashes. They shall heal in short order if you take it easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood up and pulled out his phone. “I can not stay, my brother must be plotting something and I am going to be needed elsewhere.” Dream turned to look at Red and gave him a soft smile, “I do not blame you for attempting to protect you brother. And I am not upset over the deception. You have done as they asked, so they will hopefully not return.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream checked his phone and saw that it had been 25 minutes, and he was due to check in shortly. He pushed a button to called Ink as he reached into his pocket with his free hand to retrieve yet another of Life's magic replenishing candies. After a few rings, Ink answered “Dream?” he asked, his tone harsh, and out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Ink, has something happened? UnderFell was a distraction set up by Nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was here. He got Error... Blue got called away too. That might've been a set up too. Geno and Fresh are losing it. I really need you,” Ink said in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>“I am on my way.” Dream answered, his tone grim.</p><p> </p><p>Dream popped the candy into his mouth and felt his magic tingling as it refilled. He quickly opened a glowing portal and said a quick farewell to the Fell brothers before jumping through. He landed in Sci's lab, and paused at the chaos in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Geno was nearly yelling into his phone, likely speaking with Reaper, while Ink and Fresh were tensely arguing a few paces away. Sci was tending to an unconscious Alphys, but his clothes were in disarray, and Dream could see a bruise developing around one of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink, I am here. What has happened?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare must've hypnotized Alphys. He had her shut down the security we installed yesterday, and then she came and took Error for a test, only to hand him over to Nightmare. We never had a chance.” Ink said, a number of vials in his hands, a few still uncapped.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta go after him now!” Fresh said, smoke and purple light coming from behind his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not safe to go with just a couple of us. Nightmare's gonna be expecting us to rush in and wipe the floor with us. I want to get him back too but we need Dream and Blue,” Ink answered, clearly not for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“You said Blue was called away as well, have you tried to contact him?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Ink answered. “He went home to find out what's up with his brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me,” Dream said, and quickly pressed a few buttons on his phone. He waited and after a few rings, “Hi, I'm unable to answer my phone right now. Please leave a...” Dream hung up, a frown on his face. He dialed again, and got the voice mail again.</p><p> </p><p>“No answer from Blue,” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit, we don't need this,” Ink hissed.</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a look, worry gnawing at their ribs, for both the dying destroyer and their young friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In UnderSwap, Blue took a deep breath as he approached the house he shared with his brother. He had to be firm; he loved his older brother and Papyrus loved him, but his clinging was exhausting sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Blue leapt up the steps and opened the front door. “Papy?” He called.</p><p> </p><p>“BLUE! YOU CAME!” Came a cry from the living room. Suddenly, Papyrus materialized in front of Blue and scooped him up into a giant hug. Blue couldn't help but smile. His brother was lazy most of the time, but he always found some energy to greet Blue whenever he came home.</p><p> </p><p>“Papy, please. Put me down.” Blue asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus made a soft sound that had Blue frowning. Was that a whimper? But he tightened his grip on Blue for a brief moment before relenting and setting the smaller skeleton back on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so happy you're home bro. You hungry? We can go to Muffet's for something to eat,” Papyrus said, but Blue shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't Papy. I need to get back quickly. I'm just here to find out what's so wrong that you had to blow up my phone like this.” Blue said, watching his brother carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus's face fell and he turned away. “I see,” was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue flinched at the odd tone, but resolved to remain strong. “Pap, I told you. This is very important. We're hopefully almost done, but I'm needed back. So please tell me what's wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>His brother nodded slowly, “Ok, come with me. I'll explain in a minute.” With that Papyrus headed for the stairs. Blue gave him a quizzical look but followed. Papyrus stopped in front of Blue's bedroom and turned again. He dropped to his knees and hugged Blue again. Blue was completely confused as to what was going on when he felt his brother reaching into his pocket. Blue shoved him back, and Papyrus quickly stood, Blue's phone held in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Pap, give me back my phone,” Blue said, struggling to keep his voice even as uncertainty crawled up his back.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus instead shoved it into his hoodie and flung open Blue's door with one hand before grabbing Blue with the other and shoving him into his room before slamming the door shut. Blue stumbled and spun back to the door, but when he tried to open it, he found he couldn't. Blue turned again to take in his room and found that the door to his balcony and his window were both boarded over, preventing him from escaping that way. Blue forced himself to take a quick breath and calm down before spinning back to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Pap... what are you doing?” Blue asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't bother trying your portal device, I borrowed Undyne's magic suppression machine. You're staying here with me. I'm keeping you safe. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were helping that horrible thing. I can't believe those friends of yours let you get anywhere near him. If they won't keep you safe, I will,” came Papyrus's retort.</p><p> </p><p>Blue knew exactly who Papyrus was talking about, but how did Papyrus know about Error? And why was he acting so... out of character...</p><p> </p><p>Blue let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in his hands as he realized what was going on. 'The story, it's effecting Paps, it has to be.' Blue thought to himself. 'I need to calm down and figure out how to get him to listen to me.' He glanced around the room again, 'Or I just get out of here and worry about Pap later.'</p><p> </p><p>Blue went over to the balcony door and gave the wood covering it a tug. Fastened tight. Blue eyed the window, a little too high for him to manage, but if he moved his dresser, he could reach. Blue decided to make some conversation to cover up the sounds of him moving furniture.</p><p> </p><p>“So Papy, you think I need to be protected? Is that why you won't let Alphys make me a member of the guard?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue said that loudly, as he slowly started pushing his dresser the few feet to the window. He grinned slightly when he heard his brother's startled gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“I... how.. you weren't...” Papyrus said, his voice filled with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn't supposed to know? It was easy to figure out Paps. I am the Magnificent Sans after all. Mwhehehe.” Blue laughed loudly, as he got the dresser into position and prepared himself to climb up. “I was quite upset at the time. To serve under Queen Toriel is quite the honour, but I have a higher purpose now so things worked out quite well I'd say.” Blue balanced himself carefully before testing the wood nailed across the window. Bingo, it was much looser then the other. He got a good grip as Papyrus spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Higher purpose? You don't need to be involved in this insane war, you don't belong there.” Papyrus argued.</p><p> </p><p>“But where do I belong then Paps? I need to work for something greater then myself, you know that. I will never be content to just exist, I need something more. And there is no greater cause then protecting the Multiverse in it's entirety.” Blue said, then started pulling on the wooden board.</p><p> </p><p>Blue tugged and could feel the board shifting when he paused as his brother suddenly blew up.</p><p> </p><p>“Protecting the multiverse? How is protecting that awful monster protecting the multiverse? Tell me Blue!” He yelled. “And how could you not tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue felt himself growing angry, and tried to calm down but still the words fell from his mouth. “How could I not tell you? How could I tell you? How about this Papy :How do you know Error? I've never spoken about him to you, so how do you know him?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue could almost hear his brother's brain kick in to high gear as he struggled to come up with some reason. Blue's smile grew sharp and cold as he continued, “Also, how do you know we're helping him? The only people who know are a few that are assisting us and those who are chasing him.” Blue thought it over slowly. No matter what they said, his brother would never listen to Horror, Killer or Nightmare, but Dust could pass for a normal Sans if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure Dust told you something, but how about this Papy: He killed his brother. He's insane and decided that rather then letting the human get to his Pap, he'd kill him before the human could. Every reset he killed his own brother as fast as he could. Until the resets ended on his world, and now he can't kill his brother anymore.” Blue said calmly. “Sad you'd trust him more than myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Re...sets...” Pap gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I know about the resets Papy. In fact, I knew BEFORE I met Ink and Dream. But not from you, nooooo, never from you. You were content to hide EVERYTHING from me. You called me the coolest brother ever, yet you never TRUSTED me. DID YOU PAP?” Blue wrenched on the board every time he raised his voice. At his final, furious line, the nails gave way and the board came loose. Blue almost tumbled from the dresser he was balanced on, but managed to grab the window frame and stay atop the dresser. It seemed that Papyrus also realized that Blue was making an escape attempt, as he heard the door starting to open.</p><p> </p><p>Blue opened the window quickly and cast a quick glance back to see his brother's startled face.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll talk later Papy. Or at least I'll talk and you WILL listen to me,” Blue said, unable to keep the hurt and anger from his voice. Then the small Sans jumped from the window, easily landing in the snow. Blue took off, knowing his brother had to leave the house to escape the magic dampening field in order to shortcut. Hoping to put enough distance between them, Blue found himself almost stopping when his brother called his name out the window he'd jumped from with a tortured cry. A large piece of Blue wanted to stop, to try and work it out with his brother, but his will was stronger. He kept moving, he had too. To try and talk while his brother was under an outside influence was futile. Blue forced his legs to keep going when he suddenly heard a pair of farmilliar voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is your portal so far from his place?” That was Ink's voice!</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know, there must be something preventing us from getting closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“DREAM! INK! Keep the portal open!” Blue yelled, making a beeline for the voices. He crested a small hill and saw the others standing beside one of Dream's golden portals. Blue ran straight at them and past, straight through the portal, skidding to a stop on the other side. Ink and Dream followed him quickly and Dream shut the portal behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue stood up, and looked around at the room. He grimaced at all the grim faces, and looked to his friends. “Tell me what happened.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error was laying on his back on the floor of a cage he'd been thrown into. He hadn't fought being carried off by the Alphys of Sci's world, but the moment they'd entered her lab and Error had felt Nightmare's negative aura, his soul had fallen. When the Alphys had offered him like a tribute to her master, he found he didn't have the will to fight anymore. He'd heard the attempt to rescue him, and only felt more guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Once Nightmare was back in his castle, he'd begun to taunt the tiny destroyer, but Error had refused to respond. Even when his lackeys had joined in, Error just lay limply in Nightmare's grasp, not feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Nightmare had gotten frustrated and thrown him into a cage that reminded Error of his horrific nightmare. Nightmare had yelled at the others, clearly expecting a counter attack and Error soon found himself alone. He could feel an ache growing in his soul again. He wasn't going to make it, no sense letting anyone get hurt. He reached into his coat to retrieve his phone. He slowly typed a message and hit the send button. Nodding slowly to himself, Error let his body go limp again, and waited for his soul to crack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Stars had filled each other in, and were making plans with Fresh on ways to get Error back. Geno had spoken with Reaper and had gotten the very news he'd been afraid off.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I can't interfere Gen. Gods are supposed to stay out of mortal affairs. If I could, I would but if I tried, Asgore would have my skull. I'm so sorry Geno.”</em> Reaper's words echoed through Geno's head. He felt his phone buzz with an incoming message and checked it, hoping Reaper had some idea or had found a loophole. His eye went wide when he saw who had sent the message, but reading it had his marrow freezing in his bones.</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned to Geno, feeling the other skeleton's distress. “Geno?” He asked, as the conversation stopped and everyone turned to Geno. Geno covered his mouth and handed the phone to Fresh before turning away, his shoulders heaving with suppressed sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh read the message and his glasses went blank again. He glanced up, his eye and soul visible over the glasses. “It's from Errbro.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does it say?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Give up on me. I'm not worth it. Thanks for trying. And for everything else.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe we've come so far. Don't worry everyone, Error's long week is coming to an end. One way or another</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error deteriorates and the others ready their plans of attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was curled on his side, his arms wrapped around his chest. He panted and his eyes were squeezed closed. He couldn't help the whine that escaped as his magic felt like it was burning through his body. But while his magic felt like fire in his bones, his chest was numb, almost frozen. Error could almost feel slivers of his soul cracking and breaking off the whole. He curled tighter, unaware of anything by the agony of his body tearing itself apart.</p><p> </p><p>Horror poked his head into the room, and saw that Nightmare wasn't here. He wandered in, a bowl of thick, grey slop clutched in one hand. He used his free hand to scoop some of the slop up to his mouth as he approached the table where Error's cage sat.</p><p> </p><p>“You hungry?” Horror mumbled around his own mouthful of the slop. Getting closer, Horror frowned when he saw Error curled into a ball. Horror set his bowl down and leaned in closer to the cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. What's wrong?” Horror mumbled, keeping an eye out for a trap. When Error didn't react at all, Horror's curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the cage and carefully poked the mini destroyer. When Error only curled up tighter, Horror realized that something was wrong. He knew he'd be in trouble for even checking on the dark skeleton, but Nightmare would be furious at the entire group if something happened to Error, even if they had nothing to do with it. And Horror owed Killer and Dust, so he'd take the fall for this. Nodding to himself as he mad up his mind, Horror carefully scooped up the tiny skeleton and moved in a hurried shuffle to find Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Checking the throne room first, he found Nightmare gloating to Killer about his victory. Nightmare stopped mid-sentence and glared at the door. “What is it?” Nightmare growled.</p><p> </p><p>Horror shuffled in, holding his hand out. “Sumthing's wrong with Error,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's glare grew as Horror came forward, offering the black skeleton. Nightmare's glare shifted to the destroyer before morphing into a look of confusion. Nightmare reached out and took Error in both hands and examined him. “What happened?” He growled towards the Horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno. Found 'im like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare scowled at the unhelpful answer as he continued to check over the limp form of the destroyer. “He's dying. But why?” He asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Horror both looked taken aback, but Killer was the one who asked, “That why they took him to the egg head?”</p><p> </p><p>“Possible. You didn't hear anything about it from the lizard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something was wrong with him. He was taking meds of some type. And he'd been there a bunch. Didn't know he was dying Boss,” Killer answered, shifting closer to get a glimpse of the unmoving destroyer.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare growled again, his mind racing. He had said that Error would join him or die, but he hadn't even had a chance to force the glitch to join his gang permanently. His scowl deepened as he came to a decision. He reached back deep into his memory and found himself focusing his magic though him and forcing it out through his hand as he made a clumsy attempt to sense and heal the dying destroyer. He watched as his sickly green magic started glowing from his hand and saw the magic being drawn directly into Error. His scowl slowly changed into a satisfied grin. Error didn't need healing, he needed magic directly. Nightmare could do that. Fill the destroyer with his dark magic, tainted with fear and anger. Soon the destroyer would be filled with all of the emotions that Nightmare thrived on, making him far easier to manipulate.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Error would be his. Entirely his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at Sci's lab, The Stars had put together their plan. Fresh and Geno had been reluctant to wait, but Dream had managed to calm them some and explained how immediately attacking Nightmare's castle to retrieve Error would have been beyond dangerous for both them and Error himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I know ya said your bro would chill if we wait jus a bit, but Errbro don't gotta alotta time, ya know?” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>“I do understand your concern Fresh. Fortunately, Ink filled Error with quite a bit of magic earlier so that should sustain him. I have also learned that my brother would rather keep Error alive, so he would care for him if his condition worsens.” Dream said soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>Geno, who had been looking at Ink on his phone with Blue standing nearby, turned to look back at Dream. “He wants him alive so he can be forced to do what that tar pile wants. Error doesn't want to be sub-servant to anyone anymore. He might try to end himself if we don't get to him soon.” Geno's voice was dull. He was still determined but quickly losing hope.</p><p> </p><p>Ink suddenly let out an overly dramatic sigh as he hung up. Blue lightly touched his shoulder, “No luck?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink gave a wry grin, “I didn't figure they'd help but since they got dragged into this story I figured they'd be worth a try”</p><p> </p><p>Ink noticed the other three watching and shrugged, “Core says they won't help, the destroyer's fate is his own.” Ink used his fingers to make quote gestures as he repeated what the omnipotent Frisk had said.</p><p> </p><p>“So where does that leave us?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Back at the original plan. I just didn't want to leave Core as a loose end. In an out of control story like this, those will almost always come to bite you in the ass.” Ink responded.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh gave a small smile as Geno nodded. “Do... do you really think this will work?” Geno asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“The goal is not to defeat my brother and his allies, it is to rescue Error and retreat. For once, we actually outnumber them, and you are an unknown variable in a fight.” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>Blue jumped in, “All we need to do is knock them off balance. If we're very lucky, we won't even need to fight if the first step works out in our favour.” Blue gave Geno a confidant smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ink was about to say something when he felt the phone in his hand vibrate. He checked on the off chance Core had changed their mind but frowned when he saw Blue's number.</p><p> </p><p>“You said your brother took your phone?” Ink asked Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's smile faded into a scowl as he nodded. “Let me answer,” Blue said, his tone frighteningly calm and a look in his eyes that warned Ink to not refuse.</p><p> </p><p>Ink passed the phone over, and Blue answered. Before his brother could say anything, “I told you we would talk later Papyrus.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream flinched at Blue's tone and wording. No matter how upset Blue was, he always spoke to his brother in warm tones, and Dream had never heard the young skeleton refer to his brother using his full name.</p><p> </p><p>Blue went on, “But if you feel so strongly against what I am doing, perhaps you should explain why I shouldn't be helping Error to his brothers. Would you like to speak to them Pap?” Blue paused, waiting for an answer. When Papyrus only spluttered and didn't say anything, Blue glanced towards Geno and Fresh. Fresh scowled but Geno simply nodded and held out his hand. Blue passed the phone and Geno lifted it to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I want you to listen very closely because we do not have a lot of time. I know how hard it is for you to let your brother go. Trust me I know. My Pap is never coming back and I've had to accept that. I will not lose one of my other brothers. I can't.” Geno paused to take a breath and to his relief only stunned silence came from the other line. “Your brother has been doing everything possible to help mine, and for that I am eternally grateful. I'm also sorry that my brother caused any issues for you in the past. We're helping him, and while we can't change the past we can make sure it will never happen again in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus was silent for a soul beat before he started, “Oh, so you're sorry. That makes everything better now. Listen here you...” Blue had been listening and snatched back the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No you listen Pap. If Error dies, he'll be replaced. Likely by someone worse. The multiverse has to keep balance and there is no way the creator's will let Ink go.” Blue looked at Ink who looked grim as he nodded. “Heck, Error's already warned me that I am in danger for being manipulated like he was. I could be the next Error Pap. What do you think of that?” Blue kept bulldozing through his brother's weak protests. “If he doesn't die and Nightmare's keeps him, do you know what will happen then? Our home will be destroyed. It can't be turned so it will be destroyed. As will many other positive worlds. I can't let that happen, so I HAVE to save him now. So you will have to calm yourself down and let me get on with my work. Good Bye Pap.” Blue said the last bit forcefully before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Blue passed Ink back his phone and pressed his hands to his sockets as he took a few deep breaths, as the others watched. He pulled his hands away and opened his eyes. “Everybody understands the plan? If so, I say we go now.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's had been about to apologize again but stopped. Instead he reached out to take Fresh's hand and nodded wordlessly. Fresh squeezed Geno's hand and nodded too, his glasses now saying 'LET'S GO'</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Ink stepped forward, “We're ready too. Let's save Error.” Ink said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't have much time this week so it's a shorter chapter. Also Papyrus will not take a hint. I thought I was done with him last week but no, he wanted to barge back in and it turns out Blue had a lot more to say to him. </p><p>Next time: The rescue, I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Stars enact the PLAN. Will it work? Will there even be an Error left to save?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error felt like his insides were freezing, which was only slightly preferable to the burning he'd been experiencing before. He felt fear but was able to recognize that it wasn't his. Thanks to the others and their magic sharing, Error could tell that the fear inside him was being put inside him from someone else. Error still couldn't fully feel his body so he wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he didn't bother wasting what little energy he had to open his eyes and see. He did feel a faint flicker of worry. As long as he was alive, Error knew that Geno would want to try and save him. He hoped that his message would keep his brothers away, but he was worried that it wouldn't. 'Please...please just let me go. I'm so tired.' Error thought, a single small tear squeezing past his closed eyes and sliding down his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at Sci's lab, Ink looked around at the others, “Is everyone clear on what we need to do?” The group nodded, and Sci piped up from the back of his lab, “If you get him, bring him here and I'll begin immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“We will Sci,” Ink said then turned to Fresh, “You have the picture I made you?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh nodded, tapping a pocket on his jacket, “Got it brah. I'll get tha party started once I get yo signal.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded, and turned to Dream and Blue. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, “I'll make my portal once you're in position.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I'll be ready with Geno for when we're needed.” Blue said.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Let's go.” Ink turned and splashed a portal with his giant brush and quickly hopped in. Fresh turned to his brother, “Don't worry Genbro. We're getting 'im back.” With that, Fresh turned and jumped into the air and vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Dream took a deep breath and summoned his staff and waited. His phone was tucked into his pocket, and he waited for it to vibrate. Ink would text him once he and Fresh were in position.</p><p> </p><p>Ink arrived near a clump of dead trees near Nightmare's castle. He stayed in the shadows as he peered around, looking for trouble. He didn't see anyone, but he had to be careful. He melted into ink and flowed forward, sticking to any shadows. He reached the door and briefly reformed, listening closely for anyone on the other side. Not hearing anyone, he melted again and snuck beneath the door and flowed down the hall. He'd been in Nightmare's castle enough to manoeuvre despite his lack of senses in ink form. He made his way to the lounge and reformed again. Glancing around, he saw he was still alone and hopefully unnoticed. He listened again and heard voices down the hall, coming from the throne room. Perfect, that was exactly where he'd hoped everyone would be. Peeking into the hall, Ink didn't see anyone, and the double doors to the throne room were wide open. He crept down the hall carefully and hid himself behind the open door. Ink pulled his phone and waited for Fresh to signal that he was in position, then Ink would signal Dream. Ink narrowed his eyes as he listened to Killer attempting to explain what was wrong with Error to Dust while Horror mumbled to himself. Ink knew Nightmare would be in there too, but he wasn't saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh arrived in the AU Nightmare had claimed, on the opposite side of the castle from where Ink had arrived. He pulled the picture Ink had drawn and studied it again. The page had a few sketches of Nightmare's castle but the prominent one showed an outside wall with an arrow pointing to a series of windows labelled 'Throne Room'. Fresh was to check and if Nightmare and his gang were in that room, Fresh was to wait by those windows for his signal to create a distraction. Fresh looked up and jumped again, landing closer to the castle. Using Ink's pictures as references, Fresh had no issues finding the windows he needed. He saw a thick curtain of sickly ivy growing up the wall, leading to a higher window that looked over the room. Fresh grinned and used the ivy to scale the wall and looked into the throne room. He saw Nightmare sitting on a stone throne on one end of the room, facing a pair of open doors. He also saw the rest of Nightmare's gang off to the side, talking to each other. He was too far away to see if Error was there, but everyone seemed certain that Nightmare would keep him close. Fresh hooked his one arm onto the ivy so he could reach into his pocket and retrieve his phone. He quickly sent a one word text to Ink, and waited for his cue.</p><p> </p><p>Ink felt his phone vibrate silently, and saw the message 'RDY' from Fresh. Ink smiled grimly, and sent 'GO' to Dream and got himself ready.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was waiting, focusing only on the task ahead, but he overheard Geno asking Blue, “Why are we waiting here and not there?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue kept his reply soft so as to not distract Dream, “Nightmare would sense us and we would lose the element of surprise. He cannot sense Ink or Fresh, that's why they went ahead. Dream will confuse him and if we are needed, the others will distract them so we can arrive and attack.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled slightly but it faded as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “My turn,” he said softly and focused his magic. He tore through his brother's negativity and forced his positive magic through to open a portal that he slid through. He arrived directly in front of the main doors to Nightmare's castle. He panted slightly at the exertion of opening the portal, but pushed the doors open and squared his shoulders. His face settled into a no nonsense expression as he stormed down the hall, heading for the throne room. He purposefully did not look for Ink, just trusted that his friend was nearby in case he was needed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream entered the room confidently and immediately focused on his brother who sat upon the throne across the room from the door. Nightmare threw a glare at Dream as he entered and struggled to his feet. He was exhausted from pushing magic into Error, but the destroyer seemed to have an insatiable appetite for magic and no matter how much Nightmare had given, he seemed to need more. But upon seeing Dream, one of his tentacles reached out and grabbed the tall, golden bird cage and he wrapped Error up in his sticky goop and suspended him inside the cage, clutching it in one hand as he stared down his brother. “How dare you enter my castle!” Nightmare snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream didn't react, just kept his eyes focused on Nightmare. He didn't even glance at the cage Nightmare clung too. “Error is dying, Brother. Because of what you did to him. If you do not release him, he will die.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's face twitched, “He is mine. I can give him my magic and keep him alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's face softened and he gave Nightmare a sad smile and a small shake of his head. “His soul is breaking due to the strain. Magic sharing is only delaying the inevitable. He will die unless the shrinking in reversed, no matter how much magic you pour into him.” Dream seemed to study Nightmare quickly, “You've given him a great deal of magic already, but it wasn't enough was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream gave Nightmare a more conspiratorial smile, “I know you don't want him to die. He can't join you if he dies.” Dream's voice dropped, as he took a few steps forward, “Let me take him back. Let us save him. You can try to recruit him after he recovers. Or...” Dream was now halfway across the room, and he lowered his voice again, “You can woo him properly. He may be more receptive if you are more honest with what you want from him.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare started, his face suddenly flushing green. He stared at Dream and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Dream almost dared to hope that he could get Error back without a fight, until Killer's voice suddenly broke the spell Dream had been weaving.</p><p> </p><p>“The Boss wants to woo the glitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's entire body shuddered and his eye blazed. “HE'S MINE!” Nightmare roared and lashed out at Dream. Dream leapt back, almost all the way to the doors. He lifted his staff and the end blazed with light. Nightmare and his gang braced themselves, expecting an attack.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh saw the light flash and reached into his jacket. He pulled a dark grey furby out and gave it a quick squeeze. It started talking and Fresh punched the window and threw the furby into the room and dropped to the ground and started focusing his magic. He waited for the next step.</p><p> </p><p>Ink swore under his breath when Nightmare's started yelling. It had sounded so promising but Killer had fucked it all up. He then heard a window break and sent the text to Blue to get him ready and pulled his brush out.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare and his gang turned when the window had broken and they saw a grey thing thrown into the room, landing on the floor in the middle of the room. The small mechanical creature made a few more noises before it suddenly exploded, releasing a thick grey smoke that immediately filled the room obscuring everyone's vision. Nightmare snarled in anger then surprise when all the windows on the side of the room all exploded noisily.</p><p> </p><p>Blue was waiting with Geno when he got his signal from Ink on his phone. “Our turn, are you ready?” Blue asked the other. Geno nodded, a flicker of magic in his visible eye. Blue pulled out a vial of special ink he'd been given and splashed it onto the floor. He watched until it rippled and nodded at Geno. “Remember the plan.” then Blue jumped into the ink. Geno didn't hesitate and followed.</p><p> </p><p>Ink was impressed by the smoke from Fresh's furby. It made one hell of a distraction, and then breaking the windows just added to the chaos. Ink felt Blue spill the ink he'd been given so he finally stepped out from behind the door he'd been hiding behind and sent a swath of paint into the smoky room. Blue and Geno would use that paint to enter, and hopefully Nightmare's would be too distracted to notice them right away.</p><p> </p><p>Dream gave a small grin as he put dismissed his staff in favour of his bow. The thick smoke may have made it more difficult to see, but Dream could easily sense the confusion of Nightmare and the others. He also felt it when Blue and Geno entered the room. He took aim at Nightmare through the smoke, and loosed an arrow. He had to keep his brother off balance, so they could pull off the final part of their plan.</p><p> </p><p>Blue and Geno both arrived in the smokey room, unable to see much of anything. Suddenly, Ink was beside them and pointed towards where their opponents were. Geno gave a harsh grin as his eye lit up with his duel tone magic. Suddenly a massive wave of bones erupted from the floor, moving across the room. Geno's grin only grew when he heard the yells of Nightmare's gang as they either dodged or were hit by his attack. Ink just shrugged and grasped his brush in both hands before vanishing into the smoke. Blue drew in his magic and made a large hammer which he twirled before heading off into the smoke himself. Geno heard the sound of a Blaster being formed and quickly made one of his own. He charged the beam and fired it off before the other blaster could even locate a target. Dust screamed in rage and Geno aimed at the sound. They would pay for hurting his family.</p><p> </p><p>Ink moved through the smoke and suddenly came across Horror. Horror stood and stared at him dumbfounded. Ink only grinned, his eyes a merry sun and clover and struck with his brush. Horror barely managed to dodge back and pull his axe when Ink was on him. Ink lashed out, knocking Horror's heavy weapon from his hands before lifting the brush up over his head to strike down but before he could, Killer came flying through the smoke to crash into Ink, knocking them both to the floor. Killer whined and grabbed at the ribs Blue had injured when he'd sent Killer flying, then squawked when Ink shoved him off. Horror managed to find and pick up his axe, but before he could even lift it, Blue came rushing through the smoke and slammed his hammer into Horror's back, knocking the broken skulled skeleton down to the floor. Ink got up and kicked Killer to knock him back down while Blue grabbed Ink's brush and passed it back to him. They both suddenly looked over as coloured lights flashed off to one side. Geno and Dust were duelling without being able to see each other. Though, judging by Dust's curses, Geno was winning.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare dodged a few of Dream's arrows, glaring at the thick smoke around him. He could hear his minions yelling and feel their anger and frustration. He could also feel two others who'd joined the fight. One was the young swap, his cheerful optimism always grated on Nightmare, but the other... the other was filled with a cold anger. It would have been delicious if it wasn't tainted with a strong protective feeling that was almost familial in nature. Nightmare clutched the cage holding HIS destroyer with both hands and tried to make sense of what was going on around him. He only barely heard a slight thud nearby, and the soft squeak of rubber on his marble floor. Nightmare spun and struck out and only just missed the parasite. Nightmare hissed when he saw the brightly coloured skeleton, “Didn't I kill you already?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh just grinned and pulled his bat out, “Can't keep a good skel down.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare kept the cage close while attacking with his tentacles. Fresh kept knocking them away and trying to get closer but the two were at an impasse.</p><p> </p><p>The smoke was slowly thinning, and Ink could see the fight between Nightmare and Fresh. He cursed softly, forgetting about the other skeleton he was fighting briefly. They'd hoped Fresh would have been able to sneak up, grab Error and vanish back to Sci while they kept the others distracted. “Gotta do this the hard way,” Ink grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” came Horror's mumble as the stocky skeleton rushed Ink. Ink barely had time to dodge the swipe of his axe but Horror kept pressing his advantage. Ink took a step back to try and get some space, when he suddenly heard Blue yelling for him to get down. Just at that moment, Horror swung again but Ink quickly melted down to an ink puddle. Suddenly slashing empty air threw Horror's balance off and then Killer, who'd been nailed again by Blue's hammer, came crashing up and slammed into Horror knocking both to the ground. Ink reformed to find the two sprawled on the floor. Before Ink could use his ink to bind them or pin them to the floor, Dust came flying in and landed on top of the others. Geno appeared beside Ink, his hand still glowing from his use of blue magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Error?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ink turned and saw Fresh and Nightmare still fighting. Geno saw and narrowed his eye when he saw the cage Nightmare held. But before they could move to help Fresh, a golden arrow slipped past Nightmare and just snagged the cage, wrenching it free from the dripping skeleton's grasp. It clattered to the floor, a few feet away from both Fresh and Nightmare. Nightmare's tentacles snapped forward to grab it but Fresh leapt and landed on one and smashed another down with his bat. Ink, Blue and Geno all jumped forward and rushed for the cage. Ink felt a hand on his ankle and fell flat on his face. He twisted to see Killer holding his foot, so Ink drew back his free foot and slammed his heel into Killer's face as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Geno kept moving but suddenly a new blaster appeared, courtesy of Dust and aimed at the cage. Geno immediately stopped and threw up a bone wall to stop the blast from hitting Error. He then started throwing bone attacks to destroy the blaster as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Blue, meanwhile ran forward and got to the cage just as Geno's bone wall materialized. He ducked behind the wall and scooped up the cage. As soon as the blast was done, Blue leapt from behind the bone wall and dashed towards Dream. Nightmare let out a horrific scream of pure rage and managed to throw Fresh off his tentacles. He reached out toward the retreating Blue and managed to trip the small skeleton. Blue fell and lost his grip on the cage.</p><p> </p><p>The cage flew through the air then suddenly there was a small flash and the cage fell to the ground, in two pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Floating a few feet from the ground, the God of Death stood, holding something in his hand. His dark aura of death and loss filled the room. He looked down at the small figure in his hand and intoned, “Destroyer, your life is at an end.” As the god's scythe appeared, he seemed to break character as he looked down, “Never thought I'd reap the World Destroyer quite like this...” he said softly, but in the sudden silence of the room, everyone heard him clearly. He lifted his scythe and released the small figure in his hand. Faster then the eye could see, the scythe slashed through the tiny form, and a small bit of dust fell to the floor. It was a minuscule pile, barely a handful, but a tiny blue scarf tumbled down through the air and landed on the pile of dust.</p><p> </p><p>At last the Grim Reaper looked up as if only noticing the group. He glanced around, “Ah, my apologies. Just doing my work, don't mind me. Looks like I'm not needed here anymore so have fun I guess.” Suddenly he was gone as quickly as he came.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared at the tiny dust pile in shocked silence until a low sound was heard. Everyone turned to see Geno's mouth open, his eye blazing with furious light, as the sound he was making grew louder, and louder, until his scream was echoing throughout Nightmare's castle. Movement was seen outside, and the Stars could only watch in awe as an enormous Blaster was created just beyond the windows Fresh had broken earlier. The Blaster moved forward and smashed through the wall and opened it's mouth. The whine of the blaster powering up was the same as Geno's scream, both still growing in intensity. Nightmare opted to retreat and used his tentacles to seize his gang and promptly fled through a portal to somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing their enemies turning tail, Fresh rushed up to Geno and slapped his brother. Geno stopped screaming, stunned into silence as Fresh grabbed him and pressed him against his chest. The blaster also stopped and just floated there, awaiting it's orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Geno, Geno, calm down. Please bro. Please.” Fresh pleaded with Geno, holding his smaller brother tightly. Geno just started sobbing, whimpering Error's name again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stars, no...” Dream whispered, lowering his bow. His eyes filled with tears as he looked to his friends. Ink slumped down and fell to his knees, his eyes two blue teardrops. Blue moved forward slowly, towards the dust and knelt beside it.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh kept trying to comfort Geno but the other was inconsolable. Dream moved to the pair and rested his hand on Geno's shoulder. “I am so sorry Geno. I am so sorry for your loss. You did everything you could.” Dream looked back at the pile sadly, “At least your brother will not suffer any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's sobs faltered, and he gasped for air. He slowly turned in Fresh's arms to look to where the dust was. He took a step towards it, and Fresh let Geno go. Geno made his way slowly to the pile and knelt down too, beside Blue. He reached towards the dust but stopped and picked up the tiny scarf. Geno held it in his hand and slowly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, what a chapter to write. I hope I did it justice. I still need more work on fight scenes, kinda disappointed in that part. But do I ever love writing the drama. </p><p>We're almost done guys. Just a little more to go. Thanks for sticking around this long</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight's over, what's left for them to do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geno...” Fresh said uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“We...we need to go back. I need to find Reaper, this can't be real, this just can't... I can't lose another....” Geno's voice broke as the sobs started again. He clutched the tiny scarf to his chest like a lifeline. Fresh hugged Geno again, and gently rocked him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream checked on Ink, who was still on his knees staring at the pile of dust. “Ink, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“M'not hurt,” Ink mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Dream mentally sighed, and tried again, “How do you feel Ink?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I feel bad Dream. I know we're not friends, and I know how many people and places he's destroyed but... it feels wrong. Like I should have done more, or been able to save him but... I failed.” Ink ran his fingers down his sash and pulled the white and blue vials. A quick sip of each and tears started flowing from his eyes. “Why does it almost feel worse then when I lose an AU Dream? I don't get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will talk about that later, and I shall try to explain. But for now, it is alright to hurt, to feel sad but you know we did all we could. We can not blame ourselves when we did all that was possible.” Dream tried to soothe the increasingly distressed artist but found himself growing distracted by someone's hope. It was just so out of place, especially so near Geno's pain and grief. Dream turned to see Blue carefully scooping the dust onto a white handkerchief and folding it, his face oddly neutral. But Dream could feel hope blooming within him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue held the dust filled cloth carefully as he stood. He glanced around and caught Dream's eye. “Geno is right. We should go. I don't want to be here when Nightmare comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh nodded, holding Geno close. Dream leaned down and helped Ink to his feet. “We were gonna try to be friends,” Ink whispered sadly. “I know Ink, I know,” Dream said focusing his magic and creating a portal back to Sci's Lab.</p><p> </p><p>Dream led Ink through, followed by Fresh and Geno and then Blue. They arrived in an empty room, but the room opened almost immediately revealing the scientific Papyrus who waved the group out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans has already begun the procedure, but your presence would be most welcome in case anything goes wrong,” The lab coated Papyrus said before turning quickly and hurrying down the hall. The group shared a quick look of disbelief before they all rushed down the hallway after him. Dream heard Blue mumble “Somehow he managed it,” to himself as he grinned, and he could sense a tentative hope bubbling from Geno who ran ahead of him. They reached the lab and Papyrus was holding the door open for them. Entering, they saw Sci working a device that was emitting a bright light that made it hard to see what exactly was going on at the far end of the room. Halfway to the door Reaper paced, pausing every few steps to watch Sci.</p><p> </p><p>“Reaps?” Geno said, taking a few steps towards his husband. Papyrus moved past the group to the far end where he leaned down to speak with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper stopped walking and looked over at the group. His eyes had a worried shape to them and he flinched guiltily when Geno called his name. “Geno...” he said softly, holding his arms out. Geno rushed him and Reaper folded his arms around his little husband and lowered his head to press his teeth against the top of Geno's skull. The others moved closer and heard Geno ask, “Reaps, why are you here? What did you do? I thought you couldn't get involved.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper hesitated before answering, “Tori came by and saw how upset Goth and I were. I gave her a quick run down and she said something I hadn't thought of: <em>'Your job is to go to the souls that call to you and take them where they need to go'</em>. Usually that's death, but Error's different. That outcode thing he mentions I think. I wanted to reap him so he wouldn't hurt anymore but not because I need to take him to the afterlife. So I went to him as his soul called me, and took him where he needed to be, here.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you faked his death so Nightmare wouldn't chase us and give us a chance to save him,” Blue said, letting out a relived laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned as he turned his face to Blue, “You must have suspected something, but how could you tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“The scarf was what made me think it was a fake,” Blue explained. Ink's head shot up and he stared off into nothing, both eyes becoming exclamation marks. “Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>The others all shared a look of realization before Geno said slowly, “I haven't seen him in his scarf at all,”</p><p> </p><p>“We had to remove it when we brought him here when we first found him, but I have not seen it since,” Dream added.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we forgot it,” Ink added, a large smile growing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“But how?” Geno asked.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper chuckled, “I borrowed the scarf from Goth's little Error doll. And I'm the God of Death, I can get dust really easily. Just used my magic to make him invisible when I pretended to reap him and dropped the dust and scarf. Easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's eyes widened, “I had wondered why your aura was so powerful. You used it to hide Error from my brother's senses to make the fake death more believable.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh had been silent throughout the entire conversation, but his grin had grown as it dawned on everyone that Error was alive, and Sci was right now trying to get him back to normal. He stepped up to the group and used his long arms to scoop everyone close for a giant group hug. Geno found himself squashed between Reaper and the Stars but could only laugh with Fresh. The Stars were surprised by Fresh's actions but went with it, hugging and laughing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Reaper stiffened and broke free with a sharp movement. “Oh no, oh no....”</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt the sudden panic from the skeleton brothers at the end of the room and broke free from the group hug himself. He hurried to them and quickly asked, “What can I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“He's almost done, but his soul...it's giving out. We need to stabilize him,” Sci said, giving Dream a worried look as Papyrus left to go to the wall phone to call for assistance.</p><p> </p><p>Dream squinted into the bright light and could barely make out the small form suspended in the air. He felt the crushing pain of Error's soul as it struggled under the strain. Dream turned to the others and caught Ink's eye and gave a small nod before turning back to the small destroyer and focusing his magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, positive thoughts,” Ink said.</p><p> </p><p>“Literally,” Blue said with a wry smile.</p><p> </p><p>Geno shut his eye and clung to Reaper's arm, “You can do it Error...” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“C'mon bro, you got dis,” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper lifted his free hand to his chest and prayed. Blue did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt the positive feelings starting to flow. Geno's pure brotherly love and hope, Reaper's friendship and mild attraction, Blue's faith and fondness and even Sci's admiration. All of these feelings, Dream pulled into himself and focused out as healing magic. He fed the flow his own feelings, and the glow grew even brighter. The machine began to beep and an electronic voice started to count down from 10. “It's almost done,” Sci said, his entire focus on the screens scanning the destroyer.</p><p> </p><p>“9”</p><p> </p><p>“8”</p><p> </p><p>“7”</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt a hand on his arm, and realized he'd been shaking. Ink was beside him, holding him steady as he poured his healing magic into Error. Dream smiled, but never took his eyes off Error. Error's soul was almost shrieking in agony but Dream held it together through magic and his refusal to let Error die.</p><p> </p><p>“6”</p><p> </p><p>“5”</p><p> </p><p>“4”</p><p> </p><p>“3”</p><p> </p><p>“The emergency team is coming, they'll be here shortly,” Papyrus said, returning to the machine.</p><p> </p><p>“2”</p><p> </p><p>“1”</p><p> </p><p>The machine gave a final burst of light that had everyone closing their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Code restored, scanning for errors,” the electronic voice said. Dream hadn't stopped his healing, and forced his eyes back open to see Error, back to his normal size, laying on the bed the machine sat beside. Completely bare boned.</p><p> </p><p>Dream wanted to avert his eyes out of respect, but he felt something wrong with the destroyer's soul. He kept the magic flowing but saw Error's dark bones go grey.</p><p> </p><p>“He's starting to dust!” Sci yelled, but before much else could be done, the room got very loud.</p><p> </p><p>A group of monsters burst in, with a gurney and bags of medical equipment. Sci and Papyrus called out information to them, but Dream didn't hear. His entire focus was on Error. He barely felt Ink shift him out of the way of the emergency team, nor did he see when the team thrust a magical stabilizer directly into Error's chest. Dream kept healing, until he had nothing left.</p><p> </p><p>The team was busy with the dark boned skeleton, so they didn't notice when Dream's healing magic faded away and the golden skeleton sagged. Ink still had a hold of Dream and carefully pulled him from the Sci and the others.</p><p> </p><p>Blue, Fresh, Geno and Reaper all gathered close to Ink, Blue reaching out to help support the unconscious Dream.</p><p> </p><p>They stood silently, watching. After a few frantic minutes, Sci breaks away from the medical team and headed to the others. “He's stable... for now. He wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Dream,” Sci paused and took notice of Dream's condition,his eyes going wide behind his glasses. “If he alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink responded, “He's ok, I think. Just used too much magic and is out of it for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to get someone to check him?” Sci asked, clearly concerned but Ink shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream's physiology is different and most monsters would think something's wrong when it isn't. We've known Dream long enough to know when he needs help, but right now he just needs rest.” Blue said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see... in that case, we're going to be busy here for a bit while we make sure Error is alright, I could offer my brother's office for you all to rest and recover for now. We'll come get you immediately if anything happens,” Sci offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I don't want to leave him...” Geno said softly. Reaper had an arm around him still and hugged him lightly. “It'll be ok Gen, Sci said they'll come get us if anything happens.” Reaper said soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah an' it'd be rad of us ta help out dis Dreamy boy. Dude needs some Zs after saving our bro, ya feel,” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>Geno glanced over at Dream, still propped up against Ink and Geno's face went red in embarrassment. “You're right, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>Sci gestured and his brother came over. They shared a few soft words and then Papyrus led the group out and back to the Upper Labs where his office was. It had a small examination bed and a couch and a few chairs, and was pleasant and quiet. Papyrus left the group, after promising that someone would be by to deliver some drinks and food to the weary group. Ink and Blue settled Dream on the small bed and pulled chairs up to stay close. The others settled on the couch, with Geno being flanked by his husband and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Blue leaned back in his chair after a few minutes of silence, “I can't believe it's over.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno jumped slightly then relaxed, “It is, isn't it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what's gonna happen if Error takes a while to recover?” Ink asked.</p><p> </p><p>Geno glanced at his husband who only smiled and nodded. Geno grinned, “He'll stay with us until he's back on his feet. Goth will love having him around, and I'll make sure he eats healthy meals and Reaper and Fresh will annoy him so much he'll get better just so he can get away from them,” Geno said, and the group all laughed at the last line.</p><p> </p><p>Ink smiled but it fell slightly and he looked down at his hands which he twisted in his lap awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper noticed and spoke up, “You guys are welcome to come visit him. You were talking about changing your agreement, and he'd likely appreciate different company. And Goth would love to hear more stories.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked back up and his smile grew again. “We'll definitely do that.”</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door had Blue jumping up. Another monster dropped off a rolling cart with juice, water and sandwiches. Everyone helped themselves and when they were all settled again, Geno turned to his husband, “You said Pap had something he had to do, so who's watching Gothy?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper swallowed and replied, “Tori is. Said if we were late getting back, she'd take him to her place for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled fondly, “Thank goodness for her. An absolute godsend. We're lucky she tolerates you as much as she does.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked up, interested. “You guys seem to be on really good terms despite being...” Ink trailed off, unable to think of the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Opposed?” Reaper asked and grinned. “I used to think she hated me, but eventually we spoke and learned that we have more in common then we thought. It hurts her to think about what I do, but she knows that it's not fully my choice. And it's all part of the cycle. She can't hate me, without hating the cycle which would make her hate herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink pondered Reapers words, “Cycle... life and death...”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh stretched one arm over the back of the couch, “Creation an Destruction. Tryin ta figure out how ta be besties wit' ma bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink's cheeks flushed slightly, “I don't know if besties is ever going to be possible but yeah, I'd like to manage to be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh, Geno and Reaper all shared looks, and Geno said, “I don't have much advice for you. Just... take it slow. But that doesn't mean don't push, just not too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper looked down then back up and blurted out, “He's scared of change, so the harder you push, the more he'll resist.” Geno shot him a glare but it softened when he saw how Ink was carefully considering the advice. Blue was listening intently as well. Geno mentally sighed. He would rather Error made friends, and even better if the ones he made friends with were the ones that he used to fight. Less chance of him showing up badly beaten, or Geno visiting him only to find him barely alive in that white void he called a home.</p><p> </p><p>Ink wanted to ask more questions but a groan from the bed distracted him from everything he'd wanted to ask. Blue and Ink both stood and checked on Dream. Dream was fine, just exhausted. So they gave him one of the remaining sandwiches and made him eat and drink some.</p><p> </p><p>While Dream was eating, the others filled him in on what little they knew. Then there was a knock on the door and Sci and Papyrus entered, both looking worn and a little grim.</p><p> </p><p>Geno started to stand, “Is Error...?”</p><p> </p><p>Sci tried to smile but it was unconvincing, “He's stable but...”</p><p> </p><p>The group braced for what was to come next...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this makes you all feel better after the last chapter</p><p>Oh boy, this chapter was fun to write. And here's a secret: This was always how I planned for it to go. The only thing I kept 100% from my original plan was that Nightmare would kidnap Error and Reaper would fake his death to get him back. This was long before I made the whole "Being shrunk is killing Error" plotline. I have altered it slightly, but this was always the end goal I was working towards. It only took me 40+ chapters to freaking get there OMG.</p><p>We're almost done, just a little more to go. </p><p>And thank you to everyone leaving your wonderful comments. It's really energizing to hear from you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error lives, but is in a bad way. But he has friends and family to help him out. And they have very powerful friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno sat quietly beside the bed watching Error sleep. They'd moved Error back to the house three days ago. Error had only stayed at Sci's lab for a single day before the Scientist had insisted he be moved for both his AU's safety and Error's own safety. But Geo had seen the sadness in the other Sans's eyes, the sympathy. It was better for Error to be at home, with his family. Because he wasn't getting better.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>He's stable but...</em>' the words Sci had said echoed through Geno's head. '<em>...he's in bad shape.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Geno's eye was drawn to Error's left hand that lay on the bedspread. His thumb and first two fingers were fine but then his hand had large glitches were his two last fingers used to be. And then past his hand, the blanket drooped down to the mattress where his foot should have been. Both had turned to dust when Error had almost died after being resized. Only Dream's extremely potent healing magic had stopped him from dusting completely. But it had only done so much.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>His soul is stable, and no longer breaking. But it's badly damaged, and I don't know how that is going to effect him going forward.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>Geno gave a small smile as he tucked the blanket a little tighter around Error's shoulders. Error woke occasionally but was extremely weak. Unable to stand, barely able to sit up for any length of time. He spoke very little, but tried hard to be aware of what was going on around him. It killed Geno to see Error so diminished but Error seemed to be trying to make the best of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, the Stars had visited and Dream had tried to help yet again but it had had no effect. Ink had brought a bar of spicy chocolate and Error had managed to eat a few pieces with excitement before running out of energy and falling asleep. They had spent the rest of their visit alternating between telling the family stories of their encounters with Error and discussing ways to help.</p><p> </p><p>Geno leaned back as he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Reaper and Error just after they'd moved him to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“We could ask Life to check you over, she might be able to help.” Geno had said but Error refused.</p><p> </p><p>“No... more gods...” he'd wheezed. “Owe enough....to that ass...hole you married.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper had only chuckled at that, “We won't ask if you don't want too, but Tori is generous. She would help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why...would Life...help a...destroyer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would Life help Death and his husband who's half dead,” Reaper shot back rhetorically. “Because she cares. Because she sees past our jobs, and is an amazing person.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll think...about it,” was the last Error had said on the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Geno sighed but lifted his head when he heard noise downstairs. Reaper had taken Goth on a small errand and must have just returned. Geno carefully placed an enchanted bell just beside Error's hand. Despite it's small size, the bell could be heard easily throughout the house allowing Error to let Geno know when he woke or if he needed anything.</p><p> </p><p>Geno headed downstairs and heard Reaper talking softly to Goth. He followed the voices to the kitchen and found his husband giving a glass of juice to their son.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys. Have fun?” Geno asked, putting on a smile for Goth's sake.</p><p> </p><p>Goth nodded, “Yup! We got some candy and other stuff and Daddy and I went to see Auntie Alphys!”</p><p> </p><p>Geno glanced at Reaper who was putting a few groceries away. “Alphys? That's nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy wanted to know why someone's soul would be crystal,” Goth went on, oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Geno fought the urge to frown. The sight of Error's soul flashed in front of his eyes. It had been shocking to see. It had been almost beautiful, like a gemstone, except for the cracks and shards splintering off. But Geno had never seen a soul that looked like that. And neither had Sci or the Stars. Reaper had, but he didn't know why they were like that. All they knew was that it seemed to be bad. But then again, who knows. Error hadn't been much help either. But it worried them just the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did he? What did Aunt Alphys say?” Geno forced out cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, Auntie Undyne took me to play while Daddy and Auntie Alphys looked at some books.” Goth said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, sweetie, How about you finish your juice and go pick what book you'd like to read to your uncle when he wakes up?”</p><p> </p><p>“KAY!” Goth yelled with enthusiasm before chugging his juice and bolting from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper finished putting the groceries away and Geno poured them both some juice and they leaned against the counter. “So...”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper sighed, “Alphys didn't know either. It's been seen, but very rarely. And no one seems to know why some souls seem to turn to crystal. People only seem to know about it after someone dies. So we can't even tell if it's bad or just something that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno thought for a moment. “Error doesn't want us to see if Life can help him, but maybe we could just ask about the soul thing? I think she'd know better then most.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper mulled it over, “She might.”</p><p> </p><p>Before either could say anything else, the doorbell chimed. Geno set his glass down and headed for the door. He peeked through the peephole and saw the Stars gathered on the doorstep. He opened the door with a tired smile. “Hello again.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Blue tried to smile but Dream didn't bother faking. “We are sorry to disturb you again, but Blue and I did some research on crystal souls and Ink found some various medicines in some of the more esoteric AUs and we wanted to give them to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's eye welled with tears, but he blinked them back and held open the door. “Please come in, were you able to learn anything? Reaper tried earlier as well and came up with very little.”</p><p> </p><p>The Stars entered and followed Geno to the living room and Dream said, “Most cases we found were all discovered posthumously so very little in known but I did notice a few similarities between the stories, and it happens to coincide with what Blue learned as well.” The group split and sat on the couch and Geno took a seat across from them. Before Geno could ask more questions though, Reaper entered, with a tray of drinks. He set the tray down between everyone and smiled at the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again. Error sure is lucky. When I was sick, my brother was the only one who checked up on me. Error's got three handsome skeleton's visiting almost daily,” Reaper said, his wiggling his brow at the Stars. Blue looked confused, and Dream blushed in embarrassment. Ink just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Geno sighed, “I was trapped in the save screen or I would have visited you. I spent the whole week on the phone with you while you whined about how you were dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink leaned forward and smiled coyly, “Sorry Reaper, your sense of style is just a little too... bland and depressing for my taste.” Dream turned and lightly smacked Ink while Ink laughed. Reaper and Geno couldn't help but laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, here, I got some potions and stuff that say they'll cure anything. Got them from a medieval style magical AU,” Ink said, pulling a satchel off his shoulder and offering it to the couple. Geno took and opened it revealing a number of glowing potions in oddly shaped bottles. All were neatly labelled and Geno even found a hand written list of what each potion did. Also listed were herbs for teas which Geno found in a side pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. We'll see if we can get Error to try any of this,”Geno said gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he might not wanna try it, but if we try enough, something's gotta work right?” Ink asked optimistically.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper and Geno nodded, and then Geno turned back to Dream, “You said you may have learned something about monsters with crystal souls?” Reaper looked interested at that and both gazed at Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, most were only discovered after the passing of the monster...” Dream started but paused.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper jumped in quickly, “Yeah that's all I was able to find out either. Alphys knows next to nothing on the subject.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, “But when you looked at the life of the monster before their passing, there were a few similarities...” Dream paused again, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Blue suddenly started speaking, “I spoke with Queen Toriel and she happened to have a story about a monster with a gem like soul,” Blue spoke softly, his eyes gazing off into the distance. “She thought it was more of a parable then a true story. But it goes like this:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once there was a monster, who's soul was kind and warm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the world had no kindness to offer this monster in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter what the monster did, the world was cruel and harsh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The monster tried to stay kind, but felt like each cruelty was a strike on their very soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, their soul grew hard, hard as a diamond. But they remained kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At last their soul was solid through and through and the monster passed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they did, their soul came forward, glowing like a gem, filled with their warmth that was now forever trapped within.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their soul flew into the sky and vanished, and the others now knew they had lost a great treasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you must show kindness to every soul, that such a treasure may never be lost again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that's how the story went.” Blue finished.</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded slowly, “The stories of monster having crystal souls all share that feature: The monster lived very hard lives, often alone, often painful.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno let out a slow breath, “It's a sign that the monster lived a painful life?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is the possibility,” Dream confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper sighed and leaned his head back, “That could make sense. Error's been around for a long time and has next to no good memories about any of it.” He thought a moment, “It doesn't tell us if it's a bad thing though, just that he's been through a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue shook his head, “The story states that the soul hardens, and when it hardens all the way through, they pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno swallowed around a lump in his throat, “Error's soul looked pretty solid. And it's breaking.</p><p> </p><p>The group was silent. Then there was a sudden, sharp knock on the front door. And then the doorbell rung twice, in quick succession. Then another knock. Reaper jumped up and hurried to the door, Geno stood and stuck his head out into the hallway to see who it was as the Stars all stood.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper opened the door and found Life herself on his doorstep. She surged forward and wrapped Reaper up into a hug, lifting the skeleton off the ground. “Oh dear heart, why did you now come to me sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno stepped into the hallway. “Tori? What's the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Life released Reaper and then moved down the hallway in a flash to hug the small skeleton. “Alphys came to me. She asked about those with a crystallized soul. She claimed that Sans was asking about it. He mentioned a few days ago that one of your brothers was unwell. And in great danger. I came to help, if I may.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno blinked up at the large goddess. “You can help that?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream spoke without thinking, “Is it something to worry about?”</p><p> </p><p>Life turned and looked into the living room and saw the others, “Oh hello Dream, Ink. Yes, it is quite worrisome. Many good monsters die because of it. But if they still have some gentleness within, I can help them.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno was still held in Life's arms and he sagged, his head falling to rest against her bosom. “He's stubborn and didn't want us asking for more help.”</p><p> </p><p>Life gave Geno a look, “Stubborn? So the two of you must be alike.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper chuckled, “You're not wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stepped forward, “I am very sorry, but could you explain a little more? We were trying to understand with what little information we have.”</p><p> </p><p>Life set Geno down and turned to the youngest member of the Stars, “Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Yes, you see when a soft, gentle and kind soul is hurt continually their soul can harden. If they remain as kind as possible, it will crystallize but if they lose their kindness, it will harden into a stone.”</p><p> </p><p>The Stars all shared an incredulous look, and Ink said, “Error has a gentle soul?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue squeezed his eyes shut, “He was forced Ink. No wonder his soul is in such bad shape.”</p><p> </p><p>Life looked thoughtful for a moment, “Error? Where have I heard... OH! Is that not the name of your opposite?” she asked Ink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ink said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You call him the Destroyer, correct? That does not preclude kindness. Sans, or as I believe you may call him Reaper, may be the God of Death but I can attest to him being a very kind and sweet skeleton.” Life gave them a gentle smile before turning back to Geno, “A crystallized soul is a travesty, a sign of a great injustice. If I may, I would like to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno's eye was shining with tears and hope, “I'll kick his ass if he says no, Tori.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper chuckled again, “Just get Goth to pout, Error'll melt like butter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wazzat? What'll make Errbro melt?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper jumped as Fresh popped out of the air behind him. Reaper clutched his chest and glowered at Fresh, “Fresh, how many times have I told you to stop scaring me half to death!?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh just grinned, “Nah bra, Ya look as tall as eveh. I ain't cut ya down an inch never mind a half broski.” Fresh glanced into the living room and waved at the Stars then looked over at Life. “S'up. You Life? Genbro, Reaps and Gothy talk bout'cha a bunch. Names Fresh,” Fresh offered his hand which Life took with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you Fresh. Goth loves to talk about his uncles so it's a joy to get a chance to finally meet you.” Fresh grinned as Life spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Geno moved closer and took Fresh's hand once Life had released it. “Fresh, Error's soul... we know what it is now.” Fresh's face went blank, as did his glasses but Geno kept going. “Life says she can fix it though. We just need to get Error to agree to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Life looked at Geno and asked, curious, “Why do we need his agreement?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream spoke up, “Error's soul is unique. It cannot be summoned by usual means.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper nodded, “Yeah, even I can't call it out. So if he doesn't want you looking at it, we're screwed. Unless... do you need to see it to heal it?”</p><p> </p><p>Life touched her chin thoughtfully. “I may not. But it would be far easier if I could view it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we get Gothy ta talk Errbro inta showin his soul, easy peasy. Errbro ain't gonna say no ta Gothster.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I was saying,” Reaper protested, poking Fresh's shoulder. Fresh grinned at him and Life seemed delighted.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's do this then.” Geno said. The group all nodded and looked to the stairs. Error was getting healed, whether he liked it or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so blown away by all the wonderful comments from the last few chapters. I'm even managed to get this chapter done much faster then I was expecting. But then it got away from me again and got too big. So I cut it in half. Next chapter is the end of Error's long week. I can't believe I made it this far.</p><p>Thanks for taking this road with me. What a trip, am I right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Ch 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error recovers, at last. Then it's party time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno led the group up the stairs, no one speaking. They reached the top of the stairs and Geno paused when he heard childish laughter. He sighed even as he heard Reaper's soft chuckle. “He's not supposed to bother Error,” Geno grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet Error never seems bothered whenever he wakes up and finds Goth there,” Reaper said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Toriel and the Stars all covered their mouths to keep their laughter in. But everyone had large grins as Goth's laugh came again. Geno listened and could hear Error's broken voice as well, which caused his smile to fall. He resumed moving and paused again outside the spare room Error was recovering in.</p><p> </p><p>“...and Mommy said he'll make strawberry shortcake for dessert too.” Goth was saying excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds...good...”</p><p> </p><p>Geno heard a pause and was about to open the door and enter when Goth started speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna get better Unca?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe... your Mom and Dad... are helping...”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can ask Aunt Tori! She's super strong, that's what Daddy says.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence again, but this time Geno knocked softly and opened the door, waving for the others to stay back out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Goth was sitting on the bed, being very careful to not touch his uncle. Geno winced again. Error's phobia had flared up again once he'd been restored to his normal size, along with his glitches and vocal quirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya, little guy. You know you're not supposed to bug your uncle,” Geno said, moving to the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“He's...not bugging...me, Gen.” Error wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>Goth grinned and Geno smiled. He looked back to Error. “Everyone's been doing research to see of we could find out why your soul is the way it is, and we found an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Error and Goth both looked at him curiously. Error started clawing at the bed, trying to sit up. Geno leaned over and carefully took hold of the pillow was laying on and pulled it upwards to help Error. He then shoved another pillow behind to support his weakened brother.</p><p> </p><p>“...thanks Geno.” Error said as he settled back. Geno smiled and started speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, when someone is kind, warm and gentle but are treated very badly, constantly, and hurt all the time, their soul gets hard. If they try to stay kind, it crystallizes, but if they lose their kindness it turns to stone. And if it hardens all the way through, they die from it.”</p><p> </p><p>Goth gasped loudly then turned to Error, “NO! Unca can't die. He promised!”</p><p> </p><p>Error only stared at Geno in confusion. He tried to speak but only managed a few soft gasping sounds. Letting out a frustrated whine, Error stared at Geno and shook his head firmly. Geno gave a soft chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“It's true, and you might not believe it, but you are kind. You're so good with Goth. I've seen you be gentle, and on the rare occasion you really smile, it's full of warmth. You did bad things, I won't ignore that, but you were made too. You were forced by those damned voices but you started fighting back. You're not a terrible guy.” Geno glanced back at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“No one as terrible as you claim you are would have so many people trying to save them. So please, Error, let us help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please Unca,” Goth pleaded, turning now teary sockets to his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked down, and his shoulders slumped. “...what do you need...me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno smiled triumphantly, “Just trust us. We found a way to fix your soul, but we need some help and you need to summon it for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Error scowled but lifted his hand and held it in front of his chest, his blue soul emerging. Between the static that rolled over it, distorting his view, Geno was happy to see that it didn't seem to have gotten worse since the last time he'd seen it.</p><p> </p><p>Geno turned and opened the door, waving the group in. Reaper came in first and immediately collected Goth from the bed and moved off, holding his disgruntled son in his arms. Fresh entered and moved to stand beside Geno who'd moved from the door and back to the head of the bed. Ink poked his head in and seeing Error's soul, froze and stared until Dream nudged him and the three entered and moved to a spot out of the way. Lastly, Life entered but stayed in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Error's eyes had tracked everyone who entered, a faint blush growing brighter and brighter as more people entered. When Life appeared in the doorway, Error flinched, as though her very presence was frightening. He dropped his eyes to the soul he held in his hand. The sight of his broken, glitching soul filled him with shame.</p><p> </p><p>Geno moved closer, “We didn't ask her to come. But she found out that we were asking about crystal souls and she knew one of my brothers was unwell...”</p><p> </p><p>Life jumped in, “So I came to offer my assistance.” Life gestured towards the cracks in Error's soul. “And it seems you need the assistance sooner rather than later.” Life moved forward until she was beside the bed and knelt down.</p><p> </p><p>Error felt his teeth quirk in a small grin when he noticed that even kneeling, Life was taller then Geno was. Life seemed to understand as she also sent Geno a quick glance and then back to Error, a small smile on her face as well. It faded into something sadder as her gaze shifted to the soul in Error's hands. She saw the cracks running all over the surface and the small slivers that seemed to have come off but hovered beside the whole. “It has always bothered me that something so lovely can only be created by someone in such pain.” She murmured softly, as she studied the soul. But as she extended her magical senses, she nodded slowly as she felt a powerful desire to continue living coming from the soul and the monster who owned it. Despite the pain he'd suffered, a part of Error still wished to live and that was enough of a reason for Life to help him. She lifted her gaze back up to meet Error's eyes. He stared back, mildly transfixed by her stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I can heal the crystallization of your soul, and will do so gladly but I require two small things from you.” She said kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Error's shoulders twitched, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly I require your trust, in that I must hold your soul to reverse the damage. Secondly...” she paused and her smile grew large. “I simply must have a doll of Sans for myself. Geno tells me it is wonderful for stress relief,”</p><p> </p><p>A large snort came from Ink, followed by Fresh cupping his hand over his mouth to muffle his snickers. Geno flushed slightly and shot Reaper an apologetic look, who harrumphed but couldn't quite hide his smile.</p><p> </p><p>Life smiled at the responses to her joke before looking back at Error, who seemed incredulous. “I care for those who live. I can feel that you crave life, and my hope is that, after this is done, you will have a far better one then what you have suffered before.” Life looked back at Geno and smiled, “I was willing to help Geno who was perpetually on the verge of death because he desired a chance to live and be with the one he loved. He understands how to enjoy a true second chance, and I have no doubts that he will help you find ways to use yours to the fullest.”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked up and looked around at everyone else in the room and found everyone watching him hopefully. When he got to Geno, Geno smiled and nodded, his hands clenched together in a large double fist. Error knew that Geno did that to prevent himself from touching Error. Error found himself fixating on Geno's hands and felt himself calming down. He could trust Geno for just about anything, and Geno clearly trusted this Toriel, so it wasn't that much of a stretch to extend this trust to her was it? Error turned back to Life, who was watching him patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Error slowly extended his hand, offering the soul to Life. “B-b-be car-r-reful...” Error stuttered, nerves getting the best of him. His hand was starting to shake and Life reached out with both hands and held his hand with both of hers. Error hissed as the touch burned but he forced himself to not pull his hand back. Life quickly withdrew her hands, her bewildered look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Geno grabbed Fresh who's eyes had begun smoking beneath his glasses and Reaper stepped forward but before he could speak, Goth said, “Can't touch Unca. Hurts. ALOT.” Goth put a strong emphasis on the last word and Life looked horrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Dear Heart. I am so very sorry. Please forgive me.” Life apologized and pulled her hands back.</p><p> </p><p>“No... no... I want...to be...better...” Error gasped out.</p><p> </p><p>Life stopped and looked at him, “How would you like to do this then Dear Heart?”</p><p> </p><p>Error's hands were shaking again, but it seemed more from exhaustion then nerves this time. “Hold out...hands....I'll pass...” he trailed off into light pants.</p><p> </p><p>Life held out her hands and Error slowly slid his soul from his hand to hers. As soon as it was being held by Life, Error slumped back, his hand dropping to the bed with a light thud. He lay there, panting, as she pulled the soul closer and studied it. Her hands began to glow with a green light and she carefully ran a thumb over the surface of the soul. Error gasped but didn't react otherwise. Life nodded and slowly smoothed both thumbs over the soul, her green magic starting to mingle with the blue coming off the soul. She frowned and squinted, “Odd.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno looked at her worriedly, “Odd? What's wrong now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems as if... part of his soul is...artificial?” Life was clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, it's fake?” Fresh asked, the smoke having faded away.</p><p> </p><p>“It almost seems as though it was added, which makes little sense as this soul is normal sized.” Life studied the soul further.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...did they do...that?” Error said, to no one in particular. “Makes sense...cause after...” he trailed off, staring off at nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was confused when both Geno and Reaper appeared to understand what Error was speaking off, but both kept silent. If it was something they knew, should they not share?</p><p> </p><p>Blue piped up, “Who's they Error?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was the one who responded, “The creators. The voices he hears.” Ink was staring at the soul, only now recognizing the the sense of the power it emitted. It was a mix of Error's magic and the creator's. The glitching had hidden it but when it had been handed to Life, the glitching had ceased and Ink knew what he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Life looked up, startled, then back down at the soul. “So that is why something felt familiar.” Life hesitated, “I need to attempt something, please tell me if this is painful or uncomfortable in any way.”</p><p> </p><p>Error looked back at her and nodded. Life took a small breath and strengthened the magic she was using. Suddenly Error's soul burst into shards!</p><p> </p><p>Everyone moved forward in a panic but Error just blinked. Life gasped loudly as the small crystal pieces fell away and a soul fragment remained. It was about a quarter of the soul, and looked badly beaten, with chunks torn out leaving ragged edges. But oddly, it was also covered in strange strings of different colours, wrapped around the shard.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared in shock. Until Geno muttered, “Void, it looks worse then mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Life looked up, “It does remind me of your partial soul Geno, but what are these?” She moved her face closer to study the odd strings when Error shoved himself upright, hands clawing for the soul.</p><p> </p><p>“I NEED TO SEE THOSE!” He rasped, clearly desperate.</p><p> </p><p>Life held hands out to allow Error to take the soul shard back but instead he leaned close to it and plucked one of the strings, unwinding it from around the soul. He lifted it up to his face and his skull went grey.</p><p> </p><p>Dream moved forward, “Error, are you alright?” He got no reply and when Geno looked at him with confusion Dream explained, “He's experiencing extreme shock.”</p><p> </p><p>But before Geno could do anything, Error shuddered, “THOSE...ASSHOLES!” He screeched.</p><p> </p><p>Geno knelt down, “Error what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Error lifted both hands and held the strange string stretched between them. He pulled and the string snapped and broke down into shards of...code?</p><p> </p><p>“It's a...command line... for programming... it said '<em>Do as you're told</em>'. Those...bastards...programmed me...when I fell in...” Error was gasping.</p><p> </p><p>Error reached out and pulled another line, broke it and said, “<em>10% chance of seeing delusions</em>”</p><p> </p><p>On and on, Error pulled each thread and broke it, telling the group what it was to do, as they watched horrified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>%5 chance of erasure of .005 to 5% of retained memories after crash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one cares about you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stress levels 35%+ = 45% chance of crash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be paranoid of everyone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are nothing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On it went until the last string remained, but this one was thick and pure black. Closer to a twine then string. Error slowly unwound it, leaving the soul shard finally free. He lifted it and his eyes went wide. Tears formed and Error struggled to break the thread. He cried and pulled until at last the thick string was gone. He looked down at his empty hands, now resting in his lap, as his shoulders slumped.</p><p> </p><p>Geno leaned close, “Error?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything... it's all their fault...”</p><p> </p><p>“Error what did it say?” Geno pushed.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, tears still flowing freely from his sockets. “<em>Touch = Pain</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Geno stared back, utterly lost, but Dream clapped his hands over his mouth is horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?” Blue asked, “Does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, “His haphephobia... it isn't why he hurts when he's touched. It hurts so he grew to fear touch. It's a physical issue, not a mental one.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno gasped and his hands started shaking. So many times they'd tried to help Error get over his fear, believing they just needed to break through his fear, but IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND. They needed a way to stop the pain to deal with the fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stars, Error...” Geno whimpered, guilt filling him.</p><p> </p><p>Error seemed to understand, “You...didn't know...Hell...I didn't know... don't feel bad...” Error fell back against the pillows, absolutely exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“It is reprehensible what they did to you, but I can find a small sliver lining.” Life said. Error rolled his skull so he could see her.</p><p> </p><p>“They must have created that false shell to hide what they did to your soul, but those odd strings prevented the crystallization from effecting your true soul.” Life held the soul shard up, “It's healthy, and without that damaged shell and those horrid program strings, it will allow you to heal up, far better then before.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment of stunned silence filled the room, but Geno managed to finally squeak out, “He's going to be ok? Error's going to be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Life smiled and nodded, “And better then ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno made a sound, half laugh, half sob and Fresh grinned as he brought his arm around Geno's shoulders. Then the room erupted in excitement. The Stars talking excitedly and offering congratulations, Reaper holding onto Goth who wanted to jump and dance around, and Fresh and Geno hugging and just repeating “He's ok! He's ok!” again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Life though, watched Error as he stared with disbelief at the soul Life held. After a few moments of chaos, Life cleared her throat loudly. The room slowly quieted, and she announced, “I still have some healing to do, and if possible, will require some privacy with Error, if I may.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, please excuse us.” Dream said quickly and ushered the other two Stars out of the room, but Ink paused again, his stare on the shard of Error's soul. He lifted his eyes and met Error's briefly before Dream and Blue dragged him from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper tried to leave with Goth, but Goth kept struggling and wanting to stay. “C'mon buddy. How about we go get stuff ready so we can have a 'Uncle Error's Better' party? Huh? Don't you want to help me by blowing up some balloons?”</p><p> </p><p>Goth turned in Reaper's arms to look at his father then twisted to look at his uncle. His eyes grew large and his grin threatened to split his face in two. “A party for Unca! YAY!” Reaper gave a smile and nod to the others before carrying Goth out.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh lingered, but Geno pushed him gently towards the door. But before they left, Error's voice spoke up at last, “Could Geno stay?” Both of the brothers turned to look at Error but Error was watching Life. She smiled and nodded and Fresh reluctantly left, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Error looked uncomfortable, but he started, “I know...what you're going to ask...”</p><p> </p><p>Life chuckled softly, cutting Error off, “I doubt that Dear Heart. I saw your life line the moment I touched your soul, I already know who you once were.”</p><p> </p><p>Geno winced, “You saw his old life? So you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“That his story was the same as yours? At least the start of it, I can easily see that you went very different places.” Life smiled, “This universe of ours is so full of quirks and odd characters, it doesn't faze me to meet two incarnations of the same person.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Error, “But before I begin, I do have a question for you, and it is one I asked Geno a few years ago...”</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Reaper had gotten a box of party supplies from the basement and Fresh and Goth were busy blowing up balloons while Dream and Blue were draping streamers across the ceiling. Meanwhile, Ink was using his brush to create a large banner across the far end of the room, reading “Error's OK” which Goth had insisted on.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper had left the room briefly and returned, pausing with shock at the speedy decorating. Goth kept blowing up more balloons while Fresh started hanging them. Dream finished with his streamers and went to help Fresh. Blue saw that Reaper had returned and called out, “Is there anything else we can do?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper blinked and then grinned. “No, I just called my brother and he's picking up dinner for us. He was excited to hear that Life saved Error and can't wait to join us for this party.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink was dusting blue and yellow sparkles across his banner, but he stopped when Reaper said that. “Maybe... maybe we should go...it's not like we did much. Or are family or anything...” Ink seemed rather downcast. Dream stopped and watched him, then turned to Reaper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ink does make a good point. Perhaps we should leave and allow your family time to celebrate,” Dream said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looked upset, but he could understand where Dream and Ink were coming from. It was just so unsatisfying for him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper just looked at them. Then looked over to Fresh who was also staring at them. Then Goth asked, “Aren't you Unca's friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper quickly jumped in, “They are, they're just worried that they're barging in on family time.” Reaper turned his head to the Stars, “You are more then welcome to stay, you're not intruding at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Errbro wouldn't even be here if I weren't fo yas. Yous are the ones dat found 'im and took carea 'im as best ya could. And ya helped us rescue 'im. After all ya did, ya outta stay and partah!” Fresh said, and Goth nodded excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked uncertain but Blue jumped in immediately, “Thank you! We would be delighted to stay and enjoy the festivities with everyone. We were just worried we would be intruding.” Blue then looked to Fresh, beaming, “And thank you. It feels as though we have done very little, seeing as how the cure was found thanks to your family and we were unable to prevent him from being captured in the first place. But I do feel better knowing that you fell we did our best.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the ones who kept Nightmare from interfering with his dreams, and tried everything to keep him away from Error for as long as you could.” was Reapers contribution.</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream seemed to relax a bit but then there were sounds coming from the hallway. Reaper was closest and looked out to see what was happening. He froze, his jaw dropping open. Fresh was beside him in an instant and took a step past him, into the hall, to see what it was. He too froze, his glasses changing to 'NO WAY'.</p><p> </p><p>The Stars exchanged looks before moving to the door themselves and they froze as well.</p><p> </p><p>The shocking sight was Error, slowly coming down the staircase, with his arms around Geno as he moved carefully on the one foot he had. Error was touching Geno, and Geno had his arm around Error and the other on the guard rail. Error was letting Geno touch him. Everyone's minds were stunned, and they could do nothing but stare.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Geno saw the others watching and gave the biggest 'Are you seeing this?' grin to everyone. Dream grinned at everyone's excitement but glanced at Ink when he murmured, “He's forcing himself.” softly. Dream looked back and saw what Ink was talking about. Error had massive glitching along his arms, where they were contacting his brother. More glitching occurred where Geno was holding on. Dream's eyes then took in Error's face. Pained but determined, his expression screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream reached out his senses, and he felt that determination, along with a heaping dose of raw fear. “He's trying, but you're right, he's pushing himself a little too hard.” Dream whispered back to Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Blue had heard everything the others had said but he had noticed something else. “Is that one of his old outfits? Doesn't quite fit anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Error was indeed wearing an older outfit: his black hoodie, red tee shirt and black shorts with a blue stripe down the side. But it was all a little too small. The hoodies arm only made it to a few inches above his wrist, and the shorts were, well short. The tee shirt was stretched tightly across his chest, and when he tried to stand up straight, it lifted just enough to glimpse his spine depending on how he moved.</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned, and summoned his brush. “Hey, haven't seen you wear that stuff in quite a while. Looks a little small, want me to help with that?” He held out the brush and grinned. But the grin quickly faded when Error flinched back, a digital tone bursting from him. A tone that usually meant 'Stay away'</p><p> </p><p>Error couldn't help but panic slightly when Ink had stepped forward, brandishing that damned paintbrush. He'd had that shit eating grin he often wore before starting a fight and Error was in no shape to fight. He hadn't even heard what Ink had said, just the sight was enough to send his soul into a panic. Suddenly, Dream was there, dragging Ink back and smiling apologetically before turning and whispering to the artist.</p><p> </p><p>“Broomy is scaring him Ink, put it away. Please.” Dream whispered and Ink seemed to understand as he didn't argue just put his beloved brush away.</p><p> </p><p>Goth seemed to not notice the sudden tension as he moved forwards. “Unca?” he asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Error saw him and all his fears about Ink vanished. He looked at Geno and then let go and slowly sank to his knees. He held his arms out and gestured for Goth to come closer. Goth's surprised look quickly changed to joy as he realized what was happening. He still moved forward carefully. He'd always been told to be careful with his Uncle Error. Once he was close enough, he held out his arms as well. Slowly, Error wrapped his arms around Goth's back and Goth wrapped his around Error's neck. For the first time since Goth was born, he and his Bestest Unca were hugging. Actually hugging. Error ignored the fear that had his arms glitching so badly they were almost completely fuzzed out and the tingles on the back of his neck that made him want to scratch. He instead focused only on Goth's warmth and the solid feel of his body. Error lowered his head and whispered something to Goth, who then whispered something back and they both grinned happily. Then both let go and Error stayed there, kneeling and watching his glitching arms slowly relax and settle back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe it bro. Never thought I'd see da day. But how 'boutchu come inta da living room and take a load off. Ya still gotta rest up some.” Fresh said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed and Geno knelt down and let Error wrap an arm around him to help him up then slowly they made their way into the living room where Geno deposited Error onto the couch. Reaper snuck up behind him and asked quietly, “Tori?”</p><p> </p><p>Geno whispered back, “Resting for a moment. She said she'd be down in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Error was looking around, clearly surprised. “You got all this done so fast...”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhehehe, we are very efficient,” Blue said, puffing his chest a little.</p><p> </p><p>“That and Reaper knew where he had a box of party supplies,” Dream added with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Error said, “But what about the banner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made that,” Ink said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Why blue and yellow?”</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned, “To match your blush.”</p><p> </p><p>Error stared, then his eyes went wide as his face coloured. First yellow, then blue. Geno was torn between the urge to laugh at Ink's accuracy or throttle the artist for embarrassing his brother. Instead he turned and smacked his husband when Reaper purred, “It's it just the cutest blush too?”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh saw how Dream just put a hand to his forehead when Ink spoke, and Blue grinned when Error got flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Life appeared in the doorway. She surveyed the room and her face lit up in pleasure. “How delightful.” Her voice was weary and Reaper looked at her with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She waved her hand carelessly, “I just used a little too much magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I would have helped if you had asked,” Dream said.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I knew I would have little effect, but still wished to attempt it.” Life looked at Error sadly, “But restoring lost limbs has never been a forte of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine. I'll live.” Error reached to his chest and pulled out his soul, “Especially now that this is stronger then ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Error's soul was no longer a broken piece but instead a full soul that glowed with power. Still glitching, and covered with static but it still seemed to be a healthy soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty,” Goth said.</p><p> </p><p>Ink was staring again, before Dream elbowed him in the ribs. “Oof. Huh?” He caught Dream's glare and suddenly put things together. “OH! Hey, I've done that before!”</p><p> </p><p>Error's eyes went wide again, “That's right, I've....” Error stopped himself and looked at Goth who was watching eagerly. “Seen you lose stuff, in fights. And you came back in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink nodded, and reached to the bottom of his sash. He pulled a small bottle of the dark ink he'd used to heal Dream before. He also plucked a brush off the sash and moved to the floor in front of Error. He sat down and looked over, “Goth, pass me that cushion there.” He pointed to a throw pillow that leaned on the opposite arm of the couch. Goth ran over and took the pillow and passed it to Ink. “OK, leg out. I'm gonna put this under your leg, against the couch, so your leg is held out and your still comfortable. I'm not going to touch you, promise.” Ink said to Error.</p><p> </p><p>Error hesitated but slowly lifted his left leg and Ink slipped the cushion underneath and held it against the couch as Error lowered the leg to press against it. Ink studied the limb. Error was clearly missing his entire foot. But it was hard to see if he still had the end of his tibia and fibula. The bottom few inches were covered in large glitches. Unlike the others that littered Error's body, these ones were larger and more static. They shifted but didn't appear and disappear. In that regard they were closer to the glitches that covered Geno's eye. But these were blacks and greys, not white like Geno's.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to try anyway, Ink dipped the small brush into the ink and looked up at Error, “This will hurt a little, sorry.” Error remembered how Dream had flinched and gasped but he just tightened his shoulders, “Do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink grinned and ran the brush down what bone his could see, then through the glitches and down to wear the foot bones would start. He watched, grinning, but the grin fell when the ink just hovered in the air a moment before falling to the carpet with a splat. Ink frowned and ran his brush over the ink and pulled it from the carpet back onto the brush. This time he tried painting just below the glitches and brushed up to meet the bone. His frown deepened when the results were the same. After a few more minutes of trying with no success, Error sighed and waved to Fresh who knelt and pulled Ink back.</p><p> </p><p>“NO, I can do it, I don't know why it isn't working.” Ink was clearly upset but Error just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much,” he said then looked at Ink, “This isn't like when you lose something in a fight. My foot wasn't cut off, or ripped off or broken to bits. It dusted.” Error looked away, and his eyelight's wavered, “The magical connection is probably dead, so there's nothing for your ink to grab hold of to restore.”</p><p> </p><p>Life looked thoughtful, “That very well could have been my issue as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked upset until Goth piped up, “Maybe, you could make Unca a new foot? Science Papy was making robot legs he called pros...ummm...”</p><p> </p><p>“A prosthetic.” Geno said. “Maybe we can talk to Sci to get you a prosthetic foot!” Her sounded hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looked at Error's leg then shifted his body so he could lean against the bottom of the couch, beside Error's legs and pulled out a sketch book. He started sketching ideas. Life came up behind the couch and leaned over to look down and began offering suggestions.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper turned when he heard the front door opening. He left the living room to help his brother who came in bearing a number of large paper bags holding their dinner. Reaper set out a feast of takeout while his brother went and offered his congratulations to Error and thanks to Life.</p><p> </p><p>The party rolled on, and at some point Ink had made a simple foot prosthetic that Error had tried and stomped around on. After some adjustments. Ink had then painted the false foot to match. For his hand, Ink had made Error a pair of finger less gloves in a blue to match Error's strings. But on the left glove, there were two false fingers that were also made to match Error's natural colouring. Error had even managed to thank Ink after testing both items out.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more hours, everything was winding down. Error had fallen asleep on the couch with Goth pressed up against his side. Blue and Geno were sharing recipes, though Geno was more horrified then impressed with Blue's rather imaginative creations. Dream was chatting with Life and Reaper and Fresh and Papyrus were quietly tidying up and putting the food away. Ink was settled on the floor and was sketching Error and Goth.</p><p> </p><p>Dream glanced over and found himself smiling at the sight. Reaper noticed and took in the scene. “He really seems interested in Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, “He has always had a strange...fascination with Error, it is true. At first it started with things like 'Why does he destroy?' and 'Why won't he just talk things out?' and eventually became 'He's just so different.' I will admit he is very different from most of the other characters we meet.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper leaned back and gave a dreamy smile, “He sure is.”</p><p> </p><p>Life looked at Reaper oddly then a look a realization dawned on her face. “You told me that it was a crush of yours that introduced you to Geno. Would that have been his brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Reaper just grinned. Dream was intrigued. “So you had a crush on Error but he then introduced you to Geno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much. I can tell you the full story later if you want to know. I already told Ink. It's no great secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream's expression turned thoughtful. “What do you think will happen now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We'll take care of him until he's ready to go home. He's family.” Reaper then gave Dream a knowing look before adding, “And you're friends. So can we count on you to help us keep an eye on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled, “Of course. Though Ink will be more then willing to take on the majority of checking on Error. And we do have reasons to keep in touch with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another truce?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or something similar,” Dream glanced back at the Destroyer. “There are many dead and dying worlds that it kills Ink to watch slowly fade. Error said he needed to destroy still but perhaps...”</p><p> </p><p>“He could aid you rather then fight you and your friends?” Life asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be my hope,” was all Dream could say.</p><p> </p><p>Ink had overheard some of that conversation. And he too hoped for something new, something different.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was another day, and Error would recover his strength and confidence. Soon he would return to him home and decide for himself who he wished to be. But for the first time, he would not be alone. He now had friends, his family, and a bright new future.</p><p> </p><p>A long week, finally come to an end.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow... this thing took more then a full week to write. I wanted to give it my all and also give you guys the ending you deserve. </p><p>I can't believe we got there. </p><p>But I have one last surprise for you all. A short epilogue is coming next. I have made plans for a sequel so get hyped. I will take a few weeks off to rest and plan out more. </p><p>But once again, thank you for reading this. </p><p>Writing this, and knowing that others are enjoying my work, has been one of the most fulfilling things I've done in a long time.<br/>So Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Long Week for a Tiny Error Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An ending brings about a fresh beginning. </p><p>And it is best to not leave a story only half told.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place a few years after the end of Error's long week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He's going to kill me!” Ink whined as he emerged from one of his inky portals.</p><p> </p><p>“He may,” Dream replied as he emerged.</p><p> </p><p>Blue bounced in last and looked about worriedly. “He may kill us all. I can't believe we did that to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident, but he does have every right to be upset with us,” Dream said, his face set in a grim line.</p><p> </p><p>The trio walked quickly though the white of the antivoid, under the canopy of strings that were Error's former home. Further in, past a thick curtain of familiar blue threads, a small home was hidden. Strings hung from the roof, much like an exotic ivy.</p><p> </p><p>Ink approached the front door then turned back to Dream. “Give it to me, how pissed off is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream regarded the house for a moment. “I don't sense any anger. In fact...I think everyone's asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“That almost never happens,” Blue said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Ink turned back and slowly opened the door, waiting for a surprise attack. But nothing came and the group entered cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Blue pushed ahead and took point, carefully peeking around the corner into the small living room. “OH!” He exclaimed in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Ink and Dream looked into the room and both relaxed instantly. Error was on the couch, surrounded by a hoard of children, all fast asleep. The youngest, just a small infant, was resting on Error's chest. The oldest, Error's nephew Goth was sleeping against Error's beloved beanbag, sandwiched between his younger brother and one of his cousins. Goth's sister was on Error's legs, and the twins were curled together on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe I forgot he was watching Geno's kids this weekend too,” Ink said softly. “I wouldn't have asked, but it seems like he managed ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue and Dream nodded. “Perhaps we should place them in the bedroom? We can rest as well and offer an apology breakfast when they wake.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Ink's turn to nod, then he turned and tried to pick up one of the twins. The little skeleton whined and struggled, “No,” he mumbled sleepily. “Wanna hear the rest of the story...”</p><p> </p><p>Blue chuckled and Ink set the child back on the floor. Blue came up and gently placed one of Error's many blankets over the pair who quickly cuddled back up together. “Perhaps later, sleep now.” The children mumbled and were fast asleep in no time. Ink and Blue then set blankets on all the kids and Error. They retreated from the room and Dream held out a glowing hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest well little ones. And you as well Error.”</p><p> </p><p>The stars quietly left the room, leaving the others to their dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Years after Error's long week, and things have changed a great deal. But how did they change? What caused the changes? The answer is coming in the sequel that I don't have a name for yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>